


Blossoms of Blue

by TheForgottenArchive



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Kagami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aomine Daiki, Childbirth, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cussing, Discussion of Abortion, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, KagaAo, Lactation, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Mpreg, NSFW, Omega Aomine, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Rimming, Smut, Top Kagami Taiga, True Mates, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 101,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenArchive/pseuds/TheForgottenArchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki is a young teenager who is still currently neutral in the world of Alphas, Betas and Omegas. He fears the worst and his future is uncertain until he meets a certain red-headed Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Α ✫ Ω 

Young Aomine Daiki, aged fourteen years exactly, had yet to present in the world of Alphas, Betas and Omegas. The thought of being neutral hadn’t bothered him all that much, however once all of his friends had presented, his thoughts began to change. He began to feel different and out of place. His parents always comforted him whenever he began to doubt himself, promising him that a day not too far away from now; he would present as an Alpha. Aomine held onto that promise and kept it close to his heart, hoping that his parent’s words would be nothing less than the truth and he could finally earn a certain position in society.

The one thing he feared was presenting as an Omega. The main reason was because Omegas were seen as a hindrance, so a large majority were either sold to or purchased by some rich Alpha or they were sent off to live in a Brothel. He knew his parents couldn’t afford to take care of him if presenting as an Omega was the case, but he had hoped with all of his might that it wouldn’t happen. Another reason was because Omegas, sadly, didn’t have a lot of rights. This meant that if he were to be raped by an Alpha or possibly a Beta, he would be blamed or simply dismissed. If he were to be beaten, no one would care because Omegas were supposed to be submissive breeders. The list went on and he knew Omegas didn’t have it easy.

Whenever someone brought up that topic he would often steer away from it. He was frightened of what he could possibly become and the thought alone made his stomach twist in sickly ways. He wasn’t the only one in his middle school who hadn’t presented yet and he was thankful for that in several ways. He was able to talk to other people despite the fact he wasn’t all that talkative and it also meant he didn’t have to feel so lonely most of the time. When he wasn’t in class, hanging out with friends or at home, he was at the local basketball court. He felt relaxed there. He could play alone for hours on end, undisturbed and completely kept to himself. Free of his thoughts. However, today was not one of those days.

As he approached the familiar court with his scuffed basketball held tightly beneath his right arm, he noticed someone already playing there. The young teen stepped closer, hooking his fingers through the wire of the chain link fence, eyeing the older man closely. He couldn’t have been any older than eighteen. His hair was crimson red and blackish-brown towards the ends of each strand, his eyes matched his hair but they seemed to glow like an angry fire. His skin was fairly tanned and his body was broad and muscular. This guy was a pleasure to look at and Aomine didn’t even realise he was staring until their eyes locked. The red-haired man stopped playing, his ridiculous looking eyebrows furrowing and the corners of his lips curving into a frown.

“What are you looking at?” He growled, obviously unhappy with Aomine’s presence. His voice was deep and it took Aomine by surprise, however he wasn’t going to allow himself to be fazed by this guy. He grinned and stepped onto the court, lazily bouncing his ball at his side.

“Just looking at some big idiot playing on my court.” He said, sticking his pinkie finger into his ear and scratching. The red-head’s muscles tightened and his pectorals puffed up in what seemed like a defensive manner. He was pissed off.

“Who the hell do you think you’re talking to?” He stormed closer to Aomine, towering over his smaller, lean figure.

“Uh… Some big idiot?” Looking up into blood-red eyes and cocking a thin brow, Aomine knew he was getting the reaction he wanted. He wanted this guy to leave but at the same time he wanted to tease him more.

“You’re lucky I haven’t kicked your teeth in yet, kid.”

“First of all, it’s Aomine. Second of all, why are you feeling so threatened by a kid?” He smirked, not breaking eye contact with the other male.

“Listen Ahomine, I don’t feel threatened by you at all. I’m practising my basketball skills right now, so get lost.” Choosing to ignore the name, Aomine stepped closer and frowned deeply at him.

“Let’s have a one-on-one.” He said firmly, puffing up what little chest he had. The older mans lips twitched up into a smile before he roared out in laughter. Was he making fun of him? “What’s so funny?” Aomine growled, clenching his fists.

“You wouldn’t stand a chance against me, but I respect your spirit.” He grinned, ruffling Aomine’s deep blue locks into a fluffy mess. He swatted large hands away, his face growing slightly red from humiliation and anger.

“Just play with me!” Aomine yelled, getting into position on the court, his cobalt eyes burning with a daring challenge. He watched as the red-head took a position too, the same burning glow mirroring in his eyes.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Aomine.”

Α ✫ Ω  

Aomine wiped the sweat from his forehead along with a few strands of hair that stuck there, grinning triumphantly. The red-head on the other hand was hunched over, panting heavily with his hands rested on his knees for support. Aomine had won that match by a mile, his speed and smaller stature giving him a greater advantage. As the red-head straightened up, he looked just as pissed off as before. He grabbed his water and downed it, muttering and cursing under his breath. Aomine walked over to him, tugging at the hem of the sweaty jersey he wore.

“What do you want?” He snapped. His breathing was still uneven from the intensity of their match.

“I just wanted to say thanks for that, I actually felt challenged for once. There’s no doubt that you’re a really strong player.” Aomine complimented. It was better to make friends rather than enemies. The red-head’s eyebrows rose and his face softened like he was expecting Aomine to say something else.

“Uh you’re welcome, I guess.” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I didn’t catch your name.”

“It’s Kagami, Kagami Taiga.” Aomine smiled. A good-looking guy with a name that suited him perfectly was almost too good to be true. Despite the fact he was an Alpha, Aomine took a liking to him. “How old are you, kid?”

“I’m fourteen, why?”

“I was just wondering, also you don’t smell like anything other than sweat.” Kagami stated, shoving his ball into his bag. Aomine tilted his head, unsure what he meant by that.

“Is that a compliment or?”

“I just figured you would have presented by now.” Aomine’s mood became sour immediately. Even though he knew it wasn’t Kagami’s fault, he couldn’t help but let his short temper get the best of him.

“So what, are you making fun of me?” Aomine spat, his face scrunching up unhappily at the red-head. Kagami returned him a confused look.

“No, I understand if you’re a late bloomer, I mean, it happens sometimes. Sorry if that’s a sore spot for you or anything.” He apologised, making Aomine feel like even more of an ass. Aomine rubbed his temples, letting out an exhausted sigh.

“It’s fine, don’t even worry about it. I’m just worried about what I might present as.”

“Why are you worried?” Kagami asked.

“I don’t want to be an Omega.” He admitted, looking down at his worn out trainers and kicking a stray pebble by his foot. He felt the red-head walk closer, the shadow of the teen shielding him from the suns rays. A warm, calloused hand rested on his small shoulder and gave him a little shake. Aomine looked up at Kagami who was smiling down at him with genuine sympathy and it made him relax a little.

“It was good meeting you, Aomine. We should do this again sometime if you’re up for it.” Kagami suggested, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“You should give me your number so I can give you a text.” Aomine said, pulling out his phone and pushing it into the red-head’s hands.

Kagami chuckled. “Damn, I’m giving to my number to a fourteen year old.” Aomine smiled as Kagami put his number into his phone before handing it back to him. He shoved the phone into his pocket.

“What can I say? I’m a real charmer, y’know.”

“Oh shut up. When your balls drop then we can talk, Ahomine.”

“Bakagami.” He bit back playfully as he walked away from the court, basketball held beneath his right arm tightly. Kagami gave him a short wave as he walked away in the opposite direction, disappearing from Aomine’s line of sight. He couldn’t wipe away the stupid smile that was stuck on his face for the rest of the journey home.

Α ✫ Ω  

When he went to school the next day he was a lot happier than usual and his friends had noticed this change immediately. He waved off their questions and went on with his day, though a majority of the lessons had killed his mood completely. He tapped his fingers on his desk seated at the back of the class on the far left, the history teacher’s words mumbled and uninteresting. He knew Kagami would be in school right now, but he decided to text him anyways. Hopefully he’d get a reply and not get the red-haired boy into trouble.

**Aomine:** Hey Bakagami, what are you doing?

**Kagami:** I’m in Math class right now; shouldn’t you be in class right now too?

**Aomine:** I’m in History but I’m so bored, make me not bored.

**Kagami:** I’m putting my phone away now.

**Aomine:** Please man, I’m dying here.

**Kagami:** Call me later before you get into trouble.

Just before Aomine could type back a reply, the whole class began to snigger as he looked up into the eyes of a very frustrated teacher. The teacher snatched his phone from his hand and looked through the messages.

“Your friend is right, Aomine. You can get this back at the end of the lesson and then you can come see me at the end of the day for your detention.”

The class giggled even more as Aomine hunched over, his face red from embarrassment. His friend on the other side of the classroom, Kuroko, stared at him for a moment before turning back to the teacher.

When the lesson ended, Aomine retrieved his phone from the teacher and apologised. Thankfully his detention was dropped and he left the classroom feeling a lot more relieved. Or so he thought.

“Who were you messaging, Aomine-kun?” A sudden voice asked from behind him, causing him to let out a shriek of fright. He whipped his head around and looked down at the pale, light-blue haired boy.

“God damn it Tetsu! Stop creeping up on me like that, I’ve told you this so many times.” Aomine scolded, sighing and scratching the back of his head.

“My apologies, but you still haven’t answered my question.”

Aomine pulled a face at the small Beta and began walking to the cafeteria. “It’s none of your damn business.” He snarled, shoving his hands into his pockets as Kuroko followed closely behind.

“It is my business, Aomine, I’m your friend.”

“I know you’re my friend but that doesn’t mean you get to interfere with my life. If you really want to know, I met a guy and we became friends over a game of basketball together.” He didn’t want Kuroko knowing much more than that since he already knew he was going to share the current information with the others. However Aomine was determined to keep his mouth shut, even if Akashi pulled his scissors out on him. The guy was terrifying.

When he got to the cafeteria, he immediately spotted his group of colourful friends and he smiled to himself before joining their little group. They greeted him and ate in silence after that until Kuroko piped up.

“Aomine-kun has made friends with a stranger.”

“Tetsu!” Aomine snapped, feeling the questioning stares of his friends.

“Dai-chan, what’s he talking about?” Momoi asked, tilting her head to the left slightly. Momoi was Aomine’s best friend and he had known her for as long as he could remember. He couldn’t lie to her and not because he didn’t want to, but because she could see through his lies like clear windows.

Knowing that all attempts to shake them off would be useless, Aomine let out a small breath and mentally cursed Kuroko. “Yesterday I met this guy on the local court, his name is Kagami Taiga. He’s an Alpha around the age of seventeen and goes to Seirin High. We played a one-on-one and we’re sort of friends now.”

“Aominecchi, he could have been dangerous!” Kise, another Beta, wailed loudly.

“Well he wasn’t and I highly doubt that he is.” Folding his arms, Aomine stood his ground and defended himself.

“Ryouta is right. Aomine you can’t be approaching older men, especially Alphas.” Akashi spoke seriously; the cold glare and the tone of voice sent a shiver running down his spine. “Not all Alphas are bad, such as Midorima, Murasakibara and I. Strange Alphas can be unpredictable, you could have been raped.”

“Can we please stop talking about this? I’m getting a fucking headache.” Aomine groaned, burying his face in his hands. He knew many Alphas were knot-heads but Kagami seemed different. He seemed kind. The conversation was dropped but they were still worried for Aomine and it pissed him off because he knew that they would pry for answers no matter what.

When the end of the day came, Aomine was slightly relieved. He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for.

**Aomine:** Hey, you up for basketball?

**Kagami:** I have practice today, sorry about that.

Aomine’s small smile that he didn’t even notice he had, had fallen and he felt disappointed.

**Aomine:** Okay, that’s fine. I’ll just play alone today then.

**Kagami:** Are you upset?

**Aomine:** Ha! No way, I’m not a girl.

**Kagami:** Whatever you say, Aomine. I’ll talk to you later.

He didn’t even bother to reply, pushing his phone into his cardigan pocket. He didn’t feel like playing basketball now and playing alone just wasn’t fun. Now that he thought about it, Seirin wasn’t that far from here. Maybe he could surprise Kagami with a little visit.

Α ✫ Ω  

Kagami wiped the sweat from his face with the front of his jersey, even though it was only practise; he played with a lot fiery passion and effort. Before he could continue with his practice, one of his Alpha friends let out a low wolf whistle making him turn his head to see what he was whistling at. Aomine stood their in his school uniform, shooting a dirty look at the Alpha who had whistled at him.

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing here?” The Alpha asked, stalking his way around Aomine, the other Alpha’s doing the same. They sniffed him, taking in the smell of hot chocolate and spice.

“I didn’t come here for you.” He said, looking up at Kagami who looked slightly angry but mostly confused. “I came to see Kagami.”

Kagami’s friends looked at him and smirked, a few tittering. “Who knew Kagami would be into little middle school boys?”

“Shut the hell up, I’m not.” Kagami growled, shoving him and looking down at the darker-skinned boy. “What are you doing here? I told you I had practise and I wouldn’t be able to play.”

“I’m not here to play basketball; I just want to watch you.” Aomine said, taking a seat on the bench nearby. He wasn’t in the mood to argue with him so he continued with his practice, trying his best to ignore the stares he got from the boy.

Aomine couldn’t help but notice how good the Alpha smelled. Behind the thick layer of sweat, he smelled like fabric softener and copper. It was a strange combination but his nose definitely seemed to like it, that’s for sure. Kagami was the type of Alpha Aomine aspired to be: Tall, muscular, handsome and a good guy in general. Even if it was a little too much to ask for, he still hoped his dreams would come true. He began to doze off, almost doing so completely until fingers snapped in his face, causing him to jump. He looked up into fiery eyes coupled with funny eyebrows.

“Practice is over now and I’m heading to Maji for dinner.” Kagami had already showered and gotten changed into a white T-shirt and dark jeans. Aomine must have been really out of it.

“Can I come along?” Aomine asked as he stood and grabbed his bag.

“Yeah but I’m not buying you anything.” He said as he began walking out of the gym hall with Aomine.

“That’s fine; I can pay for myself since I managed to earn pocket money this week. I get a decent amount I guess. What about you, do you get pocket money?” Kagami glanced down at Aomine for a moment before looking straight ahead again.

“I wouldn’t call it pocket money, but they give me money.”

“Isn’t that pocket money?”

Kagami shook his head. “My parents live in the United States right now. They give me money so I can pay for the basics, the basics being my apartment, bills and all that stuff. Once I get a suitable job, I will have to provide for myself.”

“So you live alone?” The words left his mouth before he could think and he saw a hint of sadness in those crimson eyes. Kagami didn’t reply, he just swallowed hard and kept walking until they arrived at the restaurant. Aomine ordered a teriyaki burger and a shake, sitting at a table while Kagami requested his order. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. He had made Kagami feel uncomfortable because he was so damn nosey but he wanted to make the situation seem lighter.

Kagami sat opposite Aomine with God knows how many burgers on his tray and a large shake, digging in straight away. Aomine stared dumbfounded, his jaw hanging slightly as he watched the Alpha devour his food. When he finally noticed the younger teens stare, he stopped eating and wiped his mouth.

“What?” He asked with a mouthful of food.

“Have you been starved for months?

“No why?”

“Why do you have some many burgers, Bakagami?” Aomine yelled in a whispered voice.

“I’m a big guy with a big stomach, shut up and eat your own food.” He grumbled, continuing to eat.

Aomine smiled and rolled his eyes, eating his own food. Kagami had managed to finish first despite the unusual amount he had on his tray and it kind of scared Aomine a little bit. The guy’s stomach was like a black hole.

“I guess you have to work out a lot to keep up that figure.”

“Yeah and sometimes the aches afterwards are super painful, but the end results are always worth it.” Kagami looked down at himself, appreciating his own body for looking so God-like.

“I agree.” Aomine complimented subtly but Kagami caught onto it and smiled, winking at Aomine. His felt his face heat up slightly. He liked the small gesture. “Mind if I have a feel?” He asked hopefully.

“Go ahead.” Kagami placed his right arm on the table and flexed, his gorgeous biceps bulging out even more. Aomine placed his hand on it and was shocked by the hardness of the muscle. He giggled to himself for being so immature at the thought of hard muscle. He rubbed it up and down, not in a weird way or anything, just to feel it properly.

“I bet you’re proud of these guns, huh?” He grinned cheekily, giving his bicep one last squeeze before setting his hands back on his lap.

“Yep, if you try hard enough you can get muscles like this too.” Aomine nodded, liking the idea of having broad muscles that would threaten any Alpha and attract the attention of Betas and Omegas. “Don’t over work yourself though. Get plenty of rest and make sure you stretch too otherwise you’ll get muscle cramps.”

“Yes mother.” Aomine said in a whiny, high pitched voice.

“If I were your mother I would have been out of this county.”

“Hey!” Aomine threw a hard punch at Kagami’s arm light-heartedly. The other teen barely moved or made any expressions whereas Aomine rubbed his now sore knuckles beneath the table. Damn him and his Godly muscles.

“Is that how you treat your mother?”

“Shut up, Bakagami.” He muttered, trying to fight the smile on his lips.

Α ✫ Ω  

They had stayed in the restaurant for quite a while and hadn’t realised it had gotten dark until Aomine got a text from his mother who was going crazy. His stomach sank as he looked out the window, the sky was pitched black and the street lights were way too dim.

“Crap, I need to get home.” He threw away his trash and rushed out of the doors to the restaurant. When he realised he would have to walk home alone a feeling of dread washed over him.

Kagami had followed him outside and gave him a concerned look.

“I know you’re not a little kid but I don’t think you should be walking home alone when it’s this dark out. There are a lot of weirdoes wandering around looking for a hole to fill.” The crudeness of his voice just made the thought of being raped and or possibly kidnapped ten times worse.

“Well what do you suggest?” Aomine asked shakily, turning to face the red-head.

“I’ll walk you home. I’m sure that would be the safest option.” If it meant he got to spend more time with the Alpha, then he was in. He gave him a nod and they began walking to Aomine’s home.

Aomine hated to admit fear but this world was cruel and the real monsters that hid behind doors came out into the dark, hunting for some poor Omega, Beta or if they were really sick, a child. Each bump made his skin crawl and the hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end. He began to feel sick from fear; he became light headed and searched blindly for something to hold on to. A large, warm hand that held onto his own pulled him from the fear he was drowning in and brought him back to reality.

He was too tired to care about embarrassment so instead he held onto the hand tighter, feeling it squeeze his in response. “You’re a really nice Alpha, why?” He asked quietly as he looked around nervously.

“People think that just because they’re Alphas that they get to do whatever they want and that it’s okay. I can respect anyone who isn’t an ass-face. This is coming from someone with a very bad temper.”

“I’ve never seen you lose your cool though.”

“Then let’s keep it that way. I can get real mean when I’m mad.”

The thought of Kagami being angry was rather scary. He imagined red orbs fading to pure black like that of a demon. He also imagined his teeth and fingernails turning to razors and each vein beneath his skin rising to the surface. Of course, that would never happen and his brain was just being silly. Still, that was something he wouldn’t want to witness, even in a nightmare.

He tried to imagine Kagami in different states. What would he look like if he was crying? He didn’t seem like the type of man to cry, but if he did, Aomine was certain his tears would be silent and his head would be hung. He hoped Kagami didn’t cry a lot or at all. He wondered what his life was like, alone in that apartment with his parents thousands of miles away. He wanted to hug the Alpha but he knew he couldn’t. It would be bad if his scent rubbed off on him. His parents would go insane.

“How much further Aomine?” Kagami asked, breaking Aomine from his thoughts.

“Not that much, I recognise this area.”

Kagami nodded, though it was hard to tell what he was doing in such darkness. What he did notice though was Kagami’s thumb running over his knuckles gently. Aomine didn’t complain, if anything, he liked it a lot. Though it seemed like a loving gesture that would normally be shared between mates. The thought of having a mate to care for and who would care for him in return made him smile. Some people never mated and he never understood why, but he knew that everyone was different and some people just wanted to live freely by themselves. Maybe that’s what Kagami wanted? No, that couldn’t be true, not after how sad he looked.

Aomine saw his house in the distance and couldn’t help feeling somewhat disappointed. He had only known him for two days but already preferred his company over anyone else. He was a pleasure to look at, listen to and so on. He let out a small sigh as they stopped in front of his house. He felt bad for making Kagami walk out so far, knowing he would have to walk back alone.

“Will you be okay walking back on your own?” He asked, fidgeting a little.

“Of course, I’ve walked longer distances."

Aomine nodded, looking down, unsure of what to do next. He was about to say goodbye when he felt two, thick arms wrap around his back and pull him close. Kagami’s body was warm and his scent was a lot stronger now. Aomine couldn’t help himself, so he buried his face into the broad chest and inhaled deeply. He felt safe in his arms and whined inaudibly when Kagami pulled away.

“I’ll talk to you soon, Aomine. Maybe next time we can have another one-on-one?”

Aomine smiled wide. “Yeah, but you won’t win.”

“Just watch, I will wipe the concrete with your skinny ass.”

Both boys chuckled and stared at each other for a moment.

“I’ll see you around.” Kagami said as he began taking a few steps back.

“Yeah, be safe man.”

The red-head nodded, waving at him before walking off.

Aomine didn’t go inside immediately. He stood on the door step and watched as Kagami’s large figure became smaller and smaller in the distance until he finally disappeared into the cold darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Α ✫ Ω 

That next morning was bright, warm and sunny. It was the perfect weather to go outside and play a few long hours of basketball but Aomine was grounded. At first he had thrown a huge tantrum about it and engaged in a pointless argument with his parents. Though after being sent to his room and already having his phone taken away from him, he knew his parents had every right to ground him. Not only did he stay out to a ridiculous hour but Kagami had left his scent on Aomine after the hug they shared and his parents picked up on it in almost an instant. His father had given him more than an earful of yelling and unnecessary curse words but Aomine just blocked them out. He was so used to his father’s yelling that it had become a humming noise in the back of his head and he didn’t take much notice of it. His mother on the other hand was a lot calmer about the situation but she still gave him a strict warning.

So now, on this perfect Saturday morning, Aomine was sat in his room sulking. He was bored out of his mind and it’s not like he could text Kagami or anything since he didn’t have his phone. Nothing interested him and he wanted nothing more than to step outside. He heard his mother’s footsteps approaching his bedroom and the door had opened to reveal her small, rounded face. 

“Daiki, we’re going out shopping and we’ll probably be out for a few hours.”

Aomine nodded lazily, staring at the blank ceiling, barely acknowledging her presence. She knew her son wasn’t mad at her but he was still mad and he preferred to be alone when he was. The slightly guilty expression on her face as she left went unnoticed by Aomine who continued to stare at the ceiling. When he heard the car pulling out of the drive and disappearing down the street, he rose to his feet and threw on a black T-shirt and a pair of denim cargo shorts. He grabbed his basketball and put on his trainers when he got to the front door. He knew he was grounded and that his dad would probably back hand him if he found out, but he couldn’t care any more or any less. With that thought, he left the house and headed straight for the local court.

When he got there, he noticed the large group of male Alphas and Betas playing there and he felt a little nervous. He wasn’t scared of them or anything like that but he was scared of what they would do to him. He didn’t glorify his own appearance or anything but he knew that he was attractive. His mother always complimented his unusually dark skin and told him that it looked exotic. His hair brought out the colour of his cat-like eyes and made him appear more feral. His butt was fairly nice too but he didn’t want to think about that.

Before he could step foot onto the court, a few of the other older teenagers had noticed him and were very obviously checking him out. It made him shiver in disgust but his face remained still and very uninterested.

“Came to play with our balls too, kid?” One of them teased as he bounced the basketball they were currently using. Aomine growled mentally and stepped onto the court, ignoring their hungry stares.

“Not even if you were my mate.” He replied with little care. He knew his bored tone could piss anyone off easily because it worked with Kagami. The Alpha’s friends laughed amongst themselves at Aomine’s little attitude.

“You’re a lippy one, aren’t you?”

“Not really, but you’re playing on my court so if you’d be so kind.” The Alpha snarled at him and gave off a light, almost unnoticeable threatening scent. Aomine cocked a brow, unfazed by his temper. “How about we make a deal?”

“What kind of deal?” He asked with gritted teeth.

“Let’s play a one-on-one. If I win, you have to leave the court. If you win, then I’ll leave instead.” The Alpha thought about it for a moment, looking at his friends who merely shrugged.

“Alright, deal.” Both boys shook hands. “Don’t go home and cry when I win.”

“The only who can beat me is me.”

Α ✫ Ω  

Aomine had won. He even went easy on the Alpha and yet he still lost. The guy had almost no skill and didn’t even seem to know what he was doing. Aomine almost felt embarrassed for him. He folded his arms and tapped his right foot, looking at the loser of that match.

“You’d better be on your way.” Aomine said as the Alpha straightened up, but before he could react, one of his Beta friends had grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. “Hey, let me go! We made a fair deal!” Aomine struggled and attempted to kick the Beta who kept a firm grip on his arms. The Alpha chuckled darkly, the sound causing Aomine’s stomach to curl up in fear.

“That’s true, but I’d look even more stupid if I were to let such a cute thing out of my sight.” The Alpha stepped forward, tipping Aomine’s chin up with his index finger and looking into his eyes. The blue-haired boy flinched away from the pointed nose that buried itself into the crook of his neck and inhaled. Despite Aomine’s big-talk, there was no way he would be able to fight off all of these guys. “You smell so good. I bet you’re a real whore aren’t you?”

“Don’t touch me, you fucking pervert!” Aomine snapped, kicking the Alpha in the knee as hard as he could. The Beta holding onto his arms bent them in ways they weren’t supposed to, making him cry out in pain. He felt the stares of the others and he wished he stayed at home. The Alpha straightened up again, his face red with anger. Aomine was unable to move away from the open-handed slap the Alpha delivered to his face and the only thing he could do was cry. He endured slap after slap that came across his left cheek, the skin there burning dark shades of red. Just when black splodges began to cover his vision, his nose picked up the familiar scent of copper and something else that made goose bumps rise on his body.

He felt his weight being dropped to the floor but couldn’t muster up the energy to pull himself back to his feet. So he stayed on the floor with his eyes shut tight, hoping the ground would just open up and swallow him up right now. He heard muffled cries of agony which he was almost certain weren’t his along with the tangy smell of blood that filled his nose. The noise had stopped but the smell hadn’t, not that he paid much attention to the two since he was on the verge of blacking out. He felt two arms scoop him and hold him close to a warm, hard chest. Aomine let out a weak whimper before finally falling unconscious.

Α ✫ Ω  

Aomine stirred a little but didn’t open his eyes. He noticed he wasn’t laying on concrete like he was a moment ago but something soft instead. He also noticed the smells around him were new and unfamiliar. He liked them though; they made him feel cosy and safe. His cheek ached but not as bad now. It was partially his fault because he shouldn’t even be out of the house right now, but where was he exactly? He forced himself to sit up, rubbing his cheek and eyes. He felt like such shit, if only he were an Alpha, he would have beaten that guy to a pulp.

“I see you’re finally up.” said a familiar voice. Aomine whipped his head around to see the large red-headed Alpha standing there, bandaging his knuckles. He felt butterflies flutter around in his stomach at the sight of him and the thought of him taking him to his home.

“Why are you bandaging your knuckles?” He asked, rubbing his bad cheek.

“I split them while beating those guys up.”

Kagami had come to his rescue before any real damage had been done and Aomine was more than thankful. He stood from the couch and stretched his slightly stiff limbs and back, taking in his surroundings properly. The walls were a soft cream colour along with the couch and the floor below was a light shade of oak wood. The apartment was very clean and it seemed Kagami was more than capable of taking care of himself.

“Thanks Kagami. I don’t know what might have happened if you hadn’t showed up and I don’t want to think about it either.” He said as he shivered in disgust. He knew what that other Alpha’s intentions were and he could have sworn he heard Kagami growl under his breath.

“Why didn’t you just call me, Aomine?” Kagami asked as he walked over and placed a hand on his cheek.

“I didn’t have my phone on me,” He paused for a moment “because I’m grounded.” Kagami sighed and placed his palm over his eyes, shaking his head. Aomine looked down at his feet, not only had he annoyed Kagami but his parents would have been home by now. He could smell the Alpha’s frustration and immediately felt bad about it.

“For God’s sake, do your parents know that you’re out of the house?”

“No, they don’t.”

“I’m not your guardian or your mate and if your parents really wanted to, they could get me arrested.”

“I’m sorry Kagami, I just wanted to play basketball with you.” Aomine felt his eyes begin to sting, knowing that tears were going to fall but he held them back. Kagami could smell Aomine’s distress and felt the sudden urge to comfort and protect him so he wrapped his large arms around the other boy’s waist and held him close. Aomine sighed contently and ran his fingers over the soft fabric of Kagami’s T-shirt while Kagami ran his long fingers through his blue locks.

“You’ll have to go home soon, you know that right? I don’t really want police knocking on my door.” Kagami said as he pulled back, looking down into Aomine’s eyes.

“Yeah I know but you don’t have to walk me home this time. I think I’ll be alright on my own since it’s still bright outside.” Kagami nodded. He knew Aomine could handle himself in certain situations but some people were just unpredictable. “The only thing is, if I go back home and my parents are there, they’re going to smell you on me again. They already know your scent and they’re not very happy about it."

“If you want you can have a quick shower and get the scent off you.” Kagami suggested. “It’s upstairs, first door to your left.”

“Okay, thanks.” Aomine ran upstairs and stripped naked, tossing his clothes carelessly across the hall floor. He locked the bathroom door behind him, not because he didn’t trust Kagami, but because he enjoyed his privacy. The moment the hot water hit his skin; Aomine let out a moan of satisfaction and threw his head back slightly. He washed his body thoroughly to get rid of Kagami’s scent. When he was sure Kagami’s scent was gone completely, he turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a fresh white towel around his waist. He opened the bathroom door and peeked out, noticing his clothes had gone missing.

“Uh Kagami,” Aomine called out “Where are my clothes?”

“I put them in the wash because they have my scent on them too.” He replied from downstairs. “You’ll have to come and grab them because I don’t want to get on my scent on them again.”

“Are they done?”

“Yeah, they’re all here.”

Aomine made his way downstairs, gripping the towel with one hand tightly. He didn’t want Kagami getting a glimpse of anything he shouldn’t see or shouldn’t have to see. He bent down and pulled his clothes from the dryer, not noticing the Alpha staring at him with wide eyes. Once again, he could have sworn he heard Kagami growl under his breath but he brushed it off, thanking him before going upstairs to put his clothes on. He gave his clothes a quick sniff and Kagami’s scent was definitely gone.

He made his way downstairs again and saw Kagami sitting on the couch, chewing on his fingernails, looking like he was having some sort of mental war with himself. When he noticed Aomine standing there he stood upright and opened the front door for him with a gentle smile.

“I guess I’ll just wait until I’m not grounded.” Aomine chuckled, running his hand through his hair, looking up at the red-head.

“Yes, that seems like a smarter idea than sneaking out of the house and trying to fight a bunch of dudes.”

“Shut up, Bakagmi!” He smiled, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. “I’ll see you around.” Aomine began walking home, feeling a little sad because he had wanted to hug the red-head so badly but he couldn’t. He shook his head and decided to ignore it, besides he’d see the red-head soon enough. Right now though, he had to think of an excuse as to why he wasn’t in the house.

Α ✫ Ω 

Luckily his parents hadn’t gotten home yet, probably due to the traffic around this time of day. He wondered if his parents took his phone with them or whether they had hidden it somewhere in the house. He searched high and low for it but it was no where to be found, though he hadn’t checked his parents room yet. He opened the door and there it was sitting on the bedside table and he swore he had never seen something so beautiful. With no hesitation he grabbed it and ran to his room with it, the first thing coming to his mind being Kagami.

 **Aomine:** Yo Bakagami! Guess who found their phone.

 **Kagami:** Oh no, I was hoping I would have gotten rid of you for a week at least.

 **Aomine:** Shut up, you’re glad I have it because I’m the only one you talk to.

 **Kagami:** You wish you were that lucky, Aomine.

 **Aomine:** What if I were an Omega?

 **Kagami:** What are you saying, Aho?

 **Aomine:** I asked you first.

 **Kagami:** If you were an Omega I’d probably give you a go.

Aomine felt a warm feeling swell up in his gut. Did Kagami like him in that way? He didn’t mind, in fact he was very attracted to the red-head. However, he highly doubted Kagami would be into him if he were an Alpha and not as much if he were a Beta. If being an Omega was the only way to get into the red-head’s pants, then he was probably going to have to look elsewhere.

 **Aomine:** Yeah, if only. I don’t think I will present as an Omega.

 **Kagami:** What makes you think that?

 **Aomine:** Well I just don’t see myself as an Omega, I guess. I don’t really want to be an Omega either.

 **Kagami:** What’s wrong with being an Omega?

 **Aomine:** If I were an Omega, my parents wouldn’t be able to take care of me, so they’ll probably sell me to some random Alpha with lots of money or just send me to a Brothel.

 **Kagami:** I may not be swimming in money but I’d be more than happy to take you in.

 **Aomine:** Really, you’d do that?

 **Kagami:** Of course. I wouldn’t be all bossy or anything and turn you into some Omega bitch. In my opinion, everyone should be treated equally.

 **Aomine:** Yeah, but sadly the world doesn’t work like that.

He remembered the story his mother told him about how she presented. He heard it several times but it really made him think about the world he lived in. His mother presented as an Omega at the age of eleven and since her parents were unable to find an Alpha, she was sent to live in a Brothel where she was fucked by random people daily. However by the age of sixteen, his father who was twenty had come to the Brothel to purchase her and claim legal rights over her. Even though she was badly beaten, his father loved her and cared for her until she was better, then at the age of eighteen she fell pregnant with Aomine.

 **Kagami:** I know, but I just want you to know that I would not treat you any different.

 **Aomine:** You’re a good guy but sometimes your instincts are stronger than your self-control. I think that’s what scares Omegas the most, an Alpha who can’t control themselves.

 **Kagami:** I see what you mean but last time I checked, my self-restraint was very strong.

 **Aomine:** When was the last time you checked?

 **Kagami:** When you came downstairs and I saw your ass peeking out from the towel.

Aomine blushed darkly from behind his phone screen, not sure if he had butterflies in his stomach or if he was going to throw up.

 **Aomine:** Are you serious?

 **Kagami:** Very serious, not that I’m complaining or anything.

 **Aomine:** You need to work on some pick-up lines dude.

 **Kagami:** Yeah, I’m a little rusty. I don’t really date people, to be honest.

 **Aomine:** Why not? I thought you’d have people all over your dick.

 **Kagami:** I don’t think you could have worded that any worse, but yes I do get a lot of attention by other people. I’m not interested though.

 **Aomine:** I wish I got that kind of attention from people my age I mean; I don’t want attention from creepy older dudes.

 **Kagami:** I don’t see why you don’t get that kind of attention because you are attractive, just saying.

 **Aomine:** Thanks, but I think it has something to do with the fact that I’m still a neutral.

 **Kagami:** Perhaps.

Aomine heard his parent’s car pull up in the drive and sighed to himself.

 **Aomine:** I should probably go, my parents just came home.

 **Kagami:** Alright, take care of yourself and don’t get into anymore trouble.

 **Aomine:** Okay mother.

 **Kagami:** It’s daddy to you, Aomine.

Aomine chuckled to himself and shook his head.

 **Aomine:** Smooth Kagami, smooth.

 **Kagami:** See you around, Aho.

Aomine shoved his phone into the pocket of his denim shorts, leaving his room and looking out at his parents who were currently unloading the car.

“Daiki,” His mother hollered out to him with four carrier bags in each hand. “Can you help your father and I unload the car please?” Aomine nodded and brought in some of the shopping, storing away things where they belonged. “So what have you been doing all day?” She asked, beginning to make some chicken sandwiches for lunch.

“I slept and had a few snacks, not much else really.” He lied, rubbing his left arm and glancing off to the side. “How long am I going to be grounded for?”

“You’ll only be grounded for a week, but if you do that kind of thing again your father and I will have to extend the time.” Aomine nodded, taking his plate of sandwiches and eating at the table. His parents sat next to each other opposite him, eating their own food while exchanging small chit-chat. Everything was fine, calm and relaxed until his father spoke up.

“Whose scent was that on you yesterday?” He asked, looking down at his son. Aomine panicked on the inside, trying to think up the most bullshit excuse.

“There was a new kid at school and it turned out he was good at basketball. So we played basketball after school and went to his house to hang out but I didn’t realise that it had gotten dark outside.” His parents exchanged looks but they seemed to believe his little lie.

“We were just worried because it was late and it was an Alpha scent.” That was understandable. “You just have to be careful around people nowadays. Some of them are just… Sick.” His mother stared down at her lap, holding onto her husbands hand and stroking it gently.

“Don’t worry, when I present as an Alpha you won’t have to be afraid for me anymore.” Both of his parents smiled at him, already feeling proud of their son. “I’ll be the best Alpha you’ll ever see.”

“We know you will, Daiki.”

“But…” He hesitated “If I don’t present as an Alpha and end up presenting as an Omega, what will happen to me?” His mother stared at him while his father stopped chewing, leaving the three in a very awkward silence.

“That’s not something we should be discussing, Daiki. Don’t get any ideas like that.” His father snarled, glaring at his blue-haired son. “I won’t have you presenting as some Omega bitch.” Aomine’s mother stared at her husband in disbelief, frowning in disapproval.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I don’t want my son become some knot craving whore who spreads his legs for any horny Alpha.” The Omega rose to her feet, a disgusted expression on her pretty face.

“So all Omegas are knot whores who spread their legs? Am I a whore to you?”

Aomine became uncomfortable as his parents argued, throwing insults and curses back and forth. He excused himself silently and went back to his room, closing the door and hiding under his bed covers. He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for.

 **Aomine:** Hey, I want to talk to you for a little just to get my mind of things.

 **Kagami:** What’s happened?

 **Aomine:** My parents are arguing over me because me dad is disgusted by the thought of me being an Omega and my mother wasn’t happy with it.

 **Kagami:** Are you alright?

 **Aomine:** Yeah, I just don’t really want to be in the house right now.

 **Kagami:** If I could hug you right now, I would.

 **Aomine:** I wish you could because now I feel like crap.

 **Kagami:** Don’t listen to your dad, if you’re an Omega then so be it.

 **Aomine:** He thinks that I’ll become some whore who will have sex with anyone.

 **Kagami:** No you won’t, your dad talks a bunch of shit.

 **Aomine:** I know… I have standards, believe it or not. 

 **Kagami:** Good, keep it that way. You shouldn’t bend over for just anyone unless you really like that person and you’re in a happy relationship.

 **Aomine:** Don’t be surprised if I bend over in front of you then.

 **Kagami:** Watch yourself, pup.

 **Aomine:** I’m not a pup, Bakagami.

 **Kagami:** Until you pop your knot or start dripping with slick, you are a pup in my eyes.

 **Aomine:** Thanks for the lovely mental image man.

 **Kagami:** You’re welcome.

Neither of them messaged each other for several minutes and Aomine’s parents were still arguing. There was no doubt in his mind that the neighbours were going to complain.

 **Aomine:** Why don’t you send me a nude picture?

 **Kagami:** I thought you had standards?

 **Aomine:** I do but do you?

 **Kagami:** To an extent.

 **Aomine:** Is that a yes then?

 **Kagami:** I’m not showing you my dick, Aomine.

 **Aomine:** What about a shirtless one?

 **Kagami:** That I can do, just hold on a second.

Aomine was buzzing with excitement. He knew Kagami was muscular but he had only seen his bare arms. He rolled around on his bed impatiently, bolting upright when his phone vibrated in his hand. His eyes widened at the image displayed before him. His face wasn’t included, but his left hand was lifting the bottom of his grey T-shirt, exposing his bulging pectorals, delicious looking six-pack and his fucking v-line. Aomine wanted to run his tongue all over that soft skin and hard muscle, he wanted to grope it and squeeze it and cuddle with it.

 **Aomine:** Damn, you want one in return?

 **Kagami:** Standards?

 **Aomine:** Are you sure?

 **Kagami:** Let’s wait until you’re older, I don’t want anyone thinking I’m some sort of child snatcher.

 **Aomine:** I’m not a child!

 **Kagami:** Aomine, you are fourteen years of age. You are a child.

 **Aomine:** Whatever, I guess you won’t mind if I set this picture as my lock screen will you?

 **Kagami:** If you think it’s that good that you want to show it off and risk getting caught by your parents then go ahead. I take it as a compliment.

 **Aomine:** Don’t get too full of yourself, Bakagami. There are plenty more Alphas I could chat up.

 **Kagami:** Ha… As if you could, Aho.

 **Aomine:** It worked on you, didn’t it?

Aomine chuckled as he saw the ellipses appear and disappear repeatedly and he knew he got him on that one.

 **Kagami:** Fuck you.

 **Aomine:** Standards, Kagami.

 **Kagami:** Ahomine.

 **Aomine:** Bakagami.

“Aomine Daiki! Where is your phone?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Α ✫ Ω 

 A week had passed and Aomine was no longer grounded. His parents were still mad at each other but they decided to drop the subject and quit their arguing in front of their son. Aomine was thankful for that because their arguments would carry on into the late night and it made sleep a very difficult task. He had to walk in on their arguments and ask them if they could tone it down and they did of course. Sometimes he would think about what would happen to not just him but to his parents if he were to present as an Omega. There would probably be more fighting, crying or someone possibly getting injured. His father had never hit his mother and he hoped to God that he never would. The thought alone made his blood boil.

It was a school day and he wasn’t looking forward to it. His friends wouldn’t stop asking him questions about Kagami and it was getting on his last nerve. Aomine wanted to keep his friendly relationship with the Alpha to himself since he didn’t want people nosing around. Kagami probably didn’t want to have a bunch of middle school kids around him either or people might think he really is a child snatcher. Though he could play basketball with all of them and teach them new things. Kagami was a beast on the court but Aomine would never admit to that out loud. His red eyes were like fire along with his hair and his body; the way it moved on the court just screamed power. 

Kagami was very attractive; a blind person could see that. However, Aomine didn’t want anyone else, especially his friends, eyeing him up like they wanted him too. What if he introduced his friends to him and he became attracted to them? Aomine wasn’t going to have that. Even though they weren’t mated and Aomine hadn’t presented, Aomine saw Kagami as his own. He secretly hoped Kagami thought the same thing.

“Dai-chan?” A small voice squeaked from behind him. He turned his head around, looking down at his pink-haired friend who was beaming up at him. 

“Oh hey Satsuki, what do you want?” He asked, closing his locker and straightening his shirt collar, which had been bugging him for a while now.

Momoi reached up and began straightening it for him as if she were his mother. “We’re all going to play basketball after school today at the local court, are you going to join us?” Aomine sighed under his breath because he had planned to play with Kagami after school today.

“I don’t know, I might just go home.” Momoi frowned and gave Aomine those stupid puppy dog eyes, making Aomine cringe a little. “Alright fine, I’ll go! Then will you stop nagging me?”

The small girl nodded and skipped away happily. Aomine cursed her almost constant happiness. It’s not like he wanted her to be miserable or anything, but he just wished he could be that happy all the time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he had to tell Kagami.

 **Aomine:** Listen, my friends want me to join them at the local court after school so we might have to play again another day.

 **Kagami:** Why can’t I just join?

 **Aomine:** They’re already suspicious of you, they told me off when they found out I was talking to you. They thought you could have been a rapist.

 **Kagami:** I’ll have to show them I’m not then, won’t I?

 **Aomine:** I’m begging you, just stay home or do something else, just don’t come to the court.

 **Kagami:** Alright Aomine, I won’t.

 **Aomine:** Thank you, I’ll talk to you later.

The late bell shrieked through the empty hallways and Aomine stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He knew he had math now and he groaned, deciding to skip the lesson because he really couldn’t be assed.

Α ✫ Ω 

Aomine sat at the lunch table with his friends who had a conversation he didn’t really care about amongst them. He ate the sandwiches his mother made for him in silence, staring at his lock screen image. Kuroko peeked over at his phone, eyeing up the image too.

“Who’s that, Aomine-kun?” He asked, making Aomine jump in sudden surprise.

“It’s just a random image, Tetsu! Mind your business.” He snarled at the Beta, moving his phone away, only to have it snatched by Akashi. “Give me my phone back!” The small red-haired boy stared and let out a small hum of appreciation.

“At least you have good tastes.” He smiled before handing the phone back. Aomine put his phone away and folded his arms on the table, resting his head on them. He felt slightly embarrassed and a little angry because he didn’t want anyone else to see Kagami’s body. “I think it’s time that we all have a talk with you Aomine.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Aomine muttered, averting his gaze from the others.

“It’s about this Kagami person you’ve met. We want to know who he is.”

“You don’t need to know who he is! It’s none of your business, I talk to who I want and I do what I want!” He yelled, slamming his fist on the table and knocking over Kuroko’s drink. Aomine’s cheeks grew red, his thin eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were pulled into a frown. It wasn’t often that Aomine made these expressions so his friends just stared at him with confused looks on their faces.

“Do not yell, Aomine.” Akashi spoke in that quiet tone that had everyone shivering for a moment, even Aomine. The dark blue-haired boy sat back, the red fading from his cheeks but the frown stuck on his face. “It is our business who you talk to you and what you do, because we are your friends. If something were to happen to you, we need to know who, how and what.”

“I feel like you’re all just invading my personal life.” Aomine murmured, staring down at his lap.

“I don’t disagree with you, Aomine. We are just trying to make sure you are safe, I would hate for anything bad to happen to you.” The others nodded in agreement to Akashi’s statement. Aomine knew they were good people who were trying to look out for him to ensure he wouldn’t get seriously injured or worse, but all of their supports made him feel like a weakling.

He rose to his feet suddenly, knocking his chair over and storming out of the cafeteria. Aomine hated to admit he was ever wrong or that someone else’s way was the better option, you could say he had the attitude of a small child. He wandered down the school hallways with his hands buried deep into his pockets, aching with how much he was clenching them. His upper lip twitched when he heard footsteps running up behind him and he was ready to throw a punch.

“Dai-chan, Dai-chan wait, please!” Momoi hollered, grabbing Aomine’s waist tightly and sobbing into his back.

“Get off me Satsuki; I’m not in the mood.” He grumbled, shoving her away rougher than he had intended to.

“I told them to stop bringing it up, they won’t talk about it anymore. Please come play basketball with us after school still, please Dai-chan.” The small Beta whimpered, wiping the rivers of tears that ran down her rosy cheeks. Whenever his best friend cried, he felt his heart shatter a little and his face softened.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close for a warm hug. Momoi buried her face into his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder. “Please don’t cry, Satsuki. I’ll still play basketball, okay? I just need some time to think to myself.” He whispered soothingly beside her ear, pulling back and cupping her cheeks. She gave a slight nod and sniffled, turning away and heading back to the group.

Aomine lowered his gaze as he wandered off and hid himself away from everyone else.

Α ✫ Ω 

When the school day had ended, Aomine got up from the place he had fallen asleep in since lunch and went off to look for his group of friends. They were all stood there, huddled together looking like rainbow penguins. All eyes turned towards him, a thousand words displayed in each one but not a sound was made. He chewed on the inside of his cheek nervously, the silence deafening.

“Now then, who’s ready for some basketball?” Kise asked with a smile, causing everyone else to burst into the same expression. Aomine chuckled and walked with his group of friends as they bickered playfully, talked about their day and whatnot until they finally arrived at the court. Aomine was not expecting Kagami to be standing there.

“Oh, someone’s playing here already.” Murasakibara sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Aomine swore under his breath and stormed over to the smug-looking Alpha.

“I thought I told you not to be here!” He spat, gritting his teeth tightly.

“I wanted to meet your friends so I can prove I’m not a rapist.” The red-head replied, bouncing the basketball at his left side.

“Aomine, who is this?” Akashi asked, his confused expression the same as the rest. Before Aomine could speak up, Kagami stepped forward with a friendly smile on his face.

“I’m Kagami Taiga, a friend.”

Aomine’s friends stared at him for a moment before looking back and forth at each other. Aomine wasn’t sure whether he should hug or punch the large male in front of him. They seemed a little nervous at first but when they realised that the Alpha meant no harm, they quickly became a lot more confident. They asked him all sorts of things such as where he came from and what his hobbies were. Aomine learned new things about Kagami that even he didn’t know, but he made sure to remember them just in case.

“Would you like to play basketball with us, Kagamicchi?” Kise piped up, flashing a toothy grin.

“Of course, let’s see how good you play.” The middle schoolers got themselves ready on the court, taking a liking to the strange Alpha already. Kagami leant down to Aomine’s ear and whispered “Kagamicchi?”

“He does that with everyone, Kagami. Don’t take any notice of it.” The dark-skinned boy grumbled, getting into position also, rolling his eyes when the red-head chuckled to himself. They began their game together, each one revealing their own skill whilst playing. Each were strong in their own element, some clashed and some over powered but all were strong nonetheless. Kagami, however, was stronger than all of them except Aomine who still came across as a very strong opponent to him. The others were strong too but not as much.

They played until the middle schoolers wasted all of their energy, now hunched over and panting. Kagami let out a hearty chuckle, causing their heads to turn his way.

“You all play really well. You’ll only get better as you grow up, so practice is important.” They all thanked Kagami and shook his large hand before going their separate ways. He turned his head towards Aomine and noticed him frowning with his arms folded tightly over his chest. “What’s up with you, grumpy?”

“Shut up, Bakagami.” Kagami placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and gently squeezed it.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, continuing to rub the small shoulder in his hand.

“I don’t like the way my friend was looking at you.”

“Which friend?”

“Tetsu, the Beta with the light blue hair. He was looking at you like a teenage girl looks at her crush.”

Kagami held back his laughter and smiled instead, leaning down slightly. “Are you jealous of him?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper. Aomine shuddered when his breath tickled his left ear and forced himself to scowl.

“No I’m not jealous.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Kagami said, turning Aomine around to face him. He was about to ask the red-head what he was doing but before he could, he felt two warm lips connect with his. When his brain finally caught up with what was happening, instead of pulling away he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck tightly, afraid of letting go.

The kiss was soft and passionate, their lips danced together and their breaths were shallow. The Alpha wrapped his arms around the young boy’s waist, pulling him closer until his crotch touched his stomach. Aomine ran his fingers through red locks, tugging and pulling on it gently when he needed air. He parted his lips hesitantly when a warm tongue that wasn’t his own ran over them. Their tongues twirled and rubbed against one another lovingly until the kiss slowly became wilder.

It was like an elastic band snapped Aomine in the back of his small brain causing him to shove the Alpha away from him roughly. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, staring up at the red-head who wore a confused expression.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, obviously clueless.

“Y-you kissed me, idiot!”

Kagami’s eyebrows furrowed like Aomine had angered him, and then his right brow rose making him look confused again.

“Did you only figure that out now, Aho?”

“Shut the hell up! That was my first kiss, asshole!” Aomine yelled, running his thumb over his tingling lips. Kagami let out a small chuckle that shortly became a laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re way too cute, Aomine.” He laughed. Aomine placed his hand over his tingling lips as Kagami's right brow rose, making him look confused again.

“Shut the hell up, I’m not cute.”

Kagami rolled his eyes and ruffled Aomine’s hair even when Aomine weakly swatted his hands away. Aomine was a stubborn child; he knew that much, but there was no denying that the boy could be adorable at times. Like when he got mad at something and he would pout without realising it.

“Well, I don’t know about you Aomine but I’m going to head home. Thanks for letting me meet your friends, though that Tetsu kid kind of scares me. His lack of presence spooks me.” Kagami slung the band of his bag over his shoulder and flashed Aomine one of his heart-clenching smiles.

“I didn’t let you meet my friends; you completely ignored my text, Bakagami.” He muttered, picking up his own bag. “Don’t come and complain to me when they get all clingy.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever Aomine.” Kagami waved a dismissive hand over his shoulder at the younger teen as he began to walk off.

Aomine sighed, wishing he hadn’t pushed Kagami away.

Α ✫ Ω 

He stepped through his front door, dropping his bag and kicking his shoes off carelessly and lazily. His parents were sat together on the couch watching some TV programme Aomine didn’t really care about. His mother’s head turned to look at him and she smiled.

“Hello sweetheart, how was school?” She asked, his father turning around and looking at him also.

“It was okay, I guess.” He murmured, heading for the stairs.

“Wait a minute.” His father said sternly, the tone of voice he used making Aomine’s stomach shrink nervously. He stepped closer, grabbing Aomine by the shoulders tightly, sniffing him. “There’s that fucking smell again.” He growled, turning Aomine to face him, glaring into the small boy’s eyes.

“It’s just the new kid from our school I told you about, I’m being honest.”

“Shut the fuck up Daiki, I know when you’re lying to me. This isn’t a kid from your school, this is an older Alpha and I can smell it on you. I knew you were lying to me before but I decided not to say anything.” Aomine whimpered inaudibly and forced himself not to burst out into a fit of tears, knowing that if he did start crying, his father would get angrier and his mother would become distressed.

“Dad I-”

“Who is he?” His father growled. He was a little to close to his face for comfort.

“He’s just a friend; I swear I’m not lying to you.”

“Who is he?!” His father yelled and Aomine flinched in his grasp. His mother rose from her seat and pulled him away; the last thing Aomine wanted was his mother getting hurt because of him. 

“Will you leave him alone already? He hasn’t done anything wrong!” She yelled back at him, standing in front of her son protectively.

“Just you watch. If he presents as an Omega, Alphas will be all over him! I’m not caring for him if he gets pregnant, or if he presents as an Omega!”

“What will you do then?” 

“It doesn’t concern me. If we can’t sell him, then just send him to a fucking Brothel. They won’t take him if he’s pregnant, you know that.”

“What if he does get pregnant? You wouldn’t just get it aborted?”

“Just toss him in the street so he learns his lesson.”

“What lesson?”

“Not to be an Omega whore.”

Aomine was about to speak up on his behalf but before he could, his mother delivered a nasty smack to her mate’s cheek. He and his father wore the same shocked expression as his mother stood as tall as she could with her small stature, a threatening and protective scent radiating off of her body. Omegas who even dared to raise a finger at an Alpha would get a beating they would never forget and Aomine’s father was very dangerous.

“Why did I ever mate with you?” She asked in a hushed voice. “You were a mistake, but not my pup. I don’t care if Aomine is an Alpha or a Beta or an Omega; he’s still my little boy. If you can’t see that, then I don’t want to be your wife.” Aomine watched her as she stormed off into their room, tears threatening to spill from her sad eyes. Aomine wanted to follow her and tell her that everything would be okay but then he would be lying. His father rubbed his cheek and mumbled under his breath, probably cursing his mate.

“Why are you so against me becoming an Omega?” Aomine asked quietly, keeping the tears that bubbled in his eyes to himself. “Do you hate me that much?”

“I don’t hate you Daiki, really I don’t.” His father sighed, his hand dropping to his side. “It’s just; I don’t want you getting hurt. I know you’re brave and I know you’re strong, but if you hold onto those traits when you’re an omega you’ll wind up dead in a ditch somewhere.”

“You talk so much crap,” Aomine snarled quietly “You said you’d throw me out and that I wouldn’t be your problem.”

“Daiki-”

“Stop talking, I don’t want to listen to what you have to say.” Aomine closed his eyes tightly and placed his hands over his ears, his nose scrunching up. He stayed like that for a minute at least until he finally dropped his hands and opened his eyes. When he looked around, his father wasn’t to be seen and he could only hear the quiet sobs coming from his parents’ room. The sky outside was glowing a dusky shade of orange, signalling the end of the day and the coming of the night.

Aomine ran to his room and stripped from his uniform, tossing the articles of clothing carelessly. He threw on a plain black T-shirt, some jeans and a dark grey hooded jacket. He walked to the front door and left with his hands stuffed deep inside his pockets, hood up and head down. He didn’t know where he was going; he just walked and walked, occasionally bumping into someone on their way home from work and mumbling a pathetic ‘sorry’.

His sense of smell wasn’t great because he was still a neutral but that didn’t stop him. He raised his pointed nose into the air and inhaled lightly. Too many scents filled his nose so he was unable to pinpoint the one he was looking for. He dropped his head in defeat and despite the multiple attempts after the first, he still had no luck. When his legs started to ache, he looked around and was unfamiliar with the area he was in. The sky was now pitch black, stars hidden by the dark clouds above. He sat down on a nearby park bench, shivering from the sudden drop in temperature outside and pulling his phone from his pocket.

 **Aomine:** Kagami, I’m lost.

Aomine waited for several minutes until his message was finally read.

 **Kagami:** What the fuck, Aomine? Do you have any idea what time it is? What do you mean you’re lost?

 **Aomine:** My parents had another argument so I stormed out of the house but now I don’t know where I am.

 **Kagami:** Are you an idiot? Someone could snatch you up and rape you right now!

 **Aomine:** That’s why I’m asking you to come and get me. I don’t want to call my parents or anyone else, please.

Kagami stopped messaging for a moment and Aomine began to worry. He was scared of being left outside in an unfamiliar place on his own for the night.

 **Kagami:** Alright, I’ve got your location on my phone. Stay there and don’t move.

 **Aomine:** Okay, thank you Kagami.

 **Kagami:** You can thank me after I finished tanning your hide.

 **Aomine:** I think I’m tanned enough, thanks.

Aomine didn’t know it, but Kagami rolled his eyes at his stupidity behind the screen of his own phone.

 **Kagami:** I mean I’m going to bend you over my lap and slap your ass.

Oh. _Oh._

 **Aomine:** I like the sound of that, Kagami.

Aomine grinned cheekily, bringing his knees to his chest for warmth.

 **Kagami:** Maybe in a different context, but in this one I can promise you that you won’t enjoy it.

 **Aomine:** Whoa okay, do I have to start calling you dad?

 **Kagami:** Your dad spanks you?

 **Aomine:** He used to but let’s not talk about that.

 **Kagami:** Whatever you say Aomine. Let’s see if I can turn your ass the same shade as my hair.

 **Aomine:** Just hurry up and get here, my nipples are freezing.

He stuffed his phone away and shuddered, looking around for any signs of the red-head, despite the fact it would take him a while to get to where he was currently. His thoughts wandered back to his mother slapping his father in the face and how much she had cried to herself in her room after that. There was no doubt that Aomine’s father was an asshole however that trait seemed to rub off on Aomine too at times. If he were big and strong like Kagami, he wouldn’t dare to let his father lay a finger on his mother. His father had never hit her, not even out of anger. He was surprised that his mother still loved him. Though he did save her and they were mates after all, but mates should treat each other with equal respect and love. That’s what Aomine thought.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he heard the sound of crunching leaves behind him. He whipped his head around to look at the source of the noise and sighed in relief when he noticed a rather pissed off and tired looking Kagami standing there. Aomine rose to his feet and walked over to the Alpha with his head down, feeling bad for making Kagami come and get him. Large, warm arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to the muscular body in front of him. Aomine inhaled the sweet scent and sighed happily.

“I’m sorry for making you come and get me.” He said “I just didn’t want to be in the house after what happened.”

Kagami held one of Aomine’s hands in his as they began to walk back. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, rubbing his left eye.

“Dad could smell you on me again and kept going on about me becoming an Omega whore and that he would throw me out if I presented as one.”

“Wow, your dad is an asshole.”

“Yeah, you think? Ma gave him one hell of a slap upside the cheek though.”

Kagami smiled. “Good girl.”

“I’m worried though, because now she’s alone with him in the house and I’m scared of what he might do to her.”

“Hey, if your father so much as touches her then I’m getting involved. I’ll set him straight.”

“Thanks, Kagami.”

The rest of the journey back to Kagami’s apartment was silent but neither of them had a problem with it. If anything, it was actually comforting, especially with their fingers laced. They stepped inside and took of their jackets and shoes, stepping into the living room.

“First thing’s first.” Kagami said, clapping his hands together and looking down at the younger teen. “Pants off, you’re getting ten slaps across your ass.”

“Wait- you were being serious about that?” Aomine asked with wide eyes, looking up at the red-head who smiled softly which made the situation so much worse. “God damn it…”

Kagami sat on the sofa and beckoned Aomine over by crooking his index finger. The boy shuffled over and shuffled his jeans down until they fell around his ankles.

“Take your boxers off as well.”

“No way!” Aomine yelled.

“Twenty slaps then if you keep them on.”

Since he really didn’t want twenty slaps, he took his boxers off also, keeping his private parts hidden from the Alpha as he bent over his lap. A large hand placed itself softly over Aomine’s rear and he didn’t even have to look to know that Kagami was grinning.

“I’ll make this quick.”

With those words Aomine knew that he wasn’t going to be sleeping on his back tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Α ✫ Ω  

Aomine opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the blurriness and taking in his surroundings. He had slept in Kagami’s room last night while Kagami took the couch after spanking Aomine. It wasn’t a beautiful morning by the looks of it; the sky was black and grey with clouds and the rain fell heavily like bullets. Aomine looked over to his left at the digital clock on the bedside table. It was half four in the morning. Something was strange about today, Aomine felt warmer than usual. He shrugged it off and threw his legs over the side of the bed, rising to his feet. Aomine wasn’t usually a morning person, but for some reason he just couldn’t get back to sleep.

Looking down at himself he remembered he was only wearing a pair of old boxers. There was no way in hell he’d go downstairs almost stark naked. He trudged over to the wardrobe, ripped a random article of clothing from its hanger and threw it over himself. Aomine glanced at the large mirror that stood in the corner and took a look at his reflection. He was wearing Kagami’s basketball jersey and it looked like a short dress on him. It dawned upon him that the red-head had worn this multiple times; he had played in this shirt and it reeked of him, in a good way of course. Aomine gripped the front of the jersey and slowly brought it up to his face, inhaling deeply. He felt his body temperature rise quickly and he swore under his breath before letting go of the fabric.

He crept down the stairs quietly so he didn’t wake Kagami, though from what he already knew, the guy slept like a rock. As he neared the living room, he could hear the sound of someone panting lightly as if they were trying to keep quiet. When he peeked around the corner, he saw the back of Kagami’s head who was currently sitting upright on the couch; his left arm was moving up and down unusually fast. Aomine was about to ask what he was doing but before he could, soft murmurs and whispers left Kagami’s lips.

“Ah… Fuck- Daiki.”

Kagami was jerking off. He was jerking off while thinking of Aomine! Strong, pungent scents of the Alpha’s arousal clogged up Aomine’s nostrils and made his body feel hot. Aomine ran up the stairs quietly before Kagami could realise he was even there. He hid under the covers and resisted the urge to jerk off as well, so instead of that, he did his best to try and fall asleep again. It was no use; he was way too aroused to fall asleep. A strangled sound came from downstairs along with an almost inaudible curse. Sounded like he had finished… So Aomine waited several minutes before going back downstairs to see the red-head throwing some tissues in the bin.

“Good morning, Kagami.” Aomine spoke out quietly, still making the Alpha jump nonetheless.

“You nearly scared the crap out of me.” He chuckled, running thick fingers through his sticky locks. “It’s pretty early, what are you doing up?”

Aomine shrugged and stepped closer, looking around the dark living room. “I can’t sleep for some reason. My body feels restless but weak at the same time.”

“Care to explain for me?”

The blue haired boy sat on the couch, slightly further away from Kagami’s previous spot. “I don’t really know how to explain it but I’ll try my best.” Aomine inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly before continuing. “My body feels warmer than usual, my nerves are tingly and it’s sort of uncomfortable when I stay still but when I move I feel like I’ve just run a hundred miles.”

“Well that’s rather peculiar.” Kagami murmured, tapping his chin in thought with his eyebrows knitted together. “Is it painful in any way?”

“A little bit, yes.” He admitted, rubbing his abdomen.

“I’ve got some painkillers if you’d like?” He offered, motioning to the kitchen with his thumb. Aomine nodded with a small smile and watched as the Alpha searched through several drawers to find what he was looking for. “Aha! Found them.” He whisper-yelled, holding up a small white box in his left hand while he made a glass of water along with it to wash it down.

Aomine took the painkiller and the glass of water, thanking Kagami before downing both the pill and the drink. He set his glass on the coffee table, pulling his knees to his chest and sighing quietly.

“Maybe you should get back to bed. It’s best to get as much rest as possible.”

“I’m not tired though.” Aomine whined, leaning his head back.

“Alright, want an early breakfast?”

“Yeah, I’m starving.”

As Kagami began making their breakfast, Aomine contemplated on whether or not he should ask about what the Alpha was doing earlier. It would probably make things extremely awkward but then again, Kagami was a pretty blunt guy and it’s not like Aomine hasn’t done anything like that before. Except Aomine didn’t really do it over someone who just so happened to be in the same household and he wasn’t sure whether that was daring or just really weird.

“What’s for breakfast?” Aomine asked, peeking over the back of the couch to look at Kagami who was currently wearing an apron over his black t-shirt and worn out boxers.

“Just some bacon and eggs, simple stuff really.” He shrugged, not taking his eyes away from the pan in front of him.

“Why are you wearing an apron?”

“What do you mean? I’m cooking; I’m supposed to wear an apron.”

“Why don’t you just cook without it?”

Kagami frowned and pointed the hot spatula he was holding in Aomine’s direction. “Unlike you, I’m not a slob who gets food and grease all down their front. I prefer to be clean and wear appropriate clothing for the task I’m doing currently, thank you very much.”

“So a t-shirt and boxers are the clothes you wear when you jerk off?”

The Alpha’s face flushed almost as red as his hair, thick eyebrows furrowing and mouth hanging open.

“What the hell are you talking about?” He sputtered, folding his arms over his broad chest. “I’d do nothing of the sort!”

A fine eyebrow rose on Aomine’s forehead. “We’re both guys, no need to be embarrassed about it.”

“I am not embarrassed! And what makes you think I’d jerk off in these clothes?”

“I saw you earlier.” And just like that, awkward silence fell upon the two boys. Aomine chewed on the corner of his bottom lip as Kagami stood there with a guilty expression stained on his face. “I don’t really mind though, just do your own thing since it’s your home and all.”

“Yeah… Yeah, let’s just forget about it alright?”

“Sorry if I’ve made you feel awkward.”

“Nah don’t even worry about it, it happens.”

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I had my mother walk in on me.” A small chuckle escaped the red-head as he served up breakfast on two separate plates.

“I bet that was super embarrassing.”

“If you think that sounds bad, she sat me down and gave me the talk afterwards.” Another, slightly louder, chuckle came from Kagami as both of them sat down and began to eat their early morning meal. As soon as the juicy food hit Aomine’s tongue, a moan of delight escaped his throat and he could’ve sworn he heard Kagami’s breathing hitch. “Dude, this tastes awesome!”

“It’s only bacon and eggs.”

“Yeah but it tastes so good.” Aomine smiled, stuffing more into his mouth.

“Well thanks. I can make you better meals some other time.”

“You’d do that?”

“Of course as long as you appreciate it and don’t ask for too much.”

“I’d like that a lot.”

When both boys had finished eating, Kagami made Aomine do the dishes since he was the one who cooked them breakfast. In Aomine’s opinion it was a good start to the day despite the fact his body was acting rather strangely. His phone was left on the coffee table last night so he dried his hands before picking it up. The moment he unlocked it he was spammed with messages and missed calls from both his mother and his father.

This wasn’t surprising though as he knew they would realise he had left. He hated it when his parents argued and he didn’t want to be around them when they were. Besides, he enjoyed spending more time with Kagami and leaving his parents alone together so they could sort out their own problems without involving Aomine.

 **Aomine:** Have you and dad made up?

 **Mother:** Yes he made me feel much better.

 **Aomine:** I feel like I shouldn’t ask what he did exactly.

 **Mother:** Never mind that, where in the heck are you? I was up nearly all night trying to call you!

 **Aomine:** I left to stay at a friend’s place, to give you and dad some space.

 **Mother:** As much as I appreciate that, don’t just walk out when it’s that dark outside without telling me. You’re lucky I haven’t grounded you for two months.

 **Aomine:** I just hate it when you and dad argue and I don’t want to be in the middle of it.

 **Mother:** I understand but I’d like you to come home soon please.

 **Aomine:** Yeah, see you soon.

“Who are you talking to?” Kagami asked from behind him, causing him to let out a shriek of fear.

“God damn it! I was messaging my mother.” He growled, shoving his phone into his pocket. “She wants me to come home soon.”

“Alright, do you want me to walk you there?”

“Sure, just to be on the safe side of things. 

Α ✫ Ω  

So for the next few hours, both boys relaxed and watched TV with a bit of chit-chat in between. Though that strange feeling in Aomine’s stomach kept coming back and making his legs feel numb. Kagami glanced over at the younger boy who, despite his dark skin, looked unusually pale.

“Aomine, you don’t look too good.” He spoke lowly, standing up and placing the back of his hand to the tanned boy’s forehead. Aomine let out a weak whine and tried to move away from Kagami’s touch, swatting his hand away with his own. “I’m taking you home right now.”

“I don’t want to go home, I feel like I’m going to be sick if I even move.”

“Try and get your shoes on and I’ll carry you.”

The process of getting his trainers on was slow and painful but eventually he managed to do so; now he felt even sicker. It was taking all of his will power not to throw up on Kagami’s shiny wood floors.

“I think I’m going to puke.”

“Take deep breathes,” Kagami soothed, handing him a glass of water. “Drink this slowly.” He’d never seen Aomine look this bad before and it was very worrying since neither of them knew what was wrong with him. “Perhaps you’re coming down with a fever or maybe just a stomach bug.”

“I’ve had both of those before but it’s never felt like this.” He groaned, almost spilling his breakfast when Kagami picked him up and carried him towards the front door. “I feel like I’m going to die.”

“You’re not going to die, don’t worry.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I wouldn’t let that happen to you.” A warm blush rose to Aomine’s cheeks; he wasn’t sure whether it was because of Kagami’s words or if his fever or whatever was getting worse. “I can promise you that.”

“Thank you, Kagami. I appreciate that a lot.” Aomine sighed, eyelids slowly drooping until they closed completely.

“Just rest for now and I’ll wake you when you get home, alright?” Lazily humming in response, Aomine curled up in the red-head’s arms and let himself fall asleep,

Α ✫ Ω  

A large finger prodding the centre of his chest woke Aomine from his sleep and he was instantly reminded of the sickness.

“Shit- Kagami put me down.” The moment his feet hit the floor, everything he had eaten so far came straight back up and spilled all over the pavement. His throat and face both felt like they were burning, even his nose and his eyes. When Aomine finally stood up straight, Kagami looked at him with deep concern.

“Are you alright?” He asked, placing his hand on the boys shoulder.

“Do I fucking look alright?” He snapped, slapping Kagami’s hand away before storming up the steps towards his front door. “Just go home already, you’re so annoying.”

Before Kagami could apologize and say goodbye to the younger boy, the front door was slammed roughly leaving Kagami standing there confused. He wasn’t sure why Aomine suddenly got all mad like that but he couldn’t really blame him; he seemed like he was having a bad time. So without a word, he turned on his heels and began walking home alone.

Aomine who had been leaning against the door sighed loudly, feeling like he was going to keel over. Using the wall and other objects he managed to grab onto for support, he made his way upstairs and into the bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes, which for some reason felt way too tight, and got into the shower. Unable to find strength in his legs, he sat on the cold floor of the tub as he let the hot water run down his dark skin. The heat of the water seemed to numb the pain slightly but he knew it was still there. A few soft knocks sounded from the bathroom door.

“Daiki, are you alright?”

“Honestly? No I’m not.” He sighed shakily, getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He opened the door and walked past his mother towards his room.

“Why honey?” She asked, following him into the room as he changed into a fresh shirt and pants.

“I don’t know what’s happening to me. I woke up this morning and my body felt really warm and weak, now I’m getting cramps and throwing up.” He sighed, lying down on his bed.

“I’m sure it’s nothing too serious, maybe just an upset tummy.”

“You think so?”

“Of course, do you need a drink or anything like that?” She asked him, standing up and heading for the bedroom door.

“Yes please.” He pulled the cover over himself and waited for his mother to return. When she did, she had a glass of water, some painkillers and a hot water bottle. “You’re the best.” He smiled, downing the painkillers with the water and placing the hot water bottle over his stomach.

“That’s what mothers are for sweetie.” Aomine hummed as she stroked his deep blue locks lovingly before placing a kiss on his forehead. “Just relax, if it gets worse I’ll call a doctor over okay?”

“Okay, I love you ma.”

“I love you too, Daiki.” She smiled before leaving Aomine alone in his room.

As he stared up at the blank ceiling he began thinking to himself. What was happening to him? Why was this happening to him? What did he do to deserve this? All these questions were spinning around in his head and they were making him feel nauseous again. Maybe this was karma from something he’d done in the past but what was it? There was that one time where he gave Kise a wedgie so hard that his pants broke, but he deserved that so that couldn’t count. There was also that other time where he stole Midorima’s glasses and broke them accidentally before he could return them to him in one piece. Surely it wasn’t that bad.

His phone buzzed on the bedside table and he reached over to grab it, looking down at the screen. It was Kagami.

 **Kagami:** Hey Aomine, how are you feeling?

 **Aomine:** I’m feeling better since my mother is kind of taking care of me right now.

 **Kagami:** That’s good, as long as you’re not in any serious pain.

 **Aomine:** Oh and I’m really sorry for snapping at you earlier. I didn’t mean it or anything like that; I was just moody because I was in pain and stuff.

 **Kagami:** Don’t worry about it Aomine, you’re forgiven and I completely understand that. You can tell me anything you want, you know that right?

 **Aomine:** Yeah, I know and I appreciate the fact that I have someone I can share my thoughts and feelings with.

 **Kagami:** Are you not able to do that with your other friends?

 **Aomine:** They’re always looking out for me and stuff like that and I’ve known them all for a long time but for some reason I just can’t tell them about my thoughts and feelings.

 **Kagami:** Why can you tell me about them though?

 **Aomine:** I don’t know, I guess it’s because you’re a really genuine guy and for some reason I feel like I can trust you with anything.

 **Kagami:** That’s sweet Aomine, I feel privileged.

 **Aomine:** Good, you should feel privileged.

 **Kagami:** Shouldn’t you be resting?

 **Aomine:** Aren’t you the one who messaged me?

 **Kagami:**... Fair enough. Just get some sleep now.

 **Aomine:** Yes mother, I’ll talk to you later.

 **Kagami:** Sleep well Aomine, get better soon.

And with that, Aomine set his phone back on the bedside table, curled up and went to sleep.

Α ✫ Ω 

A couple hours had passed; his parents didn’t wake him for dinner because they just wanted to let him rest. The sun had set and the sky outside was dark and littered with pretty little stars. Aomine had woken up, his body feeling hotter than before. He kicked his covers off and whined in irritation; it cooled him down slightly but he was still extremely hot and uncomfortable. He then proceeded to take off his shirt and boxers, tossing them across the room. When he did, he noticed something wet on his hand from when he had taken his boxers off.

Did he really just pee himself? The last time he peed himself was when he was seven years old and he had too much water before he went to bed. He growled under his breath and stood up, looking down at his spot on the bed which was now soaked with piss. It didn’t smell like piss though which was strange and to him it didn’t really have any sort of scent. As he made his way to the bathroom, he felt the warm liquid run down his thighs and his shivered in disgust. This was so embarrassing. What if he had been sharing a bed with Kagami or was just in the same room as him. Kagami would probably never let him live that down.

He grabbed some tissues and gave himself a proper wipe down, but no matter how much he wiped he was still wet down there. It was pee wasn’t it? That was the only explanation right? He went back to his room and grabbed his dirty clothes, walking back to the kitchen and throwing them into the laundry basket. He didn’t care that he was naked right now because it was dark, his parents were in bed and he didn’t want to put on boxers just to get them soaked again. Nothing was more uncomfortable than having wet clothes sticking to your body. Now that he thought about it, having sand between your ass cheeks was pretty uncomfortable too. Yeah, sand in your ass was probably worse.

Aomine shook his head. What the hell was he thinking about? His mind sure did wander. He grabbed himself another glass of water and drank it slowly, keeping his legs slightly spread in hopes that whatever the fluid was wouldn’t run down his thighs. It made him feel so gross. As the scentless liquid continued to build up around his no zone, so did Aomine’s anxiety. Was this also to do with his fever or whatever the hell it was? Aomine put his glass down and tried to steady his breathing, his heart pounding in his chest. He must have been giving off some strong scent of distress because the living room lights had turned on and his parents were standing there staring at him.

“For the love of God, Daiki where is your shame?” His father frowned, covering his eyes.

“Sorry dad.” He whined as his mother wrapped a thin but fluffy blanket around him.

“What are you doing up at this time sweetheart? Is it your fever again?”

“Yes I think so but uh- I kind of wet the bed.” He blushed in embarrassment and looked down at his toes that peeked out of the bottom of the blanket.

“Daiki, you’re fourteen years old. You know how to get your ass up and use the toilet.” His father growled, inhaling and then frowning even more. “And what the hell is that smell? It reeks… Is that you?” He asked, pinching his nose and looking over at Aomine.

“U-uh I don’t know.”

“Daiki go to your room for one moment please, I need to talk with your father quickly. I promise I’ll be right back with you.” His mother whispered, gently nudging him towards the stairs. As he trudged up the wooden steps, he could hear his parents murmured whispered from the living room. He sat on the end of the bed and kept the blanket wrapped around him securely. He’d never admit to these kinds of feelings out loud because in his opinion it was ‘totally not cool’, but he was extremely frightened of the current situation. He wanted to text Kagami and ask him to come over and cuddle him while whispering that everything was going to be okay or simply just comfort him over text. He decided against it though because Kagami had his own life and it didn’t revolve around Aomine, plus it would be very unfair for him to disturb Kagami’s sleep just because he couldn’t sleep himself.

He felt himself start to doze back off until he heard his parents begin to walk up the stairs. They entered his room and sat beside him. His mother looked slightly upset but more worried than anything else. His father on the other hand looked angry but also like he had been told something he refused to believe.

“What’s wrong?” Aomine asked shakily, looking back and forth between the two. Both of them remained silent for a while, staring down at their laps and making Aomine feel even more nervous than he currently was. He didn’t want to ask again because the situation right now was so awkward and he wanted to throw up even though he had nothing in his stomach to empty out.

“Daiki,” His mother whispered, breaking the painful silence between them all. “There is something very important we need to discuss with you and I’m afraid it cannot wait until morning.” Aomine swallowed the lump in his throat, or at least he tried to.

“I didn’t think this would happen.” His father murmured. “I didn’t think this was possible for you.” He sighed, burying his head in his hands and cursing under his breath.

“Guys, you’re freaking me out, I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Listen to me Daiki, no matter what happens we’ll always love more than anything in the whole world. I don’t want you to look at yourself any different than you have done for these past few years. You’re my darling little boy and I love you so much.”

Aomine stared at his mother with wide eyes that began filling with tears. Was he going to die at the young age of fourteen? Was he going to be sent to a hospital where he would have to undergo life changing surgery which could possibly kill him?

“I don’t understand, you guys are scaring me.” He whimpered, curling up into a tight ball.

His parents exchanged sad glances before looking back down at their son.

“Okay, we’ll tell you but I don’t think you’ll be very happy to hear the news.”

The suspense was killing Aomine from the inside out and if it wasn’t the suspense that was killing him it was definitely whatever fucking disease he had right now. If he was going to die, he wanted Kagami to know that he was a great guy and that he was thankful for him coming into the short remainder of his life.

“You guys are actually stressing the hell out of me; can you just tell me what the hell is going on? If I’m dying just tell me please!” Aomine was on the verge of tears now and he could barely hear his parents’ voices over the sound of his heartbeat in his ears.

“You’re not dying, Daiki.” His father said softly. The young boy would sigh in relief but he couldn’t since he still didn’t understand what was wrong with him.

“I don’t understand what’s happening to me, what’s going on? Is it dangerous?” He asked, his limbs trembling beneath the thin blanket.

His mother hugged him close and kissed his cheek as his father placed another one into his hair. They both stood up from where they sat and began walking towards the door. His father left and hurried towards their own room as Aomine’s mother held onto the handle of the door and stared down at the carpet.

“Please tell me what’s happening.” He whispered, tears threatening to fall onto his cheeks.

“Daiki-”

“Please…”

For a moment there was silence. That moment of silence would be the last thing he heard before his entire life changed forever.

“You’re an Omega.”


	5. Chapter 5

Α ✫ Ω 

Kagami hadn’t heard of Aomine recently and it was beginning to worry him. It had been two days since he last saw him; he tried to text him and call him but neither were given a reply. If Aomine was seriously ill, Kagami probably wouldn’t be the same especially if he had lost him. He even tried knocking on his front door but no one came to answer. What if he had moved away because he didn’t like him?

“Kagami quit slouching and get back to training!” A female voice screeched from across the sports hall. The red-head looked over his shoulder at his female basketball coach. “If you continue to work that slowly, I will triple your training!”

“Sorry coach, I have a lot on my mind right now.” The Alpha sighed, plopping himself down on the bench and wiping his face with his towel. The Beta brunette walked over and sat next to him, looking up at his worried and tired expression.

“Am I working you out to the point of stress?” She asked. “If you need to take breaks then feel free because you don’t look too good.”

“It’s not that, I’m just worried.” He sighed again, sipping water from his sports bottle.

“Worried about what Kagami? It must be pretty bad since it’s affecting the way you play.”

“There’s a middle school kid I met not too long ago, Aomine Daiki. Good kid, a little too cocky for my liking but he’s very honest and he even beat me at basketball.” A smile began to stretch Kagami’s lips, but he didn’t even notice. “I’ve been hanging out with him recently and I’ve gotten to know him more; I like him.”

“In what way do you like him, Kagami?” The Beta asked quietly, scooting a little closer.

“Right now I’m not too sure. He’s fourteen but he hasn’t presented yet and I’m not that good with relationships.”

“I understand Kagami and I think you should wait it out a little while. If you’ve made up your mind already though, you should just tell him how you feel and hope for the best. You’re a pretty blunt guy so I’m sure it wouldn’t be that difficult.” She placed a small, warm hand on his arm and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

“Thanks, that means a lot."

“So was that the thing that was worrying you?”

“That’s only part of it, coach. Two days ago he was feeling pretty sick. He kept throwing up, he felt hot and he kept pushing me away. I walked him home but I haven’t seen or heard from him at all since then. He hasn’t answered my texts, calls or even his own front door.”

“Oh dear, that is quite worrying.”

“What should I do?” Kagami asked, chewing on the skin around his nails.

“Just go about your normal day and you’ll get a text or something from him sooner or later. You’ve had enough practise today, you look like road kill. Go on, get home.”

Kagami nodded and rose to his feet, giving his coach one friendly hug before leaving through the double doors. As he walked home, he pulled his phone from his pocket and checked it in hopes to see an unread message waiting for him. There was none. His heart sank slowly and his lips turned down; his eyebrows loosened and his shoulders drooped. He put his phone away and looked up at the cloudy sky above him. He nearly chuckled from how stupid this was but he didn’t have that happiness in him to even crack a smile.

“Aomine… Please be okay.” He whispered to no one in particular.

He continued on his journey until he finally arrived home, hanging up his jacket and kicking his shoes off. He decided on a simple dinner since he didn’t have the energy to cook tonight. There he sat, alone as he ate his spaghetti and all he could think about was Aomine. For some reason, he was unable to finish his food even though he had made a pretty small portion. The leftovers were wrapped up and put in the fridge; no point in wasting good food. Kagami stripped down to boxers and flopped tiredly onto his bed, which still faintly smelled like Aomine. He brought the coves closer to his face and inhaled the addictive scent before drifting off into sleep. 

Α ✫ Ω  

The next day had the same routine as usual. Wake up, check phone, be disappointed, have a shower, get dressed, check phone, be disappointed, eat breakfast, put on shoes and grab school bag, check phone for third time and be disappointed again. It had only been three days now but to Kagami it had felt like three months or even three years. That was a bit of an over exaggeration but whatever. School was just as boring as ever. All of the classes annoyed the crap out of him and basketball practice just wore him out which would result in him getting sent home early by his coach.

As he walked home from school that day, tired and miserable, he passed Aomine’s middle school. He looked up at the building, avoiding the swarms of younger teenagers pushing past.

“Good afternoon Kagami-kun.”

Kagami let out a shriek, turning around and looking down at the phantom boy. “Kuroko you nearly scared the crap out of me!”

“I apologise, what are you doing here? Don’t you do basketball practise at around this time?” Kuroko asked, looking up at him with a blank expression.

“Who told you that?”

“You did, Kagami-kun.”

“Oh yeah, never mind that then.” He sighed, turning to face Kuroko properly.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Coach sent me home because I’m not feeling too good today.”

Kuroko nodded slightly. “Well I hope you feel better soon. I should be heading home now.” The short Beta turned around and began walking; that’s when Kagami had an idea.

“Kuroko wait a second!” He yelled, running up to him. “Have you heard of Aomine recently?”

“Of course, he has been messaging me daily, why?” Kagami let out a short sigh of relief, Aomine was alive. Thank the heavens.

“Where can I find him?”

“He should be at his house, but I strongly suggest you don’t-” Before he could even finish his sentence, the red-headed Alpha was sprinting down the street in the direction of Aomine’s house.

The moment he got there, the first thing he noticed is that his family car wasn’t parked in the drive way, which could only mean that his parents weren’t at home. He walked up the steps to the front door, staring at it for a moment before knocking. There was no sound coming from the other side of the door and Kagami frowned. Now he wasn’t a home invader or anything like that, but curiosity got the better of him so he pulled the door handle down. To his surprise, it was unlocked and he didn’t even have to think twice before stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

Kagami took in his surroundings and was very impressed by the walls, the furniture and pretty much everything. He almost forgot why he was here in the first place until a familiar yet unfamiliar scent clogged his nostrils. It was coming from upstairs. Slowly and quietly he made his way up the wooden steps, following that sweet, enticing scent. Drool began pooling in his mouth and the tip of his nose kept twitching until he was stood in front of the door that caged the scent.

He pushed the bedroom door open and was greeted with nothing but an empty room. The bed covers were dishevelled and… Wet? Kagami stalked closer to the bed but cautious like he was both the hunter and the hunted. He lowered his face down to the sheets and took a deep inhale. Slick… On Aomine’s bed, why would there be slick on Aomine’s bed? It took almost all of his willpower not to lick the sheets like some dumb knot-headed Alpha. The smell of it though, was far too enticing. Maybe just a little taste…

“Kagami what the fuck are you doing?” He whipped his head around to see a wet Aomine with nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist. “How the hell did you get in?”

“Aomine…” He murmured, standing upright and walking slowly over to the younger teen. For some reason he seemed so much more attractive to the Alpha. Dark skin covered in beads of water, blue hair damp and mussed up, cat like eyes looking up at him in concern and fear. “Aomine…” He repeated, his voice lowering to a dominant growl. Between the boys chocolaty thighs that delicious scent came again; an Omega’s slick, dripping onto the carpet below. “You’re an Omega…”

“Yes but you really shouldn’t be here. I’m in heat and you’re an Alpha.”

“I’m not like other Alphas; I would never take advantage of you.”

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” The blue haired Omega asked, looking scared and unsure.

“Take off your towel and I’ll show you.”

“What?”

“Take off your towel!” Kagami snapped, making the smaller boy jump slightly. Aomine did as he was told, taking off his towel and squeezing his thighs together tightly.

Kagami kept himself and his Alpha instincts under control, even though he wanted nothing more than to pin Aomine to that bed and pump him full of his seed. “Come here, my Omega.” He cooed, watching as Aomine shivered but complied anyways. Once he was within reach, Kagami lowered himself and wrapped the dark skinned boy in a warm, friendly hug. He buried his nose into the crook of his neck and took in the addicting smell that was Aomine. “Why were you avoiding me? Why didn’t you tell me you were an Omega?”

“I was afraid to tell you. I didn’t want to believe it myself the night I found out, the night my parents told me.” He sighed shakily, wrapping his arms around Kagami’s neck. “I thought that if I told you, you’d be disgusted and want nothing to do with me.”

“Why would I-”

“Or that you would end up treating me like some precious girly gem.”

“Aomine-” 

“Or that you’d try to rape me…”

“AOMINE!” Kagami yelled, startling the boy in his grip. “Listen to me, I don’t care that you’re an Omega. If anything, I’m actually glad.”

“You are?” He tilted his head.

“Heck yeah, I guess it means I have a shot of being a potential mate.”

“A potential mate, you mean you like me in that way?” Kagami nodded in response to Aomine’s question, holding back a chuckle when the shorter of the two blushed. “You know, I wouldn’t mind that.”

“So that’s a yes then?”

“I guess it is.”

Kagami tipped Aomine’s chin up slightly with his index finger, his fiery red eyes gazing down into his ocean blues. Their faces slowly inched together until both could feel each other’s breath on their lips; then Kagami pressed them together. The first kiss was short, shy and hesitant. Soon the kisses became more frequent, more confident and far more addictive. Kagami ran his hands down from the nape of Aomine’s neck to his smooth back and over the soft curves of his ass. The Omega let out a needy whine and attempted to push back into the Alpha’s large, calloused hands. Kagami only pulled them away.

“Now, now little Omega… You know we can’t do anything until you’re at the right age.” Aomine huffed at his words, folding his arms and pouting.

“That’s two years away though.” He frowned, feeling even more annoyed when he saw the Alpha trying to fight off a smile.

“I know baby, but it’ll be worth it right? Besides, just because we can’t mate or have sex doesn’t mean we can’t make out or stuff like that right?”

“You’re not making this situation any better. If we can’t have sex, can’t we just do something else instead?”

“Like what, Aomine?” Kagami smirked, eyebrows raised in an amused manner.

“I don’t know… Let’s just forget about it, I need to get dressed.” He huffed, grabbing his towel and drying himself off properly. Kagami sat on the bed and watched as Aomine put on a shirt and some fresh boxers before combing and drying his hair. Even though Aomine was cocky and had a bit of an attitude at times, Kagami knew that deep down Aomine was actually a sweet boy and even deeper down Aomine was the perfect Omega. Others would disagree since stereotypical or ideal Omegas were supposed to be loyal, obedient and willing to submit to their Alpha; not Aomine.

Aomine was lazy but he was also independent; both he and Kagami knew that was true. Just because in society he is ranked as one of the lowest did not mean that he would act like it. Sure there have been Omegas that have gotten into a lot of trouble because of that but Aomine wasn’t going to be pushed around by big knot-heads who can’t keep their dicks in their own shorts. If an Alpha wanted to play the ‘I’m the dominant and you’re my submissive’ card, Aomine was going to show them how wrong they were. This kind of behaviour would be seen as appalling to most, but to Kagami it was rebellious and strangely attractive.

“Apart from your parents, am I the only one who knows?” Kagami asked, watching as Aomine threw his dirty clothes across the bedroom floor.

“No, Kuroko and all of my other friends know. I told them not to tell anybody else, though I don’t care that much if they do. Once I finish my heat and I go back to school, I’m just going to go about my day like any other day.”

Kagami smiled, admiring Aomine’s confidence and lack of care for the opinions of others. “Good for you, Aomine. If anyone decides to give you a hard time, you tell me and I’ll set them straight.”

“Thanks Kags…” He grinned, giving the Alpha a hug.

“Can I ask you to do one thing though?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Wash your bed sheets.”

Α ✫ Ω 

Kagami soon had to leave since Aomine had gotten a text from his parents that they were on their way back from shopping. Though it took about ten minutes for Kagami to say goodbye because he kept kissing Aomine and groping his ass. When he finally left, Aomine promised to start replying to his texts instead of ignoring him like he had been for the past few days. Now Aomine was feeling a lot better, since his heat and the realisation that he was an Omega made him beyond miserable. His parents walked in through the front door and gave him friendly smiles.

“Hello Daiki, I bought you some suppressants and pads while we were out. It should make things a lot easier for you.” His mother grinned, placing the shopping bags on the table, reaching into one and pulling out both the suppressants and the pads. “Take the suppressants daily and change your pad often, okay?”

“Okay, thank you.” Aomine trotted over into the kitchen and made himself a glass of water, downing it along with the suppressant. He knew he wouldn’t feel relief straight away so he decided to go to the bathroom to put on a pad and then help his parents pack away with the shopping. He did just that.

Once everything was all neat and tidy and packed away, the three sat on the sofa and watched TV until dinner time rolled along. The house was comfy and quiet however his father seemed to be thinking a lot, especially in front of his laptop screen.

“Are you okay dad?” Aomine asked. “You’re looking a little bit stressed.”

“Sorry Daiki, I’m just doing a lot of important work right now.” He grumbled, rubbing his tired-looking eyes.

“What kind of important work?”

“A lot of stuff to do with people and money.” His father was being strangely secretive but Aomine decided it was best not to press on since his father had a short temper like himself.

His mother had become unusually quiet, not saying a word since Aomine and his father’s conversation had popped up. Almost as if she knew what her mate was hiding but didn’t have it in her to tell Aomine what it was. Dinner was even more awkward; no one spoke and the only sounds were the chewing and swallowing of food.

“So…” Aomine started and his parents looked up from their meals. “Since I’m an Omega now I guess that means a lot of things have changed for me, right?”

“Yes honey, a lot of things have changed for you.” His mother said in a hushed voice.

“Well, since you’re an Omega, can you tell me about what has changed and all that kind of stuff?

“Of course, sweetheart.” She smiled. “You’ll have to be mindful of your language towards other people; since Omegas are ranked the lowest, you’ll have to speak to Alphas and Betas with more respect. In fact, you should treat everyone with respect.”

“Okay, I’ll do just that.”

“I’m serious, Daiki. Just one bad sentence could leave you hospitalised and do you know who would get the blame?” Before Aomine could open his mouth to awnser, his mother did so for him. “You.”

“Wow, really? So if some moody Alpha doesn’t like what I have to say, he has every right to beat me up?”

“I’m afraid so.”

Aomine frowned. That was so stupid and so unfair. “That’s a little… Unfair don’t you think?”

“It is very unfair but I’m afriad there’s nothing we can do to change it. There have been so many protests from Omegas but they just get ignored or beaten.”

“I see, is there anything else that has changed?” He asked, wanting to steer away from what was slowly turning into one large complaint.

“Your access to jobs will be limited. You will only be able to choose certain jobs because Omegas are seen as weak. The most successful job an Omega will get is as a prostitute whether it be on the streets or in a brothel.”

“That’s disgusting.” Aomine scowled, clenching his fists in his lap.

“I know, but most Omega’s are left to stay at home and take care of the household and the chores for their mate. Those who don’t have mates become prostitutes. A lot of Omega’s get sold to or purchased by Alpha and who knows where they end up."

“Is that what you’re planning to do with me?” Just like that, both of his parents went still with expressions guiltier than sin. “Please tell me you’re not going to do that…”

“Daiki-”

“No, you know what? Fuck the both of you. I knew you were an asshole dad but I wasn’t expecting that from you.” He growled, staring at his mother and the shocked expression she wore. “Thanks for being so supportive. When I’m sixteen I want you to give me a big birthday cake that says ‘Thanks for being a disappointment and we’re so glad to finally have you out of our lives’.” Aomine stood from his seat and stormed upstairs into his room, slamming the door behind him.

He fell back onto his bed and cursed under his breath. After all this loving talk about how it was okay to be an Omega they decide to fucking send him away to some random guy willing to pay a fortune just to have him live his life as a sex doll. He sure as hell wasn’t going to be pumping out pups for any of those Alpha’s either. He knew that for a fact.

He picked up his phone from the bedside table and immediately texted Kagami to tell him about what had just happened.

 **Aomine:** Hey Kagami, you there?

It didn’t even take a minute for a reply to come in.

 **Kagami:** Yeah I’m here. What’s up?

 **Aomine:** I’ve had another fall out with my parents.

 **Kagami:** You’re not staying round my house, I won’t be able to control myself if you do.

 **Aomine:** It’s not that, I’ve just found out what they want to do with me.

 **Kagami:** Explain please.

 **Aomine:** They want to sell me to some random Alpha so they won’t have to deal with me.

 **Kagami:** Are you serious right now?

 **Aomine:** Completely.

 **Kagami:** Sorry to say this man but your parents are assholes.

 **Aomine:** Tell me about it. So this is the joy I get for presenting as an Omega.

 **Kagami:** If it were my choice, I’d kidnap you and then we’d live somewhere far away and live happily ever after.

Aomine couldn’t help the small smile growing wider on his face.

 **Aomine:** Oh how romantic. In all seriousness though, I’d rather be with you than some random person I don’t even know.

 **Kagami:** Well Omega’s are sold for quite a lot of money and I’m afraid I don’t have that money. If I were to just take you, I could get arrested for kidnapping.

 **Aomine:** But didn’t you just say that you wanted to?

 **Kagami:** I want to but that doesn’t mean I’m allowed. I want you to be mine, really I do but the world is just so complicated.

An idea suddenly came to Aomine’s head. The best idea he’d ever had in a while.

 **Aomine:** I know! Maybe I can introduce you to my parents and if they really like you they’ll let you have me for free.

 **Kagami:** That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. What if they don’t like me?

 **Aomine:** Then I’ll cry like a baby until they let me stay with you.

 **Kagami:** Alright then, what would be a good time to visit? We’re going to have to plan this out well if we want it to go right.

 **Aomine:** Some time after my heat is finished so my hormones and stuff like that is in check.

 **Kagami:** Okay Aomine, I hope that this works.

 **Aomine:** If it doesn’t, I’ll just hide away somewhere until I’m sixteen. Then you can claim me and I can be yours permanently.

 **Kagami:** Sounds like a plan, maybe you should try and get some rest. I’m sure heat is pretty exhausting.

 **Aomine:** Believe me, it is.

 **Kagami:** Goodnight, my Omega.

 **Aomine:** Goodnight Alpha.

Aomine placed his phone down on the bedside table where it was orgininally and left it there to charge. Then he remembered he had to fetch his bed sheets from the tumble dryer downstairs. That meant he would have to pass his parents. He thought to himself, it’s not like it could get any worse so he made his way downstairs without a word. His parents were having a discussion in the kitchen and Aomine stepped between them so he could grab the things he needed.

“Daiki, we need to talk.” His father said with an authoritive tone in his voice.

“There is nothing to talk about, leave me alone and let it wait until morning.” He turned to walk back upstairs with his bedsheets but was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder.

“Listen to me, Daiki. We’re only doing this because we love you and we care about you. We want what’s best for you.”

Aomine shrugged out of his fathers’ grasp, glaring up at the man hatefully.

“If you wanted what’s best for me you’d let me choose my own mate in time instead of sending me away to some stranger that just wants a hole to fill.” He didn’t even bother raising his voice and he didn’t bother listening to his father when he yelled his name.

He locked his bedroom door behind himself, making his bed and setting it all up ready for his much needed sleep. He collapsed onto the warm covers and sighed, thinking about all of these recent events. He thought about Kagami and all of the promises he had made to him, all of the kisses they had shared and the touching and caressing. He missed Kagami already.

Aomine didn’t believe in true mates, but deep down he believed that Kagami was the one for him. No one else could ever replace that head of red and those ridiculous and adorable looking eyebrows.

Aomine chuckled to himself in the dark silence. “I love you.” He whispered.

Not a reply.

Not a sound.

Another quiet chuckle.

“I love you… Kagami."


	6. Chapter 6

Α ✫ Ω 

Aomine’s first heat, despite it being one of the worst he will ever experience in his lifetime, was rather uneventful. He wasn’t really expecting anything since it came as a huge surprise to him anyway. The only thing he did enjoy during that dreadful period is that Kagami would visit him often, without Aomine’s parents knowing of course. Another thing that surprised him was Kagami’s self control. At first he thought Kagami would lose it and mount him where he stood but nothing happened except a few kisses and playful gropes. In the back of his mind, Aomine secretly wanted more but obviously he wasn’t allowed and Kagami wouldn’t do it either.

Now he was back at school, not exactly the most exciting thing in the world but he was glad to be back nonetheless. Apparently Kuroko has already spilled the beans with the rest of his colourful group of friends so they all knew Aomine was an Omega. He didn’t mind that they knew but he kind of wished he’d been able to tell them personally. The first thing he noticed when he came back into the school was the long, confused and or surprised stares of other students. Omegas looked a mix between shocked and disappointed, Betas looked shocked but hopeful and the Alphas seemed as if they either wanted to tease him or knot him.

He paid little to no attention to those people; he just wanted to get on with the rest of the day like he normally would. He sure as hell wasn’t going to act any different just because he was an Omega.

“Whoa Aomine, I didn’t know you were an Omega.” Spoke the purring voice of an Alpha in the year above his own. Aomine didn’t bother to reply, opening up his locker and putting away the things he needed to. “Giving me the silent treatment, are you? I didn’t know a bitchy attitude came along with being an Omega.”

“Cut the crap,” Aomine snapped, slamming his locker closed and turning to face the other student. “What the fuck do you want?”

“I just need you, me and an empty bathroom stall.”

Aomine’s face scrunched up in disgust at the Alpha’s suggestion. “No thanks, I already have an Alpha.” The other student leant down and sniffed at Aomine’s neck, causing the latter to shrink back slightly.

“I don’t smell him or anyone on you. I think you’re lying to me.”

“I’m not lying to you and if you lay a finger on me, I will get him to come down here and knock your teeth straight.”

“Wow, what an attitude. I like it but I suppose it would be a bit of a turn off during sex.”

Aomine scoffed. “You wouldn’t know because you and I are never having sex. I have an Alpha and I’m happy with him, thank you very much.”

The other student began advancing towards him, making him feel extremely uncomfortable. Luckily for Aomine, before any real harm was caused, Akashi had stepped in.

“I do hope you’re not making my friend feel uncomfortable.” The smaller, red-headed Alpha said in a voice so calm it sent a shiver up their backs.

“U-uh not at all, I was just saying that he looks great as an Omega.”

“I agree with you but it seems my friend here doesn’t like your admiration, so if I were you, I’d leave.” The other student said nothing more and left rather quickly, thankfully.

“Thanks for that,” Aomine sighed, looking down at his saviour. “He was being really creepy.”

“You’re welcome Daiki, but let this be a warning to you. I am not saying you are weak because you are an Omega but you are more of a target to most people.” The tone he spoke in was one of authority and complete seriousness.

“Alright, I’ll try to be more careful.”

“An Alpha’s job is to protect their mate and though you and Kagami are not a mated couple, I’m sure he would protect you nonetheless.” Aomine nodded and smiled at the thought of Kagami being protective of him and beating up guys who tried to cop a feel or something like that. “Let’s get to class; you seriously need to up your grades.”

“Whatever you say, Akashi.”

Α ✫ Ω 

When lunch time rolled around, the colourful group were all seated at their usual table chatting and eating their food. Aomine on the other hand, put his lunch aside and sat on his phone and messaged Kagami.

 **Aomine:** How are you feeling?

 **Kagami:** Not too great actually, I just took a History test and I’m pretty sure I’ve failed already. What about you?

 **Aomine:** Not feeling the best today either, some random Alpha tried to convince me to have sex with him and he was getting all close up.

The reply he got was almost instantaneous and it shocked the blue-haired teen that someone could actually type that fast.

 **Kagami:** Who the hell was it?

 **Aomine:** Don’t worry about it now; Akashi scared him off before he could do anything to me.

 **Kagami:** If I were there, that guy would be lucky if he was still able to walk with broken legs.

 **Aomine:** Easy tiger, I told him that I already had an Alpha and I was happy with him.

 **Kagami:** Wait you have an Alpha? What the heck, who?

Aomine rolled his eyes and suppressed a snort.

 **Aomine:** You, Bakagami.

 **Kagami:** Hmm, I quite like the though and the sound of you being my Omega.

 **Aomine:** Are you smiling as much as I am right now?

 **Kagami:** If you’re smiling a lot then hell yeah.

“You look very happy today, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said from beside him, making him nearly drop his phone.

“Oh yeah, I’m just glad that my heat is over, that’s all.”

“Did Kagami do anything to you during your heat?” He asked, looking up at Aomine’s face.

“No, he was surprisingly very controlled.”

“Even though that is a good thing, I don’t think you should allow that to happen unless you’re at the legal age to mate and have pups.” Aomine furrowed his brows but didn’t say anything as his friend continued. “I don’t think Kagami would ever purposely hurt you but sometimes instincts can take over and I don’t want him doing anything to you that will cause you both pain.”

“Kuroko is right,” Said Midorima. “Kagami may be nice to you but he’s still an Alpha.”

“I understand, I won’t let him near me while I’m in heat anymore.”

“Just because you go into heat doesn’t mean you can’t see him, Aominecchi. Just wear some scent-blocking deodorant and take a suppressant.” Kise smiled, patting his friend on the shoulder.

“Alright, thanks guys.” Aomine grinned; eating the food he had remaining. Even though he sometimes acted like a complete ass, he loved his friends dearly. They were like family to him and they meant the most.

“Do your parents know about Kagami?” Akashi asked after several minutes of silence, causing the eyes of his friends to look towards him.

“They’ve caught his scent several times but they’ve never actually met him. From what I already know, my dad hates his guts.”

“Either way, Daiki, I still think you should tell them about him. This is both a thrilling and very dangerous part of your life. If you mess up one thing, your entire future could go off the rails.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, you only get one chance. I know your parents well and I’m sure you do too. I’m ninety five percent sure that they are going to sell you off you a man who lives far away.”

Aomine tensed up at the thought because Akashi was right. His father had spoken about it many times before and it’s not like his mother could do anything about it. In this world, Alpha’s made the decisions and their decisions were final; anyone who went against their decisions was punished unless they had a good reason for their disobedience. Aomine hoped that if they were to become mates that Kagami wouldn’t become some sort of control freak and order Aomine around like he was a robotic maid. If Kagami ever did become like that however, Aomine wasn’t afraid to walk away until he had gotten himself sorted out.

In Aomine’s mind, and dreams, he imagined Kagami as being a loving and very caring mate. A mate who would listen to him and take his opinions into thought, a mate who could be relied on and a mate he could trust and who would trust him in return. Kagami at first didn’t seem like the type to be interested in those types of relationships; in fact he wasn’t at all. Now though, he seemed rather fond of the idea of having a mate by his side; pups though, Aomine was not sure. It’s not like he didn’t want them or anything but it was a very big and very scary step. If Aomine wanted pups in the future and Kagami didn’t, he’d have no say in that. The thought made him feel a little upset; thinking of sweet Omegas that wanted to bare children but couldn’t because they were tied to their significant other who disliked the idea.

He could always ask Kagami before they mated, that’s if they even do mate in the first place. However, he couldn’t ask now; it was too early and they had just barely entered a new relationship with each other. He didn’t want to drive the Alpha away with some stupid words that came out of his mouth.

“It won’t happen because I’m planning on introducing Kagami to them.”

“What if they don’t like him?” Akashi asked, raising a brow.

“I’ll mate with him whether they approve of him or not. Once we’re mated there’s nothing they can do since Kagami will then be my legal guardian.”

“Think about this logically, Daiki. By law, you are not allowed to mate until you are sixteen years of age and I highly doubt your parents will keep you until you are of that age. If they happen to like Kagami, they may still hand you over with a price to pay. If they do not like Kagami, you will most likely be packed up and moved away within the next six months.”

Aomine looked down at his lap and cursed mentally because _fuck_ Akashi was right. His parents wouldn’t keep him and if they were unable to sell him, he’d be sent off to live in a Brothel and live the rest of his life as a prostitute.

“What should I do? I don’t want to be sent away.”

“Though I seriously do not recommend it, you could stay with Kagami until you’re sixteen and you are able to mate. However if you were to be found outside you’d be taken home or if you were found with Kagami he would be arrested.”

Aomine sighed deeply, rubbing his now throbbing temples. “I’ll have to talk to him about it but if my parents mention sending me off definitely I’ll be leaving that exact same night.”

“All I can say to you is good luck, Daiki.”

“And all I know is that I’m sure as hell going to need it.”

Α ✫ Ω 

Instead of going straight home like he normally would, he sent a text to his mother saying that he was going to one of his friends houses for the remainder of the afternoon. It was both the truth and a lie since he was actually going to Kagami’s place. He knocked on the door several times and smiled wide when he was greeted with the familiar red-head.

“Hey Aomine, come on in.” He beamed, stepping to the side and allowing the tanned Omega to step inside. He kicked off his shoes and placed his school bag in the corner before wrapping his skinny arms tightly around Kagami’s waist. “It’s good to see you too.”

“Listen, I don’t really want to start things with being all serious but we really need to talk.”

“Alright, go take a seat on the couch and I’ll be with you in a minute.” Aomine nodded and did as the Alpha had told him to, waiting for him to return. When he did, he placed the two glasses of water he had brought with him onto the coffee table, sitting next to Aomine and looking straight at him. “Now what was it you wanted to talk about?

Aomine took a deep breath before going through the conversation he had with Akashi, making sure to remember everything he had said and all of the facts Kagami needed to know; even the parts including Aomine’s possible need to run away from home. When he finished his long speech, he looked at Kagami whose eyebrows were furrowed in concentration but also slight confusion.

“So you’re saying if your parents want to sell you off, you’re going to run away and live with me even though that could get me arrested?”

“Yes, pretty much so.”

Kagami rubbed his face with his hands and began to think deeply again, lancing at random objects in the living room as if they would give him the answers to all of his questions. After a moment of tense silence he finally spoke up.

“It’s a stupid idea,” Kagami said and Aomine frowned. “But it’s the best we’ve got, so sure whatever.” The frown Aomine had before was now gone completely, replaced by a toothy grin.

“So you’ll take me in if need be?”

“Of course you could be my possible future mate after all.” Aomine turned his face away slightly, feeling the heat rising onto his cheeks.

“I know I’m not at the legal age to mate but I need to ask some important questions.” Kagami gave him a small nod, gesturing him to ask the questions he had. “Would you treat me equally and not like a lesser person?”

“Definitely, just because you’re an Omega doesn’t mean I’m any better than you. I won’t order you around like a bossy bastard, you can have free will as long as you’re not putting yourself or me in danger.”

“Alright then, next question: Will you only have sex with me when I have given you my consent and not use instincts or authority as an excuse?”

“I’d never do anything to you without your consent,” Kagami said with a sharp voice. “I’m not some knot-head who would force you into sex just because I want it.”

“Last question, do you want pups?” For a moment there was silence, a silence that made Aomine feel upset and uncomfortable. Kagami seemed to be thinking.

“It never really occurred to me before but now that I think about it, I’d quite like to have pups.” A smile stretched Aomine’s lips across his face as he nodded.

“I’m glad; we can talk about these things later on when I’m older but I just wanted to know what it is you want if we were to become mates.”

“Well at least you know now what it is that I want.” Kagami said, kissing Aomine’s forehead. “Now then, what would you like for dinner?”

“Fried chicken?”

“On it.”

Α ✫ Ω 

When both boys had finished their meal and were completely full, they decided to waste their time playing video games. Kagami noticed as they were playing that Aomine’s body kept shifting closer and closer to his but very slowly so it was almost unnoticeable. He wasn’t complaining though, in fact he even decided to get a little bit cheeky and place one hand on the seat of the couch so when Aomine shifted again he was now sitting directly on top of it.

“You’d better watch that hand, mister.” Aomine teased playfully, smirking at the rather smug-looking red-head.

“Oh that’s rich coming from the one who kept moving closer to me while we were playing the game.” Kagami replied, giving Aomine’s ass a naughty pinch.

Soon enough the two boys were wrestling on the floor, trying to pin each other down. Kagami being larger and stronger was able to pin Aomine beneath him with little to no effort. He held both of his hands together with one hand as he sat on his stomach and began tickling his sides with his spare hand.

Aomine thrashed, kicked and screamed. “Ahaha! No- Kagami aha! Stop it I can’t breathe!” Kagami continued to tickle the boy until he went red like a tomato and was unable to breathe, switching positions so Aomine was lying above him.

“You’re an asshole.” He giggled, resting his head on Kagami’s broad chest.

“But you love this asshole, right?”

“Of course I do, I wouldn’t ask for anyone else in the world.”

“That’s sweet, Daiki.”

Aomine grinned against his pectorals. “I like it when you use my first name, Taiga.”

Kagami chuckled. “I could say the same.” Large calloused fingers began stroking his deep blue looks, making Aomine sigh contently. “Do you want me to walk you home?”

Aomine shook his head. “Thanks but no thanks, I think I’ll manage.”

“Okay Aomine, I’d hate myself if you were to get hurt though.”

“Don’t worry; I’m sure I’ll be fine.” They stared at each other for a moment, slowly inching their faces closer until their lips pressed together. At first the kiss was slow an gentle but as time progressed the kiss became more and more heated.

Aomine moaned against the other’s lips, rocking his hips ever so slightly against Kagami’s.

“Daiki…” Kagami grunted, cupping his ass cheeks with his large hands.

“Mm… Taiga~…” The Omega purred, moving Kagami’s hands up into his shirt, placing them over his chest. When Kagami pinched and lightly twisted the dark buds Aomine gasped and tipped his head back, feeling aroused. “Wait- we shouldn’t…”

“Right, sorry…”

Aomine stood up and smiled at the red-head. “Don’t worry, we can’t have sex until I’m sixteen but that doesn’t stop us from doing other things.”

Kagami stood up also, coughing and straightening his clothes. “Yeah, okay.”

Aomine went to the front door, grabbed his bag and put on his shoes. When he was ready to go, he turned around and looked at Kagami who looked a little sad.

“What’s wrong?” Aomine asked as he placed a hand on Kagami’s cheek. He didn’t reply, instead he placed one of his hands over Aomine’s and nuzzled like a lovesick puppy. “I can come back tomorrow and we can always text each other.”

“I know but it’s not the same.” Kagami murmured, gently kissing Aomine’s slender fingers. Then Aomine had an idea. He put his bag on the floor, opened it and reached into it. When he found what he was looking for, he took it and held it out to Kagami who raised a forked brow. “Aomine, what’s this?”

“It’s my basketball jersey; you can keep it for tonight if you feel lonely when I’m gone.”

“I’m not feeling lonely…” He muttered under his breath but took the jersey nonetheless. Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami tightly who returned it with a little more strength. “Be safe…”

“I will.” The younger boy smiled as he opened the front door and walked out. “One more thing…”

“What is it?”

“Don’t jerk off on it unless you’re willing to clean it.”

“Ahomine!”

Α ✫ Ω 

The journey home, luckily, was uneventful. No one tried to grab him or grope him or any of that nasty stuff. He just thought about Kagami along the way and wondered if Kagami really would jerk off on his jersey; he wasn’t sure whether he should take that as a compliment or be a little grossed out.

When he got home he was greeted by nothing but silence. His mother didn’t appear to be home but his father was sat down, typing away on his laptop.

“Hey dad…” The man didn’t even turn his head to look at his own son; he just grumbled a response and continued to type. “So uh… Where is mum?”

“She’s gone out shopping for some things.”

“Oh okay…” Awkward, this felt way too awkward. “What are you doing?”

“I’m writing down some important information I will need for the upcoming plans.”

For some reason that Aomine was unsure of, he didn’t like the sound of whatever this plan was. “Alright dad, I’m just going to go up to my room and-”

“You can’t go upstairs yet, I’m having some work done to your room and I don’t want you getting in the way of anything.”

Aomine didn’t want to ask what was happening but his instincts kept telling him to run away, leave and don’t ever come back here. It was making him anxious and uncomfortable; his father’s nose crinkled at the foul smell emitting from his son but he didn’t say anything more.

The two sat in silence until his mother finally came home and started preparing dinner for the three of them, even though Aomine had already eaten. It was a simple dinner but Aomine didn’t even know what it was and didn’t bother asking. They ate in silence as they normally did and Aomine was still emitting anxious scents.

“Daiki, are you alright sweetheart?” His mother asked, looking up from her meal to look at her son.

“Yeah I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

“Like what?"

Aomine sighed. “You know exams and things like that.” He was lying to them of course, because if he told them the real reason they’d all have another argument.

“Well if you took Satsuki’s advice and studied you’d be able to get through those exams easily.” His father said with a mouthful of food, giving his son a slight glare.

“Your father is right but don’t stress about it. If you don’t know the answer to a question just attempt it and follow your instincts. Besides, the working out is marked more than just your answer.”

Most of what she had said was just a mumble of words to Aomine, but the only thing that stuck out to him was ‘follow your instincts’. Right now, his instincts were telling him to run for the hills; he didn’t know why but he had a gut feeling that something was going to happen.

“Yeah uh… I’ll try not to get too stressed. Would it be alright if I went to my friends houses after school so we could study together?”

His mother smiled. “Of course darling, I think that would be a great idea.”

“As long as you actually study.” His father added, glare sharp like knives.

Aomine nodded but spoke no more. When everyone had finished their food he took the plates out to the kitchen and washed up. His parents were sat down together on the couch and were soon joined by Aomine. They watched TV until it was time for Aomine to get to bed.

“Dad, you know how you said I can’t go upstairs?”

“Yeah…”

“Where am I supposed to sleep?”

There was an awkward silence before he spoke up. “You can sleep in your room but just don’t move or touch anything, you hear me?”

“Alright dad, I won’t.” With that, Aomine made his way upstairs.

His parents were acting strange for some reason. His father was being way too serious and every time his mother smiled, it seemed… Fake. His dad wasn’t telling him things and was being so secretive. When he was settled into bed he was definitely going to tell Kagami about them.

He stepped into his room and initially it didn’t look any different until he turned the lights on.

There were two suitcases seated at the foot of his bed and when he opened them, they were filled with his personal belongings and clothing.

“What the fuck…”

The blue wallpaper he had was scrapped off and all of his wardrobes and drawers were empty. Everything on the sides had been cleared off. It almost looked like he was getting ready to move away…

_Oh no…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes will be edited out later because I am so tired. I'm also sorry that I keep posting chapters late, I feel so bad ;^; ...


	7. Chapter 7

Α ✫ Ω 

Aomine Daiki had never gotten dressed so fast in his entire life. He didn’t even think his speed on the court could match up to this. How could his parents do this to him? His mother was supposed to be on his side but it was obvious she didn’t agree to this by herself. It’s not like it was a secret but Aomine’s father was an ass. With him, nothing else mattered except himself. It’s not like it would matter now anyways; Aomine was leaving tonight and he was going straight to Kagami’s place. Or so he thought.

“Daiki, did you really think I was that stupid?” Aomine whipped his head around to see his father leaning against the doorway of his bedroom. “Did you really think that I didn’t have a clue about what was going on?” The Omega backed up against the bed, feeling his knees shake beneath him and threaten to collapse.

“N-no sir…” He stuttered, placing his hands on the bed for support.

“I know what you’ve been up to,” He growled, stepping closer towards his son. “I knew it from the moment you stepped foot in this house with that scent on you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Enough with the lies Daiki, I know exactly what’s going on. You’ve met an Alpha, not a new student from your school like you said initially, an older Alpha. You’ve been staying with him after school and messaging him on your phone whenever you’re not together.”

“No I-” The stern and threatening stare he received from his father dared him to lie. “Yes sir…”

“I thought so. You were planning to run away weren’t you? Honestly Daiki, you’re pathetic.” Just when he thought his father was walking closer to give him the beating of a lifetime, he felt a large hand in his pocket pulling out his phone. It was a blur to the Omega but the next thing he knew, his phone was on the floor shattered into pieces. “Why don’t you call him and ask him for help? Oh wait, you can’t.”

His fists were clenched so tightly that the skin on his knuckles began turning snow white. “I hate you…” He snarled through clenched teeth, tears of fear and anger welling up in his eyes.

“I’m sure you do but I’m afraid you’re just an Omega. If you had presented as a Beta or an Alpha then I’m sure we wouldn’t be having this problem.”

“I can’t choose what I become! I didn’t want to be an Omega, you’re such an ass!”

“Call me what you want Daiki, but that doesn’t stop my plans. I’ve already sold you and your future Alpha will be picking you up first thing in the morning. He gets you, I get the money.” It took all of his will power not to punch his dad straight in the face right there and right at this moment. “Oh and trying to escape will be pointless since I have all of the doors and windows locked. Try and get some sleep, you have quite a journey tomorrow.” With those final words, he slammed Aomine’s bedroom door shut, leaving him alone and afraid. He should have listened to his friends, he should have introduced Kagami to his parents and he never should have left the safety of Kagami’s apartment. He knew he didn’t have it as bad as most Omegas but right now and probably for the remainder of this night, it was feeling like torture. He was going to be sent away and mated to a man he didn’t know, a man he didn’t have feelings for. What could he do? Nothing was the answer, he couldn’t do anything to stop what was about to happen.

A defeated sigh escaped from his chapped lips as he fell back onto his bed. Tears fell down the sides of his face and tickled his ears in uncomfortable ways. He cried silently until he finally became too exhausted to stay wake anymore and fell asleep curled up into a ball.

Α ✫ Ω 

Aomine woke to the sound of his father walking into his room and picking up the two suitcases filled with his belongings. He also heard the sound of a car engine outside; when he peeked through the window he saw a sleek black Mercedes Benz parked in the drive. This Alpha, whoever he was, was definitely rich. When his father had finished putting Aomine’s things in the boot he returned to his room and folded his arms, looking quite happy. Of course he would be with all of that money now in his wallet.

“Come on, up you get. Your ride is here.”

Aomine responded with nothing more than a grumble, pulling himself out of bed and rising to his feet. He still wore the dark grey hooded jacket and black sweatpants he put on yesterday in his quick attempt to get the hell out of the house. When he made his way downstairs he could see his mother standing by the front door, drying her teary eyes with a tissue.

“Why are you crying?” Aomine asked quietly, voice empty of any emotion.

“I-I didn’t want this to happen, if this were my choice you’d still be here.” She bawled, mascara running down her rosy cheeks.

“I’ll see you in a few years.” He said as he walked out of the house without another word, getting into the back of the waiting car. The windows of the vehicle were tinted so he could see outside but not inside, so he was quite surprised to see only a short, blonde Beta sitting behind the wheel. “Uh is it just you in here?” He asked the man.

“Yes, your Alpha is currently working and it is my duty to drive you safely back.”

Another thing Aomine noticed is that all of the doors and windows were locked so, even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t be able to escape from the car either. Pressing his head back against the leather seat behind him, Aomine let out a miserable sigh as the car pulled out of the drive and watched as his house slowly disappeared from his sight. The ride was silent, mainly because Aomine didn’t want to talk to anyone or end up giving away important information that could go against him in his plans to escape. Even if the Alpha was a nice person, he didn’t want to have that kind of relationship with him. As cheesy as it sounds, Aomine believed that love was found and not bought. His friends didn’t know that he was leaving and neither did Kagami. What if he got the wrong idea and thought he was trying to get away from him? What if he moves on and forgets about him completely? All of these thoughts were spinning around in his head and making him feel sick.

The Beta glanced up from the road and looked into his rear-view mirror at Aomine who was looking pretty pale. “Are you alright, kid?” He asked, looking back at the road.

“My name’s not kid.” He growled and the Beta tensed up a little at the sudden tone of aggression.

“Sorry I was just asking, I didn’t mean to-”

“Calm down, will you? It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Sorry…” The Beta apologised again, looking a little flustered.

“Don’t worry about it, my name’s Aomine. I don’t usually give first names to people I don’t know so you’ll have to deal with it and I’m just feeling tired that’s all.”

“Alright, Aomine.”

Once again the ride became silent. Apparently they weren’t allowed to stop and get food just in case Aomine decided he wanted to make a run for it. Clearly the Alpha who gave the orders wasn’t stupid either. Though Aomine was starting to get rather hungry since he didn’t have breakfast and he could already feel his hunger starting to gnaw away at his stomach lining.

“Can I ask a question?” Aomine piped up, his hand supporting his cheek as he leant against the window.

“Yes but if I am not allowed to answer the question then I won’t.”

“Alright fair enough, what’s the name of this Alpha I’m being sent to?”

“His name is Hiraki Natsu but everyone within the household has to call him Master.” Aomine almost snorted and he thought _he_ was egotistical.

“Will I have to call him that?”

“I’m not sure but he’ll give you a list of rules he expects you to follow.”

“Well I hope he’s not looking for an angel because he just purchased a devil.” Aomine’s little statement made them both release a chuckle which eased the slight awkwardness in the air.

“I like you Aomine. I’m so sorry that you had to be put in this situation; in fact if I didn’t have a contract with Mister Hiraki, I’d take you someplace else.” The Beta sighed, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. “If I were to do that though, I’d probably get beaten to death.”

“Wait what?”

“Mister Hiraki punishes those who disobey his orders and he’s one of the Alpha’s who think that just because of their status they think they’re Gods sent from the heavens.”

“I already hate this guy.” Aomine grumbled before the Beta continued.

“Let this be a warning to you though, just because he purchased you with the intentions to mate when you’re at the legal age doesn’t mean he won’t beat you too if you disobey his orders and go against his rules.”

“Alright, thanks for the information.”

“No problem Aomine.”

Α ✫ Ω  

When they had arrived, Aomine thought he was going to faint from pure shock alone. At first he had expected a decently large house but not a freaking mansion. He admired these types of buildings but that went against his plans; he was not going to show any signs of happiness or being impressed. He would only speak when spoken to and his answers would be short and simple.

The gate to the driveway was automatic and opened slowly when the Mercedes sat in wait in front of it. Once fully opened, the Beta drove the car into the large garage sat at the end of the drive. The door was opened for Aomine and as he was led through the house he made sure to get a good look at his surroundings as this would come in handy later.

“Feel free to take a look around and get used to your new home.” Aomine merely nodded and began walking around, looking at every room, every noticeable alarm, window, door and sensors. Though he wasn’t the smartest, he had great memory and made sure he knew where these things were.

The place was very neat and very nicely decorated; in fact Aomine wouldn’t actually mind living here although he’d rather live here with Kagami, of course. Aomine took a seat on the soft, white sofa and stared at the large flat screen TV in front of him. He considered actually letting himself relax and watching some programmes but that was not what he should be doing. Beneath the glass coffee table sat a small note pad which was empty of all writing when Aomine had opened it. There was also a pen next to it that he picked up which would come in handy for writing in it obviously.

He was going to borrow this and use it as a journal just in case he was to die in this house. He clicked the pen and began his writing.

_Day 1_

_This is my first day at the house of Hiraki Natsu. Actually, house would be a huge understatement since this place is actually a mansion. The Beta that drove me here was pretty nice; I didn’t catch his name but names won’t really matter to me since I’m planning of leaving this place as soon as I come up with a suitable plan._

_The house is very nicely decorated and there are plenty of windows I could escape from. However I have noticed a large amount of sensors, alarms and locks around the space I’ve encountered so far and I’m pretty sure there are some guard dogs outside._

_I haven’t met the owner of the household yet and to be honest I’m not looking forward to meeting him either. I hope he didn’t want this notebook or anything since it’ll be mine now; besides, I’m pretty sure it won’t drain away his money to buy a new one. The Beta I mentioned earlier told me that he beats his staff when they don’t do as they are told and that even I could face a possible beating if I misbehave. I’m not sure how I should act towards this Hiraki guy… Should I be silent and act like nothing impresses me or be a total kiss-ass so he likes me more? Perhaps a bit of both would be the strongest option here._

_The less information I spill about myself and what I know and the more I get him to trust me, the higher my chances are of escaping this place. Damn, I feel sorry for the staff since I’m sure a majority of them have some sort of contract with him and probably live here. Poor bastards, I’d hate to leave them alone but I’d be shocked if they didn’t get a good pay out of working here._

_I want to get used to my surroundings on the inside of the house and also the garden. I need to know as much about this place as I possibly can if I’m going to escape. Since I don’t have any money I’ll need to steal some so I can get a taxi back to Kagami’s place. I miss him already and I wonder if he knows that I’m gone._

Α ✫ Ω 

Kagami was bothered today. Aomine hadn’t replied or even read any of the text messages he had sent to him; he didn’t pick up his calls either. At first, Kagami dismissed it and thought that Aomine had only gone to sleep since it had been a long day but when he wasn’t replying to his messages in the morning either, that’s when the Alpha began to worry.

As much as he wanted to go and search for Aomine, he had school today and he couldn’t afford to slack off. The day all in all for Kagami was stressful, he just kept thinking of Aomine every second of the day and becoming more and more anxious as time went on. Like some paranoid freak or an overly attached boyfriend he kept checking his phone to see if he had gotten any sort of reply. There was none. His friends had noticed his obvious distress because he was stinking up every classroom and hallway with his scents of anxiousness. The first one to approach him was his basketball coach.

“Kagami, what’s wrong with you today?” She asked, placing a hand on his arm as he sat on a bench in the sports hall.

“I’m really worried about Aomine… He’s not answering any of my texts or calls.”

The Beta furrowed her eyebrows slightly for a second, tapping her pen on her clipboard in thought. “Perhaps you’re being too clingy with him?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re acting like the world is useless without him, like he’s your oxygen or something and I must say it’s a very weird look on you.” Kagami dropped his head, she wasn’t helping.

“I can’t help being worried. What if something has happened to him? I swore to him that I would protect him and that I would never let anything bad happen to him.”

“What makes you think something bad has happened to him though?

“I don’t know…” He mumbled, staring down at his basketball trainers. “Something in my back is tingling in bad ways. It’s like we have some sort of bond which lets us know if the other is in some sort of distress.”

“That’s strange, but it could be anything that’s stressing him out. Perhaps a test or maybe he’s a little tired or-”

“It’s not that!” The red-head snapped, standing up straight abruptly. “Something’s wrong and I have to know what it is. I have to go see Aomine otherwise I’m going to turn into a madman.”

“Alright,” She sighed. “I’m not stopping you, so go ahead and find your future mate.”

Kagami grabbed his bag and he ran faster than he ever had before. The first place he was going to go to was Aomine’s school. If he saw one of his friends they’d know where he was for sure. The Alpha paced outside the school gates, waiting for the damn bell to ring so he could find the tanned teen. It took only a few minutes but Kagami swore it took an hour at least for the bell to finally ring.

Students began piling out of the school but Kagami had all eyes peeled for one of the colourful boys to appear. No one caught his eye and he was starting to panic again. Where the hell was Aomine?

“You’re here again, Kagami-kun?” He almost screamed, almost. The voice was instantly recognisable. It was Kuroko of course.

“You scared me, man.” Kagami chuckled breathlessly, running his fingers through his sweat-soaked locks. “Listen, I’m really worried right now and I need to ask you something.”

“Of course, what is it?”

“Have you seen Aomine anywhere? He won’t answer his phone.”

“I’m afraid I am in the same situation, Kagami-kun. He hasn’t attended school today and all of us have tried to contact him but to no avail.” This was bad, but he wasn’t going to lose hope. He was going to find Aomine. “I suppose the only people who would know now are his parents.”

“Then I’ll go there right away!” As he turned to leave he felt the small boy grab his wrist tightly.

“They don’t know you and from what I’ve heard from Aomine, they don’t like you either. If you just turn up on their doorstep you’re going to get ignored or they’re going to call the police.”

“Well then what do you suggest I do?”

“I’ll go with you because I too am worried about my dear friend.”

“Alright, but we’ve got to hurry." 

When they arrived, Kuroko managed to convince Kagami to keep a safe distance so his parents wouldn’t spot him or notice his scent when or if they even opened the door. He couldn’t hear what was happening but he was able to watch. First, he knocked and then waited for someone to answer the door. A woman stood in the doorway with blue hair but paler skin so it was obviously Aomine’s mother. Kagami couldn’t lip read but the pained expression the woman wore was bad news for him.

When she closed the door, Kuroko returned to him with a look of almost disbelief. “It’s just as I feared.” He whispered, looking up at Kagami.

“What is it, where is Aomine?”

“He’s been sold and sent away to an Alpha. I don’t know where, she said only her mate knew. Aomine-kun’s father is cruel so he won’t tell anyone of his location.”

Just like that, Kagami’s hopes had crumbled from rocks to pure dust maybe less. He wanted to scream, shout, cry and curse to anyone or anything just so he could get Aomine- no his _mate_ back. “What are we going to do?” He whispered.

“I don’t know Kagami-kun, I don’t know.”

Α ✫ Ω  

Some time had passed now and Aomine had finished exploring the mansion. The bedrooms were very neat and the bathroom was awesome. The bathtub itself was like an indoor pool and could probably fit twelve or more people in it. One of the doors was locked and at first he thought it was some kind of closet but the smell coming from it was just odd. Aomine made a mental note to keep away from it.

A pretty young maI'd with black hair informed him that dinner would be ready soon and that Hiraki would be joining them for dinner and then be leaving shortly after again for business. In the time Aomine guessed that this Alpha would try to draw as much information from him as he could but Aomine had already spent the last few hours mentally preparing himself for this.

He made his way to the dining room and sat at the end of the table, breathing in the delicious aromas wafting from the kitchen. The maids and servants stood off to the sides as the large, wooden double doors across the room swung open. A new scent hit his nose, a scent of dominance.

The Alpha that had just entered the room was not like Aomine had expected. He thought the guy would be creepy and old but this guy appeared to be the exact opposite. Tall, tanned skin, black hair slicked back and greyish eyes. He wore a black and grey three piece suit and everything about this guy screamed money.

He sat opposite Aomine at the table and not a word between the two had been exchanged. Grey eyes roamed over Aomine’s face and what could be seen of his figure and they seemed to enjoy the view.

“Aomine Daiki, am I correct?” The man asked with a voice smooth like silk and deep.

“Yes sir…” Aomine replied quietly, hands becoming clammy in his lap. The man was attractive both in looks and his voice but Aomine felt uncomfortable.

“I must say, you are much more attractive in person. I love the skin colour, makes you look like a wild cat.”

“Thank you.” It was clear that there was one thing this Hiraki guy didn’t like about Aomine already and that was his short replies.

“You don’t have to be so nervous around me, Daiki. You’re allowed to speak as you please.” Something about having his given name coming from Hiraki’s tongue made Aomine feel both angry and sick at the same time but for the sake of himself, he pushed those feelings back.

The food was brought in and set out on the table and everything looked amazing, the roast chicken with hints of lemon and the salads and the tangy drinks. This would probably be one of the only things he liked about this place. Once his plate was piled high with yummy food, he began digging in and for the first time he actually savoured his food.

“So…” Hiraki began. “What school did you go to?”

“ _Teikō…”_

“I see… Do you like your new home so far?”

“It’s very nice but I’d like to ask a question.” Hiraki glanced up from his plate, the look in his eyes daring Aomine to ask something he shouldn’t. “Will we have to share a bed straight away? I’m not very comfortable with that right now.”

“No we won’t have to share a bed straight away. I will give you your own room for now.”

Aomine was more than thankful for that, there was no way he was going to share a bed with some dude he didn’t even know. The two engaged in small talk, Aomine sticking to his rules including his short answers. Hiraki was clearly displeased with this but he hadn’t told Aomine that it was wrong so Aomine would continue with what he was doing.

When dinner was finished, Hiraki dismissed himself and made his way to work. Aomine wondered what his job was but for now, he didn’t really care. He was told that he was allowed to choose from any of the spare bedrooms and he had already done so, making his way towards it. On the way there he bumped into the blonde Beta again who flinched as if Aomine was going to beat him.

“Whoa man, are you alright?” He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

“O-oh I’m sorry, I thought you were Hiraki…”

“You look scared shitless, what’s going on with you?”

“Mister Hiraki had microphones in the car… He heard our conversation and whipped my back real bad.”

The Alpha was nuts, he just went off and abused somebody for something that wasn’t their fault. “Why the hell are you still working for this guy?”

“I need the money; I have a family that I send all of the money I gain to.”

“You shouldn’t just take a beating!” Aomine didn’t mean to but he had to raise his voice to make a point, but when he did, the Beta flinched. “Sorry, but I’m just saying if I were you, I’d get the hell out of here and look for a better job.”

“But I have a contract…”

“Rip it up, burn it, throw it in his face and tell him to go fuck himself.”

The Beta chuckled weakly, rubbing his sore back as he looked down at the Omega. “I think ripping it up and burning it will suffice. Thank you Aomine, I wish you the best of luck on getting out of this place.”

“Take care of yourself…”

With that, the Beta left and Aomine continued on to his room. He flopped onto his bed and instantly pulled out his notebook journal.

_So I met the Alpha of the house, Hiraki Natsu, and I’ve got to say that his appearance isn’t that bad. He’s young, handsome and obviously stinking rich but he’s not my type. He doesn’t have red hair that matches his eyes, or thick forked eye brows, or sun-kissed skin with thick, gorgeous muscles. He’s not Kagami Taiga, he’s not my mate and he can only dream of it._

_We spoke a little over dinner and I’m proud of keeping my personal information to a minimum but I don’t think he liked it. The Beta that drove me here received a beating because Hiraki had microphones in the car and picked up our conversation. I haven’t even been here for twenty four hours and the man already knows I want to leave here ASAP._

_If he ever asks me about the conversation or whether or not I actually want to stay here, I’ll just tell him that I’ve grown fond of the place and couldn’t imagine leaving it behind. I’ll also make sure to not be too much of a kiss-ass, even I have my limits. Even if all of this means that I have to put up an act for the rest of my life, if the end results include me being with Kagami then count me in._

_I wish he were here with me right now, just holding me and telling me that everything will be okay. We’d live a happy life together and have our own little family maybe; we’d be happy and nothing in the world would be able to bother us ever again. I hope he comes and rescues me like a knight saving the princess trapped in the dragons’ castle. That only happens in fairytales but for the first time I actually want them to be real._

Once he was sick of writing, he hid the notebook and pen beneath his pillow. He stripped down to his boxers and curled up under the large bedcovers, letting his head rest. As he slowly fell asleep, he thought about Kagami and how much he missed him already. He wanted Kagami, he wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again for the late update. I'm just so stressed out and tired but I want to get these chapters in without making you guys wait such a long time. If there are any mistakes I'll edit them later.


	8. Chapter 8

Α ✫ Ω  

Today marked the second day since Aomine went missing and he still hadn’t found anything that could inform him on his whereabouts, but Kagami wasn’t going to give up that easily. He was an Alpha of determination and his future mate was in danger of becoming forcefully mated to another man. Kagami had told Aomine’s friend, Kuroko, to tell the others about Aomine being sent away so they could aid him in finding the Omega. So far, he had no luck.

He stopped attending school; he couldn’t care enough for it. Why waste seven hours on boring work when he could be finding Aomine? His basketball coach wasn’t happy about his decision but because of his reason, she let it slide. Sleep was something the red-head didn’t get enough of though and it slowed him down significantly, but he had to keep his sleeping time to a minimum to maximise the time needed for his search.

Kagami had considered calling the police to start a search party, however selling Omegas off was still legal and Kagami had no right to take Aomine away. If they were mated with each others consent then they would be inseparable and if Kagami found Aomine that would be one of the first things he would do. It was harder than he initially thought. Japan wasn’t huge but it definitely wasn’t small either and who knows how many miles away Aomine could be right now? Even if Kagami had to travel across the globe to find Aomine, he sure as hell would.

All attempts to message Aomine in any way were useless since he had just recently found out that Aomine’s father had broken his phone into bits and was no longer usable. Kagami had never even met him, but he hated the man. He hated him so much that just thinking about him made him see red. Before Kagami could get angry and break his coffee table, his phone vibrated in his pocket so he pulled it out to see the message he had received.

 **Kuroko:** Any luck yet, Kagami-kun?

 **Kagami:** Sadly not. I’m so worried right now, he could be anywhere. He could be cold, lost or hurt.

 **Kuroko:** We will find him in perfect shape; however this isn’t going to take a few weeks Kagami. A search like this could take years.

 **Kagami:** I need to find him before he’s sixteen so I can make sure he is happy and safe before I mate him and make him mine permanently.

 **Kuroko:** This is going to be difficult but we’re all doing the best we can to help you find Aomine-kun.

 **Kagami:** Thank you, I’m going to get back to some research to see if I can find any sort of information.

 **Kuroko:** I wish you luck.

Α ✫ Ω 

Aomine woke up early this morning due to the noise level caused by the maids and servants who were shuffling around and getting their work done. Now he definitely wasn’t a morning person; a blind man could detect that. In the mornings he was grumpy, tired and snappy; almost anything that came out of his mouth was a rude comment or a nasty growl. He didn’t get to sleep well last night; he had nightmares of Hiraki doing horrible things to him. Things Aomine would rather not think of.

Hiraki seemed to be a very busy man, luckily for Aomine; this meant he pretty much had the household to himself apart from the staff. The less time he spent around Hiraki the better. When the Omega finally gathered up the willpower to get out of bed, he took a quick shower, dried off and then dressed into a black shirt and some dark cargo shorts. Aomine had a feeling that Hiraki would soon become tired of Aomine’s casual attire and force him to wear formal clothes all of the time, which Aomine hoped would not be the case.

As he walked through the large downstairs hallway, a different blonde, male Beta approached him. “Good morning, Aomine-san, would you like some breakfast this fine morning?” The first thing that popped into Aomine’s head was that this guy’s cheeriness seemed like it was fake. The second thing that popped into his head was the fact that he was _very_ hungry.

“What’s for breakfast?” He asked grumpily, rubbing his tired eyes.

“The chef is making pancake stacks with a side of crispy bacon.”

“Sounds good,” Aomine yawned. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

With a small nod, the Beta sauntered off towards the direction of the kitchen. There was no way in hell these people could be that happy when they live in the home of some abusive ass. Aomine made his way to the dining room and sat down; he could smell breakfast and it was a great smell. The best smell to him was the smell of Kagami. He missed the red-head more than anything and he just wanted to be in his arms once again.

He was about to doze off when one of the waiters walked in with his breakfast on a plate, placing it on the table in front of him along with a knife and fork. It smelled heavenly and it looked delicious, so he had no problem digging in straight away. Aomine noticed that Hiraki never seemed to be present; work seemed to be more important than the Omega he had just purchased. Scoffing at the thought, Aomine pushed his now empty plate away and stood up from his chair, wanting to wander around a little bit more.

When he stepped out into the back garden for the first time he was amazed with what he saw. A huge swimming pool coupled with a Jacuzzi, trimmed grass and many different flowers outlining-…

“A wall…” Aomine murmured out loud as he stared up at the towering wall of grey stone, preventing things from getting out or in.

It felt like someone took what was left of Aomine’s hopes, crushed them and burned the remaining pieces. He stepped closer to the wall and placed the palms of his hands against the smooth stone, staring at it as if it was holding the answers to all of his questions. Pressing his forehead to it, he sighed quietly and forced back the tears he felt beginning to form. Then he heard the jangling sounds of chains coming from around the corner on his left; trotting towards him were two large Doberman guard dogs.

At first he thought they were going to rip him to bits because they had never seen him before but instead, they nudged at him with their wet noses as their stumpy tails wagged happily. Looking at their tags he was able to find out their names.

“Roscoe and Diablo, those are cool names.” He smiled, petting their heads.

“I see you have met my dogs.”

Aomine whipped his head around to see Hiraki standing there with a small smirk plastered on his face. “You scared me, sir. I thought you were at work.”

“I was but then I decided to come back and enjoy some more time with my pretty Omega.” The words that left his lips were like sickening poison and they made Aomine feel nauseous.

“Actually I was just going to have a nap in my room,” He lied. “I’m not a morning person so, you know, tired and stuff.” Walking awkwardly to the sliding glass doors, Aomine kept his eyes down and away from Hiraki.

“No you will not. You are not to sleep during the day or you’ll be up all night.”

“But-” A harsh glare stopped him from saying anymore, so he nodded obediently.

“I’d like for us to do something together so we can bond.”

Aomine bit his bottom lip. “Yes sir…"

It turns out that Hiraki’s version of bonding was sitting in the Jacuzzi together naked and touching Aomine’s thighs. Every moment of it he hated. Each touch made him want to throw up into the bubbling water or throw punches at the Alpha’s face. When his hands moved too close to his private areas, Aomine pushed them away and told Hiraki that he wasn’t ready. Luckily, the Alpha stopped trying to put his hands anywhere near that area again but he still kept touching Aomine everywhere else.

As soon as they got out, Aomine went straight to his room and took another shower because he felt so dirty. He locked the door of his bedroom, dried himself off and pulled on a different shirt and boxers. Reaching under his pillow, he pulled out his note pad and pen and immediately started scribbling words into it.

_Day 2_

_It’s my second day and I’m already sick of this place. Though the staff members are friendly, all of their smiles and positive attitudes seemed like one big façade. I can tell that none of them are happy here and I don’t blame them because neither am_

_The food is nice and I made my way out into the back garden for the first time. There’s a pool, a Jacuzzi and from what I’m guessing, a ten meter high wall. I won’t be climbing that any time soon. It’s not decorated with vines and the surface of it is completely smooth. From what I know there are two guard dogs as well, Roscoe and Diablo. I don’t think they’ll be a problem as long as they don’t bark, maybe if they know it’s me then they won’t do it._

_This Hiraki guy is a real pervert. He got himself off of work just so he could ‘bond’ with me. We were both naked in the Jacuzzi, by his orders, and he kept touching my leg and trying to get to my dick. I didn’t let him though and luckily he gave up on attempting touching me there, but he still touched me nonetheless. I’m afraid he’ll grow impatient and try to claim me before the legal age; I don’t want him to claim me whether I’m at the legal age or not. I may not be mated yet but I already belong to Kagami. I hope he realises I’ve gone missing and I hope he finds me soon._

Α ✫ Ω 

Kagami wasn’t sure how long it had been now. It must have been more than two months at least since Aomine was sent away. Still he had no luck on finding anything that would help him find his Omega. He was tired, hungry and depressed but Aomine was far more important than his own needs. Kagami should have been sleeping; it was almost eleven at night.

He picked up his phone and called Akashi’s number, hopefully waiting for him to pick up.

“Taiga, what are you doing up at this time?” Akashi asked the moment he answered the other red-head’s call.

“I can’t sleep; have you found anything on Aomine yet?”

“If I had, I would have told you so straight away.”

Kagami groaned, burying his head in one hand. “What am I going to do, Akashi? What if I never see him again?”

“I’m sure you will.”

“Yeah, when he’s mated to some prick he doesn’t even like.” All of the stress and anger was beginning to bubble and he felt himself slowly but surely losing his temper.

“Listen to me, we will find Aomine safe and unmated.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Aomine may be an Omega but he knows how to take care of himself if he really needs to.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Kagami mumbled, feeling his eyelids grow heavy. “I’ll keep looking, I’ll find him.”

“Goodnight Taiga.”

“Night…”

He hung up the call and tossed his phone carelessly across the room, lying back in his bed and shutting the laptop he was previously doing some research on. Nothing seemed to be going his way; nothing ever was going his way. The thought of finding Aomine mated and possibly with pups made Kagami way more than angry. It made him furious. If he happened to find the Alpha that now owned him, he would skin him alive and mount his head over the fireplace. Probably not even that because scumbags like him didn’t deserve to be looked at.

Kagami couldn’t care if this guy was the nicest guy in the world, he took HIS Aomine away from him and that was unacceptable. The search was going nowhere, he couldn’t pick up any sign of Aomine and he was starting to feel like he would never find him. Kagami shook his head and pulled his bed sheets over himself and closed his eyes, forcing himself to fall asleep.

Α ✫ Ω  

_Today for some reason felt different than other days. Kagami had forgotten how long it had been since Aomine was taken away from him but he hadn’t given up yet and he was still looking for him. He was walking through the town centre n his own, deciding to grab some lunch on his way to wherever he was going, he didn’t know. Stepping into a small café, Kagami made his way to the counter and ordered a bacon and cheese bagel with a coffee to go. As he waited for his order to be brought to him, his nose caught the most amazing smell he could have imagined._

_When he turned his head, the first thing he saw was an Omega around his size maybe slightly smaller. The Omega had beautiful dark skin, lean muscles and deep blue hair. It couldn’t be…_

_“Aomine…” Kagami murmured with his eyes wide in disbelief. “Is that you?”_

_The Omega turned to look at him, cat-like eyes growing large. “Kagami…”_

_Without second thought, Kagami wrapped his arms around the blue-haired boy tightly and buried his nose into the crook of his neck. Tears prickled in his eyes s he tried to keep himself from crying._

_“Aomine, I missed you so much…” He sniffled, pulling back to look at his face. “You can come back home with me, we can be together finally after so long.”_

_“I can’t…”_

_Kagami froze and the smile he wore fell. “What do you mean you can’t?”_

_“I’m pregnant and I don’t love you anymore…”_

_Just like that, Kagami’s world crumbled. After so long of searching for Aomine and finally finding him, said boy didn’t love him anymore. Not only that, but he was pregnant with another mans pup!_

_“No, no you can’t do this to me Aomine…” He growled, feeling the anger starting to boil. “You can’t do this to me!” Grabbing Aomine by the front of his shirt, Kagami dragged him close and got up in his face._

_“Let go of me..!” Aomine struggled, trying to push Kagami off of him. People in the café began panicking, thinking Kagami was going to beat Aomine down. Of course he never would but Kagami was brimming with hatred._

_“Who is he? Tell me who the hell your mate is now!” Kagami yelled, lifting Aomine by his shirt._

_“I can’t, you’ll hurt him!”_

_“I’m not going to hurt him,” He snarled. “I’m going to kill him!”_

_Nothing made sense anymore, everything was a blur and Kagami was seeing red. He wanted whoever this Alpha was to suffer, he wanted him to bleed and he wanted to hear the warm blood gurgling in his throat as he choked on his last breaths. Kagami wanted to kill._

_“No! I don’t love you anymore, I’ll never love you!”_

Kagami bolted upright, cold sweat rolling down his bare skin as he tried to steady his breathing. It was a dream, it was just a dream. He stood up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom, taking a cold shower to calm himself down. When he got out and dried himself off, he looked at his alarm clock on the bedside table. It was eleven in the morning.

Picking up his phone, he scrolled through his contacts until he found Kuroko’s name.

 **Kagami:** Any news yet?

After a couple of minutes his phone pinged, signalling an incoming message from the pale blue-haired boy.

 **Kuroko:** Actually, I might have found something that will lead us to Aomine, but I’m not one hundred percent sure.

Kagami’s heart fluttered in scared excitement and he had never typed a reply so fast in his life.

 **Kagami:** Are you serious? Tell me!

 **Kuroko:** Not yet Kagami-kun. I’m in school right now but meet me up in Maji and I’ll tell you.

Though he didn’t want to wait, he had no other choice.

 **Kagami:** Alright, I hope to God this is what we’re looking for.

 **Kuroko:** I hope so too.

Α ✫ Ω 

Kagami made his way to Maji as fast as he could when he knew school for Kuroko had ended. The moment he got there, he saw not only Kuroko but the entire group. Food wasn’t important to him at this moment in time so he immediately sat down with them all.

“Alright Kuroko,” Kagami said, pulling his chair closer. “Tell me what you’ve found.”

“I have been searching through a list of rich Alpha’s in Japan. Each Alpha has an information page all about them.”

“What kind of information?” Kagami asked, leaning closer.

“It includes their full name, their age and date of birth but most importantly whether or not they have a mate. Each Alpha on this list is either mated or unmated except for one.” Kuroko paused and glanced down at his phone. He turned the phone so everyone could see the picture of the Alpha he had on screen. “This Alpha’s name is Hiraki Natsu, his profile says he is soon to be mated which means he has recently purchased an Omega who is not ready to be mated yet.”

“That sounds promising Tetsu,” Akashi hummed, looking at the image closely. “But how can you be sure that the Omega he has purchased is Aomine?”

“I’m not sure but it’s the best we’ve got.”

Kagami wasn’t going to turn this opportunity away. “Where does he live?” He asked.

“In a very rich neighbourhood, twenty-five church lane.”

“How far away is that?”

“Luckily for you, it’s only three and a half miles away.”

“Then I’ll go now!” When he stood up to go, he felt his arm being grabbed and pulled back. “What the hell? Let go so I can go find Aomine.”

“You can’t just strut into this mansion, take Aomine by the hand and skip out Kagamicchi.” Kise told him. “He’s very rich and I’m almost positive his home is very well guarded.”

“Well then what do you suggest I do then? Wait for Aomine to be mated and pregnant until I see him again?”

“Ryouta has a point, Taiga.” Akashi said. “Walking into that place trying to steal Aomine is dangerous. It’s most likely you’ll get yourself killed.”

Kagami sighed, sitting back down. “I don’t know what to do…”

“We’ll figure something out. We’ll find out as much information as we can before rescuing him.” Akashi sipped his drink and the others nodded at his plan.

“Alright but we need to hurry.”

Α ✫ Ω  

Two months it had been. Two months he had been separated from Kagami and he was beginning to think he’d be stuck with Hiraki forever. It was June now and almost his fifteenth birthday but he didn’t want to spend it with Hiraki. He wanted to spend it cuddled up with Kagami and enjoying his delicious food.

Hiraki had started asking Aomine to sleep in the same bed as him but Aomine kept telling him no. There was no way in hell he’d share a bed with that man. If he was forced to, he’d just wait until Hiraki fell asleep and then he’d get back to his own bed. On second thought, that would be a bad idea since Hiraki would be the one to wake up first and realise Aomine had moved.

Aomine had been spanked twice by him already. The first time he was spanked was because he knocked juice onto the clean, white sofa. The second time he was spanked, he had ripped the curtains because they were a little long and he had tripped over on them.

It’s not like he cared anyways. He became friends with the members of staff and he had even managed to gain the trust of Hiraki. Aomine was allowed to go outside but he had to wear a collar, if he took it off or if he went too far away it would send an instant message to Hiraki. There was a nice basketball court nearby that he went to often but no one else went there other than him. So there he was, playing alone on that court. It was great to get out of that mansion. It was big but the wall made him feel like a caged animal.

“Who are you?” A high pitched voice asked.

Aomine turned his head to see a small, black-haired girl standing by the side of the court. “Uh… I’m Aomine, Aomine Daiki.”

“That’s a nice name.” She smiled, stepping closer. “I’m Mika Natsu.”

“Are you Hiraki Natsu’s daughter?”

“No, he’s my uncle. I don’t like him very much… Wait, how do you know who he is?”

Aomine sighed. “He purchased me and took me away from my home and the Alpha I loved.”

“Did he buy you to mate with you?” She asked, now standing directly in front of him. Aomine nodded sadly in response. “That’s horrible.” Now that she was closer, Aomine could tell that she too was an Omega.

“Is your father rich like him to?”

“Yes, he is.”

“You’re lucky then. You won’t be sold to anyone like I was.”

“Don’t be sad Aomine. I’ll be your friend from now on!”

For the first time in two months Aomine smiled genuinely at the cheery girl. “How old are you Mika?”

“I’m thirteen. How old are you?”

“Fourteen.”

Mika nodded with the same cheery grin she had for a while now. “Can you teach me how to play basketball Aomine?”

“Sure! We’ll start off with the basics, dribbling.”

“You have to spit when you play basketball?”

Aomine laughed. “No silly, it’s when you move and bounce the basketball at the same time. Remember to only dribble with one hand.” He passed the ball to the shorter girl and watched as she slowly but surely got the hand of dribbling the ball.

“Am I doing it right?” She asked, looking up at him.”

“Perfectly, now remember if you stop with the ball then you have to pass or shoot. If you start dribbling again, it’s a foul.”

“Oh, okay.” She giggled, passing the ball to Aomine.

“There are three simple passes: The bounce pass, the chest pass and the overhead pass.” Aomine demonstrated each pass and then let her try them on her own. To his surprise, she was a very fast learner.

Aomine taught her all of the basic things she needed to know to play basketball properly. Soon enough they were playing a one-on-one. Of course, Aomine went easy on her so she didn’t just give up. That was the last thing he wanted. She looked like she was having fun and so was he.

Their game finally finished and he let her win. It was a great feeling as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead.

“That was so much fun Aomine!” She beamed, hugging him tight. “We have got to play again!”

“Hell yeah, it was great meeting you Mika.”

“It was great meeting you too Aomine. I hope your Alpha finds you soon and takes good care of you.”

“It’ll be a shame though, because then I won’t see you if he does.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll always remember you and you’re not my only friend you know.”

Aomine chuckled and picked up his ball, smiling at Mika. “I think you might make my time here a little less miserable. Will you be able to come out and play tomorrow?”

“After lunchtime, then yes I will definitely come and play”

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“See you tomorrow Aomine!” Mika waved as she ran off home and Aomine realised that he was alone once again.

He wasn’t interested in playing anymore basketball so he picked up the scuffed sphere and made his way back to the mansion, or the hell house as he called it. The dogs greeted him as he walked in but he didn’t pay too much attention to them. He washed his dirty hands and put away his basketball, bumping into a servant on the way to his room.

“Aomine-san, are you going to bed already? Dinner will be served soon.”

“I’m fine; I’m not hungry to be honest.”

“Alright, I’ll go and tell the chef.”

When the servant left, Aomine went to his room and got ready for an early bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin and read through his notebook until his eyelids began to droop. Stuffing it under his pillow and curling up into a ball, Aomine finally fell asleep. His dreams were filled with nothing but Kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, once again with another late update. I'm sorry, I feel like a horrible person. This was the hardest chapter to write because my mind kept going blank, but here it is. Any mistakes will be edited out later.
> 
> Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Α ✫ Ω 

Kagami thought that since they had found out who Aomine currently belonged to that finding him would be an easy task. It turned out, he was so very wrong. Days became weeks and weeks became months and now it was almost Christmas. Aomine would have been fifteen by now, still not old enough to mate but soon he would be. Kagami was upset more than anything because he didn’t know how Aomine was feeling or what he was thinking. His mind kept replaying the dream, or rather the nightmare, he had previously and it was making him paranoid.

The only progress he and the others had made was finding out about Hiraki Natsu and all of the other information but other than that, they were getting almost nowhere. Kagami had been up all night trying to get somewhere with his search but nothing was found. Now he was tired, depressed and he was lonely. He glanced out of his bedroom window and fresh snow had begun to fall; it was a beautiful sight but it was a beautiful sight he didn’t get to share with Aomine.

Kagami rubbed at his tired eyes, wiping the crusted mucus on his bed sheets because he really didn’t care. He took a hot shower and got dressed into some warm clothes before taking a seat on his couch. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he decided to call Kuroko and tell him what he was planning to do. It rang once, twice, three times before it finally clicked and Kagami was met by the obviously tired voice of Kuroko.

“Kagami-kun, it’s early. Why are you calling me?” He asked, a muffled yawn coming from the other end.

“Listen, we’re getting nowhere on our search for Aomine and I’m stating to think I’d be better off doing this alone.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m going over to Hiraki Natsu’s place and I’m going to try and find Aomine. If I catch even a glimpse of him then I am going straight in there. I don’t even care if the man has dogs!” Kagami took a moment to calm down before he made himself unnecessarily angry. “I just want to have Aomine back before Christmas, I just want Aomine back…”

Kuroko, for a moment, was silent. The only sounds Kagami could hear were his own breath and his heartbeat pounding in his ears. “It’s dangerous, Kagami-kun but I agree with you. The search isn’t making any sort of progress whatsoever and we need to find Aomine before it’s too late.”

“I don't think I can go there today though.”

“I heard there’s going to be a blizzard for the next few days.”

“That’s the reason. I hate the snow.”

“Well all I can say to you Kagami-kun is good luck.”

“Thanks Kuroko, I’ll call you soon.” With a quick goodbye, Kagami hung up and put his phone away into his warm pocket. The plan he had in mind wasn’t the smartest he had ever thought up but it was the only one that seemed manageable.

Α ✫ Ω  

Aomine woke that morning feeling colder than usual despite the fact that the heating was on. When he looked at the window he realised he had left it open last night and now the floor was wet with snow. Cursing under his breath, Aomine rose to his feet and closed the window before grabbing some toilet paper and cleaning up the cold, wet mess. The snow outside must have settled quite high and though Aomine was now fifteen and no longer fourteen, he still wanted to play in it.

With that, he went and put on the warmest clothes he could find in his wardrobe along with his grey body warmer and a pair of black gloves. When he got to the back door he slipped on his snow boots and made his way outside. Seeing the snow untouched was one of the most satisfying sights he had ever seen; the best sight would be the picture Kagami sent a while ago of his chest and abs. Aomine started rolling one giant snowball which would be the body of the awesome snowman he was going to build. Soon enough he made a head and a face, putting it all together to complete his creation.

“I’m going to name you… Hiraki Natsu.” Aomine hummed, as he stared at it. He admired it for a moment and then proceeded to destroy it until it was just messy clumps of snow on the floor below his feet. He’d be lying if he said that didn’t feel good.

“Aomine-san, are you warm enough out here?” One of the male servants asked, leaning out of the window and shivering at the sudden chill he received.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Can I go to the basketball court?”

“Of course you can as long as you wear your collar.”

Aomine made his way inside and reluctantly put on his collar and left the house. When he got to the basketball court, he fell back in the snow and giggled to himself as he made snow angels. Looking down at his work after he stood, Aomine puffed out a satisfied sigh.

“Aomine! Aomine!” Called a familiar voice that brought an immediate smile to his face.

“Mika!” He beamed as he turned around to face her. She skipped over merrily, wearing a pink bobble hat and a large pink coat. “Isn’t it great?” He asked. “All of this snow!”

“It’s awesome. I love your snow angels by the way.”

“Thanks. I made a snow man earlier and named it after Hiraki… Then I destroyed it.”

Mika giggled quietly, her cheeks already red from the chilly air. “Shall we make another one, a nicer one?”

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

Together they began rolling their own individual snowball until it was big enough. Aomine made the body of the snowman while Mika made the head; it was still heavy so Aomine helped her put it on top of the body.

“It looks good,” Mika said, brushing the left over snow off of her gloves. “He needs a name.”

“Hmm…” Aomine hummed, tapping his chin in thought. “How about… Frosty?”

“Sounds good to me! It’s a shame it’s too snowy and slippery for us to play basketball together.”

“Yeah, but we can do something else.”

“Like what?”

“Maybe we could have a snowball fight?”

“Alright, but you’re going to lose!”

Aomine chuckled, watching as she ran further away from him and started forming her first ball. Watching her carefully, Aomine made his own and dodged the snow she threw at him while he was bent over.

“You missed!” He laughed, throwing one back at her and missing also.

“You missed too, Aho!” She yelled, creating more and making a pile of them by her feet.

“Don’t call me Aho!”

They played for hours, throwing snowballs at each other and completely ignoring the way their hands burned from the ice seeping through their gloves and onto their skin.

“Hey, Mika?”

“Yes Aomine?”

“How far away is your house from here?”

Mika turned and pointed to a house on the corner of the street. “It’s that one right there, why?”

“I was wondering if it would be okay to come over.”

“Of course you can come over! We can go to my room and hang out.” Aomine nodded and walked to Mika’s house with her. When they got there they went inside, kicked the snow off their boots and made their way upstairs.

Α ✫ Ω 

It took a while because the snow causing traffic but the taxi that Kagami was currently in had finally arrived a few houses down from Hiraki Natsu’s. The reason he didn’t want to park directly outside was because if anyone was in the house he didn’t want them to get suspicious. As Kagami walked down the street, he noticed a small basketball court nearby and made his way towards it. By the looks of it, some kids had been here before judging by the footprints, snow angels, abandoned snowballs and the snowman standing in the middle with a crooked smile.

“Cute…” Kagami whispered to no one in particular, a small smile of his own growing on his lips.

Kagami stood there a little longer and began thinking to himself. Did Aomine know that this court was here? Was he allowed out of the house? Where was he now? Did he do this? Questions swam around his head and he wasn’t sure whether they were giving him a headache or if it was just the cold. He stuck his nose up in the air, trying to see if he could catch some sort of scent. However the snow falling continuously blocked out all scents and left Kagami with a blank trail.

No luck, but he wasn’t going to stop here. Not when he had gotten so far.

“Don’t worry Aomine…” He mumbled into his navy scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. “I’ll find you and take you home.”

One of the first things he noticed when he neared the house of Hiraki Natsu was the ridiculously high wall surrounding, what he assumed was, the back garden. All windows were closed and if he looked close enough, he could make out each individual lock. The others weren’t lying when they said this place would most likely be well-guarded. Trying not to look suspicious or like some sort of creep, Kagami eyed each window carefully just in case Aomine happened to walk past one of them.

Aomine would have been fifteen by now and Kagami wondered whether or not he has changed; if he did change, then he wondered how much. The thought of finding Aomine made him feel warmer than the clothes were making him already. Being able to hold him in his arms and breathe in that amazing scent, to stroke that amazing blue hair and kiss every inch of that tanned skin sounded like heaven on earth to the red-head. Then the nightmares came back to him; Aomine with a rounded tummy, looking at Kagami with disgust. The words ‘I don’t love you anymore’ ringing in his ears repeatedly. Kagami shook his head harshly to rid himself of the thoughts, hoping to whatever Gods there were that it would not be the case.

“Excuse me, who are you?” A sudden voice asked.

Kagami turned to see a blonde-haired male Beta staring at him with a raised brow.

“Oh uh... I’m no one, just looking around.” He lied, worried that this Beta might have something to do with Hiraki.

“Are you looking for Aomine?” The Beta asked and Kagami’s eyes went wide.

“How the hell do you know Aomine?” He growled, advancing towards the smaller man and grabbing the front of his coat with his large hand.

“I was the one who drove him here when he was first sold. Aomine managed to convince me to leave the household because Hiraki is abusive. I’m the only one who know that Aomine wants to escape and be with you I’m guessing.”

“You guessed right, do you know where Aomine is now?”

“I’m afraid I don’t. I left the household in July and I haven’t seen Aomine in a while.” Kagami sighed, looking down. “I’ve seen him playing by the basketball court every now and then and I’ve noticed him wearing some sort of collar.”

“A collar, what do you mean a collar?”

“I’m sure I’ve seen it before. It’s electronic and it sends signals to a computer and or phone to let Hiraki know where Aomine is, if he has gone too far away or if he has taken the collar off.”

“So he’s pretty much monitoring Aomine twenty four seven?”

“Pretty much, yes.”

Kagami sighed again, rubbing his face in frustration. “Do you know anything else about Aomine or just anything? I really need to know.”

“Well,” The Beta paused, shoving his hands in his pockets and puffing out a warm breath. “I’ve seen him playing on the court with a girl called Mika. Mika is Hiraki’s niece and her family is far nicer than that of Hiraki. Aomine plays with her a lot so if he’s not in the house at the moment, then he is most likely at Mika’s house.”

“Where is Mika’s house?” Kagami asked, feeling some sort of excitement trembling up his spine.

“It’s the first house on the corner over there.” The Beta pointed at the house not too far from where they were currently standing. “You can check there now and if they tell you that Aomine isn’t there then he must be at Hiraki’s.”

“Thank you so much, I owe you a million.”

The blonde smiled, shaking Kagami’s hand. “You’re welcome, I wish you and Aomine the best of luck.”

Kagami walked as quick as he could towards the house on the corner, so fast he almost slipped over on ice more than once. He jogged up the steps to the front door and rapped his knuckles against the black wood several times. After a short wait, the door opened to reveal a petit young lady with pale skin and brown hair. A very beautiful Omega.

“Hello, may I help you?” She asked, peeping up at Kagami’s towering figure.

“I’m sorry to bother you but is Aomine here?”

“Yes, he is. Do you know him?”

“I was the Alpha he wanted to mate with but he was taken away by Hiraki before I could rescue him.”

The Omega’s eyes widened in realisation so she quickly ushered Kagami indoors. “I heard about this, you must be Kagami.”

“Yeah, I want to take Aomine home as quickly as possible. I’ve been searching non stop for almost a year now.”

“I can tell,” She whispered. “Your eyes tell me everything.”

The red-head nodded. “Where is Aomine?”

“The third door to the left upstairs.”

“Thank you.” Slowly but excitedly, Kagami made his way upstairs and toward the room. He heard two different voices chattering which must have been Aomine and Mika. Kagami’s heart was beating so fast he was afraid of having a heart attack; his hand reached for the door handle, pulling it down and opening the door.

The chattering stopped and two heads turned to look at him. The first one he was had the beautiful face he craved to see. A head of royal blue hair, chocolaty skin and cobalt, cat-like eyes now wide like saucers. He hadn’t changed a lot but he was definitely taller than he was previously and his features seemed a little more… Feline.

“Aomine…” Kagami spoke softly. “I found you… I finally found you.”

Without a word, Aomine launched himself into Kagami’s arms and started bawling his eyes out. After so long, his true mate had finally come to his rescue, to take him home with him where he belonged. They both nuzzled into each others necks and breathed in their long lost scents as Kagami murmured sweet nothings into Aomine’s ear.

“I-I missed you so much…” Aomine sniffled, wiping the tears and snot away from his face with the back of his hand.

“I missed you too, Daiki. I searched every day for hours and hours. I stopped going to school, I didn’t eat or sleep or anything because I wanted to find you so desperately.” Kagami ran his fingers through Aomine’s hair and cupped his face, staring at the beautiful boy. “Now I finally found you and I can take you home with me…”

“What about my collar? The moment I go too far or take it off, Hiraki will come and look for me.”

“I’ll call a taxi first,” Kagami said as he rose to his feet, picking Aomine up with him. “Then as soon as it gets here, we’ll take it off and get the hell out of here alright?”

“Alright…”

“Then when we get home, I can hold you for as long as I want.”

Aomine smiled, looking elated. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

As Kagami called a taxi, Aomine went ahead and said goodbye to Mika and her mother. Nothing could ruin this moment, at least he hoped so. The taxi arrived and Aomine tore off his collar before he and Kagami jumped in the vehicle and were driven away. In the car, Kagami held onto one of Aomine’s hands, caressing it and kissing it like it was some sort of holy crystal. Aomine didn’t dislike it though; he loved it actually.

“Did Hiraki do anything to you?” Kagami asked in between kisses.

“He gave me a few spanks and had me show off my body a couple of times but that’s about it.”

Kagami growled and his eyebrows furrowed. “He’s lucky I haven’t torn his throat out yet…”

“Easy Kagami, you can do that if he makes an attempt to steal me back.”

“On your sixteenth birthday, we are going to mate so that nothing can separate us.”

“I look forward to it…”

Α ✫ Ω 

When they arrived at Kagami’s apartment, they barely made their way through the entrance because they were all over each other. Chapped lips locked together and filled the empty building with wet smacking sounds as coats were shuffled off of bodies and boots were kicked off carelessly. Kagami ran his hands over Aomine’s shoulders and down his back, squeezing his rounded ass tightly.

“Shit, Kagami.” Aomine moaned breathily, stroking Kagami’s broad pectorals down to his hard abs.

“I didn’t think it was possible but you’ve gotten prettier…”

“Listen,” Aomine panted as Kagami licked and sucked at his neck. “I know we can’t mate yet but maybe we can do something else?”

“Like what?”

“Maybe I can suck you off?” He asked quietly and shyly, feeling his cheeks glow red with embarrassment.

Kagami stared down at him for a moment as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What did you just say?”

“I’d like to suck you off…”

Without warning, Aomine was dragged from his position against the wall and pushed onto his knees in front of the couch. Kagami sat in front of him, the first noticeable thing being the large tent in his jeans. The strong, pungent smell of the Alpha’s arousal clogged Aomine’s nose and made him feel dizzy.

Kagami pulled down his zipper, reached into his jeans and pulled out his hardened dick. The first thought that came to Aomine’s head was ‘that thing is huge’. Kagami definitely wasn’t a little boy downstairs. “Are you going to suck me off like a good boy, Daiki?”

“Y-yeah…” He stuttered, continuing to stare at the thick muscle as precome oozed from the tip.

“Go ahead.” Once granted permission, Aomine began to stroke the length in slow, corkscrew motions while watching Kagami’s face for his reactions. “Mm… That’s it Daiki. Feels so good.” The Alpha moaned, reaching out to gently stroke Aomine’s hair.

Aomine had never given a blow job before but how hard could it be? He licked his lips before planting a soft kiss to the tip of Kagami’s cock, holding back a smirk when it throbbed angrily in his grasp. The red-head lightly tugged at Aomine’s blue locks, cursing under his breath while praising him at the same time. He kitten-licked at the slit, the bitter taste of precome spreading over his tongue.

“C’mon Daiki, quit teasing and suck on it properly…”

“Alright bossy…” Aomine wrapped his lips around the angry tip tightly before sinking his head lower onto the shaft. The stretch burned his jaw but he was determined to make Kagami feel good. He started to bob his head, massaging wherever his warm tongue could reach and the pull on his hair was almost painful.

“Fucking hell Daiki… Such a good boy for me.” Aomine hummed in response, sending vibrations straight down Kagami’s cock. Aomine wanted to take his time so he could get used to the size of Kagami’s dick. Slowly, he took him deeper and deeper until he felt the head touch the back of his throat and he gagged slightly. “Breathe Daiki, breathe…”

Doing as he was told, Aomine began to breathe slowly, in and out through his nose. Drool and precome were leaking from the corners of his mouth, dribbling down his chin then dropping onto the floor as tears pricked in his eyes. His jaw hurt but it was a good kind of pain; he was going to endure this for Kagami. When he was completely relaxed, he began bobbing his head again, making lewd slurping sounds as he pulled up.

“Look at me Daiki, I want to see your eyes.” Aomine obeyed. “Good boy, you have such pretty eyes.” Kagami panted, using Aomine’s hair to guide him properly. “Do you think you can take it all the way?” Aomine swallowed thickly around the hot flesh in his mouth, shocked by how much was left. “Why don’t we find out? Are you ready?”

Aomine took a few deep breathes before nodding and he felt him self being forced down to the hilt. He felt his throat being stretched wider than ever as dark curls tickled his nose. “Fucking hell…” Kagami groaned, pulling Aomine off of his cock completely. Said boy gasped for air the moment he was pulled back, gazing up at Kagami with half-lidded eyes. “How is it Daiki? Does it taste good?”

“Y-yeah, tastes so good.” He wheezed, jaw hanging open.

“Get back to work, baby…” This time, instead of sucking on Kagami’s dick, he went for his balls. He licked and sucked and fondled with them as Kagami became a moaning mess above him. “If you keep going at it like this, I’m not going to last.”

“Where are you going to cum?” Aomine asked, kissing the underside of Kagami’s shaft.

“Either in your mouth or all over your face.”

“Let’s try all over the face since it’ll be a great sight for you.” He smiled, sucking on the tip once again as the Alpha slowly edged towards coming undone. Soon enough, Kagami began fucking Aomine’s face as roughly as he wanted to but he still made sure Aomine was alright during it.

“Daiki, I’m cumming…” He grunted, digging his blunt nails into tanned cheeks. With one last hum from Aomine, Kagami pulled out of the warm wetness and exploded laces of white ribbon over the dark skin; his knot was fully inflated.

Aomine stared up at Kagami as he came down from his high, feeling the cum dribble down his soft skin. It tickled and it itched, but he knew that he probably shouldn’t wipe it off just in case things got messy.

“Daiki, that was-… Wow.” Kagami couldn’t even think of a proper sentence. He didn’t know it, but this was the first time Aomine had given a blow job and it was probably the most amazing thing he had ever experienced coming from the boy. “Thanks, let me go get you some tissues.”

Aomine chuckled breathlessly, allowing Kagami to wipe the sticky cum off of his face. “I’m glad you enjoyed it Kagami, I’d like to do this more often.”

“I look forward to it.”

Aomine sat next to the red-headed boy and leant his head on his shoulder, sighing in satisfaction. “I’m so glad you finally found me, Taiga. I was afraid that you wouldn’t be able to find me and that I’d end up being mated to Hiraki.”

“I’d never allow that to happen.” He growled. “Especially not now; not when I’ve gotten this far. You are mine.”

“Yeah.” Aomine nuzzled. “I’ll always be yours.”

“If that Hiraki Natsu guy ever comes looking for you, I’ll make sure he never walks again.”

“Now, now Kagami. Don’t get yourself all worked up when you don’t need to, alright?”

“Okay…” He yawned, rubbing at his baggy eyes.

“We should get to bed early because we both could use some sleep.”

“Good idea.” Kagami said as he took Aomine upstairs to his room.

They both got undressed except for their boxers and got under the covers together. The freezing cold weather didn’t matter because the heating was on and their bodies were pressed closely together. For a while they just stared at each other, happy now that they could be together and hold the other close.

“Don’t you ever disappear on me again Daiki, you hear me?” Kagami whispered, lacing their fingers together and shuffling even closer.

“I won’t,” Aomine whispered in reply. “I promise.”

“Good, now get some sleep.” Kagami leant over and pecked Aomine’s forehead and then his lips before pulling the boy up against his chest.

“Goodnight Taiga…”

“Goodnight Daiki…”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The planets must have aligned because I updated in less than a week. I was super tired while writing this so forgive me if there are any mistakes.


	10. Chapter 10

Α ✫ Ω  

That morning when Aomine woke up the first thing he noticed was a messy bundle of red hair on the pillow next to him. Being so used to waking up to an empty bed in a room of a house he hated, it almost seemed like a dream. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he nuzzled into the warm body and buried his face into Kagami’s large chest.

“Good morning to you too, Daiki.” Kagami mumbled softly having just woken up.

“It feels so weird,” Aomine whispered as he traced patterns on Kagami’s pectorals with the tip of his index finger. “Waking up and seeing you next to me and knowing I won’t have to face Hiraki.”

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“It’s a wonderful thing.” Both boys inched closer to one another, pressing their lips together and completely ignoring the fact they had morning breath. The kiss was lazy but loving all the same; it was caring and gentle. “It’s been so long since I last had some of your food and I’m starving.”

“Alright, how does eggs, beans and bacon for breakfast sound?” Kagami asked as he sat up and threw the bed covers off of himself.

“Sounds delicious.”

As Kagami made his way downstairs to the kitchen to prepare them both some nice breakfast, Aomine made his way to the wardrobe to pick out something to wear. He went through many different clothes but in the end decided to just put on one of Kagami’s t-shirts for now. Of course Aomine had grown since he last saw Kagami but not by much because Kagami was still way taller than him.

When he went downstairs he was hit with a variety of delicious smells: Bacon, eggs, beans and Kagami. “Mm…” Aomine sighed, licking his lips. “That smells heavenly, including you.”

The red-headed Alpha released a soft chuckle as he plated the food. “Thanks, take a seat. Do you want a drink?”

“Yes please,” Aomine pulled out a stool from under the kitchen bar table and took a deep inhale. “Orange squash is alright with me.”

“Coming right up.” Aomine’s food was pushed along the surface of the table until it came to a halt in front of him along with his fork and not too soon after his orange squash followed. The moment the food touched his taste buds Aomine was in pure bliss and there was no stopping the moan that escaped his mouth.

“Oh my God…” He sighed and savoured each mouthful of food. “Kagami this tastes amazing.”

“It’s just a simple breakfast, Daiki.”

“Simple breakfast my ass… It has so much flavour.”

“Well,” The Alpha smiled as he washed up the pans, looking rather flattered. “Seasoning is key and everything needs to be cooked to perfection.”

“I’m useless at cooking.”

“I could teach you if you want?”

"You'd do that?"

“Of course I would as long as you don’t burn down my kitchen.”

Aomine slid his empty plate across the counter and rolled his eyes at Kagami. “Alright you cocky bastard, I’m not that bad you know…” As Kagami washed the dished, Aomine looked out of the living room window, smiling at all of the snow outside. “You know, if it continues snowing like this we’re going to be stuck inside here.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Kagami dried his hands on a small towel and walked over to Aomine, resting his chin on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his slim waist. “It just means I get to spend all of my time with you.” He whispered by the smaller boys ear, soft lips brushing against the shell of it.

“Oh don’t be such a sap.” Aomine shuddered as Kagami’s warm breath ghosted over his skin and caused small hairs to raise. “What happened to the manly Kagami I knew a year ago?”

Kagami placed soft kisses on the nape of Aomine’s neck, letting out a soft hum at the taste and scent of him. “He’s still here but the happy and loving Kagami wants to take his place for now.”

“If you keep being that sweet I might have to go to the dentist because of a cavity.” The lips pressed against his neck twitched up into a smile and the arms around his waist squeezed tighter so he was pressed up against Kagami.

“It’s nearly Christmas,” Kagami mumbled into Aomine’s skin. “Is there anything you want?”

“Not really, I already got an early Christmas present I always wanted.”

Kagami’s eyebrows furrowed. “What was it?”

“You.” The blue-haired boy looked over his shoulder at Kagami’s face and gave him one of the most genuine smiles he could give.

“Here you are saying those things and you call me a sap? You’re such a hypocrite Daiki.”

“Maybe so but at least I’m being honest.”

“Yeah but I still want to get you something.”

Aomine turned around again to look out the window, staring at the snowflakes as they fell as if one of them contained the perfect answer. “Anything I want?”

“Anything you want.” Kagami replied. “Unless it’s too expensive.” He added as an afterthought.

The Omega hummed in thought, tapping his chin and shivering whenever Kagami’s teeth grazed his sensitive skin. Like a light bulb went off in his head, Aomine immediately perked up and looked over at Kagami again. “I know what I want now.”

“What is it?”

“Well it’s not a huge present but if you buy me this present you’ll also be buying yourself a present.”

“That’s a lot of presents in one sentence Daiki.” Kagami chuckled. “Now tell me what it is.”

“I’d like us to have mating rings. It would be nice and even though I’m not mated yet I want other Alpha’s to know that I’m already taken.”

“That sounds like a great idea. Mating rings it is then.” Kagami stood up straight and gave Aomine’s ass a light tap before making his way towards the couch and plopping himself down on it.

“Hey, Kagami?”

“Yes Daiki?”

“Do my friends know you’ve found me?”

“Shit, no. Should I tell them?” Before Kagami could stand up in his little panic, Aomine placed his hand on his shoulder and gently eased him down.

“Easy tiger; don’t get all worked up over nothing.” Aomine chuckled, sitting next to the red-head. “Besides, I don’t really want to see them yet because right now I just want to spend time with you.”

“That’s very considerate of you.” Kagami smiled, pulling Aomine closer.

They held each others gaze for a moment before pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. If it had been any other situation, the kiss would have been a lot more heated and way more feral but this kiss was tender and loving. Neither of them were hopeless romantics but expressing their feelings with actions seemed a lot easier than expressing them with words. Kagami’s thick fingers ran smoothly through Aomine’s luscious locks of blue and lightly tugged at the ends of the strands.

“Shit Kagami if you carry on I’ll- Mnf!” The Alpha silenced him by smashing their lips together again and pushing Aomine back against the couch. “Wait you idiot, you’re going to get me all hot and bothered.”

“Well since you serviced me so nicely yesterday I thought it would be kind to return the favour.”

“Don’t say ‘serviced’ Kagami you sound like some sort of Omega Master.” Aomine snorted, stroking the Alpha’s cheek. “How are you going to return the favour then since we can’t have sex?”

“Uh well, you have a penis.” Aomine groaned. “And you have an asshole.”

“Oh for the love of everything holy…”

“Which do you want me to stimulate?”

Aomine wasn’t a shy person or one to get flustered too easily but having Kagami this close and saying these things did strange things to Aomine’s body. “I’ve never done anything to my ass before. I know I’m an Omega but that place has always been… A no-zone even for me.”

“I guess I’ll have to introduce you to new things then.”

“That’s fine with me but can we do this in the bedroom?”

“Yeah and before we start are you clean? Not of STI’s or STD’s or that stuff but I mean-”

“I know what you mean and yes, I am clean.”

Kagami nodded and picked Aomine up bridal style before carrying him to the bedroom. He dropped the Omega onto the soft bed and took off the shirt Aomine was wearing. “I still have your jersey…”

“Oh yeah?” Aomine smiled, skin suddenly feeling hot. “How many times did you jerk off with it?”

“Mm… Lost count.” Kagami growled, leaning down to kiss and suck at Aomine’s neck.

Throwing his head back, Aomine gasped softly as Kagami’s lips trailed lower towards his chest and nipples. Kagami’s warm, wet tongue flicked across a dusky nipple and made the boy below him moan at the stimulation. Before Aomine could complain about the stimulation not being enough, Kagami’s teeth clamped around the bud and gave it a tug.

“Oh my God… That feels…”

“How does it feel Daiki?” Kagami purred, nibbling at the nipple in his mouth and flicking the other.

“It feels amazing. Don’t you dare stop.”

Kagami nodded and continued to tease and abuse Aomine’s nipples until they were tinged a soft red. After a minute of so or toying with his Omega, Kagami began to kiss down Aomine’s flat stomach towards his slightly widened hips.

“Your hips have gotten wider…” Kagami pointed out, rubbing the with his large hands.

“I haven’t been eating lots or anything fatty.”

“I think your body shape is changing to that of an Omegas.”

“Oh good, I thought I was gaining weight.”

“You know, I’d still love you no matter what shape or size.”

Aomine let out a soft laugh. “That’s sweet, now use that amazing mouth for something more stimulating.” Once again Kagami’s mouth was trailing wet kisses over Aomine’s soft skin. Down his stomach and his naval until he finally reached the waistband of his boxers.

“Take them off Daiki and then get on your hands and knees for me.” The Alpha commanded with a husky voice, pulling away from Aomine and standing upright. Doing as he was told, Aomine shimmied off his boxers and got onto all fours despite the embarrassing position. “Now lower your chest onto the bed so you’re comfortable.”

“Like this?” Aomine asked as he pushed his slightly aching chest against the bed.

“That’s perfect, good boy.” The praise Aomine received felt good, in fact it was better than good. It made him feel like he had accomplished something. “You have such a gorgeous body…” Kagami complimented as he knelt down on the floor behind Aomine.

“Stop that, you’re embarrassing me…” Blood was rushing all over Aomine’s body: To his head, his cheeks, his chest and his dick. Everywhere felt warm, especially when Kagami’s breath was hitting his ass cheeks.

“Oh I’m sorry Daiki,” Kagami cooed as he placed his lips against the meaty flesh of Aomine’s right ass cheek. “Am I really embarrassing you?”

The Omega growled under his breath as a few droplets of sweat formed at his temples. “You fucker…”

“Not yet Daiki but when you’re sixteen…”

“Taiga I swear if you keep teasing me I will sort this out on my own.” Aomine threatened, missing the wide-eyed stare he received from Kagami afterwards.

“I love it when you say my name like that, _Daiki~…_ ”

The way his name rolled off of Kagami’s tongue like smooth chocolate had Aomine almost melting at Kagami’s teasing touches.

“Please Taiga don’t make me wait much longer than I already have been for the past year.” It was like Aomine’s words flipped a switch inside Kagami’s brain because all teasing immediately stopped.

“I’m sorry, I won’t make you wait any longer…” The red-head apologised, placing kisses over Aomine’s bottom.

“It’s okay… Make me feel good Taiga.” Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kagami used his large hands to spread Aomine’s cheeks and finally got a good look at the small, puckered entrance. His tongue unconsciously ran over his lips as he stared at it, noticing the small twitch. “Don’t stare so much…”

“S-sorry I've just become all frazzled.”

“C’mon Taiga, show me what that mouth of yours can really do.” Without any other words, Kagami leant forwards and licked a strip up Aomine’s crack causing said boy to mewl.

“That’s it Daiki, don’t hide any those cute little sounds…”

“Shut up, I’m not cute.”

Kagami smiled at Aomine’s stubborn attitude, continuing to please the boy on the bed. He purposely dragged his tongue from Aomine’s balls up to the hole now leaking with slick. The liquid was clear and it had one of the most powerful scents Kagami had ever witnessed in his life; he couldn’t help himself so he made sure to lap up every last drop.

He continued on like this for several minutes, denying Aomine three orgasms and now the Omega was starting to get a little moody.

“You’re really starting to piss me off.” He snarled, trying to push himself back on Kagami’s tongue.

“I want to savour you,” Kagami whispered, pulling back when Aomine moved his hips. “It has been so long since I touched you in this way.”

“That’s really nice Kagami but I’d rather you picked up your pace a little bit more please.”

“As you wish Daiki.”

Alpha’s weren’t ones that took orders from others, especially if they were a lower rank. However, Kagami wanted to please Aomine and make him feel happy; Aomine also asked him politely after all. Without further ado, Kagami took the long, thick digit of his index finger and pressed the tip of it against Aomine’s softened hole before slowly pushing it into the wet heat.

“Taig-ahh.. Shit… That feels weird.” Aomine gasped as Kagami began thrusting his finger in and out.

Aomine’s walls gripped and fluttered around Kagami’s finger, unsure on whether the foreign object should be pushed out or pulled in.

“Your insides are so soft, Daiki…” Kagami purred, feeling the Omega’s thighs quake beneath him.

“Don’t say embarrassing sh-shit like that…”

“I can’t wait until you're sixteen,” Kagami continued as he lined up his middle finger and pushed it in as well. “So you won’t need my fingers for pleasure. Instead you get to have my dick and I’ll have you screaming my name.”

The fingers inside him didn’t exactly feel good yet but it wasn’t painful either. It just felt weird but with kagami’s dirty talk and soft whispers against his rear, Aomine felt as if he just might lose it. When a third finger was added it started to sting a little but it was a dull ache and definitely something Aomine could handle. Kagami began twisting and rocking and scissoring his fingers inside of him, stretching Aomine’s walls more than they ever have been before.

“What are you doing..?” Aomine asked, looking back at the Alpha kneeling behind him whose eyes were focused with blown pupils.

“Searching…” Came his simple reply and Aomine raised a thin brow.

“Searching for what?”

“You’ll see.” Kagami smirked, looking Aomine in the eyes and running his tongue over his bottom lip.

“What do you mean I’ll se-AAH!” It was so sudden. Like a million little lightning bolts shot from his ass and travelled straight up his spine. If Aomine could melt right now, he was sure he’d be a dark puddle on the bed. “Wh-what the fuck was that?”

Kagami chuckled deeply and Aomine shivered. “Found it…”

“Found what Kagami? What the hell was tha-ohh… Shit.”

It was like torture. Sweet, sweet torture as Kagami continued to rub and bump his fingers into that little bundle of nerves. Aomine had never been aware of such a thing that held the key to electric pleasure such as this. It was incredible. Aomine slammed his hips back whenever Kagami thrust his fingers forward and soon enough they had a rhythm going. Aomine stroked himself in time with each thrust and felt the approach of his orgasm riding up his body.

Within a minute Aomine was sprawled out on the bed, pumping himself furiously while crying out Kagami’s name. Sweat ran down his body like crystals, filling in each crease and dip in his skin but the heat of this was too intense.

“I can’t Taiga,” Aomine whined and gasped, trying to reach some sort of release. “I need to cum! Please, please let me cum!” He didn’t care that he was begging at this point because all he needed was a little push and he would be over the edge.

“Alright Daiki,” Kagami smiled, standing up but continuing to thrust his fingers into Aomine at the same pace as before. “I’ll give you what you want.” Aomine’s eyes were clenched shut so he didn’t realise Kagami was up against his ear until he whispered. “Cum for me, Daiki~…”

Just like that, Aomine came undone and spilled whatever he had in him over the bed sheets with a loud cry of pleasure. He continued to rock his hips against Kagami’s fingers as he rode out his orgasm, collapsing when he was completely spent. Breathing at this moment seemed nearly impossible for his as he gasped and mouthed for air.

“That was… Amazing.” Aomine panted, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. “We are definitely doing that more often.”

“Of course we are.” Kagami agreed, pulling his fingers out and cleaning both of them. “I look forward to doing this again and I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Are we really going to mate on my birthday?”

“If you don’t want to then I’m not going to force you into it because I’m not like that.” Aomine nodded and smiled because he knew he could trust Kagami with anything. “Do you not want to?”

“I’m actually looking forward to it.”

“Me too, you want to hop in the shower with me?”

“Yeah, I feel sweaty as hell.” Aomine rose to his feet. His legs felt like jelly but they were stable enough to let him walk without support from the Alpha.

The shower was turned on and both boys stepped in, lightly bickering over who got to stand beneath the water first. Since it was so cold outside, the hot water was refreshing and it felt amazing against their skin. They washed each others hair and bodies, including their privates but neither of them were against it. In fact, they were all for it.

“This is nice huh?” Kagami spoke up, placing his hands on Aomine’s hips.

“Yeah, this is nice.” Aomine hummed in response, shutting off the water and stepping out. Both boys wrapped towels around their waists and dried off in the bedroom. Kagami was the first to get dressed so he could clean and change the bed sheets and though Aomine wanted to walk around in his naked glory, it was way too cold for that. Aomine threw on some boxers and one of Kagami’s sweatshirts. The article of clothing swamped his body but he liked it; it was warm.

Once the bed was made, Kagami let himself fall back onto it while letting out a satisfied sigh. “My clothes look good on you Daiki.”

“You think so?”

“I know so but I’ll have to buy you some clothes of your own because you can’t wear mine all the time.”

“That’s fair enough.” Aomine smiled as he settled down next to the red-head. “I wonder what Hiraki’s thinking right now.”

Kagami growled. “I hope he’s not thinking of you because you’re mine.”

“Yeah, yeah all yours.” Aomine snorted and rolled his eyes at Kagami’s possessive behaviour. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Placing a soft kiss on Kagami’s forehead seemed to calm the Alpha down.

“I guess this means we’ll be spending our first Christmas together alone.”

“Are you going to do some really cheesy shit and kiss me under a mistletoe?”

“I’m not that gay, Aho.”

“Hey!” Aomine pouted, giving Kagami a light punch in the arm. “You’re gayer than me!”

“We’re both gay but we’re also not gay since you’re an Omega.”

Aomine hummed. “Good point.”

“So you’re basically a little lady."

“Call me a little lady again and you’ll have to be sitting down like a little lady for the next week.” Aomine growled, poking Kagami’s nose roughly.

“Such an aggressive girlfriend…” The red-head teased, barely noticing the punches Aomine threw at his left arm.

“I’m not a girl!”

“I’m sorry Daiki, you’re right…” Kagami paused and a large grin started to spread on his face. “You’re a little lady.” That was it. Aomine grabbed the nearest pillow and started beating Kagami with it while said man laughed his ass off.

“If that’s the case, then this little lady has to be a lot more lady-like.”

Kagami rose a brow. “Huh?”

“No more blow jobs.”

“H-hey no, you don’t have to do that.” Aomine almost laughed at the expression Kagami was sporting; it was one of horror.

“Oh but I do because blow jobs are not lady-like.”

“Okay, okay! You’re not a lady, you’re my precious Omega…”

“That’s more like it.” The Omega grinned, patting his Alpha’s cheek. “Good boy.”

“Don’t treat me like a dog. I hate those things.” Kagami frowned but leaned into Aomine’s touch nonetheless.

“They’re just dogs Kagami.”

“I was bitten on the ass by a dog when I was in America.”

“Oh,” Aomine grinned wider. “Is there a scar?”

“Yes.”

“No way.”

“There is.”

“Let me see it.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“How about no?”

“But Kagami…” Aomine whined.

“But Aomine…” Kagami whined back mockingly. 

“Okay I guess you really don’t appreciate those blow jobs.”

“Alright I’ll show you the goddamn scar!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I know it's late. I am a horrible human being but trying to cope with this ridiculous heat along with hay fever drains my energy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to lose the inspiration to write. I don't plan on giving up on this fic but it might take a little longer to get chapters done. I'm so sorry but we'll just have to see what happens.

Α ✫ Ω  

Aomine couldn’t sleep that night. How could he when it was Christmas Eve? These nights and the nights before his birthday were always the most difficult. No matter how much he tried to close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep until the next day, it never seemed to work. Instead he would lay in bed and he’d toss and he’d turn and he’d huff and he’d sigh and-

“Aomine I swear to fucking God if you don’t keep still I will personally suffocate you with my pillow.” Kagami growled tiredly from beside him.

It was almost midnight and Kagami was exhausted but Aomine on the other hand was wide awake. It was frustrating them both. “I can’t sleep.” The blue-haired boy sighed tracing random patterns on Kagami’s back with the tip of his index finger.

“Well try,” Kagami huffed in reply, smacking Aomine’s hands away. “It’s late and I’m tired.”

“I’m not tired though,” Aomine knew he was whining and he was pretty sure that it was annoying as hell but he needed Kagami’s help. “Help me go to sleep.”

“I will make you go to sleep permanently if you don’t shut up and lie down.” Aomine whined louder and threw his body limply over Kagami’s, ignoring his growl of frustration. They bickered for a while, shoving and pinching and whining continuously. It wasn’t long until Kagami had enough. “Aomine, I really don’t want to spank you on Christmas Eve.”

“I can’t sleep though Kagami…”

“Just lay down and close your eyes.” When Aomine did so, Kagami pulled him close to his chest and rested his chin on his head. Before the Omega could complain, the strong heat of Kagami’s body and that scent he had become addicted to began to take over him.

“Sorry for keeping you up… I’m just excited for tomorrow.”

“It’s fine, I’m excited too.” Kagami smiled, placing a gentle kiss to Aomine’s soft hair. “Listen though, we won’t be spending the entire day alone tomorrow. My parents are going to visit, just for a short while because I rarely ever see them.”

Aomine frowned deeply, holding onto Kagami tight. “What if they don’t like me?” He asked. “What if they treat me just like my own parents did?”

“They wouldn’t because they’re lovely people. If they did though, I’d kick them out. Now no more talking, just sleep.”

The blue-haired boy let out a small yawn, nodding and closing his eyes until he was pulled into a warm and deep sleep.

Α ✫ Ω 

It was six AM and Aomine was up and out of bed, more than excited to start the day. Kagami was still sleeping; he looked so peaceful under the covers snoring softly. Unfortunately for him, that was going to end because Aomine wasted no time in jumping on him.

“Wake up Kagami!” He yelled as his body fell on top of the larger man.

“Aargh! Aomine for fucks sake!”

“It’s Christmas, get up! Get up!”

“It’s too early, go back to bed!”

Aomine huffed, leaning down to Kagami’s neck and licking a strip up to his ear. “Please _Taiga_ ~…” Aomine purred, sitting upright and looking down at the now wide-eyed Alpha.

“Alright, alright let’s go downstairs then.” He sighed, rubbing his face and eyes.

The Omega jumped up and ran down the flight of stairs into the living room, smiling at all of the presents layed out on the floor. Kagami didn’t seem like the type of person to wrap up gifts so nicely for Christmas, so this came as a surprise to Aomine. He dropped onto his butt in front of them all, waiting impatiently for the tired red-head to make his way into the living room.

“Can I open the presents now?” Aomine asked, grinning wide.

“Go nuts…” Kagami yawned, sitting on the couch as he watched Aomine tear off the wrapping paper from his first present. There weren’t many presents but Aomine didn’t seem like the type of kid to bitch and whine about not getting what he wanted or if the gift was not to his liking.

The first present was a new pair of shoes and not just any shoes, mind you. They were the new Air Jordans Aomine had always wanted. “Are you serious? These are really for me?” He asked excitedly with a sparkle in his eye.

“Well of course they’re for you. They’re not going to fit on my big ass feet.”

“How did you know these were the ones I wanted?”

“I asked some of your friends about things you liked. Kuroko told me that you’ve been wanting those shoes so I went ahead and got them for you.” Kagami was smiling and Aomine wasn’t sure if it was because of the cold or if the red-head was actually blushing because his face was a soft shade of pink.

“Thanks so much.”

“Yeah, yeah open some other presents Aho.”

Each gift he received from Kagami was greatly appreciated and each one was better than the last. Then he came down to his last present. It was the smallest of the bunch and it was just able to fit into Aomine’s palm. When he opened it up, he was met by two silver rings, one saying _Taiga_ and the other one saying _Daiki._ They were mating rings.

Kagami took the ring with Aomine’s given name and slipped it on his ring finger; then he took the ring with his given name and put it onto Aomine’s.

“Kaga- Taiga… These are awesome. They’re kind of like engagement rings but for mates!”

“Yeah and they weren’t cheap either so you’d better not lose your one.”

“How could I lose it if I’m never taking it off?” Once again, Kagami’s cheeks went a soft shade of pink and Aomine knew that he was blushing. Aomine stood from where he sat on the floor, wrapping his arms around Kagami’s neck and pressing his cheek to his. “Thanks Taiga.”

“No problem Daiki.” Kagami returned the hug and took in the sweet scent that was Aomine. “Now then, breakfast sounds pretty good right now huh?”

“Hell yeah!” Aomine beamed.

“Guess I’ll get straight to it then.” As Kagami made his way towards the kitchen, Aomine sat down on the couch and decided to watch whatever was on the TV this morning; hopefully it wasn’t all about Christmas though.

The red-head had decided on making some simple, light pancakes since the dinner was going to e huge and he didn’t want to stuff Daiki before dinner had even begun. The house was silent except for the low volume of the TV and the sizzle of the hot pan in Kagami’s hand. He managed to get four pancakes done when his phone vibrated on the counter next to him.

 **Mom:** Good morning Taiga and Merry Christmas! Your father and I are on our way but it may take a few hours since your house is quite far.

 **Kagami:** Merry Christmas to you too mom. I look forward to seeing you and introducing you to my future mate.

 **Mom:** Ooh! I can’t wait to see them! You’re getting me all excited.

 **Kagami:** I hope you’re not texting me while driving.

 **Mom:** Don’t be silly. Your father is driving and he’s a little bit grumpy with the other drivers.

 **Kagami:** Well, that’s dad. I got to get back to making breakfast and I look forward to seeing you.

 **Mom:** I look forward to seeing you too Taiga! I love you!

 **Kagami:** I love you too mom.

Kagami had always been closer to his mother than with his dad for several reasons. Reason number one: His father was almost constantly working and he never had time to speak with him much. Reason number two: His mother was a lot more relaxed and a fun person to be around. Reason number three: Kagami was a mama’s boy and that was just a fact. He stilled loved them both the same though and he was glad to have them as his parents. Unfortunately for Aomine, he got the complete opposite.

“Taiga! When is breakfast going to be ready?” Aomine called out from the living room.

“In a couple of minutes, just keep your panties on!”

“Save that for the bedroom.”

Aomine reminded Kagami of his mother a lot. Loud, boisterous and all-in-all just a great person. He had his flaws but so did everybody. One of Aomine’s biggest flaws used to be his ego but now it has started to simmer down. Kagami remembered when he first met the boy; he was standing there outside the fence, eying him up with what seemed like awe.

At first Kagami thought he was going to be some snotty brat who thought he was better than anybody (though at that point he sort of was). Playing basketball with him was fun and there was no doubt in his mind that the boy had talent and he could only get better if he kept playing and challenging himself. However it seemed like Aomine didn’t want to get better, mainly because he felt like he was the best. Kagami swore to himself on that day he met Aomine after he was beaten in a one-on-one that he would win against Aomine and start challenging the boy to play even harder.

Even though his thoughts got a bit side-tracked, Kagami finally managed to serve up the pancakes and place them on the table. “Aomine, breakfast is ready!” The sound of feet scurrying into the kitchen made Kagami smile as he sat down and began wolfing down his food.

“So when are your parents going to arrive?” He asked with a mouthful of pancake.

“In an hour or so maybe. Before dinner hopefully.”

“Are you sure they’re going to like me?”

“I know my mother will like you for sure but I’m not completely sure about my dad.”

“Why is it always the father’s that have the issues with their child’s significant other?”

“I don’t know. My father will always find something to complain about.” Kagami sighed. “He’ll probably give me a lecture on how I can do better or how this wasn’t what he expected. Some stupid shit like that.”

“Well I’m not going to act all sweet and stuff because that’s not what I’m like. I’m just going to be myself and just be a little bit more polite than usual.”

“Sounds like a good idea Aomine.”

“I’m full of good ideas.”

“Oh you’re full of something.” Kagami nodded, smirking as he ate.

“Well what else am I full of?”

“Shit.”

“Hey!”

Kagami snorted as Aomine kicked his shin under the table, doing that adorable fake-angry pout he usually did when Kagami teased him.

“I love you though.” Kagami added, noticing Aomine staring down at his lap… Shyly?

“I love you too…” He mumbled, finishing off the rest of his breakfast.

Α ✫ Ω 

Around mid-day, Aomine and Kagami were sat close together on the couch watching cheesy Christmas movies when the front doorbell rang out through the house.

“Shit,” Kagami stood up. “That’s probably my parents.”

Aomine watched as Kagami stumbled while rushing to the door, straightening out his clothes before opening it.

“Taiga!” A woman’s voice squealed. “It’s been so long!” She had short brown hair and eyes that matched it. She was a lot smaller than Kagami and she was very pretty. She wrapped her arms around Kagami’s neck and kissed his cheeks. Definitely his mother.

“It has and I’m so glad you made it.”

“It’s good to see you son.” A much deeper voice came. A large man around Kagami’s height stepped into the house looking just like Kagami too except this man had a slight beard and slightly darker skin.

“Good to see you too dad.” They didn’t hug but they shook hands which to Aomine was a little sad to see. The front door was closed and Kagami spoke to them as they hung up their coats and took their shoes off. Aomine didn’t go unnoticed for long because Kagami’s mother glanced into the living room and saw him sitting there.

She gasped. “Oh Taiga! Is this your mate?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah that’s Aomine.”

Aomine stood up and cleared his throat, feeling a little nervous as Kagami’s mother walked towards him.

“Hello! I’m Kayo, I was really looking forward to meeting you!” She pecked Aomine on the cheek and gave him a friendly hug. Aomine knew just then that he and Kayo would definitely get along. “That’s my husband over there, Toshi.”

Aomine gulped as the tall man stepped closer, extending a large hand. “Nice to meet you.” He took the hand in his own and gave it a small shake.

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Taiga, I hope you don’t mind but I’m going to steal your mate for a moment because I have so many things I want to ask him!”

“Go ahead, I need to start preparing dinner anyways.”

“I want to have a word with you later Taiga.” His father added before sitting down on the couch where Aomine previously sat.

Kayo pulled Aomine to the other side of the couch and sat down next to him, grinning happily.

“Alright, question time! What is your full name?”

“Aomine Daiki.”

“How old are you?”

“Fifteen.”

“How did you and Taiga meet?”

“I met him on a basketball court.” Aomine smiled, remembering it all. “I was fourteen then. I challenged him to a one-on-one and I beat him.”

Kayo giggled like she was some sort of fan girl. “That’s so cute. How did you get together?”

“It’s a bit of a long story but I’ll try to make it as short as possible.” Toshi was watching him with dark eyes, clearly listening to their conversation and once again, Aomine felt nervous. “After our first one-on-one, we exchanged contacts so we could play basketball together some other time. He saved me from a group of older teenagers who were harassing me and took care of me. We started spending more time together and I started developing a little crush but I thought we couldn’t be together because I was sure that I would present as an Alpha and that he wouldn’t see me like that anyway.”

“Oh so you hadn’t presented at that time?” Kayo asked and Toshi raised a brow.

“No, I was a bit of a late bloomer.”

“I see, continue.”

“I ended up presenting as an Omega and Kagami found out. That’s when he confessed his feelings to me first and from then on we had our own little secret relationship since my parents didn’t approve of me being around him. Then that’s when the worst happened.”

“The worst?”

“My father sold me to an Alpha and I was taken away from my home and from Kagami. My father destroyed my phone so I had no way of contacting him.”

“Oh that’s horrible!”

“I was separated from Kagami for a whole year but he somehow managed to find me and bring me back home with him. I’m glad he found me when he did because soon I’m at the legal age to mate.”

“I’m glad he found you too. I can tell how much he cares for you.”

“Aomine.” Toshi spoke up, nearly making him jump. “Was the name of the Alpha you were sold to called Hiraki Natsu?”

“How did you-”

“Police are looking for you.”

Aomine’s stomach dropped and he suddenly felt sick. “I-I don’t want to go back to him. He’s horrible and he hit me.”

“Just stay here with Kagami,” Kayo said softly, rubbing Aomine’s arm. “Once you’re mated, they are not allowed to take you away from him.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Kagami asked as he stepped into the living room, taking a seat next to his father.

“We were talking about Hiraki Natsu.” Toshi replied, glancing at Aomine briefly. “The Alpha that purchased Aomine and now has the police looking for him since he has gone missing.”

“Good luck to them.” Kagami scoffed, leaning back and folding his arms. “Aomine’s mine now and there’s no changing it. Plus, what are their chances of finding him?”

“I understand that you want to keep him safe Taiga but are you seriously going to keep him holed up in your apartment for half a year?” Kayo asked as she stroked Aomine’s hair soothingly. “The poor boy will go stir-crazy!”

“It’s for his own good. I’m sure he won’t mind as long as I keep him company throughout the day.”

“Then you’ll have to make sure his scent doesn’t make it outside. They’ll pick up on it immediately.”

“Don’t worry,” Kagami smiled, looking quite confident. “I’ve got this under control.”

“I hope you do.”

Α ✫ Ω 

Once the dinner they had was over, Kagami’s parents stayed a little while longer before saying their goodbye’s. Kayo told Aomine to keep himself safe and reminded Kagami to protect him also. Toshi gave both boys a hand shake and a small good luck before he and his wife left. However Aomine wasn’t feeling any better and the negative scents that radiated from him were very clear.

“Daiki what’s wrong?” Kagami asked, pulling the smaller boy closer to him and cupping his face in his large hands.

“The police are looking for me.”

“They’re not going to find you so don’t even worry about it.”

“What if they find you though?”

“How would they know that I’m the one that took you back?”

“My father most likely would have been contacted about this and or would have heard of this. He knows your scent and I’m sure he knows what you look like.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“My scent will be on you and you’re the one who’s most likely to be at fault rather than anybody else. Even though it’s bad, purchasing Omega’s is still legal; even if I want to be with you, you’ve still committed the crime of kidnapping!”

“What the hell did you want me to do? Did you want me to leave you there so you could get fucked and knotted by some rich bastard?” Kagami’s voice began to raise and Aomine started to feel threatened.

“That’s not what I meant-”

“Then what did you mean, Daiki? Right now you’re making it sound like you didn’t want me to come look for you, find you and take you back with me!” Aomine’s back was now pressed against the wall and Kagami was still edging closer with a nasty scent of anger fanning off of him.

“Kagami, back off…” Aomine growled softly but the Alpha still didn’t take in the warning.

“If you really want, I could drive you straight back up to Hiraki’s house and give you back. Then after a year or so, I’ll attend your baby shower. Is that what you’d like?” Kagami was shouting now and he’d gotten too close. It was a dangerous thing to do especially for an Omega but Aomine wasn’t a little bitch.

He slapped Kagami. Hard.

Both boys couldn’t believe it but Kagami seemed like the one who was most in shock. The area on his cheek that Aomine has slapped was now turning a deep shade of red and said boy was glaring and breathing heavily.

“Don’t get in my fucking face…” Aomine growled through his teeth with his back still pressed against the wall. “I’m your Omega but I’m not your bitch. Shout at me like that again and I will happily leave your apartment.” Kagami watched as Aomine pushed past him and made his way upstairs, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him. This was not how he planned this evening ending.

Kagami felt like an asshole. He’d shouted at his mate, he got too close into his personal space and he’d made him feel threatened and uncomfortable. On Christmas no less. As he made his way upstairs, he tried to think up some sort of apology but nothing that seemed acceptable came to mind.

When he entered the bedroom, Aomine was sprawled out on his stomach with his face buried into the pillows and Kagami just felt even worse. “Daiki, I didn’t mean to upset you.” He said as he sat down next to the boy. “I just got upset because I don’t like the thought of you being taken away from me again.”

“You don’t have to apologise,” Aomine sighed, rolling onto his back. “I just don’t like it when people get all up in my face and start shouting. You reminded me of my dad when you did that and I just wanted to punch you.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“I know you didn’t and it’s fine. Just forget about it now.” Kagami leant back and rested his head against Aomine’s stomach, listening to his breathing pattern. “Don’t ever talk about me having pups with him again whether it’s a joke or not.”

“I won’t, I’m sorry.”

“If I do have pups they will be yours and that’s it.”

“I like that thought,” Kagami smiled. “Having pups.”

“I do too but I want to wait until you have a job and we’ve settled down properly.”

“Are you going to get a job or are you going to be a stay-at-home Omega?”

“Preferably, I’d like to be a stay-at-home Omega. Not because I’m lazy but because it’s kind of my duty I guess.” Aomine chuckled softly, playing with Kagami’s hair. “Even though I’d have to do the house chores, which isn’t that bad I suppose but don’t come home from work expecting a fantastic meal because I’m useless at cooking.”

“Then I’ll teach you the basics. Once you learn simple things you keep moving up because I’m sure that I will come back from work feeling tired often and I won’t want to be eating takeout all the time.”

“That’s understandable.”

“Are you sure you’d be happy about being a mother?”

“Well parenting has its ups and downs. I’m not afraid of caring for the pups but rather the childbirth.”

“I’ll be there with you when that day comes.”

“Yeah but you’re not the one that has to push a baby through your ass.”

“True but you’ll crushing my hand.”

“And the pup will be crushing my pelvis.”

“Touché. We don’t need to worry about that for a while yet.”

“I know but these are things I’m looking forward to.”

“Me too…” Kagami sat up and kissed Aomine on the lips, smiling when the boy did the same.

“I think we should get some sleep.” Aomine yawned. “It’s been a long day.”

“Indeed it has, Daiki. Indeed it has.”


	12. Chapter 12

Α ✫ Ω 

Kagami and Aomine had arranged a New Year’s Eve party and invited all of their friends to said party. They had finally completed the simple decorating and setting the food out on the table along with the music that will be played on the stereo. It had taken longer than they would have liked but that was because Kagami kept distracting Aomine by squeezing and pinching his butt.

“Remember Daiki,” Kagami said as he did the final touches. “No drinking, you’re not at the legal age yet.”

“Not even a little bit?”

“Only a few sips but no more than that.”

“I’m guessing you and your friends are going to get shit-faced?”

“Definitely,” Kagami grinned, looking down at the tanned boy. “No doubt about that.”

“What kind of drunk are you?” Aomine asked, sitting on the couch next to Kagami.

“My friends have told me I’m a clumsy and flirtatious drunk.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good mix or a bad mix.”

“Probably both I think but at least I’m not an aggressive drunk.”

There wasn’t much to do during the day so the two mostly watched TV together and Aomine got told off several times for stealing a few snacks from the table. Aomine still hadn’t seen his friends since he got back but they knew that Kagami had rescued him from Hiraki. He was looking forward to seeing them, especially Satsuki and Tetsu.

“What time does the party start?” Aomine asked, hanging backwards over the arm of the couch.

“It starts at nine.”

“But that’s ages away!” Aomine knew he was whining like a kid but time seemed to be going by very slow.

“Then why don’t you do something?”

“There’s nothing to do.”

“Are you five?” Kagami quirked an eyebrow as he looked at Aomine in his very flexible position. “Just be patient, you only have to wait three more hours.”

“Why don’t we do something together then?”

“I’m not doing anything sexual with you Daiki.”

Aomine huffed in disappointment, sinking back into the couch. “Please? I want to at least do something before you get drunk.”

Judging by the look on Kagami’s face, Aomine knew he had won this argument.

“Nothing too much…”

“Just a hand job or something.” Aomine assured.

“Alright…”

Α ✫ Ω 

Aomine was almost in tears when his friends arrived and greeted him happily, telling him about how much they missed having him around. They each gave him a tight hug and bright smiles, which Aomine was very thankful for. When Kagami’s friends arrived, he already despised a few who teased him even though it was only playfully. They were a lot taller than he and his friends too and he didn’t take kindly to that but it was New Year’s Eve and he could learn to get over it.

Kagami and his friends went straight to the alcoholic drinks while Aomine and his friends sat on the couch and caught up with each other while eating snacks.

“What was it like living with that man Dai-chan?” Momoi asked as she nibbled on her crisps.

“It was horrible,” Aomine replied, sighing and brushing his hair back with his fingers. “He was constantly being a pervert and trying to see me naked. Whenever I did something he didn’t liked, he’d spank me over his lap and then he’d try wooing me with his words.”

“That’s just disgusting…” The pink-haired Beta frowned, placing a hand over her childhood friend’s hand.

“He mostly worked and whenever he was in the house I tried my best to keep away from him. I didn’t share a bed with him, I refused to and whenever he made me, I’d wait for him to fall asleep so I could leave the room.”

“We’re glad to have you back Aomine-kun.”

“Thanks Tetsu,” The Omega smiled. “I missed you all.”

“We were all helping Kagami-kun look for you. He wouldn’t eat or sleep or do anything besides look for you.”

Aomine glanced over to Kagami who was currently drinking beer with his friends and laughing along with whatever they were saying; he felt his cheeks warm up. He was so glad to have Kagami to himself. Kagami was handsome, strong and despite his little temper, he was a great guy.

“I’m glad he found me when he did because I was considering running away that day, even though I had no idea where I was exactly.”

“Kagami-kun really cares about you.”

“I care about him too.”

“That’s so cute Aominecchi!” Kise wailed from beside Kuroko, placing his palms over his cheeks dramatically. “When are you going to mate?”

Aomine rubbed the back of his neck as his friends stared at him, waiting for an answer. “We’re going to do it on my birthday…” He mumbled. His friends began patting him on the back and saying congratulations, which for Aomine was very embarrassing.

“Daiki,” Akashi spoke softly. “I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

Α ✫ Ω 

“Three! Two! One! Happy new year!” Everyone yelled once the timer went off and fireworks were shot up into the sky. Everyone hugged and few kissed one another; Aomine looked over at Kagami who was indeed, as he promised, shit-faced drunk.

The large Alpha was stumbling around drunkenly, tripping over people feet and even nothing at all. Aomine’s eyes met his and Kagami stood up straight, as straight as he could in his state, and made his way over.

“Daiki~!” He yelled, hiccupping and tripping once again.

“Hey Taiga, I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink.”

“Nah m’fine just a bit dizzy s’all…” He slurred, trying to drink from his empty beer bottle.

“I think you should probably go to bed.”

“Don’t wanna…” He whined. “Wanna stay up and kiss you.”

“Not while you’re drunk, plus your breath reeks of beer.”

Kagami whined again, now on his knees in front of Aomine with his head in the Omega’s lap. Said Omega ran his thin fingers through Kagami’s crimson and black locks of hair.

“That feels really nice…” Kagami mumbled, burying his face deeper into Aomine’s lap like a dog craving attention.

“Try and rest a little, you can keep your head on my lap.”

“M’kay…”

Aomine continued to stroke him until he finally fell asleep on his lap and he knew Kagami was asleep because his snoring was akin to that of a bear. People chuckled and took pictures of this rare occasion until Aomine decided that it was enough and that Kagami should be taken to bed. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

He couldn’t pick up Kagami so Aomine had to drag him up each step by his wrists, nearly letting him go and dropping him several times on the way up. It took longer than he had hoped but he finally managed to get Kagami to the top of the stares. He was about to let out a sigh of relief but then he remembered that he had to drag Kagami to the bedroom, put him on the bed, undress him and tuck him in.

Once all of those things were done, Aomine was exhausted so he decided to lie down beside Kagami and just sleep. He knew that no one would do anything bad to Kagami’s apartment and once they left that would be it. Aomine finally got comfortable cuddled up to Kagami, the warmth of his body and the softness of the bed finally pulled him into a much needed sleep.

Α ✫ Ω 

Aomine was woken up that morning by the sound of Kagami rushing to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. Kicking his legs over the side of the bed, Aomine stood up and went downstairs to bring Kagami a glass of cold water and some painkillers for his headache. When he came back up, Kagami had just come out of the bathroom and he looked like shit.

“I got you some water and some pills Taiga.” Aomine said as he handed them over.

“Thank you.” Kagami downed the pills along with the water, placing the empty glass on the bedside table. “What happened last night?”

“Well you got really drunk and fell asleep on my lap so I had to drag you upstairs and put you to bed.”

“Was that hard to do?”

“Very hard because you’re really heavy.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m going to go and start cleaning up downstairs because it’s really messy.”

“On a scale of one-to-ten?”

“I think six.”

Kagami cursed under his breath and got dressed whereas Aomine began cleaning the downstairs in only his boxers. The cleaning took several hours because Kagami’s friends were all drunk and created a mess that shouldn’t be possible. Once he was finished he took a quick shower to clean himself up, getting dressed into light clothes after that.

Kagami had gotten Aomine a new phone for Christmas and so far he didn’t have any contacts other than said Alpha. So when he picked up his phone he was very confused as to why he had a message from an unknown number.

 **Unknown Number:** Aomine Daiki this is a warning.

You have run away from the household of Hiraki Natsu despite the fact you were purchased legally.

You may know that the police have already been contacted and are currently looking for you however since they have had no such luck and are considering calling the search off, we are going to be taking this into our own hands.

We are giving you two choices:

  * Bring yourself back to Hiraki Natsu’s house and there will be no further problems.
  * Continue hiding away and we will come and take you forcefully where punishments will be definite.



If you are wondering how we got your number, we are closer to taking you back than you think.

There is no point in calling the police because that is the same as turning yourself in and don’t bother telling your so-called mate either.

You wouldn’t want him getting into possible danger would you?

Your deadline is the 10th of March, be there or you and your ‘mate’ will suffer the consequences so be there.

We’re watching you.

Aomine hadn’t been drinking any alcoholic drinks and he was almost certain he hadn’t eaten anything rotten but he suddenly felt very sick. He was about to tell Kagami about the text message but then he remembered that’s what he was told not to do. Even though he wasn’t sure whether something would happen or not, he didn’t want to risk it so he kept quiet, going back downstairs.

Kagami was currently eating a bowl of cereal on the couch while watching the morning news, completely unaware of Aomine’s presence until said boy took a seat next to him.

“Hey Daiki, want me to make you something to eat?”

“No thanks, I’m not feeling too good and I feel like I’m going to throw up at any minute.” He sighed, placing his hand over his stomach as a small trembled travelled down his body.

“Are you alright? You didn’t touch any alcohol did you?” Kagami asked, placing a hand on Aomine’s shoulder.

The small touch seemed to trigger a gag from the Omega and he immediately rushed into the kitchen to puke into the sink. Even though he loved Kagami, the touch felt wrong and it made him feel even worse than he already was. He became light headed and his ears began ringing so loud that it was impossible to hear anything else. A muffled shout was heard and then he fainted.

Α ✫ Ω 

 **Kagami:** Did anything happen to Daiki last night?

 **Akashi:** Not that I know of, why? Has something happened to him?

 **Kagami:** He keeps throwing up and he isn’t looking too good. I know he has dark skin naturally but he looks pale.

 **Akashi:** I have a question for you that might have something to do with it.

 **Kagami:** Go ahead.

 **Akashi:** When you and your friends were drunk, a tall man with slicked black hair walked into the house claiming he was late to the party. I asked him who he knew and he said your name.

 **Kagami:** What the fuck? I don’t know who the hell that was.

 **Akashi:** Then that makes the situation worse. At some point when Daiki went to the bathroom, he picked up his drink. I told him that it was Daiki’s but he said he was going to refill it for him.

 **Kagami:** I don’t like the sound of this guy.

 **Akashi:** I didn’t like him either. He put Daiki’s drink back where it previously was and then left the party completely. I think he spiked his drink with some sort of drug but what drug I’m not sure of.

 **Kagami:** If you ever see this guy again, send me a picture of him so I can beat his ass.

 **Akashi:** Will do but keep an eye on Daiki, we don’t know what drugs were used or how much. I suggest you give him something to wash out his system.

 **Kagami:** Okay, thank you Akashi.

 **Akashi:** No problem.

Kagami put down his phone and looked down at his unconscious Omega with worry. Whoever did this to Aomine would have hell to pay. Trying out Akashi’s idea of flushing out Aomine’s system seemed like a good idea s he decided to wake him up.

“I’m too tired, let me sleep Taiga.” Aomine whined, swatting away his hands.

“Aomine, you were drugged at last night’s party so we have to flush out your system so you’ll feel better.”

“How are we going to do that?” He asked, sitting upright and rubbing his eyes.

“You need to drink a lot of water and I’m going to give you some laxatives.”

“So I need to shit and piss it all out?”

“Yeah, pretty much so.”

Aomine sighed deeply. “Fine…” He went into the kitchen, grabbing himself a glass of water and laxatives, downing them both. He continued to drink as much water as possible until he had to go to the bathroom. Kagami stayed downstairs because this situation would obviously be embarrassing to Aomine.

When he came back into the living room he looked visibly better. “How are you feeling?” Kagami asked as Aomine sat back down.

“A little better…” He replied, holding his stomach.

“Just keep going to the bathroom and you’ll be better in no time.”

“Okay Taiga…”

“C’mere and sit with me.” Kagami said, motioning him to come closer.

Aomine did as Kagami asked, scooting closer and leaning his head on Kagami’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “Am I allowed to sleep for a little more now?”

“Yes Daiki, you can sleep. Just don’t shit yourself in your sleep.”

“Oh haha, you’re a funny one aren’t you?”

“Funniest you’ll ever see.”

“Shut up Bakagami.”

“Yes Ahomine.”

Α ✫ Ω 

 **Akashi** **:** How is Daiki feeling?

 **Kagami:** A lot better now that those drugs are all out. Thanks for the advice.

 **Akashi** **:** Not a problem. I think I know who that man was at the party.

 **Kagami:** Really who?

 **Akashi** **:** I don’t know the name but I have a strong feeling he works for Hiraki Natsu. They’re coming for Daiki and they were planning to take him that night but because he wasn’t there it would be too risky to stay and wait.

 **Kagami:** What should I do?

 **Akashi** **:** Keep him inside and make sure you check outside regularly. Anyone who lingers too long or is seen there commonly, do what you would do.

 **Kagami:** Get violent?

 **Akashi** **:** You do what you think is best.

 **Kagami:** Okay, thank you again.

 **Akashi** **:** You’re welcome, keep Daiki safe.

Kagami placed his phone back in his pocket and continued making dinner. A delicious curry was well needed right now. Aomine could smell it too because he was hovering around the kitchen.

“Are you hungry Daiki?”

“I’m starving.” He replied, licking his lips.

“It’s nearly ready. Can you set the table for me please?”

“Okay.” Aomine did as he was told so the table was ready for them to eat on. He sat on his chair as Kagami dished up the food and placed the plates on the table. The curry was spicy but of course, delicious. “I love your food so much. It’ll never gt old because there are so many flavours.”

“Thank you Daiki, I’m so glad you love my food because I rarely get to cook for people.”

“Maybe you should have a birthday party and make all of the food?”

“That would take a lot of work.”

“I’ll help you cook all of the stuff.” Aomine smiled, finishing his food and cleaning up his plate.

“That’s sweet of you Daiki, I’d like that a lot.”

“Then,” Aomine started, pecking Kagami on his cheek. “On my birthday, we can mate finally.”

In Kagami’s eyes, Aomine looked truly excited for that day to come but in reality Aomine was shitting himself because of the deadline. He wanted Kagami to mate with him so the people would have no choice but to leave him alone but his birthday was five months after the deadline and they knew where he was.

He wasn’t sure what lengths these people would go to either. Would they come in numbers or few with weapons? Kagami would do whatever it takes to protect Aomine but neither of them knew what these people were capable of and only time would tell.

“Are you alright?” Kagami asked, hugging Aomine from behind and making him jump slightly.

“Oh, yeah I’m alright. I’m just tired because those drugs made me exhausted.”

“The drugs or the pushing you had to do on the toilet?” Kagami teased, kissing Aomine’s cheek.

“Oh shut up and come to bed with me.”

“Sure, I’ll be up in a second.”

Aomine made his way upstairs to get changed and get into bed while Kagami cleared up the stuff he used in the kitchen. He had so many things on his mind right now: Aomine’s health, Hiraki Natsu, the people working for Hiraki and mating with Aomine. All of these thoughts became too much for him so he went upstairs to get into bed with Aomine.

“Is there anything on your mind right now?” Kagami asked as he pulled the covers over himself.

“I’m just thinking about the situation we’re in.” Aomine replied, hugging Kagami’s muscular a tightly. “I keep thinking about the bad things and it’s making me feel really shit.”

“Try not to worry about it to much okay? You know I’ll always protect you no matter what.”

Aomine smiled tiredly, nuzzling into his Alpha. “Thanks Taiga, I love you.”

“I love you too…”

Aomine waited until Kagami was finally asleep before picking up his phone and messaging the unknown number.

 **Aomine:** If I tell my mate or if I’m not there by the deadline, what will the consequences be?

 **Unknown Number:** The consequences will vary depending on what Hiraki Natsu wants.

Your mate will most likely get beaten and or killed.

Whatever it takes to get rid of him and keep you.

You’re property, not anything important.

You’ll probably be beaten as well as punishment for running away from Hiraki Natsu’s household and purposely disobeying simple orders.

 **Aomine:** Why not get the money back from my father and find another Omega? I’m sure another Omega would be happy to be his mate.

 **Unknown Number:** We are only following Hiraki’s orders and he has asked us to retrieve you.

There are no other choices or alternatives.

You either show up or you and your mate will receive a beating neither of you will forget.

 **Aomine:** Would Hiraki be able to take me if I was mated?

 **Unknown Number:** Unfortunately not because a mated Omega is useless.

However you are not at the legal age to mate which is why we have made the deadline so close to now so that you will not be at the legal age when you must come to us.

 **Aomine:** I bet you and Hiraki believe that this is all going to go smoothly don’t you?

 **Unknown Number:** That’s because it will.

You either be there or suffer the consequences like we said.

 **Aomine:** Alright but I have one message for Hiraki.

 **Unknown Number:** And what would that be?

 **Aomine:** Go fuck yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the really late update guys. I was on holiday and then I just didn't know what to write. I'm apologising a lot writing this fic, oh dear.


	13. Chapter 13

Α ✫ Ω  

Seconds became minutes.

Minutes became hours.

Hours became days.

Days became weeks.

Weeks became months.

It had finally arrived; the deadline. The day Aomine had to return to Hiraki Natsu’s household or he and Kagami would suffer the harsh consequences. Time had gone by in a link and now Aomine was sat in the living room; a trembling mess he was. He had given this thought, how could he not? He thought about this every second of the day but no plan could come to mind.

His brain was fried from the intense thinking until he finally decided to break the news to Kagami. Maybe he would know what to do. “Kagami,” Aomine called out. “Come here please.” The red-head walked into the living room fro the kitchen, drying his hands with a small hand towel.

“What’s the matter Daiki? Are you cold? You’re shaking quite a bit there.” He pointed out as he sat next to the smaller boy.

“I have to tell you something that I’ve been hiding from you for several reasons.” He sighed, taking his phone out from his pocket. “It’ll be a little hard for me to explain it to you in words so just read these text messages.”

Kagami took the phone from Aomine’s hand and read over his conversation with the unknown number, his eyebrows furrowing more and more as he scrolled further down. “The tenth of March? The deadline is today!”

“I know it is and I don’t know what to do!”

Kagami put the phone down and sighed into his hands. “I guess we have no other choice. We’ll have to mate early."

“We can’t do it here,” Aomine said, placing his hand over Kagami’s. “It’s too risky. I know where we could go though but I’m worried about getting him involved.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“We could go to Akashi’s,” Aomine said. “We’ll be safe there.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. You go and make sure the windows are shut and locked while I text him and let him know we’re coming over.”

Aomine went and did as he was told, closing, checking and double checking that all of the windows before coming back downstairs to Kagami who had just finished messaging Akashi.

“Don’t we need to pack clothes and stuff?”

“I don’t plan on staying at Akashi’s for long. As much as I don’t want to do this, we’re going to have to mate.” Kagami said as he slipped his shoes on.

“I don’t want our mating to be rushed though Tai…”

“I’m afraid we don’t have a choice. Come on, let’s get a move on.”

Α ✫ Ω 

When the two arrived, Akashi welcomed them into the building. He, Kagami and Aomine were all aware of the situation and knew what had to be done. The smaller red-headed Alpha led the two upstairs into a spare bedroom where they would have no other choice but to mate and put an end to this problem involving Hiraki.

“I will leave you two alone to do what needs to be done.” Akashi said, looking over at Aomine. “Daiki, I know you are not at the legal age but once you are mated there is no changing it. Are you prepared for what is about to happen?”

“It came a little earlier than I expected but I’m ready…”

The small Alpha then turned to Kagami with a deadly serious expression settled on his face. “If you do not treat Daiki in the correct way, you and I are going to have problems. I trust you Kagami but this is just a warning.”

Kagami nodded as a small shudder of fear ran down his spine; Akashi really was scary. He gave them one final glance before leaving the two alone in the room. “Are you alright?” Kagami asked Aomine who was looking slightly nervous.

“Yes I’m fine. I know the deadline is today but I still don’t want to rush this.”

“Come here Daiki…” Aomine walked closer to Kagami, hugging him tightly and breathing in the masculine scent that belonged to his mate. His head was tilted upright by Kagami’s fingers and soon their lips were connected in a soft kiss.

“I never thought I’d lose my virginity in Akashi’s place.” Aomine chuckled softly as Kagami pulled off his shirt and displayed the large muscles his body owned. “I’m a little nervous.”

“I promise to take care of you and if it becomes too much, you tell me okay?"

“Okay, I will.” Aomine ran his smaller hands over Kagami’s hard pectorals, groping and squeezing the bulging muscles. His fingertips ghosted on the small buds there, making the Alpha above him groan in approval. Aomine’s fingers were quickly replaced by his lips, kissing, nipping and licking at every inch of skin.

“Daiki,” Kagami growled, tugging at the hem of Aomine’s shirt. “Take this off.”

Aomine did as he was told and tossed his shirt aside. He didn’t have  muscles like Kagami yet since he was still young but they were definitely there; just very, very faint. “You have such a gorgeous body.”

“Show me how much you love it, Taiga.” Aomine purred, pulling Kagami closer.

Kagami lowered himself to his knees and began kissing Aomine’s soft, chocolatey skin. When he latched onto Aomine’s nipple, said boy let out a hushed moan. Ever since he presented as an Omega, his nipples had become extremely sensitive and one of his favourite areas to play with.

“I want you to strip completely and present yourself to me.”  

Once again, obeying his instincts and the orders of his Alpha, Aomine took off his clothes so he was completely bare and climbed onto the bed, pressing his chest against the sheets and using his knees to keep his ass in the air. The position was embarrassing but Aomine wouldn’t dare complain.

“Is this okay Taiga?”

“That’s perfect Daiki.”  Kagami hummed, running his large palms over Aomine’s smooth ass cheeks. The boy’s skin was home to not a single hair and looked like the worlds most creamy milk chocolate.

Aomine closed his eyes as Kagami’s warm, wet tongue ran over his right ass cheek, leaving a tingling trail behind it. His ass was the meatiest part of his body and he was not afraid to flaunt it, especially to his mate. “I want you to mate me Taiga, fill me up with your knot and make me yours.” Aomine whined, trying to push back into Kagami for more contact.

“That’s it baby, I wanna hear you beg for my knot… I want you to beg for it like a good boy.” Despite his own words, Kagami’s self control was already beginning to snap. The boy on the bed was squirming and whining with need, his drenched hole twitching and leaking with sweet slick.

The Omega could feel his Alpha’s eyes burning holes into his body which only made him even more desperate than he already was. “Please Taiga, I- mmn… Need you please, please.” He begged, reaching back and spreading his cheeks apart with his hands.

“Alright Daiki, I’ll give you what you want, what you need.” Kagami growled, stripping off the rest of his clothes so he was bare like the boy below him. He then grabbed Aomine’s hips with his large hands, pulling the boy closer so he could rub his hard cock over his slick hole. The burning desire and need to fill up the boy with his knot and his seed was one of the most powerful things Kagami had ever witnessed; he couldn’t wait any longer.

Kagami leaned over Aomine’s smaller body and began to mount him. He lined up his cock with Aomine’s dripping entrance and began to slowly push his way inside, the slick and the amount of times Aomine had toyed with himself there making preparation unnecessary. There was still some resistance and the Omega seemed to be having a hard time trying to accommodate the width of Kagami’s cock. It wasn’t long until the resistance gave way with a pop and Kagami bottomed out completely.

“A-ah, Tai… So big, can’t- fuck.” Kagami wasn’t sure what Aomine was trying to say or whether or not he was enjoying himself right now. His walls were hugging Kagami’s cock so tight the Alpha wasn’t sure if he’d be able to pull out either.

“Relax baby,” Kagami groaned. “I’ll make you feel so good.”

His shaft was filling him so perfectly but it was not enough to satisfy Aomine completely. “Taiga,” Said boy panted, trying to rock his hips but failing since Kagami’s large hands held him firmly in place. “Move.” He growled, clenching around the Alpha’s cock.

Just like that, all of Kagami’s self-control snapped like a fine twig though he didn’t begin at a brutal pace. Slowly Kagami began to rock his hips, the walls of Aomine’s ass causing a sweet friction that was satisfying to them both. “You like that baby?” Kagami groaned, leaning down and kissing the nape of Aomine’s neck.

“Y-yes, fuck… Feels really good.” Aomine moaned in reply as beads of sweat formed at his temples. “Faster Taiga, please faster…”

Kagami began to pick up the pace, thrusting a little harder into the boy below him. He turned Aomine’s head to the side to connect their lips in a soft but messy kiss that drew the breath from both. His hips began to drive forward at a rapid pace, abusing the Omega’s sweet spot and pounding into his virgin ass like it was the first and last chance he’d ever get.

The volume of their moans mixed together began to increase as beads of sweat ran down the dips, creases and curves in their body. Kagami’s balls slapped hard against Aomine’s ass as the boy struggled to find the strength to keep it upright. Both boys were quickly becoming breathless and Kagami’s eyes were focused on Aomine’s slim, beautiful neck; it was ready to be marked.

Small cries escaped from Aomine’s throat and the boy began squirming more as his orgasm approached faster with each thrust of Kagami’s hips. He started to grind his hips against Kagami’s harder, causing Kagami’s cock to be forced impossibly deep. The Alpha’s knot began to swell up and lightly caught the rim of Aomine’s ass. “Taiga- fuck… Knot me please, fill me up.”

Kagami hammered his hips against the tanned boy with sharp, wet smacks as his knot began to increase in size. He reached underneath the boy’s stomach and took hold of his smaller erection, pumping it in time with his erratic thrusts. He swiped his thumb over the tip, smearing the white, murky precum over his length.

“T-Tai..! I’m gonna cum, I’m so close…” Aomine squealed, rutting back against him.

Those were the only words Kagami needed to hear, pushing his knot into Aomine’s wet heat, sinking his teeth into the right side of Aomine’s neck. The Omega’s cum dirtied the bed sheets as Kagami’s knot kept them locked in place. His cock throbbed inside the boy and splashed his insides with the hot, sticky liquid.

Kagami rolled onto his side so he was spooning Aomine, his teeth still clamped down tight. The tingling burn of pleasure began to subside and instead turned into a burn of pain.

“You can let go of my neck now Taiga.” Aomine panted.

The red-head did as Aomine said, licking the blood from his teeth, lips and his Omega’s neck. “How do you feel Daiki?” Kagami whispered, kissing the nape of his neck.

“I feel a lot of things,” Aomine smiled, holding one of Kagami’s hands to his chest. “Happiness, I feel complete, I feel your knot in my ass and the pain in my neck.”

“You’re so romantic Dai.” Kagami chuckled, closing his eyes.

“We just had sex in a spare bedroom in the house of one of my childhood friends so don’t tell me about romance.”

“Let’s just get some rest, then we need to clean ourselves up and then the bed.”

“Okay, I love you…”

“I love you too, my Omega.”

Α ✫ Ω 

When the two woke up from their little nap, Kagami’s knot had decreased in size and they were finally untied. They cleaned up in the nearby bathroom, dressed themselves again and took down the dirty bed sheets to be cleaned. Akashi saw them and gave them a smile, congratulating the two on their mating.

“So are you going to tell the people working for Hiraki that you are now mated and unavailable?” Akashi asked.

“Yeah,” Aomine replied. “I’ll send a picture f my neck too as proof.”

“What if you being mated isn’t enough? He may just want you for breeding purposes and or use you as a sex slave. He is, as you described, a traditional Alpha right?”

Kagami let out a low growl. “If he even attempts to hurt my mate, I’ll gut him with my own hands.”

Aomine left the two Alpha’s to have a discussion about the situation and went into the living room, pulling his phone from his pocket and going to the conversation with the unknown number.

 **Aomine:** You won’t be seeing me today.

 **Unknown Number:** And why is that?

 **Aomine:** Hiraki has no use for me now.

 **Unknown Number:** Explain yourself and your reason before you and your mate get into some big trouble.

 **Aomine:** I am already mated and I have some proof of it.

Aomine took a quick picture of the bite mark on the side of his neck and sent the picture along with his message.

 **Unknown Number:** That’s impossible, you are not of the legal age.

 **Aomine:** Whether I am at the legal age or not, I am already mated and there is nothing you can do about it. If my mate and I are taken to court for it, I’m sure our reasoning's will put you and Hiraki in the wrong. Rather than chasing after an already mated Omega, why don’t you get the money back from my father?

 **Unknown Number:** I will have a word with Hiraki about this, but what he says goes.

 **Aomine:** Let me know his thoughts.

Aomine put his phone back in his pockets and tried to relax. Somewhere deep down his gut, he could feel that things would be going well for him and Kagami. It was either that or it was just Kagami’s cum he was feeling.

He watched some TV to take his mind off of the current situation. He remained uninterrupted for around half an hour until his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was the unknown number.

 **Unknown Number:** I have spoken to Hiraki Natsu and he has agreed to your idea and will regain the money given to your father and you will no longer be needed by him

However, if your father refuses to pay the money or is unable to there will be problems and he may be arrested.

 **Aomine:** I don’t really like my father so if he gets arrested, it’s his fault.

 **Unknown Number:** You may now delete this number for your phone and forget this ever happened.

 **Aomine:** With pleasure.

Aomine deleted the contact from his phone and placed his device beside him. A huge wave of relief washed over him and he sighed. At that moment Kagami chose to walk into the living room.

“Hey Daiki, are you okay?” He asked a he took a seat next to him.

“I’m great. Hiraki no longer needs me and instead he is going to get his money back from my dad.”

The red-headed Alpha grinned wide, pulling his Omega into his lap. “That’s a relief now isn’t it?”

“Yeah, does that mean we can go home now?”

“Sure if you want to.”

“Let’s say goodbye and thank you to Akashi first.

“Right.” Both boys stood up and made their way over to Akashi who was currently in the kitchen.

“Akashi, I managed to reach an agreement with Hiraki and he’s letting me go.”

The small red-headed Alpha smiled at his blue-haired friend and gave him a hug. “That’s fantastic, you can now enjoy your time together without worry. I’m happy for you.

“Thanks for letting us stay here for a while and use a room to… Y’know.”

“It’s no problem at all.”

“We’re going to head back to Kagami’s place now and spend some time together now that we are legitimate mates.” Aomine blushed, rubbing the back of of his neck and wincing a little when he touched the bite.

“Don’t let me keep you then,” Akashi smiled, giving Aomine another hug and shaking Kagami’s hand. “Take care of each other and try not to get into anymore trouble.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t.” Kagami replied, holding Aomine’s hand in his.

“I’ll see you around.”

With that, both boys turned to leave and began walking home together hand in hand. The walk home was silent and the two were smiling and glancing at each other the entire journey. When they finally arrived, they sat down together on the couch and just cuddled.

Kagami nuzzled into Aomine’s neck a lot, kissing all over his skin and anywhere his mouth could get to. For the first time in two and or a little bit more years, Aomine felt like he could finally relax and Kagami must have felt the same. They were finally mated. They were true mates.

“Are you going to tell your parents about this?” Aomine asked as he stroked his Alpha’s broad chest.

“Yes but not yet, we’ll wait until you’re sixteen otherwise they’re going to lecture me.”

“I don’t think I’m ready to tell my friends yet either.” Aomine said, an idea suddenly coming to him. “Hey! Maybe we can throw a party for my birthday? You can invite your friends if you want but no alcohol because I don’t want to carry your heavy ass to bed like I did last time. Last time that happened my drink was spiked.”

“I feel like that was all my fault. If I hadn’t gotten drunk you wouldn’t have been drugged.”

“It’s okay Taiga, it happened in the past and it doesn’t matter now.”

Kagami took both of Aomine’s hands and held them tight. “I promise, as your mate, I will never let anything bad happen to you again.”

“That’s sweet of you, make sure you keep that promise okay?” Kagami nodded. “Great, you want to come and take a shower with me?”

“Hell yeah.”

Α ✫ Ω  

When they got out of their shower, which mostly consisted of groping and making out, they returned to their bedroom to dry off and put on some clean, casual clothes. Aomine couldn’t explain how he was feeling but it was definitely a good feeling. Having a mate just seemed so surreal but he was far more than glad to have Kagami as his Alpha and not Hiraki. Even though their mating came earlier than they had wanted it to, Aomine wouldn’t change the events given that chance.

Kagami had gone downstairs to make a simple curry for dinner but it didn’t matter what the meal was because to Aomine, anything Kagami cooked was amazing. Hell, Kagami could probably cook dog crap and it would taste good… Probably not.

“Daiki, dinner is ready!” Kagami called up.

Aomine made his way downstairs and sat at the table as his dinner was set in front of him; he dug in straight away, moaning at the taste of the food. Kagami sat down opposite him with a considerably larger amount on his plate and began eating as well.

“You still haven’t taught me how to cook yet.” Aomine said with a full mouth but continuing to shovel more food into his cheeks.

“You haven’t asked to start yet.”

“Good point, when can we start?”

“Why don’t we start next week? It’ll give us a lot more time to spend with each other.”

Aomine smiled down at his plate as a soft shade of red dusted his cheeks. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“We’ll start off with something simple. How about muffins or cupcakes?”

“Really?” Aomine snorted, clearing his plate.

“I don’t want to start you off with advanced stuff otherwise you’ll set fire to my kitchen.”

“I suppose you’re right. I’d probably set fire to spaghetti.”

“Exactly, you have to start from the bottom to get to the top, that’s how you got so good at basketball right?”

“Yeah, that’s right but I haven’t played basketball in a while. With all of the things going on at the moment it never came to mind and I almost forgot about it completely.” Aomine took the empty plates and began washing them up in the sink as Kagami watched. “I don’t obsess over it like I used to. Unlike you though, I don’t have another talent besides basketball. You can cook and stuff, I can’t do that.”

“You’ll learn,” Kagami said as he stood up, walking over to Aomine and wrapping his arms around his waist. “And I’m sure you have some other talents that you just haven’t figured out yet. I already know one of your talents besides basketball.”

“What’s that then?”

“You can suck dick really good.”

Kagami laughed from behind him but it was short lived because Aomine elbowed him in the gut. “I know I’m good at it but it’s not a talent.”

“If it was a talent you’d be the best at it.”

“And you’d be the best at eating ass.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“You are what you eat, you ass.”

“But you’re a dick.”

Aomine laughed quietly as he dried his hands, turning around to face Kagami. He rested his head on the Alpha’s chest, taking in the scent he has come to love. Their arms were wrapped tightly around one another and both stood still in their embrace.

“Listen Taiga, I know we’re mates and all now and we still have some things that need to be sorted but I’m due for my heat and I don’t know what to do.”

“Well you have several choices because I’m not going to force you to do something you don’t want to do. You can let me help you through your heat by having sex, you can take some suppressants and I’ll buy you some pads or you can stay here and I’ll keep out of your way.”

“I’ve never experienced sex during a heat so the first option seems interesting.”

“I’ll make sure you enjoy it then.”Kagami grinned, kissing Aomine on the lips and humming in approval when he did the same back.

“I know Alpha’s find it hard to control themselves when an Omega is in heat or when they are in a rut but if I say stop, you will stop right?” Aomine asked when he pulled away, looking up at the taller male.

“Of course; I’ve said this a million times, I would never force you to do something you don’t want to do, ever.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

Aomine held out his pinkie finger. “Pinkie promise?”

Kagami chuckled at Aomine’s childish behaviour but took his own pinkie and hooked it with Aomine’s. “I pinkie promise.”

“Cross your heart.”

Kagami made a cross with his index finger over his chest with a large smile. “Cross my heart.”

“Good, I love you Taiga.”

“I love you too Daiki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a late update because of my lazy ass. I'm not super happy about this chapter because I kept drawing blanks but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Α ✫ Ω 

It turns out that being separated from your mate for an extensive amount of time was difficult. Being reunited with them is a fantastic thing but you don’t realise how much you have missed them until they go into heat. Kagami had a lot of self control especially when Aomine went into heat before but he just wasn’t feeling himself. Aomine refused to take suppressants because they supposedly made him feel sick and dizzy. That was fine with the Alpha; if his Omega didn’t want that then he wouldn’t get that. However, Kagami was beginning to get… Urges.

The exact urges that he, as an nontraditional Alpha, would not want to have when his Omega was in heat. Aomine was currently upstairs, putting on a fresh pad after a very strong wave of his heat hit him a of couple minutes ago. To Kagami, the smell of his mate was the most attractive; most enticing he had ever had the blessing of being able to smell. Needless to say, the red-headed was horny; very, very horny. He regretted wearing jeans that day as his rock hard erection was now straining against the tight fabric.

“This is probably one of the strongest heats I’ve had.” Aomine sighed as he walked into the living room and sat next to Kagami. “I feel sticky all over and it’s not a nice feeling.” All of the blood that was supposed to make Kagami’s brain function was gushing straight to his dick and in doing so, made it difficult for said Alpha to think clearly. He simply grunted in response. “Are you okay Taiga?” Aomine asked.

“I’m really hard right now…” He growled in a non-threatening manner. Words could not describe the relief he felt when Aomine pulled down his jean zipper and freed his cock from its confines.

“It’s really hot and it’s leaking already.” Aomine tittered, sinking to his knees in front of his mate. “Really you should be taking care of me but I’ll let it slide and pleasure you this time.” Aomine enveloped Kagami’s dick in his hot mouth and said Alpha threw his head back with a groan.

“Holy shit Dai,” Kagami grunted, running his fingers through Aomine’s hair. “Your mouth feels amazing around my cock. He shifted in his seat as Aomine swallowed around his thick cock.

The blue-haired boy let out a hum of contentment, hollowing his cheeks and kitten-licking at Kagami’s cock head. Aomine gripped onto Kagami’s paler, muscular thighs and squeezed each time he dipped his head lower, pulling away with a loud pop with every few bobs of his head. His cobalt eyes looked up into crimson ones through dark lashes, further arousing the Alpha above him.

“Think you can take it deeper for me, Omega?” Kagami moaned, pulling on Aomine’s hair lightly to remove him from his cock. It was almost humorous when said boy chased after Kagami’s dick.

“I think so…” He panted, parting his lips and sheathing Kagami’s cock once again. Kagami began inching his way slowly down Aomine’s throat until he finally hit the back of the boy’s throat. There were still a couple of inches left to go and the Alpha was deeply impressed by how well Aomine had done so far. “Just a little bit more baby, you can take it all the way.” His fingers tightened almost painfully into Aomine’s hair, pushing the boy’s head down completely so his nose was buried in the trimmed hair surrounding the base of his cock.

Tears began to prick at Aomine’s eyes as he felt his throat stretch and try to dispel the foreign object but he forced himself to relax. His blunt nails dug into Kagami’s thighs, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave marks for a while. Kagami then began pulling Aomine’s head up and down, throwing his head back and moaning at the warm, tight sensation of his Omega’s throat. Aomine soon became used to it and was able to swallow Kagami’s cock perfectly, though he knew he would have a sore throat later.

“That’s enough; I want to fuck your other hole.” Kagami growled, pulling Aomine off of his cock again. “Let’s do it in the living room this time, on the floor like animals.”

“Alright…” Aomine stripped himself of his clothes as Kagami did the same, getting on his hands and knees to present to his Alpha.

“My, my, my, aren’t you just the sexiest Omega an Alpha could ever have?” The red-head purred as he ran a large, calloused palm over Aomine’s right ass cheek. Before the Omega could even reply, the palm that was just caressing him struck him across his backside, leaving a stinging burn in its wake. There was a very fine line between pain and pleasure but Kagami seemed to make it disappear just like that.

Aomine reached back to pull his ass cheeks apart, exposing his pretty Omega hole, pink and puffy and soaked in sweet slick. Kagami bent down and licked a wet stripe over the twitching pucker; it was sweet and sticky on his tongue. He pushed his tongue inside, working his tongue against Aomine’s soft inner walls, the corners of his lips tugging upwards when said boy pushed back against him. Soon enough, Kagami’s chin was sticky and wet with slick so he withdrew his tongue from the boy despite his whines of protest. With one last lick to the needy hole, Kagami pushed two thick fingers inside and stroked the little bundle of nerves.

“Alpha please, I don’t ant your fingers. I need your knot.” Aomine groaned, thrusting back onto the fingers that tortured his sweet spot.

“I love to hear you beg Daiki,” Kagami chuckled. “You want my knot don’t you? Such a needy Omega…” Kagami pulled his fingers from Aomine’s hole, running his sticky hands up to his waist and holding him steady as he pushed his cock into the Omega’s hole. Nothing could compare to the feeling of Aomine’s ass clenched around him. It was tight, wet and just damn perfect. Aomine’s back arched at the force of Kagami’s cock stretching him wide open. “Your pretty hole is taking me so well, opening up so wide for me.” Kagami smoothed his hands over his Omega’s back. His skin was hot and wet with tiny beads of sweat. Aomine looked back into Kagami’s eyes from over his shoulder, the maroon colour of his irises seeming a lot more crimson like fresh blood.

Kagami pulled his cock out slightly before pushing it back into his Omega’s hole again, repeating the process. Aomine’s face was slack with pleasure. He began to thrust in earnest now, thrusting hard into his Omega as he panted. “You’re so fucking perfect Daiki. You have such a fucking tight hole. You want my knot don’t you baby?”

Aomine gasped out, “Yes Alpha! Taiga! Need your knot!”

Kagami could feel his knot starting to swell. “Here it comes baby; make sure you take my knot in your pretty hole.” Kagami looked down and watched his knot push into Aomine. The Omega cried out in pain and pleasure. Kagami was stretching him so wide he was afraid he might break.

“You’re taking my knot so good, look at it stretching you wide open. Such a perfect little Omega...” Aomine nearly screamed when Kagami’s knot pushed to its widest point. That didn’t stop Kagami; he only pushed harder until his knot was fully seated. “That’s it baby, take my knot. You love me knotting your hole…”

Kagami bent forward, grabbing onto Aomine’s hair and pulling him up to place a sloppy kiss on his lips. Aomine let out a groan, drunk on the feeling of pleasure. He could feel his ass tightening around the base of Kagami’s thick knot. Hot cum splashed his insides, the feeling left him satisfied.

“That was great Taiga…” Aomine panted, smiling up at his Alpha.

“Then we’ll have to do it more often won’t we?”

“Hell yeah.”

Α ✫ Ω 

Once Aomine’s heat was finally over, he knew that it was the most pleasurable one he had ever had. He and Kagami had sex in so many different places that everywhere they looked was just a reminder of where they fucked. After the heat, both of them were beyond exhausted. Neither of the left the house, all they did was eat, sleep and have sex; lots and lots of sex.

It had been a week or so and Aomine wasn’t feeling too well. He kept being sick and nearly everything he ate tasted disgusting to him. He also had a craving for marshmallows for some reason. At first Kagami had told him it was probably a bit of food poisoning but if that was so, then how come Kagami wasn’t getting sick? E tried not to ponder on it too much but it soon became unbearable. Aomine couldn’t keep any food down, not even drinks to soothe his dry throat. Kagami had gotten a job as a chef in a nice restaurant at least a mile or so away and he worked from 3PM to 11PM on Tuesdays through to Saturdays. Which meant Aomine didn’t get to spend much time with him anymore.

It was nearly six and Aomine had just finished puking his guts up and out into the toilet. He decided to text Kagami despite the fact he was currently working.

 **Aomine:** Taiga I’ve been sick for a while now and I’m starting to get worried. I think I should go to the doctors because I’m pretty sure that this is not food poisoning.

 **Kagami:** Well I’m afraid I won’t be able to take you on Mondays or Sundays, you’ll have to go on your own. There are a lot of things going on with work at the moment.

Aomine frowned at his phone screen, he knew Kagami had to work to support them both but it sucked that Aomine wouldn’t get to see him more often.

 **Aomine:** Okay fine, your wallet is at home right?

 **Kagami:** In my drawer but why did you need it?

 **Aomine:** To get the bus idiot, I don’t want to get jumped by some knot-head.

 **Kagami:** Alright, be safe okay? And tell me what it is when you find out.

 **Aomine:** Okay Tai, I’ll text you soon.

 **Kagami:** I love you.

 **Aomine:** Yeah, yeah I love me too.

Aomine shoved his phone into the pocket of his jeans, retrieving Kagami’s wallet from the drawer and taken the amount of money needed from it before putting it back. He walked out of the house and locked it before walking to the nearest bus stop. When the bus arrived, he paid the driver and took a seat at the back where he was eyed up by a perverted looking Alpha. He chose to ignore him and provide no attention, staring out of the window to his left.

When he arrived at his stop, he thanked the driver before getting off. He felt a little sick again but forced himself to hold it back. When he stepped into the small clinic, it smelled like fresh lavender and honeycomb. It was a very pleasant smell and it made him feel a little better. He registered and was then told to sit in the waiting room, which he did. There were only a few people including him but what caught his eye was the Omega woman with her pup who looked around five years old.

The pup stared at him and Aomine stared back. The little boy then smiled, showing him milky baby teeth. Aomine couldn’t help but smile also; he’d never really been around pups but those chubby little faces were to die for.

“Kagami Daiki?” The nurse called out, a clipboard in hand.

“Oh,” Aomine said as he stood up, straightening out his jeans. “That’s me.” Having someone else’s surname was strange but he wasn’t complaining at all. He followed the nurse into the small room and sat down on a leather seat.

“So tell me what’s wrong, honey.” She smiled, folding her legs over as she sat across from him.

“Well for the past few days I’ve been throwing up quite a lot. I throw up whenever I eat and some foods that I used to like just taste really gross for me now. My mate told me it was probably just food poisoning but this feels worse.” As Aomine spoke, the nurse wrote some things down on her clipboard.

“Alright, are you sure you haven’t eaten anything you shouldn’t have?”

“I’m pretty sure.” He replied.

The nursed paused for a moment, tapping her pen on the clipboard before asking her next question. “Have you had any sex recently?”

“Well,” Aomine blushed. “I recently finished my heat. I don’t remember much of it since my mind was fuzzy.”

The nurse began scribbling down even more information before standing up and setting the clipboard aside. “Okay Kagami Daiki-”

“Just Daiki is fine miss.”

“Daiki, I’m just going to run a few quick and easy tests on you okay?”

“Sure, that’s fine with me.”

The nurse ran the variety of tests which Aomine had no idea what they were for, however he was still cooperative since being a nurse and or doctor was a pretty hard job and the last thing they needed was someone being uncooperative. The nurse told him to wait until she came back with the results of the test, leaving him alone in the small room. It was completely silent; the only sound that could be heard was the soft ticking of the wall clock. For some reason, during the short time that the nurse would be gone for, Aomine felt nervous and his heart began thrumming into his ears.

The nurse finally arrived into the room and sat across from him. “Well I’ve looked at all of the tests and the results are positive. Congratulations Daiki, you’re pregnant.”

“Wait pregnant?” Aomine asked, not believing the words coming from her mouth. “I’m pregnant?”

“Yes, you are indeed pregnant.” She nodded. “But may I ask a question?”

“Sure…”

“You are not even at the legal age to mate, why are you pregnant?”

Aomine sighed shakily, fiddling with his sweaty hands. “It’s personal but I can assure you I was not forced by my Alpha, however it was a choice I had to make otherwise I would have lost him.”

“I understand, visit back in a few weeks and I’ll check up on you to make sure everything is okay. Or I could prescribe some pills for you to terminate the pregnancy?”

“I’ll have to see what my mate thinks about this, he has no idea.”

“Okay, be safe on your journey home now.”

“Thank you, I will.”

When Aomine got home, the first thing he did was break down into tears. He didn’t know what to do. Would Kagami hate him and throw him out on the street? Would he make him have an abortion? He couldn’t tell Kagami, not yet; he wasn’t ready. A cold chill sparked down his spine when his phone buzzed with a text from the Alpha.

 **Kagami:** Hey Dai, you back from the doctors yet?

 **Aomine:** Yeah, just got back home actually.

 **Kagami:** That’s good then, so did you find out what it was?

 **Aomine:** Just a bit of a tummy bug, nurse said it was most likely food poisoning.

 **Kagami:** See? I told you it was food poisoning from the beginning. It’s nothing too serious is it?

 **Aomine:** No I should be alright.

 **Kagami:** Good, I have to get back to work. I’ll see you when I get home, try to rest.

 **Aomine:** Okay, I love you.

 **Kagami:** I love you too baby.

Aomine tossed his phone to the side, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face between them. What was he doing? Why was he lying to Kagami?

Α ✫ Ω 

Kagami arrived home at around half past eleven, later than he had wanted to be but at least he was finally home. “Daiki,” He called out as he kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket. “Are you in here?”

“I’m in the living room.” Aomine replied and Kagami smiled, plopping down beside his mate and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“How are you feeling?” Kagami asked. “You feel any better?”

Aomine sighed, leaning his head on Kagami’s chest. “Not really to be honest.”

“You still feel a bit icky?”

“Yeah…”

Aomine was oddly quiet ever since he went to the doctor which was a bit worrying since it was only food poisoning. In fact, Aomine smelled very odd and not the nice kind of odd. It was the kind of odd that made Kagami want to scrunch up his nose. It was sour. “Are you sure you’re alright Daiki? I can smell you…”

“Can we talk about it later please?”

Kagami nodded, deciding not to push any further so he wouldn’t stress his Omega. “Did you eat your microwave dinner?” He asked.

“No, just looking at it made me feel sick, I’d rather you made me something.”

“You’re not going to puke it up are you?”

“It depends on what it is.”

“How about some pasta with a few bits of meat and vegetables?”

“Yeah, that sounds like something I’ll be able to keep down.”

Kagami made his way into the kitchen and began making Aomine some food. He was still worried about his Omega, especially now since he wasn’t talking. It seemed like Aomine was almost hiding something from him, but Kagami just couldn’t put his finger on it. He decided to ignore it and get on with the cooking even though his mind was screaming at him to get information. He brought his food to his Omega, setting the food down on his lap and kissing his forehead.

Aomine ate his food slowly, finishing it almost an hour later. Luckily for Kagami, it was Sunday tomorrow which meant he wouldn’t have to work. He took his Omega’s empty bowl and put it in the sink to wash it up. He helped Aomine up to their room, stripping him down and then stripping himself. He got into bed beside his mate who looked upset and uncomfortable.

“Please baby, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Okay but you have to promise me you won’t get mad.”

“I promise…”

“I don’t really have food poisoning,” Aomine sniffed. “I’m pregnant Kagami…”

Kagami was silent for a while, longer than Aomine felt comfortable with. He was about to burst into tears until he felt Kagami’s muscular arms wrap around his waist.

“Daiki that’s great news…” He whispered into his neck.

“It is..?”

“Of course it is!” Kagami beamed. “I’m going to be a dad!”

“You’re not mad?” Aomine asked looking shocked.

“Hell no, why would I be?”

“I don’t know, I thought you’d get mad and make me have an abortion or something.” Aomine looked down, feeling a little ashamed.

“I’d never do that Daiki, not in a million years.”

“Thank you so much…”

“You’re going to get cute little tits.”

“Oh shut up you…”

“Let’s get some sleep baby; a whole new life is waiting for us.”

“Yeah… I guess it is.”

Α ✫ Ω 

_Time is moving so slowly,_

_The day is almost here._

_The fretfulness and pleasure are building up,_

_For my baby pup will soon appear._

_I can’t wait to see your smiling face,_

_And hold your tiny hand._

_Just then I’ll know deep inside,_

_That you’re my little man._

_I have so much to share with you,_

_Day after day._

_And to you my son I will give my love,_

_In each and every way._

Α ✫ Ω

_For some reason it is cold._

_Aomine was standing in an empty field of faded green grass._

_There was nothing else to see around for all that surrounded him was fog._

_Whatever this place was, he did not like it._

_It didn’t feel like home._

_He placed his hand on his tummy._

_It felt cold like the crisp air around him._

_Something was wrong and Aomine knew it._

_His breath came out in shallow clouds as he walked towards the misty fog._

_The grass that should have been soft sliced his legs like fine blades._

_Though he did not feel a thing, he just kept walking._

_His instincts were driving him forward._

_For what reason?_

_He did not know._

_The fog seemed to never end._

_The ground beneath his feet was no longer soil and grass no longer sliced._

_However the ground had turned to stone now and stabbed and bruised his feet._

_But Aomine was resilient; he had to find out where his instincts led him._

_The fog began to fade and Aomine barely began to make out the shape of a hill._

_On top of the hill was a tree of grey and no colour._

_But on the tree hung an apple that beamed the brightest red_

_It did not remind him of Kagami, instead his tummy fluttered._

_He trudged up the hill, keeping the apple in sight._

_Why was this apple so different to everything else?_

_He did not know._

_This strange journey was full of questions with no answers._

_He finally reached the top of the hill._

_His hands and legs and feet were bleeding but he did not care._

_The apple was in reach._

_Beautiful would be an understatement._

_There were no words to describe the fruit that hung onto the tree._

_When he touched it, his tummy fluttered more._

_It was a wonderful feeling._

_But when he picked the fruit he regretted his actions immediately._

_Once again his stomach felt empty._

_Time felt like it had stopped altogether._

_The apple was no longer glowing._

_It faded into an unholy shade of black._

_Not just any black._

_It was vantablack._

_Aomine felt deadly cold._

_Something wasn’t right._

_Aomine had done something wrong._

_The grey leaves on top of the tree began bleeding quite literally._

_The crimson red seeped down the tree and onto the grass and stone like a blood spill._

_When it reached Aomine’s feet, it felt warm and wet just like blood._

_It ran down the hill and towards the forest of dead trees that had suddenly appeared behind him._

_He couldn’t control his feet._

_He began walking forward._

_The trees whispered to him._

_Murderer,_

_Murderer,_

_Murderer._

_Aomine’s heart began to race._

_He couldn’t tell left from right._

_He looked down at himself._

_He was naked._

_His belly had a huge, deep gash across it._

_Blood gushed out onto the floor and he began feeling faint._

_He threw up onto his hand._

_Blood._

_So much blood._

_His ears were ringing and everything around him was muffled._

_He shut his eyes tight but he could still see the blood._

_Silence._

_So suddenly._

_Nothing but silence._

_But he didn’t dare open his eyes._

_His belly throbbed._

_He was in agony._

_‘Why did you hurt me mummy?’_

_‘Why did you let me go?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the late update, I've been having a few personal problems and writing this fanfic was the last thing on my mind. However, I have every intention on completing this story and I will not leave you on a question mark. That I can promise. Those who are still with me and have been reading from the beginning, thank you so much I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> Also, my writers block is still as bad as ever. It takes me on six hours on average to write one chapter and it is just so time consuming. I know I could do some every day but it's difficult in my current situation. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed and until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Α ✫ Ω 

A month or so had passed now and neither of them heard of Hiraki or anything to do with him. That was a good thing for sure. Aomine’s stomach had a very small curve to it now and they had yet to go for a scan. Though, they had one today and were quite nervous about it; well Aomine was at least.

They were sat in the waiting room together, hand-in-hand. Kagami’s thumb stroked Aomine’s knuckles soothingly, calming the Omega of his nerves and assuring him that everything would be just fine. Aomine had a feeling that it wouldn’t be as fine as he would like. Ever since that nightmare happened, Aomine has been feeling paranoid and felt like everything was out to harm his pup. He was terrified.

“Daiki,” Kagami said in a hushed tone, voice soft like silk. “Just relax a little bit. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

“Look, you may not have noticed it but I have. I’m fifteen years of age, I’m not even supposed to be mated yet, let alone being pregnant.” Aomine growled under his breath at the Alpha to his left. “People are giving me looks of pity and giving you looks of disgust.”

“Well it’s not like I raped you or anything.”

“I’m a minor, technically that’s statutory rape.” Aomine replied.

“Is that seriously all you’re worried about? You’re worried about what other people will think of us?”

“No…”

“Then why are you being so sulky about it?”

“Things have not been going the best for us lately. To be honest, I don’t care about other people’s opinions as long as they are kept to themselves. I’m more worried about my pup’s well-being and how other people’s actions may bring harm to the pup.”

Kagami sighed. “As an Alpha, it’s my duty to protect my mate and my offspring. You know that Daiki.”

“I do know that but all it takes is one slip up and the next thing you know, the pup is dead.” Aomine began feeling dizzy and sick. He didn’t want to talk about this right now.

“Why are you being so negative about this? You sound like you don’t even want the pup…”

Aomine almost told Kagami about the nightmare he had before but he decided against it and kept his mouth shut. “Of course I want the pup…” He murmured, leaving them both in an awkward silence. Aomine wanted a pup more than anything but there were going to be so many problems they would have to face. They already had enough problems to deal with.

The tension was broken slightly once they were called in. Aomine got into the chair and tried to get himself comfortable. He couldn’t meet eyes with Kagami for some reason. He didn’t want to. The young, blonde Beta woman gave Aomine a concerned glance and Kagami a slightly accusing one but neither of them spoke up about it. Even she knew that this wasn’t right.

“So you’ve come for a scan today huh?” Aomine resisted the urge to make a smart-ass reply. “Do you know how far along you are?”

“About a month or so…” Aomine replied, hand subconsciously rubbing his tummy.

“Alright, would you please lift your shirt for me?” Aomine did as he was asked, lightly smacking Kagami’s arm when he let out a quiet, possessive growl. Though Aomine liked it when Kagami was protective, especially after that conversation, now was not the time.

The Beta applied a cold liquid to Aomine’s tummy and the boy squirmed slightly; Kagami let out another growl and Aomine smacked him again. The wand was pressed to Aomine’s skin and the Beta began searching for a heartbeat. Soon enough she found it and an image appeared on the screen in front of them. The baby was so tiny and not quite developed yet.

“There is your puppy.” The Beta said, looking at Kagami and Aomine, who stared at the small blob. “It seems to be perfectly healthy and is developing well. Though, I must say I have never seen a pup this big at this stage.”

Kagami smiled, knowing that the pups’ size would definitely come from his genes and he took a lot of pride in that. Aomine on the other hand, was terrified. A pup would be hard enough as it already was to give birth to, but a pup bigger than average was too much. Not only that, but Aomine hadn’t exactly grown yet. He would be in a lot more pain than most. Nor Kagami nor the Beta notices the fear in Aomine’s eyes, not even when the Beta left the room to get the pictures of their pup.

“Wow, that’s our puppy. Aren’t you excited Daiki?” Kagami asked with a delighted sparkle in his eyes. However the moment his eye locked with Aomine’s, the spark disappeared just as quickly as it came.

“Taiga, don’t get me wrong, I want to have a pup with you. Really, I do.” Aomine sighed, staring down at his pudgy tummy. “But I’m underage and not fully grown, so childbirth will be complicated. Not only that, but the pup is bigger than average and I don’t want to have a C-section if that is what I need.”

Kagami frowned deeply, the creases on his forehead becoming more evident. “So what you’re saying is… You want to abort our pup?”

Aomine closed his eyes, remembering that horrible nightmare he had. He knew he didn’t want to but had to. It upset him just as much as it upset his mate especially because he was the one who had to grow the pup but they just weren’t ready for something this big. Hell, Aomine wasn’t even at the legal mating age yet!

“It’s for the best…”

“‘For the best’ my ass, you were happy about this when you found out!” The red-head had begun to raise his voice which Aomine didn’t take kindly to, so he stood up.

“Only now have I thought about the consequences! I’m not saying we can’t ever have a pup, now is just not a good time!” Aomine yelled back until the two were up in each others faces with aggressive scents radiating from their pores. The Beta had just arrived back with the pictures and though she couldn’t smell the nasty scents coming from the two, she could definitely feel the tension.

“Am I interrupting something?” She asked quietly, shrinking back when Kagami turned to look at her.

“No, I was just leaving.” Aomine snarled, pushing past her and walking out of the front doors. Kagami snatched the photo from the Beta rudely and stormed out after Aomine, causing many stares to point his way.

“Where the hell are you going?” Kagami barked, grabbing Aomine’s left shoulder tight and spinning the boy around to face him. “You’ve never been like this before Daiki, what’s gotten into you?”

“You said you’d never force me to do something I didn’t want to do! I don’t want this pup!” Aomine snapped, shrugging his shoulder out of Kagami’s grasp only to have the red-head re-position his hand around his throat. Aomine’s stomach dropped and his eyes widened.

Kagami’s face was calm and it would seem that way to every Beta, but the sour smell of anger and aggression assaulted Aomine’s nose. He leant down closer so he was eye-level with the now horrified Omega. “I am your Alpha so you do as _I_ say. Do you understand me Omega?”

Aomine wasn’t like other Omega’s, he didn’t submit to just anyone but Kagami was scaring him. The one thing he trusted his mate not to do. His Omega instincts screamed at him to obey and for once he actually did. “Y-yes Taiga…” He bowed his head, feeling hot tears prick at his eyes.

“Yes Alpha.” Kagami corrected with a snarl, hand squeezing tighter on Aomine’s throat.

“Yes Alpha…” The Omega whined, taking large gulps of air when Kagami released him.

“Good,” Kagami straightened up. “Now go and get into the car, I don’t want to hear another word from you.” Amine did as he was told, rubbing at his sore throat. Kagami had put his hands on him in a threatening way. He had broken his promises and now Aomine was terrified of him. When the two finally got in the car, Kagami drove them home in complete silence. Aomine chose to sit in the back and Kagami didn’t choose to comment on it and left him be.

_Kagami lied._

Α ✫ Ω 

It had been a week since Kagami had his hand around Aomine’s throat and the Alpha had yet to apologise. Aomine didn’t bother telling to, mainly because Kagami intimidated him now. His scent was always off and his eyes were always accusing, like he believed Aomine was on some secret mission to terminate the pup. Aomine didn’t want to, really, but the amount of pain and stress this pup would bring to them would be more than they’d expect. Of course these things come with being a parent but Aomine is underage and he shouldn’t even in this situation.

Since the incident, Aomine had not said one thing to Kagami or even out loud in general. It was like Kagami had traumatised him and made him a mute. Though the Alpha didn’t question it, he just rolled his eyes when Aomine didn’t answer and would mutter things like ‘stupid Omega’ or ‘why do I even bother’ under his breath. Aomine didn’t think he’d be able to speak even if Kagami apologised to him; that was the first time Kagami had put his hands on him in an aggressive way and Aomine hoped to whatever higher power there was that Kagami would never do that again.

Aomine was currently leaning against the kitchen counter, looking out of the window and down at the cars passing in the street. He wondered whether the drivers were male or female, Alpha, Beta or Omega, did they have a mate and how old were they? All of these pointless questions simply because he had nothing else to do. Kagami had locked him inside the house while he went to work, leaving Aomine to be bored by himself.

He would have messaged one of his friends and told them about his current situation but Kagami had taken his phone with him to work. Before that, the Alpha had told him ‘Don’t be sending texts about this to any of your friends because I will find out and I will be checking your phone daily just to make sure you’re not doing anything shifty’. Kagami had become a jealous and traditional Alpha right before Aomine’s eyes, just because he believed he wasn’t ready to have a pup. It was like watching a kitten turn into a man-eating tiger and Aomine was a piece of meat hanging on a hook. He was defenceless.

That wasn’t the worst part. Kagami had put restrictions on certain sites if Aomine were to go online. If Aomine were to try and go on them, they would be added to a list which Kagami would then be able to view. Aomine was at a loss here, he didn’t know what to do. Kagami was acting like a huge douche just because Aomine wasn’t ready for a big stage in life. It’s not like Kagami was getting old, they still had plenty of time to wait before they had kids. This wasn’t something to be rushed into.

Aomine didn’t realise how long he had been staring outside the window until Kagami’s car had pulled up outside. He hadn’t even put dinner on yet but right now, he didn’t want to do anything. Kagami stepped through the front door, kicked off his shoes and sat down on the couch. “Hey Daiki, what’s for dinner?” Aomine didn’t reply to Kagami’s question, instead he actually began preparing their meal like he should have done a while ago. Hopefully Kagami wouldn’t get cranky because they would be having dinner later than normal. “You haven’t even started yet? Forget it Daiki we’ll just order a pizza.”

Aomine nodded and tidied up whatever he had gotten out in the kitchen and sat down on the couch as far as he could from Kagami. The red-head side glanced at him and frowned like he had been doing for the past week. “What’s wrong Daiki? I haven’t bothered bringing it up but you haven’t spoken since Monday.” Still, Aomine didn’t reply; he just chewed on his bottom lip. “Please speak to me Daiki… Are you upset about what happened? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I’ve just really wanted a family with you; I can’t afford to lose you again.”

The Omega quickly wiped at his eyes. He wasn’t usually this emotional; it was just the damn hormones getting to him. “I understand,” Aomine spoke for the first time in a week. “I’m just afraid of the pain I’ll have to endure.”

“Daiki,” Kagami spoke softly, shuffling closer to Aomine and pulling the boy towards him. “I won’t have to endure the same pain physically, but emotionally and mentally yes. Won’t the pain be worth it?”

Aomine sniffled, placing a hand on his tummy. “Y-yeah…”

“I know it seems like I’m forcing you but I’m not Dai. I know you’re afraid and I am too, but we have people who will be there for us to support. You know that baby…” Kagami kissed Aomine’s cheek and stroked his silky blue locks as the boy cuddled closer to his mate. He needed this more than anything.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Aomine apologised as he stroked Kagami’s chest, feeling the man’s heartbeat thump against his chest at a steady rate.

“Don’t be sorry Daiki, I started this and now I’m going to be the one to make it all better.” Kagami smiled toothily down at Aomine. “That’s my job.” Aomine buried his face into Kagami’s chest, taking in the scent of mate, family and home. This was how he was supposed to feel around his mate. “Now then, why don’t we order that pizza?”

Α ✫ Ω 

Another two months had passed faster than the mated couple could realise. Aomine’s belly protruded a lot more now, which he found most embarrassing, so he wore Kagami’s sweatshirts most of the time, especially if they were out in public. It didn’t bother the Alpha, but he wished his Omega would be a lot more open with his pregnancy but this was understandable.

They decided to go shopping for furniture to put in the nursery they were currently working on. The spare room across from theirs was only slightly smaller. It had a soft, white carpet along with pastel blue walls (Aomine found the colour soothing). So far the room was empty of furniture but that was why they were here now.

“Okay, so the first thing we need is a crib, a white one of course because it matches the carpet. I’m thinking that the primary colour for the furniture will be white and the details and accents will be blues.” Aomine chatted to Kagami as they walked down the aisles with a shopping cart.

“You really like the colour blue don’t you?”

“Blue is a nice colour and I don’t think red is entirely suitable for a nursery.” Kagami rolled his eyes even though Aomine had a pretty good point. Red just wasn’t the colour for a pup.

Kagami picked up a white crib they both agreed on and put it into the cart, telling Aomine that he was not allowed to be lifting any heavy objects that could hurt him or the pup. The Omega huffed at that but didn’t argue against it because he had also been told by the doctor that he shouldn’t put strain on himself. The cart began filling up with furniture and they soon moved onto the smaller details such as lamps and beanbag seats.

“I think we have everything we need.” Kagami said as he looked over the things they had in the cart.

“Yeah and if we decide we need anything else we can always come back another time.” They went to the counter and paid for everything they had taken. Kagami muttered under his breathe about how expensive it was but didn’t say anything more. Aomine sat in the car as he was told while Kagami put all of the stuff into the boot of the car. The lid slammed shut and Kagami got in beside his mate, buckling up and driving them home.

When Kagami moved all of the stuff into the nursery, Aomine was once again told to relax and not to lift anything. “Can’t I just help with the little things?” He asked.

“Alright but no--”

“—Heavy things or blah, blah.” Aomine cut in, picking up some of the smaller boxes and moving them into the nursery. Kagami chuckled at Aomine’s eagerness to help, even if it was only a little.

Once all of the stuff had been moved, Aomine went downstairs to watch TV as Kagami set everything up. It was only when Kagami started pulling things out of boxes that Aomine realised he was a really lazy son of a bitch. Kagami had said that these parts were small but Aomine still used the excuse of putting strain on himself. The Alpha knew his Omega was saying that just to get out of doing actual work but he didn’t mind. It was his job to take care of his Omega.

When Kagami had finally finished, he stepped back to admire his work and smiled at the end result. “Daiki, come up here and have a look!” Aomine slowly walked up the stairs with one hand supporting his bump. When he stepped into the nursery, his eyes widened and he gasped.

“Oh my God, Taiga it’s awesome…” Aomine looked around at the room in wonder, running his hands over the white wood of the crib and then sitting on the white, rocking armchair. “I wish this was my room.”

“Oh is our room not enough?” Kagami grinned.

“It’s not as pretty as this one.”

Kagami nodded. “I’m not going to argue with that.” Aomine continued to rock on the chair, smiling to himself as he held his tummy. “Is that where you’re going to nurse the pup?”

“Yeah and sometimes just sit here and hold them close to me.” Aomine hummed, closing his eyes.

“You’ve become so soft now Daiki, I like it.” Kagami leaned down and planted a kiss on Aomine’s cheek. He took in the sweet scent of his mate, pregnant with _his_ pup. It made him feel ecstatic. “Only five more months until we can finally hold our pup in our arms and we don’t even know the gender yet.”

Aomine let out a hum of thought. “I feel like it’s going to be a boy.”

“Are you just guessing that?”

“No, I genuinely feel like it’s going to be a boy. It’s like my body is telling me that it is.” Aomine looked up at his smiling mate, mirroring the same happy grin.

“I’m going to follow what your body says. If it was a girl, she’d be a very big girl indeed.” Aomine nodded in agreement, closing his eyes contently. “Is it too early to start thinking of names?”

“It’s never too early and it’d be best if we have one or more ready for when the time comes. I know that some people wait until their pup is born and then they decide on their name but I don’t think I’d be able to do that.” Kagami agreed. “However if I had a couple of names in mind, I’d be able to choose from one of those.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Kagami placed one last kiss on Aomine’ cheek before straightening up. “I’ll make us some dinner tonight and try to think of a few names.”

“I’ll think of a few too while I’m up here.”

“I love you Daiki.”

“I love you too Taiga.”

Α ✫ Ω 

_The sky was blue today, not a cloud in sight for miles. The grass was green and damp with fresh droplets of spring rain. The breeze was soft and cool, running through the tree leaves like fingers through soft strands of hair. Aomine stood in a meadow, a field, not like the one he had witnessed before._

_The soil beneath his feet was soft, no stones of sharp blades slicing at his skin. His tummy was rounded to a point where it seemed liked his pup would pop out at any moment, but it didn’t feel heavy. In fact, he felt feather light, like the breeze that surrounded him._

_A white feather fell slowly to the ground before him, he looked up and there on a branch sat a dove. It stared at him with beady eyes and flew off in the North direction. Aomine followed it out of instinct, he did not know where it was going or where it was going to take him._

_Nothing changed as he followed the white bird. Nothing hurt him and nothing faded to dull shades of grey or blood red. Everything seemed pure. The dove was no longer to be seen but instead a hill, the same one from his nightmare. However, this hill was different from the last._

_There was no tree or glowing apple, nothing he could see from the bottom of the hill. He climbed it slowly and took in a short gasp of air when he reached the top. Past the hill were crystal blue waters, whispering and hushing as they hit the edges of the hill. It was a sight to behold._

_There on the ground of the hill were three flowers. One of them a striking crimson, the one to its left cobalt blue. In the middle of the two was a much smaller flower, white and not yet blossomed. Aomine crouched down, scared to touch the small flower because of what happened in his nightmare._

_He sucked in a breath and reached towards the bud with the tip of his index finger, hesitating. When his fingertip touched the small flower, it blossomed and shone a blinding white. So bright Aomine was unable to look at it, but his heart and body felt warm, he felt content. His tummy fluttered in many good ways._

_This was right; this was how he was supposed to feel, safe. The glow from the flower had simmered down, but it still glowed nonetheless. Aomine had never seen such a beautiful looking flower. He was drawn to it more than anything. When he stroked the petals, they felt like soft cotton against his fingers._

_“It’s okay puppy…” Aomine whispered to the tiny flower. “I’m here.”_

Α ✫ Ω  

When Aomine woke up, he was surprised to find himself still in the rocking armchair where he was before. He looked at the time, he had been asleep for two hours and yet it felt like such a short while. He pushed himself out of the chair and made his way downstairs. Kagami was sat on the couch as the dinner slowly boiled. Aomine looked over his shoulder; he was on his phone looking at baby names.

“Have you found any yet?” He asked quietly, wrapping his arms around Kagami’s neck.

“I found a few that I like, I wrote those down.” Kagami replied, placing a soft kiss on the back of Aomine’s hand.

“Would you mind telling me the names?”

“Nakazo, Koji, Tabito…” Kagami began listing the names but Aomine cut him short.

“Koji, I like that. I like Koji.” He smiled, rubbing his tummy.

“Koji it is then.” Kagami agreed, putting down his phone and standing up to hug Aomine properly. “Kagami Koji, it has a nice ring to it.”

“Yeah…” Aomine watched as Kagami crouched down and placed his large hands on his tummy, gently stroking the area.

“Hey little buddy, how are you doing in there?” The Alpha whispered to Aomine’s bump, smiling wide at the small flutter of movement he had gotten in response. “I can’t wait to see you; you’re getting so big now.”

“Hopefully I won’t need a C-section and that childbirth won’t be too complicated.”

“You’ll be a good boy won’t you? You won’t cause mummy too much trouble will you?” Kagami asked the bump.

Aomine enjoyed the little moment they were sharing until Kagami began serving up the dinner; a simple sweet corn soup which would satisfy his hunger but not upset his stomach. They ate in comfortable silence and Aomine knew that the pup was enjoying the taste of the soup.

“I had a very strange dream in the nursery.” Aomine spoke up before sipping another spoonful of soup.

“What was it about?” Kagami asked.

“Remember the nightmare I had?” Kagami nodded slowly. “It was like that, but it was nicer. A dove led me to a hill that had three flowers on it.” Aomine said, smiling to himself.

“What did the flowers look like?” Kagami asked again.

“One of them was red, one of them was blue and then there was a small white one.”

“Keep going.”

“The white one hadn’t blossomed; it was just a little bud. When I touched it, it opened up and my tummy felt really strange but it was a good kind of strange.” Aomine stroked his bump as he memorised the feeling. It all felt so real until the moment he woke up from the dream.

“Maybe your dreams are symbolising something.”

“Like what Taiga?”

“The red and blue flowers probably symbolise us and the white flower may symbolise our pup.” Kagami smiled as he cleaned up the bowls and cutlery. The more Aomine thought about what Kagami said, the more it made sense.

“I think you’re right, it makes sense.”

“Are you excited Daiki? Y’know, about having a pup…” Kagami asked as he dried his hands with a towel.

“Yeah, I’m excited. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re ready for all of the responsibilities of being a mother?”

“Of course, if I wasn’t I would have said so otherwise.” Kagami walked over to Aomine and hugged him tightly, gently kissing the boy’s tanned neck. Aomine sighed happily and leaned into the touch.

“I will support you and the puppy as much as I possibly can, no matter what.” Kagami promised, holding Aomine’s hands in his own tightly.

“I know you will Taiga…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my updates have been lacking and I always feel like crap when I upload late but I'm trying. I appreciate the nice comments, they give me that push of inspiration I need to write these chapters. Thanks so much for your patience and support.


	16. Chapter 16

Α ✫ Ω 

The months flew by faster than Kagami or Aomine could keep track of. Aomine’s tummy had swollen to the point where he looked like he was going to pop. Also, his chest had grown a small pair of breasts (which Kagami loved very much). This was exciting for the couple but also very scary, the pup could pop out any moment now and all they could do was wait that little bit longer. It seemed like only yesterday that they found out Aomine was pregnant and now the pup was ready to be born into the real world.

Kagami wished he could stay with Aomine a lot more especially around this time but as an Alpha, he had to work to support him, Aomine and his pup. Luckily, he enjoyed his job. He had taken Aomine’s advice along with his compliments on his cooking and was now working in a nearby restaurant. One of the perks about working there was that he got to make a meal there and bring it home to Aomine. All of his colleagues knew Kagami had a pup on the way and he was glad that they were all friendly about it.

Aomine mostly stayed at home and on the occasion was given money by Kagami so he could go out puppy shopping with his friends. Normally he would despise shopping since it always seemed like such a boring task, especially when Momoi would drag him around stores and make him carry her stuff. Now that he had a pup on the way, it was a responsibility and it made things a lot less boring.

Aomine was currently at home alone, as usual, since Kagami was at work. His bladder began to tingle, signifying he needed to use the bathroom. He usually went to pee at least six times a day since the pup was always pressing on his bladder. It was a pain. When Aomine stood up, he felt a sudden wetness soak his sweatpants.

“Oh for God’s sake…” He muttered, stripping the now wet sweats from his legs along with his underwear. The liquid that soaked his clothes had no particular scent and he still had the tingling feeling in his bladder, so it couldn’t have been pee. Unless… “Oh shit…”

Aomine rushed (as fast as he could without hurting himself) towards his phone on the kitchen counter, hastily calling Kagami. It rang three times but it felt like an eternity before Kagami finally picked up.

“Daiki I’m working right now, why on earth are you calling me?” Kagami asked from the other end of the line, the sound of the other chefs calling out orders in the background making him slightly hard to hear.

“Fuck, Taiga…” Aomine panted as adrenaline and panic rushing through his veins like small bolts of electricity. “I went to go to the bathroom and I think my waters broke.” 

A sharp intake of breath was heard from the red-headed Alpha and Aomine was starting to feel a little dizzy from the rush. “Are you serious? If you’re joking that’s not funny.”

“I’m not joking Taiga, I think I’m--” Aomine’s sentence was cut short by his own cry of pain as contractions began to occur.

“Daiki, fuck… I’ll be right there just hang on!” Kagami hung up the phone on Aomine and rushed out of the restaurant yelling his reasons. Even though it only took several minutes to get back to the apartment, it felt like hours before Kagami actually got there. “I’m here now Daiki, where are you?”

“O-on the couch Tai…” The Omega panted, whining in pain as another contraction pierced through his body. Kagami rushed over, all sorts of emotions turning his head into a spinning mess.

“Okay, let’s get you to the hospital.” Kagami lifted Aomine up bridal style, carrying him to the car as fast as he could without hurting him. He drove as fast as he could without going over the speed limit until they finally reached the hospital. Aomine’s contractions had gotten closer together and the boy had begun to cry from the pain.

Α ✫ Ω 

Everything Aomine had read and every video he’d made himself sit through… Nothing could have prepared him for what he was currently going through. He thought the contractions were bad. He was oh so wrong.

Once he was fully dilated and put on a hospital bed, the nurse told him to start pushing on the next contraction he felt. Aomine used his breathing exercises and clutched the bedside bars. When he felt the first bristle of a contraction tighten his stomach area, he nodded at the nurse who put her hands under his knees and pushed them up and apart. He figured it was to give the baby more space to pass through his pelvis.

“Alright, honey, you need to push.” Aomine closed his eyes and concentrated hard; putting everything he had into that single movement. He pushed, and it  _hurt._ It felt as if something was breaking inside of him, straining with the pressure. He panted and gasped when the contraction passed, and he didn’t know whyhe thought one push would expel his pup. He knewit could take hours, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hope.

“Well done, that was very good.” The nurse patted his knee and wiped a stray bit of hair from Aomine’s forehead. Kagami was not allowed in the room which angered both him and Aomine but this was for good reason. All Kagami would do is growl at the staff and make the situation more stressful than it already was.

Aomine felt another painful contraction starting, so he braced himself and pushed. It went on repeatedly for what felt like hours. He was exhausted, sweaty and uncomfortable. He’d gotten to the point where he would scream into the back of his hand whenever he had to push.

“Why the hell is taking so long?” Aomine cried, wiping his nose.

 “Everything’s going to plan; sometimes it just takes a bit longer depending on the size of the baby. By the looks of it honey, yours is a big one, it’s customary so don’t worry.” The nurse was smiling, so Aomine took that as a good sign. He wanted it all to be over. He was tired and in agony, but he wasn’t going moan and complain that he couldn’t do it. He had to do it.

Aomine groaned through the next few pushes, because they didn’t seem as intense and that worried him a little, that maybe something was wrong, but he knew the nurse would tell him if something didn’t look right. He collapsed against the bed and drank some of the water the nurse had offered him; it was refreshing. Aomine nauseous yet hungry at the same time, it drove him nuts. The nurse beamed up at him from between his shaking legs, and held out her hand.

“Give me your hand, honey.” Aomine slid his hand into hers, too exhausted to really put a whole lot of effort into the movement. She took it, and guided it down to his entrance. His heart stuttered when he felt something.

“That is your pup’s head.” It hadn’t started emerging, so Aomine hadn’t felt anything different but he could now, though. He gently stroked the soft skull of his pup, finally able to actually touch him after all those months carrying him. He held back a sob, because it was a very emotional moment for him. “Now I need you to push softly for me.”

It was hardpushing softly and slowly when all he wanted to do was put everything he had into it. Aomine could feel his pup edging its way out, and it burned like hell.He shrieked through the pain, ignoring the nurse’s loud words of encouragement. She had her hand on the pup’s head, giving him something to push against and just as he thought he couldn’t cope with much more, he felt a slimy pop and his pup’s head entered the world for the first ever time.

With a sob of relief, Aomine sagged against the pillows, but sat up immediately when he didn’t hear crying.

“Why isn’t he crying, is he okay?”The nurse smiled and patted his leg.

“He’s in good health, honey. Pups don’t cry until their body’s hit the cool air. Now, once the shoulders are out, you can push as firmly as you please.” Aomine nodded and tried to relax going into the next contraction because he had to go unhurried. He groaned as he felt the first shoulder and then the next slip from his body. It was a painfully slow process but eventually the nurse gave him the go ahead to give it his all.

Aomine bore down with everything he had left, with a strength he didn’t think he had. The moment he felt his puppy slip free from his body, he fell backwards against the bed, crying and gasping in great breaths of air.

He’d done it and he couldn’t believe it. There were a few times over the last few months he had thought he wouldn’t have been able to give birth, but he’d actually done it. He wanted his family there; he wanted his parents to meet their grandchild but then he decided against it. He didn’t need them. He wanted the father of his child to meet his son.

“Is my puppy okay?” Aomine tried to lean forward, but he was stuck. All of his muscles had given up. The nurse grinned and picked up the squalling bundle of blood and gore, placing him gently on Aomine’s chest.

It was the greatest moment of his life.

 “Congratulations honey, you got yourself a little, or rather, big boy.” Aomine laughed softy. The nurse cut the cord, tied it up and dabbed some stuff on the end. His sonhad quietened a little but was still gurgling and hiccuping. “Have you decided on a name?”

“Ah, yes we had one ready… Koji.”

“Would you like me to bring in your mate?” The nurse asked.

“Please…” The nurse disappeared and was soon replaced by a tall red-headed Alpha, his mate. Kagami walked closer, staring at the bundle in Aomine’s arms. He didn’t usually cry but he tried to hold himself back.

“He’s beautiful…” Their pup shared his parent’s significant features. Koji had Aomine’s dark skin and though not completely noticeable, he had Kagami’s two-toned hair. “My little pup…”

“Our little pup.” Aomine smiled, holding onto Kagami’s hand. Koji began to whimper and the nurse appeared from behind Kagami.

“I think he’s hungry. Do you know how to hold and feed him?” She asked, smiling at the three of them.

“Y-yeah…” Aomine pulled down his gown to expose a small soft breast, cradling Koji and pulling his mouth to a nipple. The pup latched on and suckled, Aomine felt instant relief. His breasts had always felt so full but now he had Koji to help him with that.

“Hey,” Kagami spoke up, stroking his son’s soft hair. “Save some for me.” Aomine chuckled, closing his eyes. Finally, he felt relaxed. He had his mate and his puppy close and for once he felt safe.

Α ✫ Ω 

Aomine was discharged from the hospital the next morning, picked up and taken home by his mate. Koji was no longer covered in all sorts of sticky substances and was wrapped up in his overall and blankets. The first thing Aomine did was take him into the nursery to sit on the rocking armchair to feed his pup as Kagami watched fondly.

“Feels good to be back home doesn’t it?” Kagami smiled, sitting on the large beanbag seat on the floor.

“Yes, it does.” Aomine smiled as well, stroking his pup’s hair as he suckled. “Though now it feels strange.”

“What feels strange?”

“I feel so full and yet so empty.” Kagami nodded as Aomine stared down at Koji.

“That’s because you’re not pregnant anymore.” Kagami reached over to stroke his pup’s hair. “Would you ever have more?”

“Of course but let’s not think about that just yet. We’ve only had Koji for a day.” Aomine chuckled, patting Koji’s back once he had finished feeding.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just the start of something so big.” 

When Koji became tired, Aomine laid him in his crib and gently rocked it until he fell asleep. He joined Kagami downstairs for dinner which was a simple rice and chicken dish. It was delicious nonetheless. Kagami’s cooking skills had definitely improved since he got a job as a chef.

“It’s such a shame we can’t have sex for a while.” Kagami said with a mouthful of food, several rice grains falling back into his bowl.

“No speaking with your mouth full,” Aomine smiled “But yes it is a shame. Hopefully it doesn’t take too long but just make sure that you wear a condom this time.”

“I always wear condoms, don’t be silly.”

Aomine rolled his eyes, his smile getting even wider than it was before. “I’m glad we had Koji. He’s now our top priority, nothing else comes before him.”

Kagami nodded in agreement, placing his empty bowl down on the table. “He’s definitely going to be a big kid.” He took their bowls to the sink and began to wash them up. “When he gets to the right age, I’m going to teach him how to play basketball.”

“That’s if he wants to play basketball.” Aomine pointed out as he made his way to the couch. “He can do other things if he wants or if he doesn’t like it he doesn’t have to.”

“Well I’m sure when he sees my awesome skills; he’ll be begging to learn how to play.” Kagami grinned cockily.

“Excuse me, but who beat you at fourteen years of age?” Aomine asked with an even wider, even cockier grin.

“Oh shut up, I was just having a bad day. Plus I was going easy on you because you were young.”

“Whatever you say Taiga now get over here.” Kagami made his way over quickly, sitting next to his mate and draping an arm over his shoulder. Aomine nuzzled into his side, closing his eyes and taking in Kagami’s strong Alpha scent.

“If we can’t have sex, maybe we can try something else?” Kagami smirked, placing a hand on Aomine’s slightly thicker thighs.

Aomine mirrored his smirk. “What did you have in mind, Alpha?” He purred.

Kagami dragged his thumb over Aomine’s bottom lip, looking into his cobalt blue eyes. “I was thinking of these beautiful lips wrapped around my cock…”

Aomine’s eyes met Kagami’s as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his jeans and slowly dragged them down his thighs until they pooled at his feet on the floor. He palmed at Kagami’s growing erection through his briefs, smile growing greedy at the moan that fell from his mates lips. “You want my mouth Taiga?” He smirked. “Want me to suck you down so much I gag?” Kagami nodded frantically while Aomine leaned in slowly, his warm breath ghosting over the fabric, making his dick twitch.

Aomine leaned in a bit further and started to tongue at Kagami’s cock through his briefs, lapping at the head and creating a soaked spot on the fabric. Kagami keens as his hands jerked up and tangled into the hair at the crown of Aomine’s head. “Daiki,” he panted. “Take it deeper…”

 “Yeah, baby. I got you.” Aomine tugged at Kagami’s boxers and they fell neatly to the ground, sitting nicely on top his sweatpants still tangled at his feet. He looked up at Kagami, watching his eyes grow wide when he licked his lips and wrapped a hand around his dick. It was amusing seeing the way he could drive his mate mad with a few small movements. He wants to feel the weight of Kagami on his tongue, taste the salty bitterness of his cum and hear the way Kagami howls his name like it’s the only word he knows.

Aomine stroked Kagami’s shaft lazily several times, watching as Kagami bit his lip and rolled his head back, relishing in the pleasure that Aomine was giving him. The moans that erupt from Kagami’s chest are loud and desperate, but Kagami didn’t have to beg for long before Aomine sucked him down like a pro, taking him in as far as his throat would allow before moving back and doing it again. Kagami had one hand in Aomine’s hair and one hand on his shoulder, gripping him tight and leaving crescent shaped indents from his fingernails under the cotton of his shirt.

“Daiki, Daiki oh my fucking God, Daiki…”

Kagami was really close; Aomine could tell by the way his balls were tightening and his knot was increasing in size. Aomine pulled off Kagami’s dick with a wet pop and his mate whined at the loss of contact. He whined again and moved his hand up to trace at Aomine’s puffy, spit slick lips. Aomine took the hint and leant back in, taking Kagami in his mouth again.

 It only took a few more minutes of Aomine sucking Kagami’s cock like it’s the best fucking thing he has ever tasted to get him right to the brink. Aomine moved a hand up to roll Kagami’s balls in his palm. He added just a little pressure to Kagami’s slit with his tongue and suddenly Kagami was coming, shooting hot salty bursts of come down Aomine’s throat.

Aomine swallowed and sat back on his heels, stroking Kagami through the after shocks. Kagami sagged against the couch and after a few moments, he offered a hand to Aomine and pulled him up onto his lap. He clutched the front of Aomine’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting himself on his mates tongue.

“You’re so good to me Daiki; you’re always so good to me,” Kagami mumbles between kisses. Aomine smiles and noses at his cheek; pressing little kisses to the corners of Kagami’s mouth.

 They sat there for a few more quiet moments as Aomine half heartedly grinded against Kagami. Then, Kagami pushed Aomine back onto the couch, hauled his pants and boxers back up and turned to walkout of the kitchen.

 “Hey!” Aomine protests “Where do you think you’re going?”

 “I’m going to check on Koji, he’s our top priority remember?” Kagami smirked. “But, if you want, you can follow me upstairs.”

 “Fine, you’re welcome by the way...” Aomine stumbled forward, grabbed Kagami’s hand and pulled him down the hall.

“Thank you, how did you get so good by the way?” Kagami asked as Aomine dragged him towards the nursery.

“I practised.” Aomine replied, opening the door and stepping in quietly.

“On what..? With who..?” Kagami asked, nervous and jealous scents seeping from his pores.

“Don’t be silly Taiga, just one of my toys.”

“Oh… Right, yeah I knew that.”

They arrived at the nursery just in time. Koji had just woken up and was ready for a nappy change. Kagami refused the moment he could smell the stinking mess his pup had created in said nappy but Aomine simply rolled his eye at him and got straight to cleaning him.

“Don’t worry about your daddy, Koji. He’s just being a butthead because he’s afraid of a little poop.” Aomine looked down at his son, it was the first time his eyes had been this wide open. He had Kagami’s eyes and brows by the looks of it. The only noticeable feature he gained from Aomine was the skin tone. Which was good because Aomine knew he had nice skin.

“I’m not afraid of poop. It’s just poop, what’s there to be afraid of?” Kagami folded his arms and watched as Aomine stood with the soiled nappy in his hand. The next thing he knew it was dangling in his face.

“Then daddy won’t mind throwing it out then.” Aomine smirked, handing it over to Kagami who looked purely disgusted.

“Fine, but I’m only doing it because if I don’t you’ll abuse me with every soiled nappy you change.” Kagami held it loosely between his thumb and forefinger, throwing it away and washing his hands before coming upstairs. Koji was now dressed in a fresh nappy and was currently leaning against Aomine as he was held in his arms.

“He’s a lot like you. Physically, I mean.” Aomine said as Kagami walked in. “He has your hair, eyes and eyebrows.”

“Yeah,” Kagami agreed “But I’m glad he has your skin, I think that’s the best feature.”

“He’s literally your darker skinned double.” Aomine chuckled, stroking Koji’s hair as he rocked him side to side.

“Can I hold him?” Kagami asked as he stared down at his pup.

“Sure,” Aomine handed Koji over to Kagami gently “Make sure you support his head.”

Kagami nodded and did as Aomine instructed him to do. Once Koji was lying comfortably in his arms, a warm smile broke out on Kagami’s face. He was a big pup, no doubt about that and would only get bigger in time. Kagami stroked one chubby cheek, staring into half-lidded puppy eyes.

“Man,” Kagami chuckled “I wish I could sleep as much as you can. You may not like going to bed early when you’re young but trust me, you’ll wish you savoured it. Once you get to the teen years, your bed will be the most wonderful thing in the world, besides me that is.”

Aomine snorted. “And people say I’m a narcissist.”

“Don’t grow up too fast though; I want to enjoy this while it lasts. You’re pretty much a newborn now but time, I know, will fly by and soon you won’t be so small. Well, as small as you are right now because you’re a big puppy.” Koji began to close his eyes as Kagami spoke to him quietly, gripping his shirt with small hands.

“Looks like it’s time for him to get some good sleep.” Kagami kissed his son on the head before Aomine took him into his own arms and did the same. He watched as his Omega placed the pup gently into his crib and rocked it until Koji was completely at peace. Once he was, Aomine turned to face him with a smile.

“Who knew you’d be such a sap now that we have a pup?” Aomine whispered, holding Kagami’s hand and leading him out of the nursery quietly, shutting the door behind him.

“M’not a sap, I’m just showing my pup some fatherly affection.”

“I believe you,” Aomine grinned “Now why don’t we get some sleep of our own? I know how much you want to stay here and spend time with me and Koji but you have money to earn.”

Kagami groaned at the thought of work. He loved his job, the environment and his colleagues but right now, he just wanted to be with his family. The word alone was strange since he was never really around his own parents but he now had a family of his own. Kagami didn’t want to be like his dad, he wanted to be there for his pup as much as possible. Even if that meant he had to loose valuable hours of sleeping time leaving him tired at work he would do it.

“Alright…” He sighed, going to the bathroom with Aomine and brushing his teeth for bed.

They both stripped down to nothing but boxers. The past few nights had been exceptionally warm so any more clothes than what they were currently wearing would have been too much. They climbed into bed and cuddled up close to each other despite the heat. A little sweat wouldn’t hurt anybody, besides they were enjoying this little family moment that they never shared before.

“Daiki..?” Kagami asked after a couple moments of silence.

“What is it Taiga?” Aomine responded, pressing his face into Kagami’s chest.

“Are you happy?”

“Of course I’m happy, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just want to make sure that you’re happy. You and Koji’s wellbeing come before my own and as Alpha I’m supposed to take care of both of you.” Kagami said as he pulled Aomine closer.

“Yes but as a family, we’re supposed to take care of each other.”

“You’re right…”

“Of course I’m right, I’m the mother and I’m always right.” Aomine giggled.

“I’ll make you eat those words.”

“I’ll make you eat my ass in a minute.”

Kagami chuckled. “I wish I could but you’re still tender and sore from childbirth.”

“Yeah that’s true, but once I’m healed that’s the first thing you’re going to do.”

“No objections to that.”

“Oh and don’t kiss your son unless you clean your mouth after we do that.” Aomine smiled against Kagami who chuckled again for the nth time.

“I promise to clean my mouth before kissing Koji.”

“Good boy.”

“Oh and one more thing,” Aomine looked up at his mate “I like it when you call me daddy.”

The blue-haired Omega rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t in a sexual way, you knot-head.”

“We could turn it sexual though.” Kagami wiggled his eyebrows.

“I’d rather not have my thoughts soiled whenever I mention you to Koji as daddy.”

“C’mon Daiki, please..?” Kagami whined.

“Maybe on the odd special occasion…”

“I can work with that; now let’s actually get some sleep.” Kagami cuddled Aomine close and the two closed their eyes.

Everything was peaceful and everything was quiet, everything was perfect…

Until Koji started crying.

Aomine’s snort was muffled by the pillows. “I think he wants his daddy.”

“God damn it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need to step my game up and upload these chapters on time. However I had a stomach flu for the pass 1-2 weeks and I can't write when I'm throwing up on myself (I literally threw up on myself). My life must sound like a misery every time I do these notes. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Α ✫ Ω 

The next few weeks were very tiring for Aomine and Kagami. Koji was completely peaceful during the day but by night, sleep was almost impossible. Kagami was never the one to wake up and change him or do whatever since he had to get as much sleep as possible because he was the one with the job. This meant a whole lot more stress on Aomine because he had to care for Koji’s every need.

Aomine wasn’t home alone this time, Momoi decided to join him and give him some company. She had been made Koji’s godmother because she was trustworthy but also because she had begged to the point where she was almost on her knees. Aomine couldn’t say no.

“He sure is a big puppy, isn’t he Dai-chan?” She asked with a large smile on her face as she cradled Koji.

“I know he’s a big pup Satsuki, I had to push him out of my own asshole.” Aomine replied, mirroring the same smile. “He’ll probably be taller than me and Taiga no doubt.”

“That’s most likely and I think he’ll grow up to be quite a handsome young fellow.” 

“Yeah, he has a lot of Taiga’s features so he’ll definitely be good looking. I used to get teased for my skin but for some reason I feel like his dark skin will be adored by people.”

“I think your skin and Koji’s looks very attractive. It’s exotic, in my opinion.” Momoi said as she rubbed Koji’s back. “Especially on you, Dai-chan. It makes you seem like a feline.”

“Oh?” Aomine grinned, “What kind of feline?”

Momoi hummed in thought, looking Aomine up and down a few times. “I’d say a panther.”

“What makes you say that?” Aomine asked as he took Koji from Momoi since he began to fuss.

“Well, you have dark skin and hair and you have a lean figure and you’re gracefully swift.” Aomine nodded to each of her points and shrugged.

“Yeah, I see what you mean now.” Aomine pulled one arm out of his shirt so he could free his left breast for Koji to feed. They weren’t big but big enough for him to need a bra to support them at least.

“How does Kagami feel about your boobs?” Momoi asked with a giggle, watching as Koji happily fed.

“He really likes them,” Aomine said, stroking Koji’s tuft of hair. “Whenever Koji needs feeding, Taiga has to watch and I have to be shirtless so he can see them both.”

“Is that all?”

Aomine shook his head. “Sometimes they ache and if I mention or if he notices, he offers to massage them.”

“But that’s just Kagami being nice.”

“Oh no, that’s just the tip of the iceberg. He fondles and squeezes them when we’re lying in bed together, brushing our teeth, sharing a shower or just watching a movie. Sometimes he asks me to send him pictures of them while he’s at work.” Aomine’s face grew redder as he continued to speak and it didn’t go unnoticed by his childhood friend.

“That’s sweet; I’d love to have a mate who adored my body that much.”

“Just don’t be fooled, Satsuki. You’re a beautiful girl with a beautiful body and there are going to be people that are going to take advantage of that. That’s the last thing I want to happen to you.”

“Don’t worry Dai-chan. I’ll be very careful and if I think a guy is using me and taking advantage I’ll contact Kagami or someone else I know.”

“Good.”

Momoi stayed for a little while longer before she had to go home, leaving Aomine to himself. After feeding, Koji was rather tired so Aomine gently rested him in his baby basket. He flicked through several TV channels before finally settling on one and watching it for an hour or so. Koji had fallen asleep almost the moment he was put in the basket and for some odd reason…

Aomine felt extremely horny.

Kagami was still at work of course and it wouldn’t be fair to contact him for something like this. However Aomine’s ‘toy’s’ weren’t very satisfying; in fact they just made things even worse. Stroking himself didn’t even work now, he needed his mate. The longer he continued this mental war with himself, the stronger his arousal became. Aomine went into the kitchen so he wasn’t near his pup, even though he was asleep and too young to even know what was happening.

He picked up his phone and quickly called his mate. It rang several times and Aomine had already started shifting his shorts off of his waist.

“Daiki is everything alright? Has something happened?” Kagami’s voice was laced with slight panic and worry.

“Taiga…” Aomine purred. “I’m so horny right now.”

“Shit, Daiki I’m at work right now.”

“I need you, just talk to me Taiga please.” Aomine whined.

“Hold on…” The call went silent for a moment and Aomine could only guess that Kagami had excused himself to the bathroom. “Alright, let’s not take too long…”

“I wish you were here Taiga…”

"What are you wearing Daiki?" Kagami asked his breathing already heavy.

“Nothing but one of your shirts… I already took off my shorts because I’m so wet just thinking about you…”

Aomine bit his lip hard as he imagined the smooth, hard muscles of Kagami’s body, golden tanned skin and soft hair. He imagined him with his large hands gripping his hips tightly as he came deep inside, knot locking them together,

"Fuck Daiki, I need to be there. I want you so bad, want to taste you and touch you... Oh fuck!" Aomine dropped his head back in frustration; the need for Kagami was becoming physically painful. He began rubbing his aching cock, moaning at the much needed friction.

"Are you touching yourself Alpha?" Aomine asked with a whimpering moan

"Yeah… I want you here Daiki… I want to be there with you. I miss being able to stay with you for the whole day." Kagami's voice was wrecked, sounding like he wanted to cry with frustration. "I want to put my cock in your mouth Daiki... I want to come down your throat."

Aomine tightened his grip on his cock, closing his eyes as he stroked himself faster. He imagined himself sucking off his Alpha while looking up at him through long lashes. "Fuck Taiga… I love it when you come in my mouth; I bet my mouth feels so fucking amazing."

Kagami growled. "This is so hard Daiki; I want to touch you… I want to fuck you until you can’t walk."

"Yeah baby, I know… I want that as much as you do… I can't wait to feel you inside me again." Aomine moved his hand faster, knowing he wasn’t going to last. Especially when all he can hear is Kagami panting in his ear and how he wishes he could feel those hot breaths against his neck.

"Touch yourself for me Taiga; I don’t want to come alone."

Kagami groaned deeply, answering in a deep and desperate voice. "I want you to make me come Daiki... When I touch myself I always think of you… Of how you feel, how you sound, how you look when you come. You're so fucking beautiful Daiki."

Aomine could imagine and feel the warm wetness of Kagami’s tongue sliding against his, breath ghosting on his neck and licking over his pulse as he buries himself into the Omega. Aomine wanted to feel the stretch and burn of Kagami's fingers digging into his hips, gripping his ass and reaching down to take his hard, dripping cock in his hand and stroke it in time with his thrusts. Sparks flew in Aomine's head and vision as he finally came, moaning out the name of his mate and gripping the counter-top tight. Kagami’s breath was heard catching on the other end of the line, Aomine’s head dropping down as he panted.

There was a moment of silence, the only sounds were the two of them panting and coming down from their high. “That was so good… Thanks for helping me Tai.” Aomine said as he washed his hands, putting his phone on speaker.

“You’re welcome, but now I need to try and hide my knot for thirty minutes.” Kagami huffed.

“You didn’t have to agree, you know. You could have just continued with work.”

“If I denied you’d be pissed off for the rest of the day,” Before Aomine could deny, Kagami cut in “Don’t say you wouldn’t because you know you would and that’s the last thing I want to be dealing with.”

“Do I have to repay you?” Aomine asked as he dried his hands off with a nearby tea towel.

“Yeah, but I’ll have to think of something… You don’t have to repay me today. Now I seriously need to get back to work and you seriously need to go and take a nap or something.”

“Okay Taiga, just make sure you wash your hands before you get back to work.” Aomine grinned. He could practically feel Kagami rolling his eyes on the other end of the line.

“Oh shut up, I love you and I’ll see you later okay?”

“Yeah, I love you too Taiga.”

Α ✫ Ω 

When Kagami got home, he was greeted by the sight of Aomine feeding his son on the couch and he couldn’t help but smile. Aomine was watching TV in nothing but a red pair of boxer briefs and a plain white T-shirt that belonged to Kagami. As he watched TV, Koji suckled from his left breast as Aomine gently stroked his small tuft of red hair.

Koji had grown these past few weeks, not but much but he had grown for certain. Though he was not particularly a fat or chubby pup, he did weigh quite an amount. It was a weight Aomine described as ‘holding a bowling ball’. Kagami didn’t disagree with that statement either. Koji would only continue to grow in weight and size; Aomine and Kagami just had to watch this growth take place and be there to support him through.

“Hey Daiki…” Kagami said softly, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his coat.

Aomine cast his eyes away from the screen to look at Kagami, who had just come in through the door. “Oh hey Taiga, I was wondering when you’d be back. You’re later than usual.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Kagami sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “There was a lot of traffic and I had to stay behind for a little longer because of my… Break...”

Aomine blushed, remembering the phone call he had made to the red-head earlier on in the day and began biting his lip. “I didn’t want to call you because I knew you were at work but I gave in to the temptation.”

“Don’t worry about it too much,” Kagami smiled, taking a seat on the couch next to his mate. “It’s not like I hated it.”

“You’re right, but I felt as if I was distracting you from more important things.”

“Well, you were. If I’m honest though, I was starting to get really bored and I wanted, or rather needed, a break.” The Alpha draped his left arm over his mate’s shoulders, hugging him close and looking down at his pup. “I don’t think I’ve ever had phone sex before.”

“I know I haven’t, so there’s a first for everything I guess.”

“Of course, maybe if it happens again we’ll make it a little dirtier.” Kagami smirked, rubbing Aomine’s arm.

“How so..?” Aomine asked, looking up into crimson eyes.

“Ah, save that for the moment when it comes.” Kagami chuckled, planting a soft kiss on Aomine’s forehead. “Anyway, how has Koji been today?”

“As good as gold, even when Satsuki came over for a little while.”

“That’s good to hear. He doesn’t fuss much, does he?”

“No, he doesn’t. I’m not worried about it though because he fusses when he needs something, not just for the sake of being able to whine and keep me up at three in the morning.” Aomine smiled, looking down at his son.

“He’s a good boy and I hope he grows up to be a good boy.”

“Well, we’ll raise him to be respectful and no matter what he presents as, we will love him just the same. No more, no less.”

Kagami nodded. “I’m already sensing Alpha.”

“You never know,” Aomine shrugged. “I thought I was going to be an Alpha but look at me.”

“That’s true, I don’t mind though either. His chances of being Alpha or Omega are higher than being a Beta. I don’t think I really have Beta in my family line.” Kagami looked up at the ceiling for a moment with furrowed brows. “Maybe a couple here and there but not closely related enough for it to affect me.”

“I think my family line is the same as yours. Alpha’s and Omega’s with perhaps a few Betas scattered around but they’re not really relevant.”

“Still, no matter what, I’ll always love him.” Kagami reached over to stroke his son’s head, his heart melting as warm, red eyes looked up into his.

“I will too, Taiga. We will raise him to be a respectful Alpha, a considerate Beta or a proud Omega.”

“I wouldn’t want to have it any other way.”

Α ✫ Ω 

Aomine was woken up earlier than usual to Koji screaming and fussing in the nursery. He pulled himself out of Kagami’s strong grip and trudged into the nursery, picking up Koji and changing his dirty nappy. When he continued to fuss, Aomine then sat on the armchair and began to breast feed the large pup in his arms. Koji had immediately stopped crying, looking up at his mother with big, brownish red eyes.

“Hello my beautiful puppy…” Aomine smiled, stroking Koji’s hair. “Did you sleep well last night?” Aomine knew Koji wouldn’t respond but just talking to his puppy made him feel so much more relaxed. “You’re such a handsome, good little boy aren’t you?”

“Yes he is because he looks like me.”

Aomine whipped his head up to see Kagami in the doorway; he was wearing only a pair of sweatpants and a cocky smirk on his face.

“Oh shut up Taiga, you wish you were as good looking as your son. You’re just jealous.” Aomine rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to his son despite the rather sexy display Kagami had out for him to see.

“I’m upset now Daiki, that was really mean of you to say.” Kagami pouted as he made his way over.

“I’m sure you’ll get over it.” Aomine said, shrugging off Kagami’s hand when he touched his shoulder. “You need to stop worrying about me and Koji and start worrying about getting ready for work.”

Kagami let out a small, depressed sigh. “I don’t want to go to work; I just want to stay at home with you two.”

“Well, I’m afraid that’s tough. You need to provide for us because we depend on you.” Aomine looked up at his mate. “You’re the big, strong Alpha who needs to protect us.”

Kagami puffed out his large chest proudly, smiling to himself. “You’re right. I’ll work extremely hard from now on and hopefully I’ll get a raise.”

“That’s a good attitude to have Taiga,” Aomine smiled. “Keep at it and things will only get better for us.”

The red-head nodded, leaving Aomine with Koji so he could take a much needed shower. Once he had gotten out, dried himself off and dressed up into his work uniform, he gave Aomine and his son a kiss goodbye. Kagami got into his car and drove to work, determined to work hard to earn more for him and his family. Soon, he hoped, they would be able to move out of that shabby apartment and into a much larger one.

When he arrived and walked into the front doors of the restaurant, he was greeted by his work colleagues. “Hey Kagami, are you ready for another day in the kitchen?”

“I sure am Toda. I’m hoping to earn a pay raise or even a promotion.” Kagami said as he hung up his coat and then walked into the kitchen.

“Well then you better start working hard. It shouldn’t be too hard for you since you’re an Alpha and you’re a lot more likely to succeed work-wise because of your rank.” Toda was a Beta around a head shorter than Kagami with light brown hair and eyes. Kagami had first met him when he started this job and was one of the friendliest guys he had ever known.

“I know most Alpha’s wouldn’t complain about having that privilege but I don’t believe it’s fair to do that.”

“You’re not like all of the other Alphas, Kagami. You don’t do stupid or unnecessary things and then play the Alpha card so you can get away with it.” Toda smiled that same warm smile. It was a smile that could brighten the day of even the most depressed person. “You’re a good man.”

“Thanks Toda, that means a lot to me y’know?”

The brunette nodded. “I hope that soon this rank, crap will be a thing of the past and that it won’t matter whether you’re an Alpha, a Beta or an Omega. We should all be treated equally.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself man, couldn’t have said it better myself…”

Α ✫ Ω 

The day for Kagami went on as usual. He worked with the other chefs, looked at orders, cooked those orders, served those orders and moved onto the next bunch; nothing new about that at all. Kagami had approached his boss and asked what he could do to earn a raise, to which he was told to work an extra couple of hours. It seemed easy enough but he wanted to spend time with Aomine and Koji, but Aomine wanted him to work harder and earn that extra money. Kagami did not want to let his mate or his son down.

It had gotten late and most of the people here were adults having a nice romantic dinner with one another. Many smells filled the restaurant such as perfume from both men and women and each food item being cooked in the kitchen. Each smell was unique and not one unpleasant. That was until an unknown smell turned Kagami’s stomach into knots.

He leant over the serving counter, trying to pick out where the nasty scent was coming from. On one table located near the very back of the restaurant, almost out of sight of Kagami, sat a middle-aged looking man who Kagami assumed was an Alpha. His dark hair was slicked back and the dark three-piece he wore hugged his slender body. For some reason when Kagami looked at him, the first thing that came to Kagami’s mind was ‘snake’.

The nasty smell wasn’t because the man hadn’t bathed, he looked completely clean. It seemed that Kagami was the only one who could smell him because nobody else seemed bothered.

“Are you okay Kagami?” Toda asked from behind him. “You’re stinking up the kitchen with nervous and disgusted scents.”

“That man over there…” Kagami beckoned his head towards the strange man. “You may not be able to smell him but I can and he smells awful.”

“Do you know him?”

“I can’t really see him properly since he’s all the way at the back of the room.”

“Well your shift has ended anyway, why don’t you go and take a look before you leave?”

Kagami sighed, rubbing his eyes and nose. “Alright… I don’t want to be in here much longer than necessary because it fucking reeks.” Kagami left the kitchen, trying to look as normal as possible as he neared the table. When he got close enough to see who the man was he really wished he hadn’t.

Hiraki Natsu.

The Alpha looked up from his meal and stared at Kagami, who was frozen in place, for a moment. His eyes quickly lit up with realisation.

“Ah, you must be Kagami Taiga… The Alpha that stole my Omega, that I paid for, when I was away doing important business.” His works slid off of his tongue like venom. Smooth, sweet but deadly.

Kagami tensed up, gritting his teeth to suppress a mean growl. “Daiki was never yours to begin with and he will never be yours.”

“Oh but he was mine. He had no claim on him, legally or illegally. I purchased him for a reasonable price and from that point on, he belonged to me.”

“You may have purchased him from a sick excuse of a father but that doesn’t mean you had any claim on him either.” Kagami snarled, fists clenched at his sides.

“I know you may be a slightly stupid Alpha,” Kagami’s brow twitched in anger. “But since I purchased him, I have a property claim on him.”

“Not anymore, Daiki belongs to me. I have claimed him with my bite and we now have a child together. He’d be of no use to you anymore.”

“I may be a man of money and power but that doesn’t mean I won’t stoop to levels other higher Alphas wouldn’t dream of.” Hiraki sneered.

“What the hell do you mean?”

“I think you know exactly what I mean, Kagami.”

“If you so much as put a hand on my mate, I’ll kill you.” Kagami growled, upper lip curling up to bare teeth.

Hiraki stood up; pose matching Kagami’s in an aggressive and defensive manner. “Daiki would look so much better hanging off of my knot…”

“I’m warning you,” Kagami dug his nails into his palms. People were watching them now. “Shut your fucking mouth.”

“He’d look so good beneath me, bruises all over his body and filled with my pups. Begging me for my knot and swallowing my come.”

Kagami snapped. His right fist collided with the side of Hiraki’s face with a satisfying crack. In that moment Kagami wasn’t sure if it was Hiraki’s jaw or his knuckles. The other Alpha fell onto the floor hard with a busted lip and a bleeding nose. People around had begun to panic but Kagami didn’t stop there.

He climbed on top of Hiraki and threw punch after punch at his face until it was almost completely unrecognisable. His face had swollen up and bruised, though the bruises could not been seen past the copious amounts of blood. Hiraki was unconscious but Kagami still didn’t stop. The only thing he heard was muffled screams around him and his own inner Alpha screaming in rage. The only thing he saw was Hiraki’s battered face and red. Kagami was so angry he didn’t even realise he had been pulled off until he saw Toda’s face.

“Kagami calm down now!” He yelled, snapping Kagami out of it.

The red-headed Alpha breathed heavily, his chest rising up and down as his heart hammered in his ribcage. Only when the adrenaline wore off did Kagami feel throbs of pain in his hands. No one dared to approach Kagami or Hiraki and the police were already on their way.

“Shit… Toda, I’ve fucked up haven’t I?” Kagami began panicking as he stood up, looking down at the Beta.

“Why the hell did you do that Kagami? I thought you were better than that!”

“He threatened to rape my mate and he was saying disgusting things. I couldn’t contain myself anymore, my instincts took over and I attacked him.”

Toda sighed and shook his head, leading Kagami into the kitchen to wash his bloody, bruised and split knuckles beneath the tap water as the diners were escorted out of the restaurant quickly by other members of staff.

“Hopefully the worst thing you’ll get is a fine.”

Kagami handed his phone to the Beta. “Please… Call my mate and let him know. The police are outside.

Toda nodded and called Aomine.

“Hello? What is it Kagami?”

“Are you Kagami’s mate?” Toda asked.

“Uh… Yes, why? Has something happened?”

“Yes and it’s not good…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an unfortunate and fortunate week which is why I updated late. My grandfather passed away due to cancer and my second niece was born the day after. A lot off emotional stress for one week. At least I managed to get this chapter done.


	18. Chapter 18

Α ✫ Ω 

Aomine was not sure how to feel when he received that phone call. The man on the phone, Aomine didn’t know who, told him that Kagami had attacked another Alpha in the restaurant before leaving. The Alpha was said to be left with serious injuries caused by Kagami and Aomine was both furious and frightened.

Kagami had been taken to the police station for questioning whereas the other Alpha had been taken to hospital but still under police surveillance. Aomine had no choice but to take Koji with him into a taxi to the police station because no one else was available to take care of him.

When he walked through the front doors, a few Alpha officers on duty turned their head towards him, surprised to see a very angry looking Omega with a pup in his arms. A tall officer with short black hair approached him cautiously.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“Yes,” Aomine snapped. “You can. Has anyone come through here recently?”

“Would you mind describing the person?”

“Alpha male, tall, muscular, red hair…”

The faces of the officers lit up with recognition. “Ah yes, you’re looking for Kagami Taiga?”

“That’s exactly who I’m looking for.”

“Are you related to him in anyway?” The officer asked. Aomine was starting to get sick of the continuous questioning.

“Yes I am I’m his mate.” He growled.

“What about the pup?”

“What the hell do you think?” The officer held his hands up and apologised to the very irritable Omega while his colleagues sniggered at the situation. “Where is he?”

“He’s currently in a cell waiting to be questioned.”

“Am I allowed to see him or at least speak to him?”

“Of course, I’ll accompany you to his cell and I’ll let you have a chat. Would you like to leave your pup with one of our members of staff or would you like to take him with you?”

“I’d like to take him with me.”

The officer began leading him through the narrow hallways. The cells had no windows, just steel doors with a small gap to see through. They finally reached Kagami’s cell and the officer unlocked and opened the door, allowing Aomine to step inside. Kagami looked up from where he was sitting on the bed, his eyes lighting up happily but then stopping short when he saw the angry look on his mate’s face.

“Daiki…”

“Don’t you ‘Daiki’ me, what the hell has gotten into you?” Aomine snapped, cutting Kagami short.

“I can explain.” The Alpha said, looking down at his hands.

“You’d better start explaining or you’re going to be in bigger trouble than you are already.”

“I was in the kitchen and I could smell something horrible in the restaurant and I noticed a suspicious looking Alpha sitting alone in the back.” Aomine nodded at him to continue. “I walked over just so I could get a look and noticed it was Hiraki Natsu, he noticed me as well.”

Aomine’s angered expression softened into a now fearful one. “Are you sure?”

“Certain,” Kagami sighed. “He noticed me too and began saying disgusting things abut you and what he would do to you. I couldn’t control my instincts and I attacked him.”

“What you did was stupid Taiga but there are certain things Hiraki has done that will have him serving time and you simply paying a fine.”

“There is?”

Aomine nodded. “You’ll have to wait though because this will be taken to court, no doubt about that.”

“Of course… I’m so sorry Daiki, I’ve let us down.” Kagami wiped at his eyes with the balls of his hands, letting out a shaky and defeated breath.

“There’s no use apologising now. Apologise when you get out of here, okay?”

“Yeah… Can I hold Koji until you have to go?”

Aomine handed over the pup to his mate, watching as Kagami held him close to his own body. Though Koji was a large pup, Kagami’s hands were even larger and almost covered up his pups body entirely.

The sweet moment was short-lived; the officer had returned and Aomine was asked to leave with his son. He shared a short kiss with Kagami before taking Koji from him and leaving the cell. Walking away from his mate, knowing he was going home alone and probably staying alone left Aomine feeling upset and vulnerable. When he got to the front desk he just couldn’t hold back the tears anymore.

“Please don’t get upset, when we gather the evidence and he is questioned in court we’ll get this all sorted out.” Despite the officer’s attempt of comfort, Aomine’s tears continued to cascade down his cheeks. “Do you have any family you can go to? What about your parents?”

“I-I can’t go to my parents. They sold me to the Alpha that Kagami beat up and I ran away.”

All of the officers nearby turned their heads and were now tuned in to Aomine’s words. “You do know that is an illegal act now right?”

Aomine sniffled and nodded. “The Alpha Kagami beat up is called Hiraki Natsu; he did so many horrible things to me.”

“Wait, you’re Aomine Daiki? The Omega who was reported kidnapped?”

“I wasn’t kidnapped, I ran away because Hiraki was abusive.” Aomine wiped his eyes as the officer began speaking to his colleagues about Hiraki Natsu’s records.

“Alright, when you go to court with your mate you can put forward your allegations.”

“Will Taiga be arrested?”

“By the looks of it, Hiraki seems to be the one more likely to be placed under arrest.” Aomine sighed in relief, cuddling Koji close to his chest. “Are you able to get home safely?”

“No… I used the last of my money to get a taxi here.”

“Alright, come with me and I’ll give you a ride home.” Aomine followed the officer outside into the car park, getting into the passenger side and putting on his seatbelt. The officer got in the other side and started up the police vehicle, pulling out of the space and following Aomine’s directions to the apartment.

When the arrived, Aomine thanked the Alpha officer and made his way up and into the apartment. He put a simple microwaveable dinner into the microwave, eating it miserably when it was done. He changed and fed Koji before putting him to bed and then getting into bed himself.

Sleeping had suddenly become a very difficult task. The bed felt too cold and too empty. There was no warm, muscular body he could cuddle into, no big arms wrapping around his waist and no soft kisses being placed on the back and side of his neck. All he could think about was Kagami.

How did he feel right now in that cold, isolated cell? Was he missing Aomine as much as Aomine was missing him? Did he miss Koji? Aomine tossed and turned constantly in bed, becoming more and more worried by the minute until finally he was so exhausted he fell into an irritated sleep.

Α ✫ Ω 

Kagami was kept in the cell for two days until the day for him to go to court arrived. Hiraki Natsu had been checked out of the hospital with several wounds on his face. Aomine also attended to give the judge some information. The process was long and stressful; the consequences weren’t looking good for either of the Alphas.

Luck was on Kagami’s side today; he was released without charge. Hiraki on the other hand was to be jailed for ten years at least and charged for illegal purchasing of Omega’s, physical and sexual abuse and antisocial behaviour. Kagami left the court with his mate feeling relieved and happier than he had been the past few days.

“I got news from your work colleague that you aren’t fired from your job either.” Aomine smiled, holding Kagami’s hand as they walked down the pavement towards the restaurant. 

“That’s good; luckily this will not be going on my record either.” Once they reached the restaurant, they found Kagami’s car in the car park, got in and made their way home. “Where’s Koji?”

“He’s back at the apartment with Momoi.”

“Ah yes, Satsuki. Is she good with him?”

“She’s very good with him, almost like a second mother.” When they got back, Aomine, Kagami and Momoi shared a few words before Momoi set off home. “How are your knuckles feeling Taiga?”

“A little sore but other than that, they’re fine.”

“Koji is asleep, who knows for how long…” Aomine smiled.

“What’re you suggesting Omega?” Kagami grinned, pulling Aomine closer by the waist.

“Oh y’know… Just a little mummy and daddy time…”

"You had your eyes set on me the minute we left that court, didn't you?" Kagami growled.

"Well, I was hoping you would treat me like a good Alpha should treat his Omega." Aomine hummed, grinding his hips into Kagami's as he moaned softly. Kagami's eyes were glistening with pure lust. His pupils were almost full blown, hardly any red left in sight. "Y-your eyes…" Aomine gasped, as Kagami nipped on his neck.

"Dilated?" Kagami smirked, running his hands over Aomine's shoulders as his shirt slipped down a little.

"I want you Taiga," Aomine growled huskily.

Kagami suppressed a deep moan as he moved Aomine's shirt down more before throwing it away as he continued to bruise his neck with rough bites. At one point he'd bitten so hard, Aomine nearly screamed with how good it felt.

"Should we go to the bedroom?" Kagami asked, his words being cut off by Aomine's lips against his again, their tongues forced together, fighting for dominance before Aomine pulled away.

"No, here's fine, I am not moving," Aomine whispered.

Kagami smirked as his hands moved down the curve of Aomine's back, his teeth grazing against his shoulders as Aomine arched his back, grinding his hips further into Kagami's. Both of them were rock hard and both of their cocks were begging for release. Aomine reached for the zipper on Kagami’s jeans but Kagami slapped his hand away.

"Allow me," Kagami smiled, pressing his lips firmly to his again. Aomine moaned as Kagami's hands quickly made work of his jeans, lifting himself a little as the Alpha slid them down his quivering legs. "You're so fucking hot," Kagami hummed deeply, sliding his thumbs inside Aomine's briefs. "Can I?" He asked with hooded eyelids and parted lips.

"Taiga, don't ask, just do it, I'm so desperate," Aomine whimpered, his hands clasped on the nape of Kagami's neck.

Kagami nodded as Aomine lifted himself up again, watching as Aomine slid his briefs down and his cock throbbing as it came into view. Kagami's breathing became shallow as he looked back up at Aomine’s face, his cheeks flushed and eyes closed.

"Gorgeous," Kagami purred, finding his way to Aomine's lips again as he threw his briefs away before firmly grabbing his ass.

"Oh!" Aomine gasped, his hips thrusting forward, a groan emitting from Kagami's throat at the feel of Aomine's cock against his torso.

"Hmm, have you been naughty while I was locked away Daiki?" Kagami whispered as he kissed up Aomine’s chest.

"Yes, oh fuck yes…" Aomine murmured softly.

Kagami grinned as he moved his hand back before striking it across Aomine's right ass cheek, a shocked yell leaving the Omega’s lips.

"Seems like someone likes being slapped on the rear…” Kagami chuckled, moving his left hand and striking it across Aomine's left cheek.

"Oh God, Taiga please, more…" Aomine begged.

"More what Daiki..?" Kagami asked, teeth grazing on Aomine's neck which was littered with bruises.

Aomine grabbed Kagami's hair as he raised head up, staring into his eyes, blue against red; his breathing became heavy and shallow.

"Fuck me," Aomine growled.

Kagami's eyes widened as he grinned with a low chuckle following afterwards, slapping Aomine twice across the rear again on each cheek, earning more moans.

"Keep the noise down," Kagami whispered. "You'll wake up Koji." He added.

"Please Taiga, fuck me…” Aomine purred, crashing his lips to Kagami's again as he slipped his hands down to his boxers, tugging at them.

Kagami groaned as he slipped his boxers off then throwing them away. He sat down on the couch, grabbing Aomine by the hips and pulling him onto his lap, his cock throbbing under the Omega’s ass.

"You feel so good…" Kagami whispered into Aomine’s ear, biting the shell of it.

"Please Taiga…" Aomine pleaded.

"Sorry I didn't hear that Daiki." Kagami replied with a smirk.

"Taiga...Fuck me...hard…" He hissed.

"You don't want me to prep you?" Kagami asked as Aomine's eyes fluttered closed.

"No, I don't mind a mix of pain and pleasure," He whispered with a low moan as Kagami's hands caressed over his cheeks.

Kagami nodded as he shuffled himself under Aomine more, holding him up a little as he lined himself up with his hole. Aomine's eyes remained closed, his hands resting on Kagami's chest. Moving neither slowly, nor fast, Kagami pushed Aomine down onto his cock, sliding it in until the hilt.

"Fuck…" Aomine whimpered, bringing out the 'K' in a prolonged fashion.

"Are you alright babe?" Kagami asked, kissing the tear that slide down Aomine's cheek.

Aomine simply nodded as Kagami pushed in even further, a strangled gasp leaving his lips as he gripped onto Kagami's shoulders tighter.

"Oh yes…" He moaned loudly, rocking his hips as he sunk down on Kagami's cock more.

Now that Kagami was balls deep inside, he began to thrust his hips upwards, earning a high pitched whine from Aomine as the Omega rocked his hips, his cock rubbing on Kagami's stomach.

"Faster Taiga…"Aomine begged, his hands moving to the back of the sofa.

Kagami gripped Aomine's hips as he began to pick up the pace, biting his lip as he rested his head back against the sofa, grunting loudly.

"Holy shit Daiki…" Kagami gasped, moving his hands to grab Aomine's ass.

"Slap me Taiga!" Aomine whined. Kagami’s eyes snapped open as he looked at Aomine, his cheeks were flushed a deep shade of red as he continued to rock his hips on Kagami's cock, pace quickening. Kagami lifted both of his hands up before firmly slapping them on Aomine's rear, a loud yelp escaping the Omega’s lips. "Again..!" He begged.

Kagami moaned as he continued to thrust his cock inside Aomine, going harder and faster. Aomine's breathing became laboured before he yelped again after feeling Kagami's hand strike his right ass cheek with a firm grab afterwards.

"I won't last much longer Taiga…" Aomine gasped, his legs quivering as he started to bounce on Kagami's cock, his hands back on the couch as he lent forward a little, allowing Kagami more access.

The Alpha moaned loudly as he pulled Aomine's ass cheeks apart before thrusting in faster, bare skin slapping together with a sweet sound, slicked with sweat and pre-cum.

"Yes... Right there, oh God Taiga, yes!" Aomine squeaked, his hands gripping the fabric of the sofa, eyes rolling back as Kagami's cock pushed in deeper.

"So... Close…" Kagami growled, gripping Aomine's hips.

"Come on Taiga, I need it, oh God please…" Aomine begged with a whine.

"You're a shameless little Omega aren’t you?" Kagami grunted, putting pressure on Aomine’s hips and going even faster.

"Oh... Oh, please… Yes, oh my God. Taiga I-" Aomine shuddered and moaned loudly as he became lost for words.

"Just... Oh fuck, shit…" Kagami panted.

With a few quick thrusts, Kagami slammed against Aomine’s prostate, a shout of pleasure leaving his lips.

"Taiga..!" Aomine squeaked, his cock throbbing before he hit his climax, seed shooting out as he quivered.

"Fuck Daiki!" Kagami yelled, his legs quaking as he hit his climax also, spilling his load deep inside Aomine, his knot seated inside.

Aomine panted heavily, his chest heaving as he sat with his chest above Kagami’s head, sweat dripping down his face. Kagami's head rested back against the sofa as he rested his hands on Aomine's thighs.

"Wow…" Kagami whispered with a short laugh, his breathing shallow.

Aomine smiled at his mate, placing his hands on his cheeks. “Best sex you’ve had in what, three days?”

“I’ve had better sex,” Kagami grinned. “With you obviously...” He added.

“I should hope so.” Aomine closed his eyes, resting his head on Kagami’s shoulders. He felt relaxed once again…

And then Koji started crying.

“Fuck…” Kagami sighed.

Α ✫ Ω 

_I was so close to finding him, finding what belonged to me. Ever since he went missing from me, I have not slept a full night or eaten an entire meal. I swore from the moment I purchased him that he would be mine forever, mine to use and mine to impregnate._

_When I found him missing, I didn’t know how to react. I was scared because he could have been taken by another Alpha as twisted as myself, or he could have been dead for all I knew. I was also angry because he had disobeyed or someone was stealing my property._

_He thought he had escaped, thought he had give me the slip by running away with that red-headed bastard. I’ll admit, it was a clever tactic but I was almost sure that Aomine had fallen for me. A precious little kitten was actually a venomous snake, a rat._

_I searched for him, my God did I search. I got the police involved, knowing I would be in trouble if Aomine were to spill the beans. That was my own stupid mistake but I came so close, so very close. The boy knew I was on to him, known I was searching for him. Then he changed the game. Kagami Taiga._

_He mated my Omega before he was at the legal age, before I was able to get my hands on the tanned skin. Once I had found out about that, I knew the boy would be tied like a knot to that stupid red-head. However they thought I wouldn’t stoop to such low levels. They thought I would stop the pursuit._

_Oh how wrong they were. I just searched harder, called off the police. I knew I could do this myself; it would just take time and patience. However I hadn’t expected my Omega to get pregnant almost immediately. That pup is the most important thing between those two._

_That’s it, that’s their weak spot. That helpless little pup can bring them together but it can also tear them apart. Of course, it would take precise precision but it would work. Of course, Kagami loves Aomine and his pup more than anything so it would be a shame if they were to be… Taken from him._

_I do not care about what happens to the pup, it is not mine and none of my concern. My only concern is about getting Aomine back, permanently and for good. Even if that means I’ll have to keep him chained up in a dark room for the rest of his life, then so be it._

_I don’t care what I have to do. Aomine will be mine._

Α ✫ Ω 

Aomine bolted upright with a sharp gasp. Cold sweat ran down his forehead, shoulders and back. Kagami was asleep at his side with the covers pulled up to his stomach. Kagami was still here with him, Aomine was still at the apartment and Koji…

Aomine stood up quickly and rushed into the nursery where a sleeping Koji was lying in his crib. Koji was still here too and alive thank God. Aomine sighed in relief, it was just a nightmare. His nightmares had become a lot more frequent after the incident at the restaurant. Everything was supposed to be happy now that Hiraki Natsu was jailed and would be jailed for a minimum of ten years.

He was supposed to feel safe now that he was at home with kagami and his son but why didn’t he?

“What’re you doing up Daiki?” Kagami asked as he walked into the nursery, almost scaring the Omega to death.

“Fucking hell Taiga…” Aomine placed a hand over his chest. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“Sorry, but you didn’t answer my question. What’re you doing up?” Kagami walked closer, hugging Aomine’s waist.

“I woke up because of a nightmare, I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?”

“No you didn’t wake me up, I woke up because it got cold where you were supposed to be. Why are you saying sorry?”

“I don’t know, I think I’m going mad…” Aomine sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“No you’re not,” Kagami chuckled. “Anyway, what happened in your nightmare.”

“You’re not going to like it…”

“Tell me anyway, I’m here to help you and make you feel better.”

“I had a nightmare about Hiraki…” The moment the name left Aomine’s lips, Kagami let out a low growl. “I dreamt that he escaped from jail, killed Koji and kidnapped me.”

“I’d never let that happen but it won’t ever happen.”

“I trust you Taiga.” Aomine smiled, hugging his Alpha mate.

Kagami hugged back with a grin. Despite being in his Alpha’s warm arms, in the nursery with his son in the safety of their apartment…

Aomine didn’t feel safe.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was a quick update huh? I wasn't doing anything today so I just wrote. The art is by me, a special treat for this story.


	19. Chapter 19

Α ✫ Ω 

Several months had passed since Koji’s birth and the arrest of Hiraki Natsu. Aomine began feeling safe for once but there was still that nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that he really wasn’t. Koji was a lot more awake nowadays and he had even learnt how to crawl. Aomine was proud of his sons achievement because before crawling, he was shuffling on his butt across the floor. He couldn’t speak properly yet, but he referred to Aomine as ‘Maa’ and Kagami as a long string of ‘Daa’s.

His hair had grown longer and his eyebrows darker, taking on a very spitting image of his father. Despite Kagami’s huge build and aggression towards potential threats, he handled Koji with such gentleness that Aomine didn’t think it was possible. When Kagami had breaks from work, he would spend the entire day with Koji and Aomine.

Aomine was sat on the rug in the middle of the living room with Koji, playing with toy cars and trains. The front door opened and closed when Kagami came in and Koji’s head snapped up quickly. Aomine couldn’t help but giggle as his pup crawled as fast as he could towards Kagami, letting out happy squealing noises.

“Hey little man...” Kagami smiled, lifting Koji up above his head then kisses his chubby cheeks. “Have you been a good boy for mummy while I was away?”

“He’s been a very good boy but he’s been missing his daddy.” Aomine stood up and straightened out his clothes.

Kagami blew small raspberries on Koji’s neck, making him giggle. “Awh my poor little puppy has been missing me? It’s okay now, I’m here.” Kagami sat on the couch with Koji, bouncing him on his knee and making the pup giggle even more.

“He really loves you Taiga.” Aomine commented as he tidied up the toys on the floor.

“Yeah but he loves you more, no doubt about that.”

“You think so? I think he seems pretty attached to you most of the time.”

“Sure, he loves me and wants me to give him attention when I get home from work but he definitely has a stronger bond with you because you’re his mother.” Kagami flashed Aomine a grin as he held Koji close to his chest.

Aomine nodded, reaching over and stroking Koji’s cotton soft hair. “He’s been refusing his baby food a lot recently. All he wants is breast milk.”

“Do you want me to try feeding him instead and see if he’ll take it?” Kagami asked.

“Yeah, you can try but not yet because he’s already eaten.”

“You need to move onto baby food little man; you’re a big boy now so you don’t need milk.” Koji placed a tiny hand on Kagami’s nose and smiled. “Perhaps we can still give him milk just not breast milk.”

“So formulae..?” Aomine asked, walking into the kitchen.

“Yeah, just a little bit of it if he finishes his baby food.”

“Sounds like a good idea Taiga.” Aomine said as he pulled out the ingredients for dinner out of the fridge.

“Of course it’s a good idea,” Kagami smirked. “I’m a genius.”

“Oh shut up, silly Alpha.” Aomine chuckled. “We’re having fish with rice tonight is that okay?”

“Sounds nice Daiki…”

Α ✫ Ω 

Once they had finished their food, Kagami made an attempt to feed Koji some baby food. He used the aeroplane technique and surely enough, it worked. Koji ate the food without fuss before, during or after being fed and Aomine was relieved. Breastfeeding had begun to hurt. When Koji was put to bed, Aomine moved into his bedroom to begin the little surprise he had in store for Kagami tonight. It took five days to get there, his little surprise for Kagami.

Fortunately, it had arrived while Kagami was at work and thus he didn't have to explain what the box was or why his face had suddenly gone bright red when he brought it inside. Kagami was starting to look a little worse for the wear because of work and while Aomine knew his mate was trying his best not to take his frustrations out on him, his patience was thin these days. Being the person Kagami was around most often, Aomine sometimes got in the line of fire.

As always, Aomine had remained understanding and did not reciprocate when Kaami snapped at him. He didn't take it personally either when Kagami stubbed his toe or chewed him out because he had been the one who decided the layout of their furniture. Aomine let himself be yelled at when he had failed to recheck Kagami’s alarm clock after he had accidentally set it for PM instead of AM, causing him to over-sleep. He stayed quiet as Kagami scolded him for putting only two sugars in his coffee when he needed three because he was so tired, causing him to have to grab another packet himself before walking out the door and really, Aomine should have just known.

Sure they were petty, these little things that upset Kagami, but the poor guy needed to vent at someone and Aomine liked to help when and where he could. It wasn't much, but it was the best he could do. Until now.

He set the box on the bed and sliced it open with some scissors, taking the utmost care not to disturb the contents. When he pulled the flaps open, he saw it. It was like a carefully folded bundle of black and red. Tentatively, Aomine started to withdraw the pieces one by one, removing them from their plastic wrappers and laying them out on the bed. The lingerie set was mostly comprised of black lace and satin with thin red hemlines and bows. He laid them out on the bed; his excitement building the more he looked at them, before glancing at the clock, the basketball game would be on at seven; that gave Aomine a few minutes.

Once dressed in the lacey clothes, he stepped downstairs quietly as to not startle Kagami. He had predicted each scenario in his head over and over about how this might go when Kagami saw him. Though they had all played out differently, each started the same; when Kagami caught sight of him all decked out in panties and stockings and wanting to be used as pleased, he would be demanding. Everything would be ‘Get on your knees, now’. There would be no time for prepping, so Aomine thought it best to take care of that ahead of time.

His panties were black satin, slick to the touch, and shiny, with a ruffle of lace at the waistband that flared out like a small shirt. The hem was decorated with a thin red ribbon that tied into a small bow at the front. The satin felt amazing on his skin when he had pulled it up, though it was very tight against his straining erection. It took some adjusting but when he was fully tucked away, he had to admire the feel of the smooth material dragging against his heated flesh.

Next was the garter belt. The patterns matched the panties, all black lace with silky red straps and bows. He pulled it over the panties to his waist, letting the straps hang there while he grabbed the first stocking. The nylons were rolled up his legs, the embroidered trims wrapping around the thick of his thighs, and he stood up to fix the clasps of the garter belt. Tucking the straps through the leg-holes of his panties, he fastened them to the stockings, right above the little red bows.

Sure enough, just moments after seven, the game had begun and he heard Kagami watching the game. Aomine’s heart was in his throat, and he tried to calm his breathing. His hands felt cold, and his face felt too hot. Dread struck him suddenly, making him feel too cold. What the fuck was he doing? Oh god, why was he still walking downstairs? He had to get out of there right the fuck now.

“Daiki are you on the stairs?” Kagami asked.

“Y-yes…”

The word was so small, so quiet, but Kagami heard it. Relief immediately flooded through him knowing it was Aomine and not some murderer. Aomine bit his bottom lip and contemplated going into the living room.

"Uhm, Taiga could you-" Aomine winced at how thin his voice sounded and he cleared his throat. "Could you turn off the lights for a second?”

There was a pause from Kagami and Aomine held his breath.

"Daiki, what's wrong?" It pained him how soft Kagami's voice was and how concerned he sounded. Aomine hated himself for causing it.

"Nothing," he said unconvincingly. "Nothing's wrong, I just-" Aomine sighed and it carried all of his doubt and insecurity. There was no way around this; he was going to have to tell Kagami what was going on. "Taiga, I-" Aomine swallowed. "I'm wearing something stupid."

Aomine could almost hear the confused look on his mate’s face. Kagami had seen him naked, up close, tied down and in a variety of different and complex positions. Why was Aomine being such a wimp now?

"Daiki," Kagami sighed. "I'm sure whatever it is you're wearing is just fine. Could you come here so I can see?”

"No."

Kagami sighed again. "Daiki-"

"I wanted to surprise you," Aomine started. He took a deep breath before saying "I wanted to surprise you, so I put something on and waited for you to come home but I changed my mind; I can't do it.”

The silence that followed was deafening, and for a moment, Aomine feared he would be mocked. "You wanted to surprise me?" Kagami asked and oh that tone wasn't mocking at all. It was curiosity. "Daiki, what are you wearing?"

Aomine didn't think it was possible to blush any harder. When he glanced down at himself, he could see his body slightly illuminated by the light from the kitchen. The shiny satin glimmered as if it were taunting him. "Is there any chance of you just letting this go?"

"Daiki," The fondness in Kagami's voice was evident. "I promise, whatever it is you are wearing, I will not judge you for it."

Hands trembled, heart rate sped up and Aomine felt like the oxygen in room wasn't working right. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, his lower lip quivering slightly before he conceded. "Promise you won't laugh." It was meant to sound like a demand but it came out like a plea. If Kagami so much as smirked at him, Aomine was prepared to barricade himself in their room and never leave.

"I promise I will not laugh." Kagami said sincerely. "Now will you please come here?”

Slowly, so slowly, Aomine stepped into the living room. Head bowed in shame and face burning hot with embarrassment, he stood out from behind the safety of the stairs, exposing himself completely to Kagami's mercy. Everything went quiet and his gaze stayed on the floor until he couldn't take it anymore and he looked up into Kagami's face, expecting barely contained laughter or attempts to keep from grinning.

He wasn't expecting at what he saw instead, and he stilled.

Kagami was staring at him, his eyes were wide as if he were trying to take everything in at once but still not believing it. Red eyes traveled all over Aomine’s body; they started at his legs, trailing up his nylons and settling on his panties and garter belt. Aomine noticed Kagami wasn't breathing. His lips were still parted in a permanent gasp. It was pure awe in his expression and he took a step closer until he was inches away from Aomine, his hands reaching out to him, to confirm with touch what he was seeing. Kagami’s fingers traced over the lace as they skated down his sides, holding Daiki steady at the waist, his grip firm and finally, Kagami's eyes met his.

"Daiki," Kagami whispered his name and it was like all of his doubt just evaporated.

Trembling hands settled over Kagami’s, his thumbs stroking over his knuckles.

"Is this okay?" He asked, because even if he knew, he still needed to hear it.

"Okay?" Kagami raised his eyebrows at him and his unbelieving tone made the corners of Aomine's lips twitch. "Daiki, this is more than- I mean, look at you, you're…" He looked back down at his body before looking back at him with a smile. "Daiki, you're incredible."

Turned out it was Aomine who was attempting not to grin but it was a battle he lost as Kagami’s words washed over him, his amazement sinking in and he couldn't help but smile. He leaned forward and placed that smile on Kagami's lips and hummed as his mate kissed him back enthusiastically. Bare arms wrapped themselves over Kagami’s shoulders as the kiss deepened and suddenly, Aomine was being moved.

Nylons slipped a little on the hard tile of the kitchen as he was shifted over to the counter, but Kagami's grip on his hips kept him from losing his balance. His hands moved to his waist as Aomine was hoisted onto the counter and he stepped back, taking in Aomine's decorated body properly.

Aomine flushed at the attention and he reflexively shyed away from it by ducking his head and trying to close his legs. Apparently, that was unacceptable and Kagami's hands suddenly grabbed his knees and forced them back open, causing Aomine to gasp and have even more blood to rush to his face. He could only sit there and watch Kagami watching him as he observed Aomine like he was a four course meal and he didn't know where to place the first bite.

"How long..?" Kagami suddenly asked looking back up at him and Aomine only furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How long have you been planning this?"

Aomine swallowed and tried to find his voice.

"Um," he started. "About a week… It came in today and..." Aomine trailed off.

"And you wanted to surprise me." Kagami finished, shaking his head in disbelief and smiling up at Aomine like he was something else.

Kagami stepped between his parted knees, his gaze turning to his hands as they roamed over the different fabrics, gliding down Aomine’s chest and on to his thighs. Aomine could feel the warm press of his palms against his stockings as Kagami stroked them down and back up until his thumbs hooked under the leg-holes of his panties and his hands framed his crotch.

It was only then that Aomine realised he wasn't hard, the fear and embarrassment from earlier effectively removing his arousal. The praise and attention and adrenaline was enough to keep him a little excited, but not enough to be noticeable. He looked at Kagami uncertainly; hoping he wouldn't take it to mean something about him, but his mate was only smirking as he stared between his hands.

"Let's take care of this first," he said and Aomine stared at him with a furrowed brow before letting out a small gasp.

Light fingers traced over the outline of his cock through his panties before a warm palm covered him and started to rub, causing the satin to catch and drag against the too-hot skin of his dick. Kagami kept the pressure firm as he stroked Aomine slowly, wriggling the pad of his thumb over the tip as when he reached it. Aomine’s cock rapidly started to swell under Kagami’s ministrations, his breath hitching as he started to grind into his mate’s open hand.

Soon enough, Aomine was a writhing mess on the kitchen counter as Kagami moved faster against him. His small gasps turned into moans and pleas for more and right as he was about to protest about not wanting to finish so soon, the hand was cruelly taken away.

Aomine let out a frustrated sound and his hips stilled as he gripped the counter top to regain some control. Kagami chuckled at him and stepped closer, pressing their lips together. Aomine could feel the outline of his mate’s erection as Kagami leaned into him and that excited him far more than the rutting. Lips pressed down his jaw, and trailed kisses over his neck, stopping every few inches to graze his teeth or nip teasingly at the sensitive flesh.

Kagami's look turned a little possessive, his fingertips pressing hard into the thickness of Aomine's thighs causing him to wince. "Lean back, Daiki." Kagami ordered and Aomine was quick to obey. He put his hands flat on the counter behind him and leaned away from Kagami as his mate ran his hands underneath the waistband of his panties and pulled them down. Aomine lifted his hips and the satin slid over his ass and thighs as Kagami removed them and tossed them behind him.

The head of Aomine's cock flushed red, his erection laying full and heavy across the crease of his thigh. Kagami placed his palm in front of his face and Aomine licked a wide strip over it without being told, getting it wet before his mate reached between them and wrapped his fingers around his length. Though usually warm, the hand felt cold in comparison as it firmly stroked over his arousal. Aomine sighed at the friction.

"Pull your knees up," Kagami said, watching as Aomine obediently bent his knees and placed the heels of his feet on the edge of the counter. He smeared the precome beading at the tip with his thumb, making Aomine groan and try to thrust against him.

"Stay still," Kagami moved the hand not stroking his mate over the back of his thigh, fingering the trim of his nylon and snapping the strap of his garter belt, causing Aomine to jump. The skin tingled where the strap hit his skin and Aomine bit his lip as his felt the hand move closer to his hole. Kagami bent forward and sucked marks into Aomine's neck as he grabbed the swell of his ass, squeezing it just to hear him moan before trailing his fingers between his cheeks.

It was Kagami's turn to moan as he felt how slick and loose Aomine’s hole was, pulling off his neck and releasing his cock suddenly to grab his ass and look down. Using his thumbs, he pulled Aomine’s cheeks further apart and saw his opening, already prepped and ready for him to do with as he pleased.

"Fuck," Kagami bit out and Aomine grinned, satisfied at his mate’s reaction. His smug look quickly melted into one of pleasure as Kagami pressed two fingers against his hole and his body let him in with no resistance.

Kagami turned dark eyes to Aomine’s face and watched him intently as his fingers immediately curled up and firmly rubbed Aomine’s prostate. Aomine’s whole body spasmed as he arched forward, mouth hanging open as he cursed out loud. Kagami’s fingers continued to stroke inside him and Aomine fought to hold still, his body screaming at him to grind down onto his hand but Kagami had told him to stay still and more than he wanted more friction, he wanted to make his mate happy.

Clearly pleased by his reaction, Kagami smirked at him before bending at the waist. Aomine watched him sink lower and he didn't realize what his intentions were until Kagami's open mouth was an inch away from the head of his cock. The hand that wasn't pumping in and out of him wrapped around the base of his erection, lining it up with Kagami's lips as he kissed the tip of it.

Kagami pressed the flat of his tongue over the head, licking up all of the precome that had leaked out since he started fingering Aomine. He sealed his lips over him and sucked before lowering his head and taking Aomine further into his mouth, copying the pace he had set with his fingers.

It didn't take long before Aomine was moaning out loud from his open mouth, shouting profanities as Kagami sucked him down faster and thrust his fingers harder. His limbs were tense from keeping still but he didn't dare move and ruin the moment. He just watched with half-lidded eyes and slanted eyebrows at the sight below him; his perfect mate working him over, bringing him closer to the edge between his nylon-clad thighs; this was a moment that would stay with him for a long time.

As much as it pained him, he had to give Kagami the ‘You Are Now Approaching the Point of No Return’ sign and he placed his trembling hand over his head, gently tugging his fingers at his hair.

"Taiga" Aomine gasped, his voice sounding wrecked. "Baby, I'm close."

With a wet sound, Kagami carefully removed his fingers and let Aomine’s cock fall from his mouth, kissing his way up Aomine's chest and to his lips.

They kissed for a while as Aomine caught his breath, but he was getting impatient, and why did Kagami still have all of his clothes on? Leaning forward off of his hands, Aomine reached between them for Kagami's belt buckle and worked it open, immediately undoing the button and zipper afterwards.

"Getting impatient, are we?" Kagami asked with a smirk, laughing when Aomine hummed his 'yes.'

Once his pants were undone, Kagami pulled himself out and Aomine licked his hand again before reaching down to stroke it. He watched as Kagami closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into his grip and pressing his lips to Aomine's briefly. Fuck, Kagami was hard and it made him swell with pride that he could have such an effect on him.

When Kagami pushed Aomine's hand away, he lined himself up with his hole and pressed just lightly against him. Slowly, he put more and more pressure in his hips until Aomine’s rim gave way and Kagami slipped in. Aomine groaned, Kagami gasped and they both felt it as Kagami’s cock slid inch by inch into Aomine. No matter how many times they did this, Aomine would never get over how amazing it was, the first stretch of him, the burning at his rim as Kagami filled him.

The rhythm started slow, Kagami rolling his hips as opposed to outright thrusting and Aomine had a small moment to himself, because out of all the scenarios he made up in his head of how this moment would play out, in none of them did Kagami take things slow. Not that he was complaining, of course, relishing in the build up of their joined arousal and waiting for his mate to snap from the need and pound into him.

Aomine didn't have to wait long. Kagami lifted one of Aomine’s legs to rest his knee on his shoulder and paused to make sure Aomine was watching him before laying into him hard. Aomine's hands jumped to grab both of his shoulders, partly for balance but mostly to have something to dig his fingers into as Kagami fucked into him.

"Oh, fuck," Aomine shouted and he knew his throat would be sore tomorrow but he didn't care as he got louder and louder. "Oh God, Taiga, yes, yes, oh fuck yes-"

Encouraged by his vocalizations, Kagami refused to let up, changing the angle and thrusting upwards until Aomine shut his eyes tight in a silent scream and he knew he found his prostate. Kagami pushed Aomine's other thigh down, forcing his legs even further apart before wrapping his hand around his cock working him over hard. Aomine's eyes shot open at the touch and he tried to communicate with his eyes how close he was, but Kagami just stroked him faster.

"Taiga, oh God, Taiga I'm-" Aomine tried to warn him, though there was no way Kagami didn't already know. Aomine arched forward, his eyes shut and mouth open, fingertips embedding themselves firmly into Kagami's shoulders, as his orgasm was forced from him. Kagami fucked him through it, slowing down as Aomine's body loosened around him and he watched him come down.

Warm hands were rubbing soothingly up and down his back when Aomine came too a few moments later; both of his thighs were back on the counter, his legs hanging off of it and he found himself leaning forward against Kagami, nuzzling his neck. His arms were heavy when he brought them up to Kagami's chest and pushed himself back.

“Thank you Daiki, that surprise was incredible…” Kagami panted, pressing soft kisses against Aomine’s neck.

“I was considering not doing it because I was really embarrassed.” Aomine sighed, rubbing his cheek against Kagami’s in a display of affection. “I thought you would laugh or be a bit freaked out by it.”

“It was amazing baby; don’t ever be shy to try something new with me. I’m up for anything, I promise. Well, almost anything.” Kagami chuckled.

“What wouldn’t you do?” Aomine asked, rubbing Kagami’s chest.

“Some pretty nasty stuff I probably shouldn’t mention while we’re in each other’s arms like this.” Kagami cringed.

It was Aomine’s turn to chuckle this time. “Gross…”

“Should we get into bed..?” Kagami asked.

“Yeah but keep in mind we’re still knotted. So if you’re carrying me upstairs you’d better not drop me or so help me, I’ll kill you.”

Kagami nodded and began to carry his mate upstairs into their bedroom. Kagami layed himself back with Aomine cuddling on top of him.

“I love you Daiki,” Kagami whispered into Aomine’s ear quietly. “I love you so much, more than anything.”

“Why do you always turn into a sap after sex?” Aomine giggled tiredly.

“I do not turn into a sap,” Kagami scoffed. “I just like to show my mate affection after we have sex.”

“By turning into a sap…” Aomine added.

“I’m not a sap! Would you rather I ignored you after sex and try not to show you how much I care about you?”

“I said you were a sap but I didn’t say I didn’t like it when you act sappy.” Aomine rolled his eyes. “I think it’s adorable and it shows that you’re not just some big, hard-headed Alpha with an ego to feed.”

“I don’t have an ego.”

“I know Taiga, it’s an example.” Aomine smiled. “All I’m saying is… I love your affectionate side. I love it when you’re sweet with me, gentle with me and show me how much you care about me. Your Omega…”

“Really..?”

“Of course silly,” Aomine placed a gentle kiss on Kagami’s cheek. “Omega’s need love and affection from their mate. It’s pretty much fuel to keep us happy and keep us going.”

“Fuel..?”

“Yes, fuel metaphorically speaking. Without our mate’s to give us that much needed comfort and affection, we stop working; kind of like cars when they run out of gas.”

Kagami nodded in understanding. “So I’m basically what gets you up every morning and keeps you going for the rest of the day?”

“Yes, that and the need to take care of our pup of course.”

“Would you ever have more?” Kagami asked.

“More of what..?”

“Pups, would you have more pups?” Kagami asked again.

“Of course, I don’t want Koji being an only child.”

“Okay… Let’s get some sleep now.”

“Goodnight Taiga.”

“Goodnight Daiki.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really late, I know... I'm sorry for being such a lazy bastard.


	20. Chapter 20

Α ✫ Ω 

Kagami had begun to grow distant over the weeks. Work was partly a fault in that, causing Kagami to work from early in the morning until he came home exhausted late into the night. It seemed a little unfair for Aomine, Kagami and even Koji but since Kagami was the only one that worked, it had to be done. The last thing Kagami wanted, he told Aomine about it too, was for them to become homeless and putting their pup in possible danger or Aomine into stress. It upset Aomine a lot when they were spending time apart, but it was for their own good.

However, work wasn’t the only reason Kagami and Aomine were so distant. Even though Aomine knew Kagami was exhausted everytime he came home, it bothered him that his mate didn’t even say ‘hello’ to him when he stepped through the door. Instead, he would grunt or growl at Aomine and make him feel like he was in the wrong. They didn’t even cuddle in bed anymore. Kagami constantly had his back to him and sex was off of the table.

Even on Kagami’s days off Aomine felt neglected. He always went out to bars to drink and came home shit-faced. Kagami was a lovley guy, but when he was drunk it was a completely different story. He became irritable, snapped at the smallest o things and had a very aggressive aura about him. Aomine was too scared to point it out or ask, even when Kagami had sobered up. It wasn’t bad at first but it only escalated, getting worse and worse as time went by.

Now whenever Kagami went out drinking, Aomine spent his time at home with Koji until it was time for him to go to bed. Aomine would then just sit alone on the couch and watch TV like he was now. Aomine was currently halfway through a heat and since he never left the house, suppressants weren’t necessary. However Kagami wasn’t there to help him through it so Aomine was left on his own to writhe around and whimper in sexual frustration.

The front door slammed shut, alarming Aomine and breaking his thoughts. Kagami stumbled through the door way, kicking off his boots and cursing under his breath as he tripped over his own feet. The first smell that hit Aomine’s nose was booze, but the first smell that hit Kagami’s nose was the smell of an Omega in heat. Aomine. The Alpha took a deep inhale through his nose and growled as his dick hardened in the fabric of his briefs.

The next scent to hit Aomine’s nose was the smell of Alpha arousal. Normally that scent would make him dizzy and begging for sex but now, even in his heat induced state, it made him feel sick. Aomine stood from the couch and backed up a little to where Kagami could not see him.

“Where are you ‘mega..?” Kagami slurred with a snarl in his voice. “Can smell all that slick you got waitin’ for me…” Aomine shivered in disgust for the first time towards Kagami. The Alpha took another deep inhale and chuckled. “Are you in the livin’ room waitin’ for me baby?” Kagami asked rhetorically as he stepped into Aomine’s view. “There you are… You smell so good; bet you’re so wet for me…”

Aomine took a step back for every step Kagami took towards him. “You know I’m in heat but I don’t want to have sex while you’re drunk.” Aomine began to tremble as Kagami’s drunken grin turned into a frown.

“Why the fuck not? You’re an Omega in heat, you’re meant to be fucked until you’re hangin’ off my knot.” Kagami growled, stalking closer until Aomine’s back was pressed up against the wall, blocked by the Alpha’s arms on either side of his head. “I’m the Alpha so you will listen to me,” Aomine whimpered quietly. “I want sex and you’re going to give it to me.”

“Please Taiga,” Aomine whined. “I don’t want to have sex while you’re drunk.” Aomine turned his head to the side as Kagami’s rancid breath fanned his cheek.

“Take your clothes off and present to me like a good bitch.” Kagami used his Alpha voice, Aomine’s Omega body wanting to comply but his mind screaming at him to run away. “Be fuckin’ quick about it, I don’t wanna wait.”

Aomine nodded weakly, slipping away from Kagami slowly. The drunken Alpha watched as his Omega stripped off his t-shirt, leaving his upper half bare. Swollen red eyes raked over his body and the stench of alcohol and arousal filled the air. The stairs were right behind Aomine and he knew it. He could run for it and lock himself in the bathroom, but then he feared for his pup that was only a door away. Kagami wouldn’t hurt his pup would he?

The Omega tensed up and froze, knowing that his choice could be the difference between safety and forced sex from his mate. He took a deep breath and watched Kagami’s body language. The Alpha was swaying slightly but Aomine had no idea how fast Kagami could run even when he was drunk; Aomine needed to take the risk.

Aomine turned and bolted for the stairs in a second flat with Kagami on his heel almost immediately. The alcohol, luckily, had sloed Kagami down slightly and the adrenaline of the chase made Aomine faster. He slammed the bathroom door behind him and locked it, Kagami banging on it aggressively from the other side.

“Open the fucking door Daiki!” He shouted, the door hinges rattling with each bang of his fist. “Open it or I’ll break it down!” Aomine took several steps back away from the door, pulling a towel from the rack, folding it and using it as a pillow as he lay in the tub. Kagami paced outside for what seemed like hours. The fear kept Aomine from falling asleep but exhaustion soon took over his body and he fell into an uncomfortable sleep locked away in the bathroom.

Α ✫ Ω 

Aomine woke up the next morning from the soft orange sun rays shining through the small gaps of the blinds. His neck ached badly from the awkward position he had slept in last night. Kagami… Aomine stood up and got out of the tub, unlocking the bathroom door and peeking out. He could hear snoring coming from their room which was undoubtedly coming from Kagami. Aomine was glad the Alpha was asleep at this moment.

Aomine walked down the hallway cautiously towards the nursery, a smile gracing his lips when he heard the happy squeaks from his pup. Kagami hadn’t hurt him last night. “Hey baby boy, are you happy to see mummy?” Aomine lifted Koji up and held him close to his chest, kissing his cheeks. The noises that escaped from his pups mouth filled him with joy despite last nights happenings. “Are you hungry baby?” Aomine asked as Koji licked his lips. “Let’s get you something to eat.”

Aomine held his pup close as he carried him down the small flight of stairs and into the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards to find Koji’s baby food. “Hmm…” Aomine hummed as he looked at the different flavours. “What would you like puppy, do you want carrots?” Aomine asked as he held up the small orange jar. Koji shook his head. “Alright, ooh how about mushy peas instead? I love peas.” Koji clapped at his mother’s enthusiasm towards the food and it was decided: Mushy peas for his breakfast.

Koji was sat in his highchair as Aomine put the baby food into a small bowl for him. He placed the bowl in front of his pup and put on Koji’s bib which had printings of bumble bees all over it. “My handsome little man...” Aomine smiled, picking up the little spoon and scooping up the peas. Koji opened his mouth excitedly at the food coming his way, clamping his gummy jaws around it when placed in his mouth. “How is it?” Aomine asked his pup as he swallowed. “Is it yummy?”

Koji squealed in delight and opened his mouth wide again, signalling that he definitely did like his peas and wanted more. Aomine continued to feed his pup until he had finished, wiping his face afterwards with the bib before putting it in the wash. He picked up Koji from his high chair into the living room and set him down on the rug. “Want to watch some cartoons?” Koji clapped his hands together and Aomine turned the TV on and switched the channel to the kids’ channel. While the pup was completely entranced by the TV, Aomine began working on the daily house work.

Two hours had passed before Aomine heard movement coming from upstairs, Kagami had obviously woken up. Aomine was unsure on how to react when his mate came downstairs. Kagami stepped into the kitchen looking hungover and tired from last night, nothing less than Aomine had expected.

“Do you know where the painkillers are?” Kagami asked as he searched through several drawers and cupboards. “I’ve got a fuckin’ headache…” Aomine glanced at his mate with a frown, ignoring the question and resuming with his work. “Hey, Daiki, I said do you know where the painkillers are?” Kagami asked again, looking rather annoyed.

“Don’t talk to me Taiga.” Aomine said sharply, irritation present in his voice.

“What do you mean? I asked a question.”

“I said don’t talk to me. I don’t want to talk to you.” The Omega turned his head away from his Alpha’s questioning stare, trying to keep last night off of his mind.

“Why don’t you want me to talk to you? What have I done?”

Aomine slammed the frying pan he had in his hand into the sink, startling his pup and the red-headed Alpha. “You want to know what you’ve done?”

“Yes quite obviously.”

“Maybe if you were fucking sober, you’d remember exactly what you did.” Aomine growled, turning to face the larger man.

“Wha-”

“Shut it! You came home drunk as hell last night, trying to force me into sex, putting your hands on me! You even chased me up the stairs when I tried to get away, I had to lock myself in the bathroom and sleep in the tub!” Aomine shouted angrily at the now shocked Alpha.

“Daiki I didn’t-”

“Don’t talk to me!” Aomine cut in. “You disappear in the late hours of the night, leaving me wondering where the hell you are! Then you come home and think you have the right to force me into having sex with you!”

“I was drunk Daiki, I didn’t know what I was doing!” Kagami shouted back.

“Well maybe if you came home and didn’t waste money on alcohol, you wouldn’t have done that in the first place! You haven’t even apologised to me!”

“That’s because you keep cutting in whenever I try to speak!”

“Fine, okay, I won’t cut in. I want to hear a sincere apology.” Aomine folded his arms. “If I can’t have that, I’ll take Koji and I will leave.”

“Hey- No you can’t do that.”

“As his _mother_ … Yes I can. Now apologise to me.”

Kagami inhaled deeply through his nose and then out through his mouth, taking a moment to look over the annoyance and upset on his mates’ expression. “I’m so sorry about what I did Daiki. For coming home late and drunk and trying to force you into doing things you didn’t want to do…”

“I accept your apology,” Aomine said after a moment of silence. “But keep one thing in mind for me okay?”

“What is it?”

“If you do it again, I will take Koji and you will not see either of us unless you get your act together.”

“I won’t do it again… Don’t take Koji way from me please.”

 

Α ✫ Ω 

Aomine had never believed any of the people that had told him, “An Omega’s bond with their pup is the strongest pup” not his Alpha father, not their biology teacher in school, not even all of the Omega fathers and mothers he'd met so far.

At first, he couldn't imagine a bond stronger than his own mating bond with Kagami. Aomine knew he would never want anyone else the first time he smelled him at the basketball court and when Aomine had presented as an Omega, Kagami could not have been happier.

Aomine started believing those people now. His heart seemed to ache with the happiness and love he felt for his little pup.

"Where are you?" Kagami said with a smile playing around his lips. He slid his arms around Aomine’s waist where the Omega was stood in front of the mirror in their bathroom. Aomine had drifted off when he saw the smallest of changes in the size of his belly. It used to be so huge but now he had been working all of the fat off.

"Just thinking as usual…" Aomine said with a smile, meeting his mate's eyes in the mirror. Kagami bent his head a little to kiss Aomine’s neck where he had left his bite, marking Aomine as his and only his.

"Hmm… You know you're making it very hard for me to leave for work." Kagami smirked, one of his hands slipping down to caress Aomine’s hipbone, making the Omega suck in a tiny breath as he pressed down gently on the bruises there. Aomine had noticed Kagami’s hands getting a bit rougher as they fucked. This was an early sign of his mate's rut coming around. Their cycles had synced over the past year or so of being together and usually by this time of a month Kagami would smell just slightly sweeter already.

"I would apologise but you wouldn't believe me." Aomine said, covering Kagami’s hands with his own, threading their fingers together.

"I would not." Kagami nodded in agreement, planting another kiss to Aomine’s shoulder and continuing to kiss up his neck, sucking softly on his jaw.

"What do you want to eat today? I was thinking I haven't properly spoiled you in too long." Aomine said and Kagami looked up to meet his eyes again.

"You always spoil me." The Alpha said. "But you haven't made duck in a long time… I know it's because you prefer other meat but I really like your orange sauce."

"Alright..." Aomine said and turned in Kagami’s arms, looking at his mate. "And then after dinner you can have anything you want." Kagami’s eyes widened a little at Aomine’s words.

"What's the occasion?" He asked and Aomine shrugged.

"I just love you." Aomine said and Kagami leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you too… Never mind that you're making me late for work." Kagami said with a grin.

"Hey, it’s not like it's my fault that you can't stop staring at my ass." Aomine chuckled and Kagami let his hands drop to the mentioned body part.

"It's just that you have an absolutely perfect ass." Kagami hummed and Aomine grinned, pressing another kiss to the Alpha’s lips.

"Go to work, baby." Aomine said. Kagami sighed but let go of his Omega anyway

Α ✫ Ω 

"Oh fuck… I am so lucky to have you." Kagami moaned after the first few bites of his food. Aomine smiled at his mate’s reaction.

"I'm just as lucky, Taiga." Aomine replied. He was proud of the way he could make his mate so happy with simple food and there was a time in his life where he would have begrudged himself for thinking like the cliché Omega, but he couldn't find anything wrong with making a comfortable home for his mate right now. He loved making Kagami happy. "So have you decided?" Aomine asked as they just finished the cake Kagami had brought home from work for desert. Aomine reached over and took Kagami’s hand, stroking his thumb over the Alpha’s skin. His mate pulled his lips between his teeth.

"All of you, Daiki..." Kagami said quietly. "I want to worship you, make you feel so loved, so good because you deserve nothing less than being adored." Aomine felt himself going quite red at his mate's words. Kagami didn’t usually sweet talk him like this but when he did, Aomine found himself getting quite embarrassed.

"Anything you want, Alpha." Aomine said and Kagami’s eyes lit up. Usually Aomine was quite impatient in bed; eager to get Kagami’s knot where it truly belonged. Kagami didn't waste much time in pulling Aomine out of his chair and pulling him to their bedroom. The Alpha slowly undressed his Omega and kissed him sweetly before pulling off his own clothes.

"Taiga…" Aomine sighed as Kagami started kissing his neck, sucking at the spot of skin he knew was the most sensitive. The Omega could feel himself getting hard and slick already. The combination of the perfectly comfy and soft mattress beneath him and the firm muscles and hot skin of his Alpha above him was making him melt into every touch of those perfect lips and the slightly roughened hands.

By the time Kagami had reached Aomine’s abdomen, the Omega was just a puddle of bliss. "I love you so much, Taiga." Aomine smiled and Kagami smiled even wider.

"I love you too." Kagami replied and kissed Aomine again. This time was less overjoyed and more profound. Aomine could feel all of Kagami’s love in the soft yet firm touch of his lips, the devotion this Alpha had towards him and it made Aomine feel so safe he knew nothing could ever happen to him as long as he had Kagami and usually he wouldn't allow himself that thought as he was perfectly capable of protecting himself but right now he didn't have enough brain power to be empowered. He needed his Alpha to hold him tight and continue what he'd been doing.

"Taiga, I need you." Aomine whispered. He didn't particularly want to break the kiss but he couldn't ignore the burning desire in his stomach anymore. He needed Kagami and anything he would give him. Kagami moved down his body again, pressing a soft kiss to the very top of Aomine's belly before dropping lower. He licked a teasing stripe over Aomine's inner thigh before he moved even lower, pushing his legs apart and leaning in to lick at Aomine's hole. His rim was already so pliant beneath his tongue, letting it slide in easy and Aomine couldn’t help but groan loudly.

"Oh Taiga, Alpha, please..." Aomine moaned quietly, his eyes rolling back as Kagami continued licking into his hole, pushing in his fingers too.

"Taste so good, baby, love your slick." Kagami growled, peppering kisses over Aomine’s thigh as he continued fingering him. "Look at you, so ready for me and begging to be filled with my knot."

"Yes, oh fuck yes…" Aomine moaned more. "Just you Alpha, such a big knot Taiga… I need it." Kagami moved onto his knees, pulling his hand away from Aomine’s leaking hole to his thigh, pushing them further apart.

"I got you, baby." Kagami murmured, taking his own cock in his hand and stroking it a few times before guiding the tip to Aomine's hole. Aomine whined as the Alpha pushed in painfully slow.

"Need more, please Taiga." Aomine whined but Kagami didn't speed up at all. He just looked at Aomine when he bottomed out

.  
"I need you to understand, Daiki." Kagami whispered quietly to his mate. "How happy you make me, how loved you are, how perfect." He said as he started to move. He began to thrust gently into Aomine's weeping hole and the Omega's eyes fluttered shut as he gave up on words.

There was no feeling like this. Not even the replica of Kagami's cock Aomine had made when Kagami was away for a few weeks over Aomine's heat a few months back. While it was perfect in size, it could not replicate the heat of Kagami, the incredibly smooth feeling of his skin on Aomine's where no one else touched him.

"I love you." Kagami whispered into Aomine's ear, running a hand through his hair. “I love you so much, my beautiful Omega." Kagami added as he kissed Aomine's bite mark. Aomine let out a broken whine that maybe was meant to be 'more' or maybe 'Taiga' but it got Kagami to angle his hips anyway, speeding up just a little as he hit Aomine's prostate, making him cry out and clutch onto Kagami's broad shoulders.

"Taiga-" Aomine moaned, the name drawn out and barely understandable as the Omega started losing himself in the pleasure building with every thrust.

"I got you baby." Kagami panted slightly. "God, you feel so good, Daiki. I can't wait to fill you up with more pups and see your belly all swollen, so full of my pups... You're mine." The Alpha rambled, his control slipping a little and his thrusts speeding up.

"Oh- Oh Taiga, harder please!" Aomine moaned as he felt his muscle tense and lock up as his cock twitched and his hole clenched around his Alpha. He was so close and all he needed was Kagami’s knot. "Please, knot me Taiga, I need you." Aomine whined and Kagami growled in response. He could feel his knot growing and he thrust a little harder, pushing into Aomine until finally, finally his knot caught on Aomine’s rim, locking them together so tightly. Aomine held onto Kagami as if he was the last thing in this world as he spilled between them, moaning long and dirty as he felt the Alpha come inside him.

"I love you." Kagami whispered into his Omega’s ear.

  
"I love you too." Aomine smiled, caressing his mate’s cheek.

Α ✫ Ω 

Aomine thought about what Kagami said last night about having more pups. Aomine loved being pregnant, he really did, but he hated that he wasn’t able to properly take care of his mate when he was. He was horny most of the time when pregnant with Koji, but he could barely move and one can only have sex in the same position that many times in a row before it gets absolutely boring and Aomine hated it. He also hated that he can barely stand long enough to cook a real meal and that he had to ask Kagami every single time he wanted to get something from a higher shelf.

"You know, just because I work long shifts doesn’t mean you have to do all of the cooking. I could take over cooking for you Daiki." Kagami said as he handed him the mixing bowl. Kagami moved behind Aomine, putting his hands to the Omega’s stomach as he started mixing the dressing. "I see how exhausted you get. Y’know, you have to take care of Koji all day long and then me."

"I just want to do something, Taiga" Aomine said. "I don't want to be an entirely useless Omega!" Aomine said, his voice a little louder than necessary.

"It's entirely normal for you to be exhausted after looking after a pup all day. And also, you're not useless. You grew our child and cared for him, even my lazy ass." Kagami said, caressing Aomine’s stomach with one hand.

"I know." Aomine sighed. "I just wish I could spoil you a little bit more." Kagami grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Aomine's cheek.

"It's my time to spoil you, my beautiful Omega." He answered with an even wider grin.

Α ✫ Ω 

Aomine only truly understood what all of his teachers and Omega friends meant when he held his little boy in his arms. He felt his entire world shift. All of his priorities taking one step down and the most important thing in his life becoming this little pup that Aomine loved so much could barely fit it all in his heart.

"I will protect you from anything." Aomine mumbled. "Anything you need I'll give it to you."

“Who are you talking to darling?” Kagami asked from the kitchen.

“My baby boy...” Aomine said, tickling Koji’s chin.

“You mean our baby boy.” Kagami grinned, stepping into the living room and sitting next to his mate.

“Yes of course, our little, perfect baby boy.” Koji squirmed and giggled as his mother blew small raspberries on his tummy. “Uhm… About what you said last night…”

“Huh? What did I say?”

“About more pups and wanting to have more pups with me.” Aomine said quietly, brushing Koji’s hair to the side.

“Oh, I’m sorry did it make you uncomfortable? It was just in the heat of the moment y’know because I love pups and-” Aomine cut off his Alpha’s rambling by pressing a finger to his lips.

“It didn’t make me uncomfortable,” Aomine smiled. “I want to.”

“You… You want to have more pups?” Kagami asked, looking shocked.

“Yes, I’d love to.”

Kagami smiled wide, looking rather happy and excited. “Th-that’s great! When do you want to?”

“Well I want Koji to be a little bit older first before we have another, I’ll be exhausted otherwise.” Kagami nodded, looking down at his pup who was, as always, unaware of the situation.

“How long should we wait?” Kagami asked, pulling Koji into his lap and cuddling him close to his chest.

“I say we should wait until Koji is around three or four years old maybe. It’s only two more months until his first birthday.”

“Yeah, you’re right and I think that’s a good idea. Even though three or four years is quite a while away…” Kagami mumbled.

Aomine chuckled. “You’re making it sound like I’m saying no sex for another three years.”

“If you denied me sex for that long I would genuinely cry.” Kagami smiled. “So, are we going to throw him a birthday party?”

“Sounds like a good idea to me.”

“He’s already growing up so quickly…”

“I know Taiga, I know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curse my lazy ass for taking so long to write. My 'G' key on my laptop is broken and it keeps falling off. I'll have to look into getting it fixed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a late update but y'know, been a little busy. Hope you enjoyed it.

Α ✫ Ω 

The news had come in so suddenly it was a shock to Aomine and Kagami both. They had been informed on Hiraki Natsu, who was going to receive the lethal injection in a month. Investigators had found out he was involved with extreme Omega trafficking. Selling your Omegas to Alphas if you were their parent was legal; however keeping a large amount in cages and unhealthy conditions to sell across the country was illegal and punishable by life and death sentences.

Aomine was overjoyed with the news, Omegas didn’t deserve to be treated the way he and many others have treated them and still are. Kagami had gotten his drinking habit out of the way and was trying his best to support his mate and pup. Not only was today a great day because of the news that had just come in but it was Koji’s birthday. Aomine had invited several of his friends round, all of them bringing gifts for the pup.

Sadly Kagami wasn’t able to take a day off work but Aomine pushed it to the back of his mind. 

“He’s grown to be so beautiful Dai-chan.” Momoi smiled as she held the giggling pup in her lap.

“Yeah, he looks just like his dad.” Aomine nodded, looking at his happy pup. “It’s a shame he couldn’t be here though because of work but it’s not a late shift so I suppose that’s better than nothing.”

“Hopefully work won’t make him spend too much time away from his pup.” Akashi said, looking between Aomine and his red-headed son. “He needs that father role in his life or something will go wrong for sure.”

“Is Kagami a good father?” Momoi asked, tickling Koji’s chin causing the pup to erupt into a fit of giggles.

“He’s had his faults…” Aomine said after a moment of thought.

“What do you mean faults?”

“He came home drunk one night and tried to force me into having sex with him.” His friends looked shocked at his words but before they could bombard him with questions he continued. “Don’t worry though, he wasn’t able to and I’ve convinced him to stop drinking. He apologised a lot for what he did.”

“Did you make up that quickly?” Momoi asked again.

“I admit we do tend to make up far too quickly but it’s best to move on and improve than sulk and bitch about each other’s mistakes.” Aomine smiled, looking at his friends.

“I suppose that’s true. None of us have mates yet so we wouldn’t be able to understand a strong bond such as yours.”

“What’s it like to be mated and a mother at sixteen Aominecchi?”

“Well,” Aomine chuckled. “Being mated is a wonderful feeling. Your mate becomes your whole world. The moment you are mated, their scent becomes stronger and you just feel connected. It’s hard to explain the feeling.”

“Understandable.” Midorima commented as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Whenever you see them you just feel happier and there’s a constant need to make sure they’re happy. Not in a constant nagging sort of way, but when they’re happier you’re even happier.”

Momoi smiled at her best friend. “That’s so sweet Dai-chan.”

“I always thought that the strongest bond was between two mates, but when Koji was born I realised that I was completely wrong. Sure mine and Kagami’s bond is strong like steel but Koji is the main reason I wake up in the morning and three times every night.” His friends chuckled.

“Is it difficult?”

“Very, more than you could imagine; but then those difficulties become normal, a part of your daily routine. That makes them seem a little bit easier the more you do it. They’re my responsibilities and Taiga’s too, we can’t complain, we just have to do it.”

“Would you ever have more pups?”

“Taiga and I have spoken about this several times and we’ve agreed to have another when Koji’s a little older and he starts attending school. But yeah, I’d love to have more pups.”

“How many pups would you say is enough?” Akashi asked as he took Koji from Momoi so he could have a turn in holding him.

“Hmm, I’d say around three. Three sounds about right for pups.”

“Oh I do hope you have a daughter!” Momoi squealed. “Then I would take her out shopping with me and I would spoil her so much!”

“Now, now Satsuki, don’t be picking favourites.” Akashi smiled. “You must love all of the pups the same.”

“Ah yes, of course.”

“Thank you all, these gifts are lovely. I know Koji will enjoy them a lot, at least for as long as he can before he breaks them.” Aomine laughed as he looked at his smiling pup.

They all stayed for a while longer, all being given the chance to hold and play with Koji until it was time for them to leave. They said their goodbyes to Aomine and his pup and left happy.

“Do you like your new toys baby?” Aomine asked the pup in his arms.

“Yeah!” His pup squeaked happily, clapping his small hands together.

“Let’s play with them together.” Aomine walked into the living room with Koji, sitting on the floor and playing with the many toys that were spread around.

Koji had begun speaking a few months ago and his first words were ‘mama’ which Kagami wasn’t overjoyed about but he was happy nonetheless. His vocabulary began to expand and he knew the basics such as greetings, goodbyes, yes and no, thanks and no thanks. Aomine was proud of his pup and so was Kagami. The Omega wished his Alpha was able to spend more time with his son; he didn’t want Koji to grow up feeling as if his father cared more about work than him.

Of course Koji wouldn’t understand any of that stuff yet since he was still such a small pup but it would catch on when he got a little bit older. For now though, he was happy and content with his first full year of his life. Aomine stroked his empty tummy, thinking about how Koji would react with a new baby sibling. The news would probably make him excited but when the pup actually arrived, would he get jealous? Aomine glanced at his son who was playing with his new firetruck and thought Koji just wasn’t the type to get jealous over something so silly.

When the sound of keys jingling reached Koji’s ears, he let out a squeal of delight as he toddled towards the front door. “Dada, dada!”

“Where’s my little monster?” Kagami grinned as he stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He looked down at the pup pulling at his jeans and laughed. “Ah there he is!” The Alpha put his large hands under Koji’s arms and lifted him high above his head before bringing him back down for a kiss.

“Hello Dada!” Koji smiled, placing his hands on Kagami’s cheeks.

“Hey there, how old are you today?” Kagami asked, making himself look excited for his pup.

“One, one!”

“Wow!” Kagami exclaimed. “You’re one year old today? You’re growing into such a big boy now. Are you going to be big and strong like daddy?”

Koji squealed again and giggled as his father kissed him more and walked into the living room.

“Hey Taiga, how was work?” Aomine asked as Kagami sat opposite him.

“It was pretty good. There weren’t many people today so I got to relax a bit more. Though I wish I could’ve stayed home with you two today.”

“That’s alright,” Aomine smiled. “I’m sure you can make it up to him by playing with him for a little while.”

“Sure, is there cake?”

“Of course there’s cake, don’t be silly.”

Α ✫ Ω 

Koji blew out the candle on his cake and Aomine and Kagami cheered. Aomine took the candle out and cut everyone a slice. The cake wasn’t big to everyone was able to have one slice that was just enough for them; Koji having the smallest piece and Kagami having the largest of course.

Once everyone had finished eating, Kagami washed the dishes while Aomine took his pup upstairs for bed. He tucked in his red-headed son and gave him a loving kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight baby, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night-night.” Aomine switched on Koji’s nightlight before going back downstairs to Kagami.

“Can I have a birthday present too?” Kagami grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

“It’s not your birthday.” Aomine replied, tidying up Koji’s toys and putting them in the toy box.

“Please Daiki?” Kagami begged, walking over and wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist. “You make me feel so good.”

“Can’t we go one night without having sex or doing anything sexual?” Aomine asked rhetorically, slapping Kagami’s hands off of his hips. “You’re such a knothead.”

“I am not,” Kagami argued with a pout. “I just happen to enjoy sex with you a lot.”

Aomine rolled his eyes but chuckled nonetheless. “I’ll consider it.”

“When you say that, you really mean ‘I’ll pretend to think about it but the answer will be no’.” Kagami whined, trying to get a hold of his mate’s hips again.

“Taiga, as much as I love you and the sex we have, I don’t want to do it every night. It’s tiring and could potentially ruin our sex life.”

“How so?” Kagami asked with his head slightly tilted to the right.

“When you have sex too much, it eventually becomes boring.”

“So you’re saying that you’re finding our sex boring now?”

“That’s not what I said Taiga,” Aomine said sharply. “Too much sex will spoil the fun of it, that’s what I’m saying. We don’t have to wait once a month to do it, I just don’t want to do it every night.”

“So no sex tonight then?” Kagami asked, looking frustrated.

“No not tonight, maybe tomorrow or the day after that.”

Kagami let out a huff and glanced off to the side. “I’m going to bed.” Aomine furrowed his eyebrows as Kagami turned to walk off.

“Are you seriously sulking because I denied you sex?”

“I’m not sulking.”

“Yes you are, honestly Taiga give me a break.” Kagami frowned. “I want to spend time with you watching the TV with you or cuddling instead of having sex every time you come home from work. Sex isn’t spending time together, it’s just so you can waste the rest of your energy to fall asleep.”

“Daiki-”

“No because this has been a real issue for me recently. I can’t even have a conversation with you without it being turned into something sexual.” Aomine sighed. “I’m genuinely concerned, are you a sex addict?”

“No I just enjoy having sex with you; I don’t get to see you much during the day so I want to have as much sex as possible.”

“So you’d rather have sex then go to sleep than have a conversation with me and cuddle, is that it?”

Kagami shook his head and sighed. “All I can say is, I’m sorry and I won’t ask for sex anymore unless you want it.”

The two were silent for a few moments and Kagami took it as his cue to go upstairs to bed, leaving Aomine alone downstairs. Aomine really did not want to have this discussion, or rather argument, on Koji’s birthday and it had really destroyed his happy mood. He sat on the couch without Kagami and watched his programme until he eventually fell asleep in the living room.

Α ✫ Ω 

When Aomine woke up the next morning he found himself in his bedroom alone. Kagami must’ve moved him here when he woke up this morning. He glanced over at the digital clock on the bedside table and it read: 9:35 AM. That meant Kagami would still be home and Aomine would probably have to face a very awkward morning encounter with him. He got out of bed and got himself washed and dressed, Koji was not in bed so Kagami must’ve brought the pup downstairs with him.

He made his way downstairs quietly and heard Kagami talking to Koji. “Have you finished your breakfast buddy?”

“Yes Dada!” Kagami lifted the pup out of his high chair and set him down.

“Now you can go and play with your toys.” Aomine walked into the kitchen without a word, ignoring Kagami’s stare and the sudden tense in the atmosphere. “Good morning Daiki…” Kagami said after a moment of silence.

“Morning…” Aomine replied as he started preparing his own breakfast.

“So uh… Why did you sleep on the couch last night?”

“I was watching my programme and I fell asleep accidentally when I got late.”

“Oh alright,” Kagami let out a sigh of relief. “I thought it was because of our little argument yesterday.”

“No I’d just like to put that behind me now and forget that it happened.”

“Yeah, me too… I’m really sorry if I made you upset or anything.”

“It’s fine,” Aomine cut in before Kagami could say anymore. “Like I said, let’s just forget about it and move on.” Kagami walked over to Aomine and hugged him from behind, placing a gentle kiss on his neck. Aomine couldn’t help but let a hum of satisfaction escape his lips.

“I love you Daiki.” Kagami whispered, his warm breath fanning against tan skin.

“I love you too Taiga.” Aomine smiled, turning to face his mate and kissing him on the lips. “Y’know, my friends said that we make up too quickly.”

“I don’t see that as a bad thing, we have to forgive each other. It’ll upset Koji otherwise…”

“Yeah, I agree. I told them that it’s better to forgive and forget rather than sulk about it.” Aomine stroked Kagami’s cheek and the small amount of stubble he had growing on his chin and jaw.

“Listen,” Kagami said, bringing his Omega closer. “I’m not working late tonight either so when I get back we could do anything you want.”

“Would it wind you up if I asked for sex?” Aomine grinned.

Kagami chuckled deeply. “Yes and no.”

“I’d like for us to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie, would that be okay?”

“Yeah sure, what movie?” Kagami asked, stroking Aomine’s hips.

“No idea, whatever we can find on Netflix that we agree on.”

“Sounds good to me, now I’d better get ready for work.” Kagami pulled away reluctantly and went upstairs to get himself dressed.

Aomine sat on the living room floor and watched as Koji played with his new toys happily. Seeing his pup happy made him even happier and that’s all he wanted; his pup to be happy. Kagami came back downstairs in his work clothes, patting his pockets to make sure he had his phone, keys and wallet.

“Are you off to work now?” Aomine asked.

“Yeah, I know it’s a little earlier than usual but there’s traffic today.” Kagami walked over and gave Aomine and Koji a kiss each.

“That’s fine, I’m going to take Koji to the park today and being in this apartment all day is driving me mad.” Aomine laughed softly, making Kagami smile.

“Alright, well you two have fun and if you get into any trouble just give me a call or text.”

Aomine nodded. “I will don’t worry. Have a good day at work Taiga.”

“Okay I love you.” Kagami smiled as he made his way towards the front door.

“I love you too.” Aomine replied, watching as Kagami left and listening to his car driving away.

When Kagami was gone, Aomine took Koji upstairs and began dressing him in a grey shirt and some red black shorts. If they were going to a park there was no way he was dressing his son in bright clothes that would easily stain. No way in hell. Koji was very excited about going to the park since Aomine rarely had the energy to take him out places. This would be good for them both. Aomine made sure to look the front door behind him, holding his pups hand as they walked to the park together.

The park wasn’t too far from the apartment so one could say the walk there was rather short since they arrived in just under ten minutes. When they did arrive, Koji’s eyes lit up like fireworks in the night sky and he ran as fast as his little legs could take his towards the playground. Aomine followed his excited pup who was looking around at the slides and swings.

“What do you want to go in first baby?” Aomine asked, placing his hand on his pups shoulder. Koji pointed at the slide and Aomine walked him over, placing him on top and watching as he slid down whilst giggling happily. When Koji was bored of the slide, Aomine took him to the swings, placing him in one of the baby ones since he wasn’t big enough for the other swings. Like other kids on the swings, Koji let out little squeals of delight every time he went higher.

Aomine enjoyed spending time outside of the apartment with his pup, it was refreshing. Being in the apartment all day had begun to make Aomine feel a bit miserable. Besides, his pup definitely seemed happy about their outing together.

Α ✫ Ω 

After a long day at the park, Aomine decided it was time for them to go home. Koji had used up all of his energy and now he was exhausted. Instead of making him walk, Aomine scooped the pup up into his arms and began walking. Before going home, Aomine remembered that he needed to grab a few things from the store, so he and his pup made their way there. Like the park was to the apartment, the store was rather close and it didn’t take long to get there. Koji’s eyes were half-lidded, showing how tired he was from the excessive amounts of play.

Aomine grabbed a basket and began putting the things he needed into it such as: Juice, snacks and a few items for dinner. There weren’t many people in the store luckily for Aomine, which meant he wouldn’t have to queue up for ages. When he rounded the corner into the next aisle, he almost dropped his basket at what he saw.

His parents.

His mother glanced at him for a moment before doing a double take; her eyes widening and her jaw dropping. “D-Daiki…” His father straightened up at the name and turned to face him also. “Is that really you?”

“Yes,” Aomine hesitated, holding Koji close. “Yes it is really me.”

His mother walked closer to him along with his father; she looked like she wanted to hug him but held back because of the guilt she felt for sending him away, despite the fact that it was her mate’s idea.

“Oh my goodness,” She whispered, placing her hand to her chest as she looked at the pup in Aomine’s arms. “This is your pup?” She asked, the question seeming rather stupid to Aomine since Koji’s skin was the same colour as his.

“Yes it’s my pup…”

“What’s his name?” His father asked.

“Koji…”

“He’s gorgeous.” His mother commented and Aomine didn’t need to hear that from her; he knew. Koji had woken up slightly and eyed the two strangers in front of him as Aomine rubbed his back soothingly.  

“Tell Hiraki I said congratulations.” Aomine frowned at his father’s words.

“It’s not his pup.”

His parents went silent, his mother looking shocked and his father looking angry. “What did you say?” He growled.

“I said, Koji is not his pup and Hiraki is not my mate.” Aomine growled back, the tension in the air becoming thick. “I ran away with the Alpha I loved. Hiraki is in prison for stalking, sexual assault and is going to be given the lethal injection next month after being caught Omega trafficking and abusing minors.”

His mother had gotten teary-eyed. “Oh Daiki, I-I didn’t know it was that bad.”

“Of course you didn’t, you didn’t care.” Aomine huffed. “I was miserable the entire time I lived with that Alpha. He treated me like an object, not a mate. He was disgusting and still is.”

“Son,” His father spoke up. “I know you and I have never gotten along but I’m hoping you can forgive me. If I had any idea what that Hiraki Natsu was like, I never would have sold you to him.”

Aomine snapped. “All you care about is getting money by selling me! Why can’t you just let me choose who I love instead of selling me off to strange Alphas none of us even know!” His father straightened up at Aomine’s threatening tone of voice.

“Don’t you dare speak to me that way boy.”

“I’m not your son, so you can’t talk to me or treat me like I am.”

“Daiki-”

“Don’t talk to me, leave me alone.” Aomine turned and walked away with his basket in one hand and Koji rested on his hip. He could hear his father walking after him and the fuming scents radiating from him were enough to make Aomine want to cough and sneeze.

“Don’t walk away from me Daiki!” His father shouted, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

Aomine slapped his father’s hand away. “Don’t touch me! You have no right to touch me! I’m mated now; you are not my legal guardian.” He turned around again and took his items to the till. Koji had become unhappy with the current situation and the negativity surrounding his mother and his grandparents.

Once his items were bagged, he paid the cashier and left the store as quick as he could, ignoring his father’s shouting and his mother whining and begging for him to stop. Aomine was put in an instant bad mood the moment he saw they, conversing with them just made it even worse.

“I’m sorry you had to see that baby…” He said to his pup as he walked them home. “They’re not very nice people. They gave mummy away to a bad man.”

Koji let out an upset whimper, burying his face into Aomine’s neck. When they arrived home, Aomine put the groceries away before sitting down on the couch with his pup settled in his lap.

“Mama…” Koji whined, gripping his Aomine’s shirt tightly. 

“Don’t worry baby… I’m here, that man didn’t do anything to hurt me.”

Aomine sighed, holding his pup close to his chest protectively and lovingly. He wasn’t like his father; he wasn’t abusive or selfish. Unlike his father, Aomine actually cared about his child and would never even think about selling his pup to some random stranger just so he could get money.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you,” Aomine whispered. “I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

Α ✫ Ω 

When Kagami came home that evening, he knew immediately that something was wrong. Aomine didn’t seem his cheery self that he was after spending time with hid pup. In fact, Koji didn’t look to happy either. Perhaps Aomine had told him off and both were now in bad moods; Kagami didn’t know.

“Hey Daiki,” Kagami greeted his mate, hanging up hs jacket and taking a seat next to him on the couch. “Did you enjoy going to the park with Koji?”

“Yeah, we both enjoyed it very much.” Aomine replied, his voice void of much positive emotion.

“Then why are you two upset?” Kagami asked. “Don’t tell me you aren’t because you both look bothered and I can smell it from a mile away.” He added.

Aomine let out a sigh, wringing his hands together. “I stopped at a small store to grab a few things before Koji and I went home. Everything was fine and normal but I bumped into my parents there by some unlucky chance.”

“Did they say anything to you?”

“My mother noticed me first; she looked shocked to see me, almost as if she was surprised I was still living.” Kagami frowned but let him continue. “Then my dad saw me and they approached me. They thought Koji was Hiraki’s pup.”

Kagami growled. “That’s rather stupid of them since they know what he looks like and neither of you have red hair.”

“Exactly,” Aomine agreed. “I told them that the pup wasn’t Hiraki’s and that I wasn’t Hiraki’s mate either. I also told them that I ran away from him and all about his offences and his death sentence next month.”

“How did they feel about that?”

“Well my mother was in tears because she felt guilty, at first my dad was angry but then apologetic. Not as apologetic as I hoped though. Even if he knew Hiraki was a horrible man he just would’ve sold me to another Alpha.”

Kagami sighed and shook his head slightly. “Your dad’s an asshole, you know that?”

“Yeah,” Aomine chuckled but it lacked humour. “I’ve experienced it first-hand. There’s no changing him, once an Alpha’s like that, he’s always like that.”

“Your father won’t change that’s for sure.” Kagami said. “But I’ve changed for the better. I stopped drinking and now, as I promised, I won’t ask for any more sex unless you want it. Oh and I won’t sulk like a baby when you say no to things.”

Aomine smiled, shuffling close to his mate and kissing his lips gently. “That’s good, I’m not saying you have to be flawless, but be as good as you can be for our sake and for Koji’s sake.”

The Alpha nodded his head, giving Aomine a kiss in return. “What about Koji then? Why is he upset?”

“Oh,” Aomine exhaled. “There was a lot of tension and shouting between my father and I. I guess he’s feeling a little upset by the angry outbursts.”

“Koji,” Kagami called and his pup turned his head towards him. “C’mere baby boy...” The pup crawled over and allowed Kagami to lift him up into his muscular arms. “It’s alright little guy, daddy would never let you or mummy get hurt. That’s a promise.”

Koji buried his face into Kagami’s broad chest, taking in his father’s scent that made him feel safe. “You’ll have to have a microwave meal tonight; I had to get out of that store…”

“That’s fine,” Kagami assured. “As long as it’s edible, I’m not fussed. Besides, you are far fussier than I am”

Aomine scoffed. “Yeah right, you’re the fussy one.”

Kagami placed Koji down on the floor. “You really want to argue with me on that, Omega?” He smirked.

“Yes,” Aomine replied smugly. “Yes I do, Alpha.”

With those final words, Kagami tackled Aomine back onto the couch, pinning the tanned boy’s arms above his head and holding them still with one hand at the wrists. Aomine’s smile dropped at the realisation of what Kagami was going to do.

“Well, it appears that my little Daiki is trapped.” Kagami smirked down at the squirming boy below him. “How unfortunate for him…”

Aomine struggled against Kagami’s weight holding him down, his eyes widening in horror as his free hand moved towards his side. “Don’t. You. Dare.” The Omega threatened, but that threat was brushed off by the Alpha who proceeded to tickle Aomine’s side. “Argh no- Stop it Taiga! I hate my sides being tickled.”

Kagami watched with a grin as his mate writhed and shrieked at being tickled, only stopping when Aomine complained about aching and lack of breath. The Alpha wasn’t let off that easily, the Omega gave him a kick in the gut to remind him not to tickle his side.

“That wasn’t very nice Daiki,” Kagami groaned as he rubbed his stomach. “Now I’m upset.”

“Well,” Aomine huffed, rubbing his side. “Now you know not to tickle me.”

“Oh c’mon, it’s funny. Plus, now it’s the only way I can see you squirming beneath me without having sex.” He chuckled, pulling Aomine onto his lap and kissing the pout his mate was wearing.

Aomine bit his lip. “Can we do it tonight?” He asked. “I’d like to forget about what happened in the store.”

“Of course we can,” Kagami smiled. “I’m always happy to satisfy your needs.”

“If by needs you mean sexually, then I know that for definite.”

“Alright, alright you don’t need to make it sound like I’m good at only sex…” Kagami paused. “Even though, I am really good at sex.

The Omega rolled his eyes. “And people call me egotistical.”

“It’s not egotistical,” Kagami said matter-of-factly. “It’s just the truth.”

“Oh shut up you knothead.” Aomine smiled, kissing Kagami’s lips, enjoying the scrape of his stubble. “I don’t disagree but you’re gonna blow up if you keep filling yourself with all that crap.”

“Hey!” The redhead protested. “I am not full of crap, I am full of love and-”

“Crap.” Aomine interrupted and earned himself a smack on the ass cheek from his mate.

“You love this big sack of crap though, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Aomine grinned, nuzzling close to Kagami. “Yeah I do.”

Α ✫ Ω 

Kagami slammed Aomine against the door of their bedroom and pinned his hands on either side of him as he kissed his Omega’s mouth. Aomine could feel the warm wetness of slick dribble out of his hole as Kagami kissed him forcefully and dirty as he pinned his hands above his head and held them there with one of his own hands. With one hand now free, Kagami put his hand on his mate's hip and slid it up underneath his shirt, thumb rubbing circles into the tanned skin as he slowly ran his hand up to thumb across a nipple. Aomine shuddered and broke the kiss to let out a shaky exhale at the sensation and pushed his hips forward, trying to grind his erection against Kagami, but the Alpha moved his hips back teasingly.

"Please, Alpha I need you.  I need your cock inside me." Aomine whimpered as Kagami continued kissing him.

"Keep begging, Omega. You sound so pretty when you beg," Kagami growled as he trailed kisses down Aomine’s jaw and started nipping and sucking marks into the Omega’s neck and moving his free hand to pinch and toy with his other nipple. Aomine whined in need but complied.

"Please, Taiga… Alpha, I want your knot. I want your cock inside me and filling me up. Please… I need you, Alpha."

Kagami buried his face in Aomine’s neck and scented him deeply before picking him up and throwing him on the bed. He quickly removed Aomine’s t-shirt, or rather, his t-shirt and bent down to nip and suck marks into his skin as his hands trailed down his sides and slipped his thumbs under the top of Aomine’s jeans to slide along the skin there.

Aomine moaned and slipped his hands into his Alpha's hair when said Alpha started mouthing at one of his nipples and unbuttoning his jeans, sliding the zipper down so slowly that he could feel each set of teeth separate against his straining erection. It was driving him insane.

Kagami licked and kissed his way down Aomine’s torso, stopping here and there to suck a mark into his beautiful skin. When Kagami reached Aomine’s hip area, he nipped teasingly down the light sprinkle of hair and hooked his fingers into the waistband of both Aomine’s boxers and jeans, yanking them all the way down in one go and pulling off his socks along with the jeans.

He pulled Aomine’s legs apart roughly and sucked a mark onto his inner thigh before burying his face between his mate's cheeks. Using his thumbs to spread Aomine, he licked a wet stripe across his leaking hole, which elicited the sweetest moan from his mate. Kagami circled his tongue around the rim several times before pushing his tongue inside completely, just in time to catch a new wave of slick in his mouth as his mate threaded his fingers through his hair and let out a whimper. He swallowed the slick eagerly. Tasting Aomine’s slick was something Kagami would never get tired of doing. His mate tasted so delicious; like fresh blueberries, sugar and dark chocolate; Kagami could taste it all day long. He pushed a finger in alongside his tongue; it never ceased to amaze Kagami how tight his mate was, even after all the sex they had and the birth of their beautiful son. He soon slipped a second finger in beside the first and moved his mouth away from Aomine’s hole to lick the thick vein on the underside of his smaller cock. The Omega gasped and tightened his grip on his Alpha’s hair as his hips bucked up. When Kagami reached the head of Aomine’s cock he swirled his tongue around the head, lapping up the pre-come weeping freely from the slit before suddenly taking all of Aomine’s considerable length in his mouth as he scissored his two fingers and thrust them in and out.

Kagami bobbed his head up and down Aomine’s cock as he worked him open with his fingers, pushing in a third finger with ease as he hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue as he sucked him down. He purposely avoided Aomine’s prostate as he fingered him open and Aomine let out frustrated noises in between his pleasured moans. When Kagami felt Aomine was ready, he pulled away, pulling a whine of objection from him.

"Present for me, Omega." Kagami growled with Alpha authority flooding his voice.

Aomine moved so fast, he nearly fell off the bed as he rolled over onto his hands and knees, pushing his ass out and baring his neck for his mate. Realising he was still fully dressed, Kagami shed his clothes with a sense of urgency, gasping as the cool air of the room touched his hard cock. Kagami moved behind his Omega and slid a hand down the center of his back, his hand coming to rest on the back of Aomine’s neck, squeezing lightly before pushing him down until his arms and chest were flat on the mattress. Kagami then pushed Aomine’s ass up further, giving himself much more enticing view of his mate's leaking hole. Kagami moved his hand from Aomine’s neck and placed it between his shoulder blades, holding him down while his other hand moved to grab his hip.

Without much more delay, Kagami lined himself up and pushed inside the tight, wet heat of his mate, bottoming out in one smooth thrust. Aomine moaned so sweetly it would make a porn star jealous as he felt Kagami bottom out. Kagami only gave Aomine a few seconds to adjust before he started a punishing pace, punching little gasps out from his mate with every single thrust. Kagami changed the angle of his thrusts every few strokes until he found what he was looking for and Aomine’s moans became considerably louder as Kagami pounded into exactly what he was looking for: Aomine’s prostate. Aomine’s erection hung between his thighs, every thrust making it bounce and smear pre-come across his stomach. He moved a hand down to touch himself but Kagami growled in warning, making him stop.

"You will come on my knot, Omega, and my knot alone."

The words made Aomine moan as they were growled hotly into his ear and Kagami picked up his pace, pounding his Omega’s prostate relentlessly. The pleasure was overwhelming and when Aomine felt the swell of Kagami’s half-formed knot start to catch at his hole, he felt more slick leak out around his mate's cock, running down his balls and dripping off his erection and mixing with the pre-come there.

"Do you want my knot? Want me to knot you and fill you up with my come?"

"Yes Alpha, please. Want to feel you for days, want you to fill me up. Breed me, Alpha. Breed me. Want the world to know I'm yours, Alpha." Aomine panted, his brain fuzzy with pleasure.

"Fuck, Daiki..."

Kagami moved both hands to Aomine’s hips and started pulling him back onto his cock as he thrust forward as he chased his impending orgasm. Aomine gripped the sheets tightly and moaned deeply as the tightly coiled spring of arousal in his gut wound tighter. A few thrusts later, Kagami’s knot finally caught and he grinded his knot into Aomine as he spilled inside of him, letting out a full body groan with his release. The pulsing of Kagami’s cock as he came set off Aomine’s own orgasm and he screamed Kagami’s name as he came hard into the sheets, his body milking another orgasm from his Alpha as it clamped down around his knot.

Exhausted, Kagami carefully rolled them over to lay on their sides, avoiding the spot soaked in come and slick. He curled one arm under his head and ran his other hand up and down Aomine’s side, caressing, as they curled together.

He kissed the nape of Aomine’s neck and chuckled, "You're gonna have bruises everywhere tomorrow."

Aomine grabbed Kagami’s wandering hand and pulled it across his body, threading their fingers together as he hummed, "I love it when you mark me, Taiga. It makes me feel wanted and safe."

"I will always want you, Daiki." Kagami mumbled as he buried his face in his mate's neck.

"Hmmm, go to sleep Taiga. You have to go to work tomorrow."

Kagami groaned petulantly, "I don't wanna."

"Well, we got bills to pay Taiga and you doing your jobs pay them."

"Ugh, I hate being an adult. Who talked me into doing this? Who let me be an adult?”

Aomine couldn't stop the full body laugh that came and it quickly turned into a moan as the laugh did interesting things to the way they were tied together, causing Kagami to grind his knot into Aomine’s prostate as the Omega’s body tightened to laugh and drew another orgasm from him.

They relaxed back into the bed, bodies loose and heavy from orgasm.

"I think that one got me. I can't stay awake anymore," Kagami mumbled drowsily.

"Then go to sleep."

"Mmmm, I love you, Daiki. G' night."

"Love you too, Taiga." Aomine whispered as he drifted to sleep in his Alpha's arms.

Α ✫ Ω 

Aomine woke suddenly in the middle of the night, cold sweat running down his back. He looked over to his left and saw Kagami beside him, fast asleep and snoring softly. Once he realised that he was still safely tucked away at home, Aomine released a shaky breath and rubbed his temples. He kicked his legs over the side of the bed and stood up slowly and quietly so he wouldn’t disturb his sleeping mate or his pup in the next room.

Putting on his discarded pyjamas, Aomine stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him quietly, slowly making his way through the dark hall towards the stairs. He climbed down on light feet and made his way into the kitchen, flicking on the light, eyes squinting before adjusting to the sudden brightness. He grabbed a glass from one of the kitchen cupboards before putting it under the tap to fill with cold water. Aomine drank the cool liquid slowly, feeling his heart return to it’s normal beating pace.

It was just a nightmare. Not about Hiraki Natsu, no, he was long gone; out of sight and out of mind. It wasn’t about his parents; he couldn’t care less about them and wanted nothing to do with the pair. It was just… Strange. It was almost as if he was drowning, not in water, in stress and anxiety. But what was he stressed over? What was making him anxious?

“Daiki, what the hell are you doing up and this hour?” Kagami asked tiredly as he trudged into the kitchen.

Aomine choked on the small amount of water he had in his mouth before regaining his composure. “Taiga, I thought you were asleep.”

“I woke up shortly after you got out of the bed,” Kagami replied, hugging his smaller mate. “What’s bugging you darling?”

“Oh, I had a nightmare…”

“What was it about?”

Aomine sighed softly, burying his face into Kagami’s chest. “I don’t know,” he said. “It was all really confusing and scary. I felt like I was going to die.”

“Are you alright?” Kagami asked, placing a gentle kiss into Aomine’s dark hair.

“Yes, I’m fine."

“Are you sure?”

Aomine nodded with a small smile. “Don’t worry about it Taiga, it was just a silly nightmare.” He finished off the small amount of water he had left in his glass and placed it into the sink.

“I know it was Daiki, but I worry about you when you have these sorts of dreams and nightmares.”

“Why do you worry?” Aomine asked, looking up into Kagami’s dark eyes.

“You’re my mate,” Kagami said. “I have to worry about you. I hate seeing you scared or bothered about something. It’s my job to make sure you feel safe and that you are safe.”

“That’s sweet of you Taiga but I promise you that it was just a silly nightmare and it’d probably be best for the both of us if we just pretended it didn’t happen and go back to bed.”

Kagami frowned for a moment. “I feel like you’re not exactly being entirely truthful with me here, Daiki.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” Kagami said, looking down and back up again. “I just feel like you’re hiding something from me. Something you don’t want me to know.”

“Why would I need to hide anything from you?” Aomine asked, eyebrows furrowing. “You’re my mate and I have no reason to hide things from you. I just don’t want to talk about my nightmare because it makes me uncomfortable.

“You’re right,” Kagami sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “You’re right, I’m sorry Daiki. I take back what I said; I don’t think you’re hiding anything from me.”

“Alright…”

“You know how much I love you,”

“Taiga…” Aomine blushed.

“-And you know how much I care about you,” Kagami continued, taking Aomine’s smaller hands in his.

“Oh for God’s sake…”

“You’re my perfect Omega and I want you to be the happiest Omega in the whole world.”

Aomine giggled, the blush on his cheeks still present. “You really are cheesy, you know that?”

Kagami gave him a small grin. “Of course I do, it makes you embarrassed and there’s nothing I love more than seeing you get all flustered.”

“Oh shut up…” Aomine smiled, stroking Kagami’s strong cheek and jaw.

“You love it when I’m cheesy, don’t you?”

“Yes Taiga, yes I do.”

Α ✫ Ω 

_“Omegas are the bearers of life; however the world we live in today cannot seem to understand that.”_

_“Granny,” Aomine said, looking up at the elderly woman in her armchair. “How did Alphas and Omegas come to be?”_

_“Listen closely child, for this I want you to remember for the rest of your years…” Aomine watched wide eyed and curious. “Alphas once ruled the earth, men and women, all were Alphas. Alphas strive for power, this caused great conflicts between the lands and peace was non existent.”_

_“So there was always a war?” Aomine asked._

_“Yes child, those who believe in it called it the War of the Ranks. The great Gods looked down at our people and were appalled by the behaviour, for they knew if they did not put an end to this, humanity would destroy itself.”_

_“Whoa... So what did they do?”_

_“First, the God’s created the Beta. Only females could be impregnated. This brought Alphas and Betas together, however war still raged on for different reasons.”_

_“What reasons?”_

_“Alphas fought over the Betas. The Gods knew their plan was unfinished until they worked together to create the Omega. They were a sign of divinity, both sexes could be impregnated and they only took one mate unlike Betas.”_

_“Were they worshipped then?”_

_“Yes, for many hundreds of years.”_

_“So what happened?”_

_“War had ended; Alphas, Betas and Omegas chose mates and lived happily together. However the great Gods faced another problem… Over population. Humanity had become a plague, spreading like wild forest fires.”_

_“What did the Gods do then?”_

_“The Gods gave the three ranks different traits. Alphas were given great strength and aggression, the need to assert dominance over others and rut to ensure that they bred. Betas were not changed; they were just as prehistoric as they are today and ranked in middle. Omegas, once divine beings worshipped by all were given weakness, slowness and heats. Heats attracted Alphas and Betas from miles, leaving the Omega helpless and giving it no choice but to breed.”_

_“Why would the Gods do that..?”_

_“It’s believed that they did this to balance out the scales. Alpha’s ranked the highest, Beta’s the middle and Omegas the lowest.”_

_“So the Gods gave Omegas bad traits only?”_

_“No, the Gods gave those enhanced senses and intelligence. Ruled over by Alphas, Omegas were given the gift of being able to outwit others to survive, restoring the natural balance.”_

_“Why are Omegas treated so badly still?”_

_“Omegas have always had the worse end of the stick as history went on. They became more like pets than people. Alphas and Betas did this because they were stronger and knew they could do whatever they wanted to small, helpless Omegas.”_

_“That’s horrible…”_

_“It is, but I remember what my own grandmother used to tell me. She was an Omega herself, who had been sold through various auctions and escaped every one. She told me, ‘An Alpha can beat you with his physical strength but you will find he thinks with a knot rather than a head’.”_

_“If I become an Alpha, I’ll never treat an Omega cruelly!”_

_“That’s good Daiki, if you were going to be an Alpha, you’d be swarmed with Omegas wanting to be your mate.”_

_“If I’m an Alpha? I will be an Alpha!”_

_Aomine’s grandmother chuckled. “You’d be surprised Daiki, you’d be surprised.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really late chapter. What can I say? I'm lazy... Sorry.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 Years Later

Α ✫ Ω 

Aomine stepped up to Kagami with a mischievous smile, looking up at him and tugging gently on his jacket to straighten it out. His breaths came out in soft purrs as he leaned up to kiss at his Alpha’s cheek, grinning.

“Hello Taiga,”

"Hey Daiki," Kagami smiled gently, looking down into Aomine’s ocean blue eyes. The Omega smiled back, wrapping his arms around Kagami’s neck.

"How are you today, Alpha?" Aomine growled playfully placing a kiss on Kagami’s lips. The Alpha noticed his Omega being a lot more affectionate than usual today.

"Good now I'm with my Omega," Kagami pecked Aomine’s lips again and Aomine purred, kissing him back and chuckling softly after they parted. Kagami kissed him again, pecking his Omega’s lips over and over again. Aomine smirked slightly. "Does my Omega want something, or is he just showing his Alpha some love?"

Aomine loved it when Kagami referred to him as his own. It made him feel like he was someone special.

"Just showing my Alpha some love.” Aomine smiled up at Kagami, leaning closer to him and running a hand through his double-toned locks. Every once in a while, Aomine would feel extremely affectionate and just feel the need to be with Kagami, to feel his Alpha’s touch. Kagami placed his left hand on Aomine’s lower back, pulling him closer. With his right hand, Kagami ran his fingers through Aomine’s hair lovingly. The Omega leaned into the touch and purred once more, a light blush resting on his cheeks. Perhaps he was due a heat? This usually happened when his body was kick starting a one of them. "I love you, Alpha,"

Kagami smiled more, "Say, your heat should be happening tomorrow, right?" He asked as he placed soft kisses on Aomine’s lips, pulling on his hair gently.

"Mhm..." Aomine mewled when Kagami tugged on his hair, grinning and kissing the Alpha back. He pulled away from the kisses to bare his neck to his Alpha.

Kagami groaned, seeing the mark from where he had claimed Aomine, biting it gently. "All mine," He growled out, licking over the faint scars.

"All yours..." Aomine mumbled back with a softly, biting his lip at the feeling of teeth on his neck. It wasn't long before he let out a load moan, squirming slightly. Kagami pulled him closer, grinding slowly into him and smirking as he did so.

"That's what I like to hear..." Kagami growled low into Aomine’s ear. The Omega mewled and bucked his hips forward, moaning again. He tightened his grip on Kagami, carding his fingers through his red hair. "You're early for this heat, aren't you?" Kagami couldn't help his smirk from growing wider, biting down on the mark almost hard enough to draw blood.

Aomine groaned and shut his eyes when Kagami’s teeth sunk into his skin, pressing against the Alpha. The sudden need to be closer to Kagami washed over him. Kagami carried on teasing Aomine’s neck, "I can stop if you want?" He smiled, already knowing the answer.

Aomine had just enough thought left to have some fun of his own, to tease the Alpha with empty threats. "I swear if you stop, I'll find another Alpha to fix it,"

Kagami stopped for a second, his eyes flashing with anger. "You wouldn't." The Alpha growled lowly, his inner Alpha getting the need to claim Aomine again and put him back in his place.

Aomine hummed in thought, glancing up as he went on with the empty threats, "Well..." He smirked. Aomine loved it when Kagami got possessive over him. It made him feel wanted,  _really_ wanted. "You know how needy I am during my heats..."

Kagami growled again, pushing him up to the wall, holding both of Aomine’s arms above his head, "You cometo me and me only," Kagami snarled, using his Alpha voice. Aomine gasped and whimpered submissively, taking a deep breath. His heat flared at the dominant display and he let out a moan, "Me only, do you understand me Daiki?" Kagami didn't move, only moving his leg to rub against Aomine’s crotch, "You are  _my_ Omega,"

"Your Omega... Only yours..." Aomine nodded and rocked down on Kagami’s leg, slick quickly forming in his jeans.

"You are never to go to another Alpha, you're mine," Kagami despised the thought of another Alpha even touching his Omega, let alone having sex with him.

"I’ll never do that Taiga, I'm yours Alpha, all yours." Aomine licked his lips and looked up at Kagami, letting out a needy whine. Kagami knew Aomine wanted to be like this, feeling his hard cock and grinding on his upper thigh.

"Make yourself come," He muttered by Aomine’s ear, making eye contact with him, "If you come I'll claim you again." Kagami kept staring down at Aomine, lust filling his eyes. Aomine moaned at the thought and worked himself down onto Kagami’s leg, panting already. He looked at Kagami helplessly and bit his lip, continuing to grind his hips down. His Alpha just stared at him and felt his thigh grow wet with his Omegas' slick, his scent floating around the two of them.

Aomine mewled and bucked his hips into him when he moved, moaning as he continued to grind his hips the best he could, "Taiga..." He whined.

"Yes?" Kagami asked in a deep voice, placing a small kiss on Aomine’s lips, showing his love.

Aomine kissed back, leaning into the affection with a small smile, "Want you to touch me..." He said softly and worked his hips into Kagami, feeling close.

"I told you to cum on my thigh, on your own," Kagami used his alpha voice, moving slightly, he really wanted to help Aomine, to mate with him but his inner Alpha wanted him to work for claiming again. Claiming your Omega again when you have already done so means a lot. Plus it's more painful everytime you claim the Omega.

Aomine whined and let his head fall back against the wall, his hips moving more erratic as he bucked them into Kagami. It wasn't long before Aomine let out a loud moan and came in his jeans, panting heavily. "Taiga! Alpha... Alpha, please...." He moaned and pleaded, squirming with a few involuntarily twitches from the aftermath of his orgasm.

Kagami grunted, feeling a little bit of precum drip from his own swollen cock, "Tell me what you want, Omega."

"Claim me, Alpha... Claim me all over again," Aomine begged. "Make me submit... Make me your Omega again,"

"Fuck..." Kagami’s member twitched at the thought of claiming him again, his own Omega.

"Please, Alpha..." Aomine tilted his head to the side to bare his neck again, taking deep, long breaths.

"Daiki, take off our clothes, now," Kagami groaned out, staring at the never fading mark on his Omega’s neck. Aomine pulled his wrists from Kagami’s hands, pulling off his own shirt and pushing off his soiled underwear and jeans. Once naked, he straightened up and pushed off Kagami’s jacket, tugging his shirt off after that. Kagami groaned at the sight of his tanned Omega. Looking at him naked reminded him of the first time he claimed him. Aomine fell to his knees to undo Kagami’s belt and jeans, he looked up at the Alpha as he pulled them down slowly. Kagami had to bite back a moan at the sight, "Fuck," he breathed out, his hand going through his Omegas’ hair.

Aomine looked at Kagami’s thick cock once he had finished stripping him of his clothes. He looked back up to Kagami and rested his head on the Alphas' thigh, "Can I?" He asked sweetly, leaning towards the stiff length.

"Yeah, Please your Alpha, Omega," Kagami smiled at him. Aomine smiled back before turning his attention to Kagami's cock, lapping gently at the tip before closing his lips around it, "Fuck," Kagami gasped out, no matter how may times they had done this, it felt like it could only get better. Aomine started to bob his head up and down Kagami’s dick, letting his tongue flick off the tip each time. Kagami grunted, pulling Aomine’s hair softly.

Aomine moaned around him when his hair was pulled, sliding the length deeper into his mouth. Kagami whimpered at the vibrations from his Omegas' moans. Aomine loved making his Alpha feel good, wearing the moans and whimpers like badge of honour. Aomine pulled off and licked his lips, looking up at Kagami, "You're doing great, Omega," Kagami phased softly to him, his hand on his jaw, his thumb stroking his cheek. “Keep going, you’re such a good boy…”

Aomine nuzzled into his hand before going back to work, sucking on the head and sliding down slowly. Kagami groaned again, cursing at the pleasure. Aomine sucked harder and started to bob his head again, reaching under Kagami’s cock to massage his balls at the same time. "Jesus Christ, Daiki, you're amazing, such a good little Omega," Kagami couldn't help but growl out. Aomine moaned at the praise and felt his heat flare up again, slowing his head movements but continuing to suck, "I want to give you a pup..." Kagami muttered, thinking out loud, slowly stroking Aomine’s face and hair at the same time.

Aomine blinked and pulled off, looking at him with wide eyes, "Really...?"

"Yes... I love you and- and I wanna have another pup with you..." Kagami said softly, slightly worried from saying it.

Aomine smiled and nodded quickly. "Yeah, I want to have another pup with you too. I’ve wanted another pup for so long because Koji’s four now, Taiga please," Aomine scrambled to stand up, looking at Kagami with a grin.

"While I’m claiming you again?" Kagami’s heart almost melted, his Omega wanted another pup with him.

"Yes, Taiga, please..." Aomine whispered and smiled happily, pressing a quick kiss to Kagami’s lips. They were going to have another pup.

Kagami couldn't stop his smile as he kissed Aomine, bringing him closer and whispering adoring praise between kisses. “I love you Daiki.”

"I love you too..." Aomine muttered against Kagami’s lips and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I’m gonna fuck you so good baby," Kagami growled, pressing Aomine against the wall and kissing his mark again. Aomine leaned his head back against the wall and moaned when he felt Kagami’s cock push past his entrance, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. "I love you," Kagami bit down hard onto Aomine’s, claiming him a second time, going at the pace they both liked.

Aomine moaned loudly and continued to hold himself up against the wall with Kagami’s support, mewling with each thrust. "Alpha... Fill me with your pups, Alpha,"

"Daiki- fuck," Kagami was close, he normally lasted longer than this while mating, but he really wanted another pup.

"Taiga... Taiga!" Aomine moaned and released his seed on their stomachs. The excitement of being claimed and the thought of having another pup were too much; he was unable to control himself. Kagami grunted, shoving his knot inside and splashing Aomine’s walls with hot come.  Kagami smiled, panting and growling, kissing the old and fresh mark on Aomine’s neck. Aomine smiled back at him, kissing him softly between pants. "I love you so much... I love you, I love you..."

"We're gonna have another pup," Kagami chuckled, his smile never fell, it just grew bigger.

"I know... Can we lay down somewhere? It feels like my legs are going to give out.” Aomine chuckled softly, smiling at his alpha. Kagami nodded, picking him up and taking him to their room, stopping now and then for kissing breaks. Aomine hummed into the kisses and sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Kagami’s neck, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daiki." He let out a long sigh, "I can't believe we're gonna have another pup together..."

"I know I'm so excited." Aomine looked at him with a loving grin and cupped Kagami’s face. "It may be more than one this time.”

Kagami nodded, the smile still not leaving his face, "No matter how many pups we have. I will care for all of them..."

Aomine grinned back, "Kagami… Please don't be disappointed if I don't get pregnant right away. It may take a couple of tries."

Kagami sighed, "I know that, I don't care how many times we have to try," Kagami smiled softly. "Don't feel bad if you don't catch on first time either, I love you, pups or not."

"How did I ever get so lucky to have an Alpha like you?" Aomine chuckled softly.

Kagami smiled, resting his head back on the pillow. His finger tips creating patterns on his Omega’s back and arms, "I ask myself the same about you. Sometimes I think I will wake up and it’ll all just be one long dream.”

"Not in a million years. You're the only Alpha for me," Aomine shook his head and kissed his jaw, rubbing Kagami’s chest.

Kagami hummed, closing his eyes, "Am I in heaven?" Kagami wondered out loud.

"We must be soul mates if we are," Aomine smiled as he rested his head down on Kagami’s chest and smiled happily.

Kagami’s breathing was slowing back to its normal pace."I really do love you," 

"I love you too, more than anything in this world, Taiga.” Aomine closed his eyes.

"Please never leave me, Daiki." Kagami pulled Aomine to his body, squeezing him tightly.

"I could never even fathom the idea," Aomine nuzzled him before slowly fading away.

Α ✫ Ω 

Kagami could only smile at the memory now. Cuddly Aomine _always_  made him smile, but not only had Aomine been a cuddler: he'd been stubborn and defiant.

One moment stood out clearly in Kagami’s mind. Aomine was always sure of himself as a pup… _“I'm gonna be an Alpha, Kagami! A better one than you are! You’ll see what happens when I present as Alpha!”_

Kagami had just looked at the pup. _“What if I want to take care of you?”_

Aomine just laughed. _“Me? An Omega?"_ Aomine snorted rather inelegantly _. "There’s nothing about me that's even close to omega!"_

Aomine really couldn’t see any Omega qualities in himself at all as a young pup. Sure he liked to cuddle, but so did all people. For his age, he’d be considered big and strong, brash and bold. He was constantly in trouble and dragging his best friends Momoi and Kuroko along with him.

Well, dragged Kuroko, Momoi came willingly enough.

 _“Not a single Omega quality, Kagami.”_ He repeated to his friend.

Before Kagami could argue, Kuroko would interrupt and nag Aomine to go home to hi parents because it was getting late and that was that.

Kagami always knew he was going to be an Alpha. Not that he had ever really discussed it with anyone. He didn’t even know what to say when he did present. It was just a  _feeling_ , he  _knew_  he was an Alpha and after he met Aomine, he and the younger teen were obviously meant to be together, that meant Aomine was an Omega. Aomine didn’t know at that point, but Kagami decided not to utter a word about it. He didn’t want to ruin the relationship he could feel brewing between them.

No one was more surprised than Aomine when he had his first heat.

His father had been very surpried, but that surpise would quickly turn into disgust for his own son. Kagami wasn’t that surprised when he popped a knot, he knew he wouldn’t be an Omega or even a Beta.

It didn’t make much difference to Kagami. It would have been fine the other way too. All it meant was he and Aomine were able to court properly. Ever since Aomine presented as Omega, Kagami had dreamed of this.

It was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives.

Instead it was the saddest.

Aomine started avoiding Kagami. He didn’t return messages Kagami had sent to him. He turned tail and ran if he caught sight of Kagami while walking home from school. Kuroko would shake his head sadly, feeling sorry for his friend of so many years.

Kagami cooked his favourite foods and let him choose what to watch on TV. Aomine hated it and appreciated it in equal amounts, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to complain about it.

It went on until Kagami couldn’t deal with it any longer. He knew a frontal attack wouldn’t work, so he went from the side. Once he realised Aomine’s parents weren’t home, he went in looking for his Omega. When he saw him in there, Aomine looked shocked; it was the most emotion Aomine had directed at him since he’d presented.

However, Kagami took one look at Aomine and went to slam the door shut. Aomine couldn’t stop his distressed whine. It was enough to make Kagami pause. And he’d never been able to resist those big blue eyes, currently shimmering with unshed tears.

Aomine waited until Kagami sat, before placing lowering himself to the bed, ensuring they didn’t touch. They sat there in uncomfortable silence, until Aomine spoke.

_“I… I don’t understand, Kagami. Why? What… What did I do?”_

He turned to Kagami, just wanting to understand. Kagami was unable to look him in the eye. _“It’s not you, Daiki… It’s…”_

Aomine felt a fire within him flare to life. For the first time ever, his inner Omega snarled. He touched his chest, willing the fires to dampen. He didn’t know why he was getting angry, but he did know it wouldn’t help anything.

_“If you say it’s me, Kagami, we are going to have some serious issues to deal with.”_

Kagami fiddled with Aomine’s bed sheets, but continued. _“It’s… Well, c’mon, Daiki! Look at you!”_ And now Aomine took a look at himself, eyes shiny with hurt and anger.

_“I’m a fucking omega! Why would you even want to be seen with me anymore?”_

Kagami saw red and his Alpha roared. Aomine –  _his omega_  – was beating himself up. He had never been able to do anything about it in the past, but that was the past. He simply  _reacted_ , arms reaching out to drag a startled Aomine towards him. An even more startled Aomine found himself face down over Kagami’s knee. It was pure instinct that drove him to bare Aomine’s behind before laying down a flurry of spanks, lecturing all the while.

_“Do you think so little of me, Aomine? Did you really think that I had changed so much since becoming an Alpha? That suddenly you are not good enough and I would forsake you? You will. Never. Ever. Say. Such. Things. Again.”_

Each word was punctuated with a very firm spank.

For his part, Aomine was too shocked to fight. It wasn’t just the manhandling, but the feel of Kagami’s hand on his ass… He wasn’t even sure if he liked it or not. Despite his ambivalence towards the pain, Aomine knew he felt loved.

And it was that more than anything that brought him to tears.

_“Are you crying? I’m sorry, Aomine! I’m sorry!”_

Kagami responded immediately, pulling Aomine upright and pulling his boxers into place. As soon as he was sure Aomine was covered, he pulled him into his arms, hiding a smile as the Omega mewled pitifully when his tender behind met Kagami’s knee. Patiently Kagami adjusted them until Aomine’s sore ass hung off of his knee, but Aomine was still wrapped safe and secure in his arms.

Kagami soothed the sobbing Omega until his tears slowed, even if they didn’t stop. _“Shh, it’s ok Aomine. I’m not mad, not at you. I just_ …” Kagami buried his face in Aomine’s throat, breathing in the scent he’d been missing. _“You’re my best friend.”_ I love you, he added silently, knowing Aomine wasn’t ready to hear that _. “Why would you ignore me? Cut me off without even talking to me? What did I… Oh!”_

And that was when Kagami freaked out.

He pushed Aomine back, attempting to give him space, but Aomine was now an octopus hanging on for dear life. _“Aomine I’m so sorry! I’m… Fuck! I’m a monster! What have I done? I attacked you, Aomine...”_ Kagami was shaking. He was evil personified! Taking a deep breath, he attempted to take a deep breath. _“Aomine, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I don’t deserve you as a friend. I promise it won’t happen agin! I’ll never touch you…”_

Kagami’s voice trailed off as Aomine started sobbing again. _“No! I deserved it! Don’t leave me, Kagami! I’m sorry!”_

Immediately, Kagami ceased trying to separate Aomine from his lap. How could he desert his Omega –not his Omega, Aomine? He couldn’t desert Aomine after that. It was just by luck Kagami’s ear was near Aomine’s mouth when he all but whispered, _“And I think I liked it.”_

 _“Oh, Aomine…”_ Kagami immediately pushed his guilt aside and fell to the task of soothing him.

 _“Regardless of your enjoyment… I should not have done that.”_ Kagami paused, having a fair idea of  _why_  Aomine liked it. _“And we will definitely be talking before anything else happens.”_ He raised his voice over Aomine’s whine. _“Before anything happens, Aomine, I think this might be a good way of dealing with some of your self-esteem issues. Yes…”_ Kagami mused, one hand dropping to cup Aomine’s ass. He couldn’t help the thrill that ran through him at the radiated heat. _“I think that might work.”_

To Aomine’s eternal embarrassment he felt his ass twitch and clenched to control the gush of slick. That wasn’t what this was about, he scolded himself. That wasn’t what Kagami needed or wanted from him. He was still a defective Omega and Kagami deserved so much more.This was just his friend being…

_“Ow!”_

Kagami’s firm hand had made contact with Aomine’s tender ass cheek. _“I can tell what is going through your head, Aomine Daiki and if you hadn’t been a stubborn ass these past months you would know I wanted to court you.”_

Aomine cried even harder.

Α ✫ Ω 

“You’re making a really weird face Taiga.” Aomine commented from across the bedroom, putting on some fresh clothes to wear for the day ahead.

“Oh, am I?” Kagami asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“Yeah, it was like a mixture of sadness, happiness and anger; really weird…” Aomine chuckled, combing his blue locks of hair. “What were you thinking about?” 

“I was thinking about when you first presented.”

“Okay and what exactly was happening or was it just a repeat?”

“It was a repeat for the most part…”

“What were the faces for then?” Aomine asked as he sat next to his red-headed Alpha.

“Happiness because you presented as an Omega and we were able to court, sadness because you avoided me when you presented and I couldn’t find you, anger because you hated yourelf for what you had presented as.” Kagami sighed, running his fingers though his hair. “I don’t understand how you would hate yourself just because you were an Omega.”

“I only hated myself because my father hated me…” Aomine mumbled. “The moment I became an Omega I could just see the disappointment in his eyes, feel it everytime he looked at me.”

“Really..?”

“Yeah, if I was near him and he breathed in, all I saw on his face was disgust. My scent must’ve been revolting to him…”

“I think your scent is amazing…”

Aomine let out a small giggle. “Thank you Taiga…”

“You’re welcome… Hey, what time is it?”

“You’re late for work.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY late update, I apologise. I've been too focused on my art exams. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and thanks for your patience.


	24. Chapter 24

Α ✫ Ω 

Aomine’s belly grew round beneath Kagami’s hands as the months dragged on, naturally tan skin was taut over his belly and the pup growing inside of him. He didn't have heats anymore, obviously, but he had to admit that he did miss the feeling of burning and insatiable need that had overcome him last time. Aomine much preferred being pregnant with Kagami’s pups and he'd known even in the earliest months of his pregnancy that this was something he could definitely get used to.

Aomine's mother put up a stink when she first found out about her son's first unexpected pregnancy, but as his stomach started to grow she eventually came around and agreed that he did look happier than he ever had before now that he was pregnant with Kagami's pup.

Right now Aomine was laid out on his large mattress, pillows and blankets stacked high around him in the makeshift nest that he'd been building as his due date approached closer and closer. Kagami was knelt in front of him, deft fingers working gently inside his slick hole as he pressed wet, lingering kisses to the swell of Aomine’s nine month pregnant belly. He had only three weeks left until his due date, and with every day that it approached he seemed to grow more and more ravenously horny.

"Taiga," Aomine sighed delightfully, spreading his legs wide and inviting the Alpha closer. Kagami's breath hitched and he leaned down, nosing along the crease of Aomine's thighs. His stubble, which he had been too lazy to shave that morning, scraped against the soft skin there and he growled, dragging his tongue over Aomine's slick entrance, alongside his fingers. The Omega whined loudly and squirmed in Kagami’s grasp, tangling his fingers into the Alpha’s hair and pulling.

He drew Kagami up to eye level and the Alpha smiled a devilish smile, chin dripping with slick as his fingers continued to move deep inside of his body.

"Hey baby," He purred. Aomine blushed and smiled, leaning in and kissing Kagami's plush lips. He could taste himself on them; salty and sweet and just a smidgen spicy. He sighed and opened his mouth up to Kagami's tongue, allowing the Alpha to seize control. Kagami’s fingers slipped from Aomine's ass and he reached down to grip his hips, steadying him as he began to squirm.

Kagami huffed, pulling away from Aomine when his squirming became incessant. "Stop moving, baby. What's the matter?" He asked, frowning.

"I-I don't know, it feels like I'm gonna throw up," Aomine mumbled. Kagami frowned again and sat back on his haunches, his hard cock immediately starting to go soft at the prospect of his mate being sick. He helped Aomine prop himself up against the pillows, reaching down to rub his swollen stomach. Aomine’s eyes fluttered shut and he drew in a long, steadying breath, shivering.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to call Momoi?" He asked quietly. Aomine nodded, and that was when he knew that it was serious, because there was no way in hell that Aomine would voluntarily invite Momoi into his room mid-sex unless something was wrong. Kagami was up in a moment, and then he was flying down the hallway, to call Momoi from the house phone.

Kagami returned moments later with Momoi at his side. She blinked a few times when she took in the sight of her childhood best friend naked, who'd luckily had the sense to pull a blanket over his groin in the time it took for Kagami to find him again. Aomine whined, hands resting on his stomach as he buried his face in the pillows.

"Satsuki, it hurts," Aomine complained. Momoi crouched by the side of the bed, rubbing her hand over the side of Aomine's stomach and frowning.

"I think you're in labour, Dai-chan. Wow, I didn't expect you would go into labour early."

"Satsuki!" He whined, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his stomach. Momoi shushed him, kissing his temple and standing up. She then turned to Kagami.

"Stay with him, I'm going to call the doctor now and then I'm going to drive down and pick up the midwife. We'll be back here as soon as possible. Don't worry, Dai-chan," She added, turning back to her best friend. "You're going to do fine, just like you did with Koji."

"I-I know that, it just hurts," He said, yelping when an intense pain rippled through his lower abdomen and seared through his belly. He could feel the pain throbbing in his back, like a knife was being driven into the spot between his lower spinal cord and pelvis. He whimpered, hiding his face in the pillows again and rolling onto his side, rocking his hips back and forth under the sheets. Momoi left the room to go and take care of what she said she would, closing the door behind her.

Kagami bit his lip nervously, unsure of what to do. He settled with placing his hand on Aomine's upper thigh, rubbing back and forth over the strong, tense muscles there. Aomine whimpered quietly and continued to rock his hips, breath coming in gasps. The pain was so intense and Aomine wasn't sure how he could possibly be in this much pain for someone who had just gone into labour before ago.

Aomine didn't realise he was crying until he felt Kagami's hands on his cheeks, brushing the tears away and shushing him. He opened up his blue eyes and looked up at Kagami desperately, fear evident in his gaze. "I'm scared," he whispered. Kagami pulled a face, carding his fingers through Aomine's hair and kissing his forehead.

"You're going to do fine, I promise. I'm so proud of you already to have come this far. I never could have made it like you have."

"All I've done is get fat," Aomine mumbled, wincing when he felt another contraction coming on. He whined. "This is the real hard part," he choked out. His hips began to move on their own accord again as he pressure began to build in his pelvis, and he realized that his body must be trying to accommodate, his hips spreading as his birth canal dilated. He let out a quiet sob, reaching in between his own legs and feeling his sticky opening. It was practically gaping already.

"Oh, God," He moaned in pain, grabbing his stomach and laying back in his nest. He found himself pressing down on his belly for some reason, almost out of instinct but all that it did was create more pain so he stopped. Finally the contraction ended and he closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths and letting his head roll to the side. "Shit Taiga, it feels like I'm on fire," He gasped. Kagami bit his lips.

"Do you... Uh, do you want me to-to look?" Kagami asked, obviously nervous. Aomine nodded, spreading his legs under the sheets. Kagami hesitated for one more moment before he lifted the sheets, his eyes going wide as he took in the sight of Aomine's opening.

His hole was gaping, slick and blood and other fluids running down his legs and smearing over his thighs. But more than that, what Kagami was really stunned by was his cock. Kagami must have had a really horrified look on his face, because Aomine asked after a few moments if everything was alright. Kagami barely got one syllable out before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted, falling backwards on the bed and closing his eyes.

"T-Taiga!" Aomine gasped, sitting up and reaching out for his mate, the movement too quick and Aomine's stomach lurched; he really almost threw up this time. He groaned and sat back against the pillows, squeezing his eyes shut and reaching down to touch his opening again. At that moment an especially hard contraction seized his body, and he almost screamed until he felt a sudden release of pressure, and then his fingers were flooded by warm fluid.

His amniotic sac had just ruptured, which meant that the pup was on its way into the world, right now.

He screamed as, after only a moment's reprieve, another contraction ripped through his belly and sent a bolt of nearly mind-numbing pain through his body. It felt as if his organs were being squeezed from the inside out, and he gasped, hands flying to hold onto his belly. He doubled over in pain, howling when he felt his baby entering the birth canal, stretching him wide.

"Taiga!" He cried and when the Alpha didn't move he whined pitifully, screaming as loud as he could. "Satsuki! Satsuki!"

There was a brief pause between the contractions and Aomine threw himself back against the sheets, burying his nose into the pillows and trying to calm himself with the scents of his nest. He'd never heard of labour progressing this quickly and while he was sure he should be grateful that it was going by so fast, the pain was much too intense for him to feel anything but misery. He squirmed on the bed, hips still moving as another contraction wracked his body as he prepared to give birth. He groaned loudly and pushed, using all of the strength in his body to help move the baby down his birth canal. But for all of his pushing, it did little to help the pain.

Tears and sweat now streaking down his face, Aomine reached down and fingering at his opening. He could feel his baby's head when he stuck his fingers in, and they came back out covered in blood and fluid. He scrunched up his nose and wiped his hands on the sheets, gasping in pain and clutching his stomach on the next contraction. He pushed with all his might, not even stopping to breathe as he felt the baby slowly, slowly slide down inside of him.

The pain was so intense in the next few moments that he couldn't even scream. Instead he let out a pitiful whine as the baby's head began to make its debut. Pressure was immense and Aomine cried out in pain as he felt the baby's huge head tearing him. Blood stained the comforter beneath him and Aomine began to tremble, unable to stop pushing as the contractions slammed into him, one after another, not giving him a second to breathe in between.

By the time that the baby's head was out he was shaking, his whole body aching and the pain in his abdomen not letting up. His aching cock pulsed between his legs, the fat, purple head dripping precome all over his huge belly due to the prostate stimulation from his baby. He reached down and felt his pup's head, a small smile gracing his sweaty face as he doubled forward and pushed again, straining to get the shoulders out.

 His entire ass was throbbing from the stretch and he could feel the shoulders tearing him open even more as they forced their way out of his body. His cock pulsed and throbbed against his stomach, swollen painfully to a point where if Aomine touched it he knew that he might just explode. He'd read somewhere online that male Omega births were especially hard, but he'd never realised how intense this whole thing would really be. As the shoulders slowly began to rotate he could feel his rim being stretched taught around them, a burning so intense that it felt like his hole was on fire. He reached down and felt himself, whimpering pitifully when he fingers grazed his swollen balls and his entire cock moved against his stomach.

He let out a choked sob, his hole fluttering as the skin was stretched more and more around his pup's wide shoulders. The whole baby must have been the size of an over-inflated basketball and Aomine began to sob when he pushed and nothing happened. Fear overtook him, and he wondered if he would ever be able to birth this baby. As it was, the pup was stuck between his legs, stretching and tearing him open more than he'd ever been before in his life. What if he couldn't get it out? What if it was stuck inside of him forever? He'd be forced to waddle around in shame, huge belly bare and exposed to the world as his unborn pup hung between his legs, a constant reminder of his failure.

One final, strained push brought his baby into the world and he quickly reached down to wipe her face off with one of the many sheets stacked up in his nest. He cleaned her mouth out and she immediately began to cry, a shrill sound that brought a grin to Aomine's face. He winced as he shifted slightly so that he could lay back down, his ruined hole still fluttering and contracting around the umbilical cord. He laid the girl against his chest, cooing to her softly and using his thumb to guide her lips to one of his nipples. She quickly latched onto the swollen bud and she began to suckle milk from his chest. He laughed, petting her damp head and pressing a sloppy kiss to her blotchy cheek.

"Welcome to the world, Amari," He breathed. Kagami stirred on the other end of the bed and Aomine looked up, reaching out tiredly with his foot and nudging the Alpha.

"Get up, Taiga and come meet your daughter," Aomine said hoarsely. Kagami's eyes fluttered open and he gasped, shifting so that he could sit upright again and crawl towards his mate and daughter.

"Did I pass out?"

"Only for a few minutes," Aomine said, stroking his hand over Amari’s forehead again and blinking up at Kagami. "Long enough for me to have the baby, anyway,"

Kagami stared down at the child in awe then looked down at Aomine's body. He frowned.

"Daiki, there's a lot of blood…"

"Yeah, I know that. I… I was torn, during the birth," He winced slightly, reaching down and touching himself. His fingers came back bright crimson and he nearly threw up yet again. Suddenly the door opened and Momoi came back in, followed by Aomine's midwife.

"We heard crying," Momoi said, and the midwife cursed as she moved towards the bed, pushing Kagami out of her way so that she could inspect Aomine's opening and begin stitching him back together. The Omega went back to paying attention to his pup, rubbing her back as she continued to drink greedily.

"Look at her, Kagami. She's our little baby," he whispered. Kagami smiled, leaning down and kissing Aomine's plush lips and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"She's beautiful. You did so good, baby. I just wish I hadn't passed out on you there."

"It was a little pathetic," Aomine teased, smiling and leaning forward to nuzzle Kagami's cheek. "But it's okay, Amari is here now and we're both safe," he smiled, drawing back and looking down at the baby. Kagami smiled and nodded, reaching down to touch the baby's cheek. She stopped suckling at Aomine's nipple and turned to look up at him, cooing softly. She had Kagami’s paler skin and Aomine’s hair and eyes, the opposite of Koji.

"She's beautiful. Can I… Can I hold her?" Kagami asked. Aomine nodded and very carefully Kagami reached down and picked the baby up. He supported her head in his hand as he drew her close, letting her scent his neck. He smiled brightly down at Aomine, who looked back up at him with twinkling eyes. He grinned happily at the Alpha, reaching out to take his hand as he spoke.

"We are not having another.”

Α ✫ Ω 

Koji loved having a little sister unlike most other kids who would get upset since their parents attention was focused on the baby. Amari was a little bundle of joy in Koji’s arms, smiling briefly up at her older brother. However, no one was closer to the little girl than Kagami was.

“You’re going to become a gorgeous young lady,” Kagami said to the sleeping pup in his arms as he rocked her side to side. “You’re never going to have a boyfriend; no one is going to take you away from me. They’ll have to get through me first and they won’t.”

“Taiga, your daughter isn’t even a month old yet and you’re already telling her that she can’t have boy friends in the future?” Aomine smiled, walking into the kitchen where the oversized Alpha stood with the tiny pup in his arms.

“Yes because I don’t want any scummy pieces of shit hurting her in any way.” Kagami pressed a gentle kiss to her button nose and she stirred slightly. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure no one does her wrong, even if that means I have to keep her locked in her room forever.”

“You know you can’t do that, silly Alpha. She’s going to grow up someday and she’s going to want to enter relationships, experiment.”

“I won’t allow it.” Kagami growled softly.

“Kagami you’re being ridiculous,”

“I don’t want to lose her!” Amari let out a whimper and Kagami instantly began soothing her, sighing. “I already lost you once… I don’t want to lose her too.”

Aomine walked closer to the red-headed Alpha, placing a kiss on his cheek. “You won’t lose her baby, but you can’t stop your pups from growing up, okay?”

“Okay, yeah… Yeah, you’re right Daiki I’m sorry. I was talking stupid…”

Amari began to fuss in Kagami’s arms, small whimpers turning into loud, throaty cries. “I think she wants her feeding now,” Aomine took the tiny pup from Kagami and pulled a swollen breast from his loose T-shirt. Amari latched on and immediately stop her crying, suckling as much milk as she could get from her mother.

“Damn, how do you know what they want when they start crying like that? I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“I don’t know,” Aomine said, stroking his daughter’s cheek. “It’s just instinct I suppose, I took an assumption and I assumed correct.” Amari looked up with matching blue eyes to her mother, pulling away from Aomine’s nipple after a few moments when she finally had her fill.

“She looks just like you, so beautiful and sweet.”  Kagami smiled, leaning over Aomine’s shoulder to have a better view of his chubby pup. Her eyes began to shut and Aomine decided it was time for bed.

“Better get the little princess to bed, I’ll be down in a moment so you can get started on dinner.” Kagami nodded and Aomine carried Amari upstairs and into the nursery, rocking her in his arms.

He placed her down in her cot, humming a small lullaby as he began to rock it. She settled rather quickly, Koji was a lot clingier as a newborn, crying whenever he was out of his mother or his fathers hold. Even when Aomine knew he was fast asleep, he couldn’t bring himself to leave the nursery. It was almost as if there was an invisible magnet keeping him close to his daughter. Not that he had a problem with that.

By the time he had gathered up the strength to leave the nursery and his sleeping daughter, Kagami had finished making dinner downstairs. He and Koji were sat at the table, Kagami eating tidy unlike Koji who had spaghetti sauce all around his mouth.

“Mm… Dinner smells good.” Aomine smiled, taking a seat opposite his son and next to Kagami.

“Thanks, make sure you eat it all and if you want anymore there are some left overs.” Kagami grinned, giving Aomine’s thigh a squeeze. “Koji is definitely enjoying his spaghetti, aren’t you kiddo?”

“Yes daddy!” Koji said with a mouthful of mushed up spaghetti, making Kagami laugh and Aomine roll his eyes.

“Well, it is very difficult to hate your food since it tastes so good every time. I can’t fault you.” Aomine said before taking a generous mouthful of his dinner.

“Is it because I’m perfect?” Kagami asked, batting his eyelashes at the Omega and gaining a snort.

“In your dreams.”

Α ✫ Ω 

Kagami slammed Aomine into the bedroom wall, not allowing the Omega to catch his breath before he slammed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Aomine let out shaky moans as Kagami rubbed their crotches together through the fabrics of their jeans. It always seemed like they wore too many layers.

“T-Taiga,” Aomine gasped as the Alpha began biting at his neck, marking him. Kagami was getting excited. “Taiga, slow down…” Aomine gave the red head a gentle shove, giving the Alpha the message.

“What’s the matter, Daiki?” Kagami asked, a little breathless. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“No not at all,” Aomine smiled, stroking his Alpha’s cheek down to his sharp jaw. “Let’s take this slow, okay?”

“Okay,” Kagami nodded, continuing to kiss and bite at Aomine’s soft skin.

“Remember, we can’t have sex and I don’t want you ruining my stitches…” Aomine reminded Kagami, carding his fingers through double toned locks. “So instead, I’ll give you a blow job, any objections?”

Kagami growled, pulling away from Aomine’s neck with a small amount of drool. “Fuck no.”

“Good, sit on the bed.” Kagami did as he was told, erection already straining against the fabric of his jeans. Aomine got down onto his knees in front of the Alpha, a position he had learned to enjoy. If he were fourteen, the thought of being on his knees for anyone would have him scoffing.

“You never fail to amaze me with how stunning you are…” Kagami whispered, watching as Aomine began to undo his belt.

The Omega chuckled, tossing the black leather to the side carelessly. “You flatter me Taiga.” Aomine then popped open the button of \Kagami’s jeans and pulled down the zipper teasingly slow. A damp spot was already visible on Kagami’s briefs, his cock continuing to strain against the suffocating fabric.

“Quit teasing ‘mega…” Kagami growled, his hips rocking unconsciously.

“Yes Alpha,” Without further ado, Aomine pulled Kagami’s swollen cock from his boxer briefs, smiling wide as it bounced up and stood erect. “Looks like someone’s happy to see me today, don’t you think?”

Kagami swallowed, nodding. Aomine wrapped his palm around the heated flesh and began to stroke him in slow, corkscrew motions. Precome had already begun to bead at the tip, milky white pearls enticing the kneeling Omega. “C’mon baby, suck it…” Kagami said, a little impatient.

Aomine wrapped his plump lips around the swollen head of Kagami’s cock, lapping at the beads of come at the slit and pulling a moan from the Alpha’s throat. His warm tongue teased the underside of the tip to draw more precome from it and Kagami let out a pleasured groan.

“Good boy, bet you love sucking on my cock don’t you?” Aomine let out a muffled moan, looking up at Kagami through dark lashes. “Mm… I know you do; come on you can take it deeper.” The Alpha ran his fingers through Aomine’s cobalt strands before gripping onto them tightly and controlling Aomine’s head movements.

Aomine allowed his Alpha to fuck his mouth, knowing how much his Alpha enjoyed using the wet heat. The Omega enjoyed it just as much, especially when it left him with a raw throat fucked full of come. Inch by inch, he took Kagami deeper into his mouth, savouring the salty taste of his Alpha’s cock. It didn’t take long before the head of Kagami’s cock hit the back of his throat.

He didn’t gag since he had trained himself plenty of times to accommodate large objects being shoved down his throat, said objects being Kagami’s cock. “Take it so well don’t you baby? Your throat is so wet and tight…” It wasn’t long before Kagami was on his feet, one hand holding onto the back of Aomine’s head as he fucked the Omega’s face.

Tears brimmed in Aomine’s eyes at the force of his Alpha’s thrusts, each one causing his cock to hit the back of his throat and his balls to slap against Aomine’s chin. “Fuck yeah baby, you’re gonna make me come so quickly down that pretty throat of yours…” Kagami grunted. “Love it when I come in your mouth, don’t you?”

Aomine let out a muffled whimper of agreement, hollowing his cheeks as some saliva escaped from the corners of his mouth. “I know you do, you dirty fucking boy…” Kagami continued with is brutal pace, slowing down every now and then so Aomine could take a deep breath before he fucked his throat again. “Such a talented fucking mouth, bet it was made for sucking fat, Alpha cocks wasn’t it?”

Kagami pulled Aomine off of his dick by his hair, several strings of spit mixed with precome following briefly before breaking. “It was, wasn’t it?” Kagami asked again, holding onto Aomine’s aching jaw.

The Omega looked up at Kagami with dazed eyes, panting hard. “Yes…” He replied with a scratchy voice.

“Yes what, Daiki?”

“Yes Alpha…” Aomine corrected himself, feeling his jaw ache more with the movement.

Kagami let out a hum of approval, releasing the Aomine’s jaw. “Good boy, open up.” Aomine opened his mouth and Kagami thrust his cock inside and straight down the Omega’s throat again. Aomine closed his eyes as Kagami’s knot began to swell and despite his roughness, he was careful not to knot Aomine’s mouth. The thought would’ve made Aomine smile if he could, he didn’t think he could stretch his mouth any wider.

“I’m gonna come baby, you ready..?” Kagami asked, squeezing his growing knot with one hand while the other one held onto Aomine’s hair. Aomine couldn’t nod, only let out a small hum muffled by Kagami’s cock. Kagami’s knot continued to swell and his thrusts became erratic. He was close, very close.

Aomine relaxed his throat as much as could and looked up at Kagami with bright blue eyes. The Omega’s eyes were enough to push Kagami over the edge; his hips stuttered and he let out a loud grunt as hot come began spilling down Aomine’s throat. He focused only on swallowing what seemed like endless streams of Alpha come without choking, keeping his eyes focused on Kagami’s face.

When Kagami had finally finished, he pulled his cock from between Aomine’s lips and smiled down at the Omega. Aomine rubbed at his now sore throat but he didn’t regret it, not even in the slightest. Instead, he smiled back up at his Alpha, taking his hand and standing up. 

“You’re so perfect Daiki, how did I get so lucky?” Kagami whispered, stroking Aomine’s cheek with his large hand.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Aomine nuzzled into Kagami’s palm, enjoying the affectionate moment. “I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

“Neither would I, you’re worth more than the universe to me.” Kagami pulled the Omega into his chest, rubbing his back. “I will do whatever it takes to protect you and our two beautiful puppies.”

Aomine felt his eyes brimming with tears again, this time from happiness. “You’re such an amazing person Taiga, I’m so glad you found me when you did otherwise I probably wouldn’t be here today and neither would Koji or Amari.”

“I searched for you every day for hours on end for a whole year; I tried everything to find you.” Kagami sighed, pressing gentle kisses to Aomine’s head. “I asked all of your friends to help me. So many times I nearly gave up hope, wanted to stop searching. I even began to doubt myself, told myself that you’d probably be happier without me.”

“Taiga…”

“That day I found you, I was so tired and on the brink of just stopping. Then I saw you, a whole year of non-stop searching had finally paid off and I got you back.” Aomine wiped his eyes, Kagami’s words making him emotional. “I’m going to promise you one thing Daiki…”

“W-what..?”

“No one will ever hurt you again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, late update again. No surprise is it? Apologies. Hope you enjoyed this one too.


	25. Chapter 25

Α ✫ Ω 

Years flew by faster than anyone could keep track of, Koji had reached the age of sweet sixteen and his little sister Amari was now twelve. Koji had presented as an Alpha at fourteen and Amari had yet to present, Kagami had a good feeling she’d present as an Omega since presenting as Beta was unlikely with Alpha/Omega parents.

As Aomine predicted, Koji grew to be very tall and he even surpassed Kagami’s height though Kagami didn’t like to admit it. Despite all of that, the couple were very proud of their son. He got good grades so far throughout his school life and, like his parents, took a stong passion towards basketball. Aomine and Kagami taught him everything they knew and the young Alpha adapted fast. There was no doubt that their son was very talented.

Amari began showing an interest in basketball too when she watched her parents play one-on-one’s in their spare time or when either one of them were teaching her older brother. Unlike her freakishly tall family, Amari wasn’t very tall which gave Aomine the suspicion that she would present as an Omega. Then again, she still had a couple of years to grow, but that didn’t stop Koji from teasing her about her height.

“What’s the weather like down there?” Koji asked his little sister who was helping Aomine with the dishes. Amari turned around and faced her brother with the usual bitch-face whenever he made those kinds of jokes.

“Pretty nice actually, are you able to see through all of those clouds?” She answered back sarcastically, secretly throwing her brother the middle finger.

“No arguing you two,” Aomine said as he dried his hands off with the towel. “Why don’t you try being a little more friendly towards one another?”

“Alright mum,” Koji grinned, picking up his smaller sibling and throwing her over his shoulder as she screamed. “I love you little sis!”

“Put me down, you’re gonna drop me you clumsy idiot!” She yelled, throwing weak punches at her brother’s muscular back. Aomine rolled his eyes at his children and their playful banter. There wasn’t one day that went by and they weren’t like this. There were times where the fun teasing turned into some mean fights but Kagami had put an end to that quickly, telling Koji that he shouldn’t hit girls, not only because he was a boy but also because he was an Alpha. He then told Amari that just because Koji wasn’t allowed to hit her, that didn’t give her the right to hit him.

Like his father, Koji was very protective of his little sister. He asked her if she ever got bullied at school and if she did to tell him so he could set the bullies straight. Having an older Alpha brother had its perks, it made her feel safe and hanging around with him was fun. Koji told his sister that if he found out that she had a boyfriend, he’d kill him and then her. It was a joke of course but at the same time, Koji didn’t want any boys messing with Amari.

“Koji put your sister down.” Aomine smiled, looking at his daughter’s face which was red from being held upside down. Koji chuckled and placed down his panting sister, ruffling her blue locks.

“Hey I just brushed this!” She growled, slapping her brothers hands away from her hair, huffing. “Now I have to brush it again.”

“You sure do,” Aomine said, brushing her hair back with his fingers. “Koji’s basketball tournament is tonight and we’re all going, even dad.”

“I thought he had work?” Koji asked.

“His boss is letting him leave early today so that he can come and watch the game to support you.” Koji let out a sigh of relief at the news, glad that his father would come to watch him play instead of being holed up at work.

“That’s awesome,” Koji chuckled. “I’ll make him proud; I’ll make all of you proud.”

“You’ll do great Koji; we know you can win that tournament.”

“This is where everything me and your father taught you come into place, stay focused and play hard. If you have faith in yourself, you can’t lose.” Aomine grinned, patting Koji’s shoulder.

Koji returned the grin, wrapping his arms around Aomine in a warm hug and resting his head on his shoulder. “Thanks mum, I promise we’ll win that tournament.”

“Good boy, now go and take a shower.”

Α ✫ Ω 

Nerves were getting the better of him. Sure he had played competitions and tournaments before, but that was only with other members of his school. Never had he ever played against people he didn’t know. Koji knew how every one of his team members played; their strong points and their weak points. His keen observation was taught to him by uncle Akashi rather than his parents.

Since he didn’t know anyone from the opposing team, he had no idea how they played or what their strengths and weaknesses were. This game would be playing with cards; he needed to play smartly and hope that luck was on his side. Kagami had just arrived home and was changing out of his work clothes, ready to drive them to the school where they would play.

When he came downstairs and they were all sat in the car, his anxious scents began to fill the air inside the car. Amari looked over at her brother who was chewing on his already bitten-short fingernails. She reached over and held his large hand in her own smaller one, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Thanks sis…” He sighed shakily, staring out of the window as Kagami drove.

“I understand you’re nervous baby,” Aomine said softly, turning around in his seat to face Koji. “But that’s okay. You feel nervous now, but once that ball is in your hand and you’re running down that court, you’ll forget about your nerves.”

“Yeah,” Amari said. “It’s not like we’re going to hate you if you don’t win the tournament.”

“Or disappointed,” Aomine added.

“Everyone wins and loses when they play games, but you should keep your head high even if you do lose and just wait until next time.” Amari smiled, stroking Koji’s knuckles gently with her thumb.

“When I first met Aomine, he was fourteen years old,” Kagami said from the driver’s seat. “He challenged me to a one-on-one and I laughed at him because I didn’t think he could beat me. But he tried really hard and sure enough he did.”

“A true story that is,” Aomine smiled, glancing over at Kagami.

“In life, you’ve got to learn how to take losses with pride and if you do, your victory is greater.” As Kagami finished speaking, he had just parked up the car outside of the school. “Okay, everybody out.”

Once everyone was out of the car and on their feet, Kagami locked the car and they all walked into the school together. “I need to go to our changing room; I’ll see you guys later.” Koji said, looking at his parents and little sister.

“Yeah, we’ll see you on the court.” Aomine smiled, walking away with one hand in Kagami’s and the other in Amari’s. Koji watched them walk down the hallway until they were out of sight, making his way to the changing rooms. Some of his friends were already changed and hyping themselves up and others were still in the process of putting on their uniform.

“Hey guys,” He said as he stepped in, dropping his bag on the bench.

“Hey Kagami,” They greeted in return, smiling at their Ace.

“You guys ready to kick some ass?” Koji asked with a smile as he took of his shirt and pulled on his jersey. His team cheered loudly as he pulled on his shorts and tied up his trainers. He felt a lot better now with his team here to support hi as well as his parents. Being the Ace of the team wasn’t easy; you had to live up to your rank.

When both teams walked out onto the court, the entire audience cheered loudly. Koji scanned the large crowd for his family and spotted them on one of the front row benches. He gave them a brief wave before turning his attention to the opposing team. They looked like a tough bunch, looking pretty confident that they would win. If that didn’t put worry into Koji’s stomach then nothing would.

It took less than a second for Koji to pinpoint their Ace, a tall Alpha maybe an inch or two shorter than himself with dull blond hair and brown eyes. The guy looked like a nasty piece of work. Their eyes locked together and already there was a rivalry between them, a mutual hatred. Each team member placed themselves in an open space on the court, ready for the game to begin. As soon as the buzzer sounded, the game was already intense.

Α ✫ Ω 

Koji and the other Ace, whose name he had figured out to be Tei, dominated the court and had their hands on the ball for a majority of the game. With them both being Alpha’s, it was hard not to show their aggression and dominance on the court; it was even harder not to start a fight with the other. The scores were constantly tied and if they weren’t, it was only for a few brief moments.

“C’mon red head, show me what you’re made of.” Tei growled, close to Koji’s ear. Koji could feel himself getting riled up.

“Fuck you,” He snarled, keeping his attention on the luminous orange ball. Koji tried to keep focused on the game as much as possible, but it was proving difficult when Tei constantly teased and pestered him.

“I’ve had better matches against a pup,” Tei chuckled. “Are you actually the Ace of your team? You had me fooled.”

“Shut up,” Koji snarled again, trying his best to shake off the annoying opponent. His attempts were useless and Tei continued to push his rival to the edge.

“Hey, is that your sister over there?” Tei asked, motioning towards Amari in the crowd. Koji felt rage bubbling in his blood; he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, ready to punch the asshole dead in the face. “She’s pretty cute, wonder what she’d look like on my-”

The buzzer for half time rang out loudly throughout the court. Tei was lucky, if he had finished that sentence Koji probably would’ve killed him right there and that was no exaggeration. They walked off into separate changing rooms, angry scents rolling off of Koji like harsh thunder. His team mates looked concerned, staring at their Ace as he growled and huffed under his breath.

“Kagami, are you alright?” One of them asked. Koji didn’t reply, instead taking his anger out on one of the lockers, throwing a strong punch to the metal door and denting it. “What happened man?”

“That fucking Tei guy,” He growled, rubbing his knuckles. “He kept talking shit in my ear during the first half. He’s so lucky that buzzer sounded when he did, he started talking about my sister and how she’d look on his-…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence; it disgusted him and angered him too much.

“I swear your sister is like twelve dude…” Another one frowned, continuing to stare at their fuming Ace.

“She is,” Koji sat down on the bench, gulping his water down. “That’s why it’s so fucking sick.” Noises of disgust and irritation sounded through the team members, none of them liked the opposing teams Ace player.

“Koji, Koji are you in here?” Koji whipped his head around at the sound of his sister’s voice. She walked into the locker room and ran over to her brother, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. “Are you alright? I saw you getting angry during the game.”

“I’m alright,” Koji kissed her hair. “That stupid blonde guy kept saying nasty things in my ear to distract me from the game.”

“When he does that, just ignore him because he’ll get tired of it.” She smiled. “Just focus on the game and win it for me.”

“I will… I promise.”

Α ✫ Ω 

Both teams walked back out onto the court, Koji had managed to cool himself off in the short time they had back in the locker rooms. Amari’s little word of advice helped Koji keep his focus and his cool; when they stood in their places on the court, he avoided all eye contact from Tei but made sure he knew where the Ace stood.

He had to finish this game and he had to win it for his family, for Amari. The second half of the game began and Tei went back to his mocking and teasing. Making sure to follow his little sister’s advice, Koji kept his focus on the ball rather than the other Alpha. Tei’s distractions became pointless and he knew it himself; that pissed him off.

“Hey, have I ever told you how hot your sister is?” Tei asked and already Koji knew he wasn’t going to last. “Such beautiful eyes and plump lips, bet she’ll present as an Omega don’t you think?”

_Keep your cool…_

“You should let me know as soon as she presents, I’ll take her happily.”

_Don’t lose your head…_

“I’d train her up to be a good little Omega and she’d know how to take my cock perfectly.”

_Focus on the game…_

“Breed her full of my pups over and over again.”

_Ignore him…_

“If she ever steps out of line, I’ll show her who the boss is.”

_I can win…_

“If I get bored of her I’ll just dump her somewhere.”

_Have faith…_

“I won’t take her as a mate, she doesn’t deserve it. She’d be lucky to have me fuck her.”

_I’ll make them proud…_

The clock was counting, the final seconds ticking down to the end of the game and it was still tied. Tei, still distracting himself by mocking Koji didn’t realise that the ball had been passed to the red-headed Alpha. Koji dribbled with the ball with speed matching Aomine’s own. His team mates around him roared as he got closer to the basket.

Tei ran after him, but his own stupidity meant he was too far behind. Koji leaped high like his father did, slamming the ball into the hoop with a loud shout. As his feet hit the floor, the final buzzer rang out and the audience supporting his team roared out in cheer and applause. He lifted his head to look up at the score.

_‘68-66’_

His team mates swarmed him with hugs and victorious laughter. His lungs were burning and he was drenched in sweat. He looked over to where his family were sitting, or rather standing, they were smiling wide and clapping.

“I knew you could do it!” Amari shouted over the many other voices.

_I couldn’t have done it without you…_

Α ✫ Ω 

Koji took a shower after their celebration and put his clothes back on, shoving his sweaty uniform into his bag. He congratulated his team and said good night, walking through the hallways of the school.

“Hey! Red head!” Tei shouted from behind him.

_Just ignore him, keep walking…_

“I’m talking to you, asshole!” He shouted more, grabbing Koji’s shoulder and spinning him around. “You think you can make me lose a tournament and get away with it?”

A frown settled on Koji’s face as he looked down at the blonde. “Hey, I didn’t make you lose. You were the one fucking around; you made your team lose by being an asshole.”

At these times, Koji was glad Akashi taught him about keen observation.

Tei threw a harsh punch at Koji’s face but the red-headed Alpha simply and swiftly ducked to the side. The sudden movement surprised Tei so much that he was unable to block the punch that Koji threw back. He toppled to the floor unconscious, his right cheek already beginning to swell.

Without a word or second glance, Koji walked out into the parking lot where his parents and little sister stood. Kagami smiled, patting his son’s arm and giving him a proud smile.

“Well done Koji,” Aomine pressed a kiss to his son’s cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks mum…”

“Let’s go home, I’m making curry for us tonight.”

“Awesome!”

 

Α ✫ Ω 

 

"Koji..."

The soft voice reaches him while he’s still in deep, deep sleep. He stirred slightly but he didn’t wake, rolling over onto his side.

"Koji"

The voice got louder and more insistent. “Ugh,” Koji mumbles. “Go away.”

"Koji!" The owner of the voice began to shake him awake. "Koji, I need you!"

He batted away the hands weakly. “I’m sleeping...” Koji groans.

"Koji, please…"

Koji pulled his pillow over his head and grumbled, hating it when his sleep was disturbed.

"Koji, wake up!"

“Go ‘way, Amari.”

The hand was back on his shoulder, shaking and shaking. “Koji, I need you… Koji, wake up. Goddamnit, Koji, I’m always there for you, just wake the fuck up. Koji. Koji!”

Amari seemed rather urgent, but that hardly merits waking him up at three in the morning.

“Don’t swear…”

“Koji, please God, please Koji wake up!” Amari kept shaking him. “Koji just please wake the hell up. I need you, big brother. Get up!”

“In the morning,” He mumbled.

“Koji…”

Amari sounded like she was going to give up. Whatever she wanted to talk about, they can talk in the morning. Koji nestled into his pillow and sighed

Amari put her arms around him and curled up against his back. It felt nice, real nice. It felt good even though Amari was still whispering in his ear - “Koji, please Koji, Koji, Koji wake up, wake up, Koji, Koji, I need you, please wake up, Koji, please.”

That’s when Koji realised that his neck neck was wet.

Oh.

Amari was crying.

The realisation rolls over him all in a wave and he sits up slowly. “Amari?”

Amari sobbed, just once. “Koji, finally.” She was still clinging to Koji’s shoulders, even though they were both upright. “God, I thought - “

“I know.” Koji pushed a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry.” He re-situated himself so he was leaning against the wall, holding Amari against him. He stroked a hand through her blue locks. “Is that better?”

Amari nodded, mutely.

“What happened?”

“What the hell do you think happened?”

“No, I mean - what did you dream about?”

“Oh.” Amari shrugged. “Just - dream stuff?” Amari said with a small voice break.

“Shh, shh, you don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to. It’s alright, little sis. It’s alright.”

“It’s - it’s not, though.” Amari turned around so she straddling Koji’s lap, staring into his eyes.

“Why not?” Koji knows this, even though he’s still half-asleep. Amari’s dreams come out in bits and pieces if at all and this - whatever the hell this was - Amari needed to talk about it. He rubbed a hand up and down Amari’s side.

“God, Koji - I didn’t - I don’t - I just - you can’t.”

“Shh, shh… I can’t what?”

Amari shook her head and leaned forward, burying her head in Koji’s shoulder. She started crying again. “You went away. You left me here alone to go off to America.”

“Hey, princess, it’s okay...” Koji scratched his hand up and down Amari’s back comfortingly. “You know that I’ll always be here for you no matter what. So will mum and dad.”

Amari shook her head again. “No, no, no, you left school and then left for America, Koji, you just left me behind.”

“Shh… Cry it out, it’s okay. You know I wouldn’t do that, right?”

“That’s what you said, and you went anyway.” Amari didn’t let go. If anything, she just hugged Koji tighter. “I need you, Koji, I need you. You can’t just leave like that.”

“I didn’t leave and I haven’t. I swear, won’t. I couldn’t even if I wanted to. I have to protect you, remember? I won’t leave you behind.”

Amari pulled away from him slightly. “Promise?” She was still crying, though it began lightening up. “Promise me?”

Koji sighed, reaching out to trace a tear down Amari’s cheek. “Amari, princess... I already have. I love you so much, okay? I know you don’t - I know you don’t always believe that - that you deserve to be loved, but you do and I love you, okay? I promise. I will never, ever leave you.”

“Okay.” Amari took a few deep breaths. “I’m sorry for freaking out.”

Koji laughed a little, as much as he can manage. Tears started to prick at his own eyes. “You don’t need to be, princess.” He cupped Amari in his arms gently and lowered them both onto the bed.

“I know but I am anyway...”

“As long as you let me be sorry for not waking up sooner.”

“It’s not your fault you’re a heavy sleeper, Koji.”

“Uh-uh-uh, I get to be sorry if you get to be sorry.”

“That’s stupid.” Laughter crept into Amari’s voice.

“And why is that?” Koji asked.

“Because you’re better than I am…”

“Now, we both know that’s not true. You’re obviously better.”

“Well, there’s one thing I’m better than you at.” Amari grinned

“And what’s that?”

“Basketball.”

“Oh, is that a challenge?” Koji leans forward with a grin.

“You know it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here marks the end of the journey for this story that I've been writing for exactly a year today! This was the first ever fan fiction that I have ever written so it probably isn't the best. I'd like to say a huge thank you to those who have been following this story since day one, especially the original abandoned version. The support you guys have given me over the past year is incredible, your Kudos and comments mean the world to me. I'm sad that the story has reached its end but I think it had a fantastic run!
> 
> But this is not the end of me! It probably won't be long before I start writing a new fan fiction starring our lovely boys again, so keep an eye out for that, whatever it is. Thank you for reading Blossoms of Blue, until next time. <3


End file.
